Schattenseele
by DarkSerapha
Summary: Yaoi - Vegeta/Goku, R wg. rape/lemon Episch! //HONTONI! Chapter 9 ist da!! Vegeta - Feuer und Eis, Samt und Stahl.. Gebannt wünscht sich Goku, den Prinzen endlich zu verstehen und beschwört unwissentlich die Schatten einer düsteren Vergangenheit herauf
1. Schattenseele Teil 1: Schattenkampf

Schattenseele Teil 1 

**Autor:**DarkSerapha 

**Email:**Mononokehime@gmx.net 

**Genre:**Dragonball — Yaoi 

**Pairing:**Son-Goku x Vegeta 

**Warnung:**romantic, sad, lemon, **rape** , angst, von allem ein bisschen. 

Hier geht's um Yaoi, also die Liebe unter Männern, wenn Euch das nicht gefällt, lest bitte nicht weiter. 

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren in der folgenden Geschichte gehört mir... *schnüff 

**Honors:**Diese Geschichte ist Aliethiel gewidmet, die die imho wahrscheinlich beste Dragonball-Yaoi-Geschichte geschrieben hat, die es gibt. Viele Elemente aus dieser Geschichte sind von Aliethiels FanFiction "Shadows of the past" inspiriert. 

http://www.anzwers.net/hot/angel/shadowi.html 

**Anmerkung:**die Geschichte spielt ca. 10 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Dragonball Z. 

Dragonball GT spielt hier so gut wie keine Rolle. 

_Son-Goku starrte aus schmalen Augenschlitzen auf den großen rosa Klops, der bis eben noch Boo gewesen war. Er wusste, dass der Dämon sich nur über sie beide lustig machen wollte, indem er sich so langsam regenerierte. Ungeduldig schaute er hinüber zu Vegeta. Der ältere Saiyajin stand noch immer ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, und hielt den Potamus unschlüssig in der rechten Hand. Er konnte sich sichtlich nicht entschließen, den letzen Schritt zu vollziehen und mit Son-Goku zu fusionieren. Son-Goku sah die widerstreitenden Gefühle auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Feindes und jetzigen Kampfgefährten. Abscheu, Hass, Hoffnung, und das Wissen, das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, lösten sich dort ab._

" Vegeta...!" _rief Son-Goku drängend, ein Auge immer auf Boo gerichtet, dessen Gestalt langsam wieder Form annahm. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann hätte sich der Dämon endgültig regeneriert, und ihre letzte Chance wäre dahin. Vegeta schoss einen der eisigen Blicke zu Son-Goku, die sein Markenzeichen waren, die aber völlig wirkungslos von dem jüngeren Saiyajin abprallten. Er sah das Drängen und den flehenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen und brummte unwillig. Das wirklich absolut letzte, was er wollte, war mit diesem Versager zu fusionieren, diesem Unterklasse-Krieger, der, wären sie noch auf Vegeta-sei, nicht einmal seinen Blick zu ihm hätte heben dürfen. Aber Vegeta hatte Boos Macht gefühlt, und er wusste das er ihm unterlegen war — und er hasste es. Er hasste es mehr als jede andere Sache auf der Welt. Er hasste es genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass er Kakarrot, diesem naiven Gutmenschen, der im Rang so unendlich weit unter ihm stand, unterlegen war. Vegetas stolzes Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er, der Prinz aller Saiyajins, irgendeinem Wesen unterlegen war. Er erinnerte sich an das alte Saiyajin-Sprichwort, dass ihm sein Vater, Vejiita-no-Ou, immer und immer wieder eingebläut hatte:_

Der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund, solange bis Euer gemeinsamer Feind besiegt ist. 

Dann töte ihn ohne Gnade.__

Er brummte unwillig. Er hatte keine Wahl. Seine rechter Handschuh krampfte sich um den Potamus. Boo hatte sich fast völlig regeneriert. Zögernd hob er die Hand zum Ohr und wurde mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht von Kakarott belohnt, dass so gar nicht zum Ernst des Augenblicks passen wollte. Dieser naive Idiot... Nachdem Boo besiegt war, würde sich Vegeta endlich um ihn kümmern müssen... endgültig! Schnell, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, begann er, den Potamus an seinem linken Ohr zu befestigen... 

Son-Goku lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Vegeta endlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen war — und gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sinnierend hob er die Hand an das rechte Ohr, an dem der andere Potamus baumelte... Boo hatte sich vollends regeneriert und war auf ihre Tätigkeiten aufmerksam geworden. Er nähere sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, Mordlust in den schwarz-roten Augen funkelnd und diesmal sah er aus, als würde er den Kampf zu einem endgültigen Abschluss bringen wollen. 

Wir werden es schaffen! Gemeinsam können wir ihn besiegen! 

schoss es Son-Goku durch den Kopf. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was der alte Kaioshin gesagt hatte: 

Die Fusion kann niemals rückgängig gemacht werden — sie ist ewig... 

"Vegeta! Ich muss dir noch was sagen....! Die Fusion ist unumkehrbar.....!" 

Goku sah, wie sich das Gesicht des älteren Saiyajin vor Überraschung verfinsterte und er meinte noch ihn "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt, baka...!?" rufen zu hören, aber in diesem Moment hielt der Potamus endlich an Vegetas Ohr, und sie wurden beide in ein strahlendes blaues Licht getaucht, dass Boo instinktiv zurückweichen lies. Merkwürdig. Goku sah Vegeta durch den blauen Lichtschein an, sah den überraschten Ausdruck auf dem sonst so finsteren Gesicht — und vermeinte fast, kurz noch etwas anderes zu erkennen.. Angst..? Nein, das war nicht möglich, musste eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein...Vegetas Lippen bewegten sich und Goku meinte zu hören "Ist es so gut?" Er lächelte seinen einstigen Erzfeind an und sagte 

"Es ist wunderbar, Vegeta...", 

und dann schloss sich das Licht über ihnen, durchdrang sie, zog sie zueinander und die Welt hörte auf zu existieren.... 

Schweißgebadet schreckte Son-Goku auf. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er realisierte, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, eine Erinnerung an einen Kampf, der nun schon viele Jahre zurück lag. Seufzend sank er zurück in die weichen Kissen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihn diese Erinnerung ausgerechnet jetzt, so lange Zeit danach, ungebeten wieder aufsuchte. Er schloss die Augen. Vor sich sah er Vegetto, wie er ihm von den anderen beschrieben worden war... Vegetto, die Fusionsform von Vegeta und ihm selbst. Er hatte sich natürlich niemals bewusst in dieser Form gesehen, sein Gedächtnis an die Zeit, die er mit Vegeta fusioniert verbracht hatte, war leer — wie immer bei einer Fusion. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an das Gefühl, als die Energie der Potami sie zusammenzog, an das Licht, dass alles durchdrang... Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen... Er hatte sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal _vollständig_ gefühlt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber das war absurd... Er mochte diesem Gedankengang nicht weiter folgen. 

Er schüttelte sich, und beschloss, da er nun mal wach war, in die Küche zu gehen, und sich einen Mitternachtsimbiss zu genehmigen. Saiyajin waren immer hungrig, und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er mit dem Mitternacht etwas daneben gelegen hatte. Es war bereits halb vier Uhr in der früh. Draußen war es noch dunkel, die Vögel noch nicht zum morgendlichen Lied erwacht, aber Son-Goku war es gewöhnt, früh am Morgen mit dem Training zu beginnen, und die aufgehende Sonne zu begrüßen. Auf dem Weg zur Küche kam er am Zimmer von Son-Goten vorbei. Er stoppte kurz und lauschte, bis er die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge seines jüngeren Sohnes hörte. Goku lächelte still, als er sich Goten vorstellte, wie immer wie ein Igel eingerollt in seine Decken, ein großer, atmender Haufen auf seinem Bett. Noch immer lächelnd setzte er beruhigt seinen Weg fort. 

Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Ihn hatte der Tod seiner Mutter am härtesten getroffen. Goten war schon vorher kein einfaches Kind gewesen, belastet von den Kämpfen, die seine Kindheit überschattet hatten. Sein älterer Bruder Son-Gohan hatte seinen Frieden mit der Welt geschlossen. Er hatte seine unglaublich mächtige Energie akzeptiert, sie aber langsam in sich verschlossen und geschworen, sie nie wieder einzusetzen. Er hatte sich vom Kämpfen abgewandt, und sich seinen Studien gewidmet, wie es schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen war. Goku lächelte, als er sich an Gohans und Videls Hochzeit erinnerte.. das war ein fröhlicher Tag gewesen, voller Lachen... ChiChi war so froh gewesen.. so froh... Selbst jetzt schmerzte es Goku noch immer, an seine verstorbene Frau zu denken. Viel zu früh war sie von ihnen gegangen. Und obwohl er und ChiChi oft nicht derselben Meinung gewesen waren, obwohl sie eine fordernde Mutter und eine mitunter zickige Ehefrau gewesen war, hatte er sie doch auf seine Art sehr geliebt. Und er wusste, dass sie ihn und ihre beiden Söhne geliebt hatte, mehr als das Leben selbst. Tief drinnen war sie eine zutiefst liebevolle Person gewesen, auch wenn sie dies nicht immer hatte zeigen können. Son-Goku wusste, dass er an ihrem Verhalten nicht unschuldig gewesen war. Er hatte sie so oft allein gelassen... sie so oft in Gefahr gebracht. Als er nach sieben Jahren von den Toten zurück gekehrt war, war aus dem jungen kampfeslustigen Mädchen, dass ihn "überredet" hatte, sie zu heiraten, eine verschlossene Frau geworden, die an der Aufgabe, ganz alleine zwei Kinder zu erziehen, verbittert war. Und auch danach... er hatte sie nicht vor den Schrecken, die Boo mit sich brachte, schützen können, und das waren nicht die letzten Kämpfe gewesen... Seit einigen Jahren hatte die Erde nun Frieden erlebt, und ChiChi hatte sich langsam wieder etwas geöffnet, ein wenig von ihrer Bitterkeit verloren. Sie hatte ihre Söhne nicht mehr so übermäßig bemuttert.. und ab und zu hatte er einen Blick auf die alte ChiChi werfen können, das starke, kampfeslustige Mädchen mit dem großen Humor und den romantischen Träumen.... Und dann vor einem halben Jahr... 

Ein Unfall, so simpel, so alltäglich, das niemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass es einem aus ihrer kleinen Familie je passieren könnte... Goten hatte die Dragonballs suchen wollen, er wollte seine Mutter zurück, aber Dende hatte interveniert und Son-Gohan, der angehende Arzt, ihn dabei unterstützt. Es war nicht wirklich ein unnatürlicher Tod gewesen, ihre Zeit war einfach abgelaufen, hatte ihnen der Herr über das Jenseits mitgeteilt. Sie wurde auf den elysischen Feldern erwartet. Es war besser so. Goten hatte in seinem Schmerz gewütet und geflucht und es endlich doch eingesehen. Goku hatte ein wenig hilflos daneben gestanden, nur in der Lage, seinen Sohn zu trösten, selbst konnte er keine Tränen vergießen. Er wusste instinktiv, dass es... richtig war, dass ChiChi jetzt glücklicher war, erlöst von ihrer Bitterkeit. 

Son-Goku wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er fühlte sich einsam. ChiChi war seine einzige Liebe gewesen, und er vermisste sie, obwohl sie nie die Ergänzung seiner Seele gewesen war, die er irgendwie immer erhofft hatte. Doch ohne sie fühlte er sich noch unvollständiger, noch... einsamer. Son-Gohan und Videl hatten inzwischen ihre eigene Familie, kümmerten sich um ihr eigenes Leben und um seine Enkeltochter Pan. Goku war froh, dass ihm wenigstens Goten geblieben war. Wenn der Junge nur in letzter Zeit nicht so schwermütig gewesen wäre. ChiChis Tod nagte noch immer an ihm, und ebenso die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem Training nicht voran kam. Im Gegensatz zu Son-Gohan, der dem Kampf immer aus dem Wege gegangen war, wo es nur ging, der sich so Saiyajin-untypisch von der Lust am Kämpfen abgewandt hatte, hatte Goten den unbedingten Willen, der beste zu sein, der den Saiyajin so eigen war, in vollem Umfang geerbt. Leider konnte er aber weder mit seinem Vater noch mit seinem Bruder mithalten, wenn es um die Entwicklung seines Ki ging. Besonders bitter war für ihn, das er seinem besten Freund Trunks immer noch weit unterlegen war. Goku seufzte. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, räumte etwa die Hälfte des Inhalts auf den Küchentisch und begann zu essen, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing. 

Draußen dämmerte es inzwischen und nachdem Son-Goku alles annähernd essbare im Kühlschrank verputzt hatte, ging er nach oben, wechselte von der lockeren dunkelblauen Hose, die er zum Schlafen trug, in seinen orangenen Gi-Kampfanzug, und verließ das Haus, um mit seinen morgendlichen Aufwärmübungen zu beginnen. Er flog rasch zu der Lichtung im Wald, auf der er seine einsamen Trainingssessions abhielt und begann sofort eine Reihe Trainingsabläufe zu wiederholen, die seine Muskeln lockern und aufwärmen sollten. Eine Stunde später hatte er leicht zu schwitzen begonnen, das Gi-Oberteil war bereits in das Wurzelwerk eines Baumes geworfen worden, und die aufgehende Morgensonne küsste die nackte Haut seines muskulösen Oberkörpers, als seine Bewegungen schneller und schneller wurden. Schläge und Tritte folgten einander in kurzen Abstand und schon der Luftdruck reichte aus, um die Blätter sämtlicher umstehender Bäume zum Flüstern zu bringen und kleinere Äste abzuknicken. Son-Goku genoss die Mühelosigkeit, in der sich bei diesem leichten Training seine Muskeln dehnten und streckten. Kleinste Schweißperlen glitzerten auf der Oberfläche seiner Haut und betonten die Umrisse jedes einzeln Muskelstranges. Die Morgensonne warf fein gezeichnete Schatten auf die nackte Haut, und Reflexe und Schatten wechselten sich in schneller Folge ab, als Son-Goku das Tempo seines Training immer mehr intensivierte. Wäre die Lichtung nicht so groß gewesen, (der Wald hatte bereits in früheren Trainingssessions weichen müssen), von der Gewalt seiner Schläge wären bereits viele Bäume umgeknickt. Son-Goku beschloss, das es genug der Spielerei war und ohne Verzug leuchtete sein Ki auf, seine Haare schwangen empor und färbten sich gelb, das Ebenholzschwarz seiner Augen wurde zu hellem Aquamarinblau. Er setzte sein Training als SSJ in einer Geschwindigkeit fort, dem das normale menschliche Auge nicht mehr zu folgen vermochte. Das hätte für einen nichtsahnenden Wanderer, der die Wälder durchstreifte, den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass auf dieser Lichtung ein besonders merkwürdiger, lokal begrenzter Sturm tobte, in dem hin und wieder einmal ein orangener Blitz auftauchte. 

Plötzlich beruhigte sich der Luftwirbel auf der Lichtung, und Son-Goku erschien wieder, nachdenklich die Arme verschränkt. Er war nicht einmal außer Atem. Grübelnd zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das Training war zu leicht. Ohne Gegner oder Herausforderung machte es keinen Spaß. Son-Goku fragte sich, ob er zur Capsule-Corporation fliegen sollte, und Bulmas Eltern fragen, ob er den Gravitationsraum benutzen durfte. Er brauchte einfach erschwerte Bedingungen... die andere Möglichkeit war, sich einen Sparringspartner zu suchen.. Goten oder Trunks waren keine wirkliche Herausforderung für ihn, es sei denn sie fusionierten, aber sie waren trotzdem gute Trainingspartner. Die größte Herausforderung war natürlich Vegeta. Ungewollt kam Son-Goku der Traum von heute Nacht wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatten lange nicht mehr im Training gegeneinander gekämpft... seit ChiChis Tod nur ein paar Mal. Plötzlich bemerkte Son-Goku, dass er Vegeta irgendwie vermisste. Vor ChiChis Tod hatten sie regelmäßig zusammen trainiert, fast jeden Tag, der ältere Saiyajin verbissen, eigenbrötlerisch und wortkarg wie immer, aber Son-Goku meinte trotzdem gespürt zu haben, dass dem Prinzen etwas an diesen regelmäßigen Trainingseinheiten gelegen hatte. Son-Goku hatte sich selbst etwas vor der Welt verschlossen, nachdem ChiChi gestorben war.. auch aus Schuldgefühl, wie er erkannte. Er war nicht der Grund für ihren Tod gewesen, aber er hatte ihr im Leben viel Kummer bereitet. Trotzdem war Vegeta der einzige gewesen, den er überhaupt hatte sehen wollen — die anderen Z-Senshi hatte er seitdem kein einziges Mal gesehen, fiel ihm auf — vielleicht weil der andere Saiyajin keine Fragen stellte und keine Beileidsbekundungen verteilte, sondern einfach nur kämpfen wollte. 

Auch Vegeta hatte jemanden verloren... Bulma war bei einem Laborbrand vor vier Jahren gestorben, als eine ihrer Erfindungen nicht so funktionierte wie vorgesehen. Vegeta hatte sich nie anmerken lassen, ob ihm ihr Tod etwas bedeutet hatte, und er hatte sich sämtliche Beileidsbekundigungen an ihn verbeten, und die Freunde an Trunks verwiesen, dem der Tod seiner Mutter sehr nahe gegangen war. Seitdem wohnte er mit Trunks in der Capsule-Corporation, zusammen mit Bulmas Eltern, die ihn damals gebeten hatten, zu bleiben, und sich um Trunks zu kümmern. 

Son-Goku fasste einen Entschluss. Er zog sein Oberteil über und schwang sich dann in die Luft, hinter ihm einen Pfad aus reiner Energie zurücklassend. Schnell hatte er die Capsule-Corporation erreicht. Er setzte sanft auf dem Boden auf, trat zur Tür und wollte grade klopfen, als er von drinnen laute Stimmen vernahm. 

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Trunks stand vor ihm, den hochroten Kopf nach hinten gewandt zu seinem Vater, der mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte und den üblichen stoischen Du-kannst-mich-mal Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. 

" Du bist ein verdammter egoistischer Bastard, Vater, und das weißt du auch! Es wäre wirklich nicht so schwer gewesen, aber nein, du kannst ja nicht einmal etwas für mich tun... Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Dich bitte, zu einer Veranstaltung in der Schule mitzukommen! Ich hasse Dich!", brüllte Trunks, um sich dann umzudrehen, und vor Wut kochend an Son-Goku vorbeizustapfen, der noch immer eine Hand zum Klopfen erhoben hatte, und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Trunks schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, und verkrampfte sich nur, als er ein gehässiges Zischen aus Vegetas Mundwinkel vernahm, zusammen mit dem Worten "Undankbares Balg... !" Trunks explodierte förmlich in die Luft und war schon nach Sekunden außer Sicht. 

Son-Goku kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was da soeben vorgefallen war, aber als er spürte, dass Vegetas kalter Blick nunmehr auf ihm ruhte, setzte er ein fragendes Lächeln auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und betrat den Raum. Er beschloss, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er den Vorfall von eben gar nicht erwähnen würde. 

"Was willst du.", klang Vegetas emotionslose Stimme durch den Raum. 

"Ich ääh... ich wollte fragen, ob du hmm.. Lust auf etwas Training hast. ähm." 

Die Kälte in Vegetas Blick brachte Son-Goku für einen Augenblick völlig durcheinander, bis er erleichtert sah, wie der ältere Saiyajin sich von der Wand löste und ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei ins Freie trat. Mit einem gewaltigen Rückstoss seines Ki hob er ab, eine Hand nach hinten streckend, deren gekrümmte Finger Son-Goku wohl auffordern sollten, ihm zu folgen. Kurz drauf landeten beide in einem großen Geviert im Garten der Capsule-Corporation. Der Boden war planiert worden, Pflanzen wuchsen in weitem Umkreis nicht, und in der Ferne schirmten hohe Mauern und einige Bäume den Platz vor neugierigen Blicken ab. Dies war Vegetas Trainingsplatz. 

Sie waren kaum gelandet, da drehte sich Vegeta bereits um, sich übergangslos in einen Super-Saiyajin transformierend und attackierte den überraschten Son-Goku. Dieser wich dem ersten Schlag aus, nutzte die Gelegenheit, transformierte ebenfalls zu SSJ Level 1 und schon bald waren die beiden Saiyajin in ein rückhaltloses Gefecht verwickelt. Son-Goku war überrascht von der Härte, mit der Vegeta angriff. Entweder hatte er im letzten halben Jahr ungewöhnliche Fortschritte gemacht, oder er war aus irgendeinem Grund wirklich sauer auf Son-Goku. Bald musste Son-Goku zu SSJ2 wechseln, um sich Vegetas Angriffen entziehen zu können. Jetzt viel schneller als sein Gegner, nutzte er seinen Vorteil und verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag unters Kinn, der den anderen gegen eine der Begrenzungsmauern schleuderte. Erschöpft wartete Son-Goku, dass Vegeta sich wieder aufrappeln würde, und wurde völlig überrascht, als dieser sich mit einem Schrei ebenfalls zum SSJ2 aufpowerte und, plötzlich hinter Son-Goku auftauchend, diesem mit beiden Fäusten zu Boden schmetterte. Er konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen, da krachte bereits Vegetas Ellenbogen auf die Stelle, auf der sich eben noch sein Kopf befunden hatte, und hinterließ einen Krater von beeindruckender Größe. Son-Goku rappelte sich auf so schnell es ging, und wehrte einen heimtückischen Tritt von der Seite ab. Vegeta bückte sich und schleuderte Sand vom Boden in Son-Gokus Augen, um ihn dann mit einem machtvollen Schlag in die Magengrube einige hundert Meter weit fortzuschleudern. Schneller als das menschliche Augen tauchte er hinter Son-Goku wieder auf und bevor dieser sich sammeln konnte, wurde er bereits von einem Tritt Vegetas in die Luft geschleudert, bei dem er seine Rippen gefährlich knacken hören konnte. Son-Goku versuchte, seinen Flug abzufangen, wurde jedoch in der Luft bereits von Vegeta erwartet, der ihn mit einem beidhändigen Schlag auf den Rücken wieder zur Erde beförderte. Son-Goku schlug auf den Boden auf und Gesteinsbrocken flogen durch die Luft, während der Staub um den entstandenen Krater aufwallte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Er wurde aus Vegetas unglaublich aggressiver Angriffshaltung nicht schlau. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als ihn ein Ki-Blast von oben traf und noch einer und noch einer. Vegeta feuerte ununterbrochen Energiebälle auf seinen Gegner. Son-Goku schrie vor Zorn und transformierte zum Super-Saiyajin Level 3. Plötzlich war er vom Boden verschwunden und hinter Vegeta, dem er einen Tritt versetzte, so dass dieser nun hart auf den Erdboden aufschlug. Son-Goku gab ihm keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, den Fehler hatte er schon einmal begangen, sondern setzte ihm nach, und traktierte ihn mit schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Schlägen. Er wollte grade zum entscheidenden Schlag ansetzen, als ein unglaublich mächtiger Energieschub ihn von den Füßen hob und ihn Hunderte von Metern durch die Luft warf. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Gegner. 

Vegeta wusste selber nicht, wieso er mit solcher Wut gegen Kakarrot kämpfte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht nachdenken wollte, dass sein Kopf nur leer war, wenn er mit voller Kraft kämpfte und das dieser Zustand im Moment das beste war, was er sich erhoffen konnte. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Nur in der reinen Energie des Kampfes war er wahrhaft frei. Trunks Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.. Bastard... Bastard... egoistischer Bastard.. und mit einem Schrei reiner Wut warf er sich Kakarott entgegen, bestrebt, alles auszulöschen, was ihn ärgerte. Dieser verdammte Idiot, ausgerechnet hereinzuplatzen, wenn er sich solche Worte von seinem Sohn anhören musste. Schlimm genug, dass Trunks ihn hasste, damit konnte er umgehen, redete er sich ein, er brauchte niemanden, hatte niemals jemanden gebraucht — und er ignorierte die kleine, feine Stimme aus dem tiefsten dunkelsten Teil seines Inneren, die leise und hämisch flüsterte "Natürlich brauchst du niemanden, kleiner Prinz....!", er warf all seine Kraft in einen gewaltigen Energieschub und schleuderte den jüngeren Saiyajin weit fort von sich. Er wollte ihm folgen, hatte aber den dreifachen Super-Saiyajin unterschätzt. Son-Goku fing sich mitten im Fluge, drehte sich blitzschnell dem angreifenden Prinzen entgegen, duckte sich unter ihm hindurch und packte ihn von hinten, umklammerte ihn wie mit stählernen Zangen. Vegetas Ki explodierte, aber er konnte sich nicht befreien, so sehr er auch kämpfte. Er hasste es, hasste, HASSTE ES... Nicht frei zu sein, nicht der stärkere zu sein, er durfte nicht schwächer sein, er musste siegen, er HASSTE Kakarott dafür, dass er immer stärker war. Er ballte die Fäuste und pumpte Kraft in seiner Muskeln bis er fast platze, doch er konnte den Griff seines Gegners nicht brechen. Und dann hörte er Kakarott ganz ruhig fragen: 

"Warum bist du so wütend, Vegeta?" 

Vegeta lachte ein kurzes, abgehacktes Lachen, und gab zum Schein seine Bemühungen auf, sich zu befreien. Er fühlte, wie Kakarotts Griff sich ganz langsam lockerte. 

"Was ist los mit dir, Vegeta? Ich spüre eine Dunkelheit in deinem Ki.. irgendetwas nagt an dir. Sag mir was es ist. Wir sind doch alte Kampfgefährten...." 

Vegeta knurrte bösartig. Sorgfältig verschloss er die Tür zu seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte schon immer ein merkwürdiges emotionales Band zu Kakarott, dem nunmehr einzigen anderen reinblütigen Saiyajin im Universum außer ihm, gehabt, und nach ihrer Fusion war es so stark geworden, dass er manchmal über viele Meilen hinweg die Gefühle des anderen Saiyajins hatte lesen können. Kakarott hatte nie gelernt, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, für einen geübten Empathen wie der Prinz von Vegeta-sei einer war, schrie er geradezu telepathisch seine Emotionen in die Welt hinaus. Vegeta wusste nicht, wie viel umgekehrt durch diesen Kanal zu Kakarott gedrungen war, aber er wollte trotzdem kein Risiko eingehen. Kurz streiften seine Gedanken den Traum.. Er schauderte, nein, davon durfte nichts zu Kakarott durchdringen, unter keinen Umständen. 

"Lass mich los, du hirnverbrannter Baka, oder ich brenne dir ein Loch durch dein nichtexistentes Gehirn!" zischte er wütend. 

"Ich werde dich loslassen, wenn du versprichst, mich nicht hinterrücks anzugreifen." 

Wiederwillig nickte Vegeta. Son-Gokus Griff lockerte sich und mit einem Fauchen befreite Vegeta sich und brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide. Son-Gokus goldene Haare sanken herunter und er kehrte in seinen Normalzustand zurück, nur um sich einem Vegeta gegenüber zu sehen, der noch immer im vollem Glanz eines zweifachen Super-Saiyajin erstrahlte und aus dessen Augen mörderische Wut sprach. Goku hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

"Was ist bloß los mit dir? Erst dieser Streit mit Trunks und jetzt das hier. Du bist so kalt zu ihm, Vegeta... wie konnte das nur aus dir werden? Du musst doch irgendwann auch einmal Gefühle gehabt haben." 

"Verdammter Idiot, was weißt du denn schon? Halt bloß deine Schnauze, bevor du von solchen Dingen sprichst. Ich bin ich, nichts hat mich dazu gemacht. Ich war schon immer so, und nur so bin ich gut. Nur so.. bin ich.. sicher..." 

Vegeta brach ab und sein Gesicht wurde hart und undurchsichtig, als sei ihm eben erst aufgegangen, was er gesagt hatte. Goku schüttelte den Kopf. 

Vegeta. Arroganter, gefühlloser Vegeta. Der sich einen Dreck um die Belange anderer scherte. Der nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil lebte. 

Vegeta, wie er in den Diensten Freezers kämpfte, und Millionen von Leben auslöschte. 

Vegeta, wie er sich mit dem Magier Babidi verbündete, um seiner Mordlust nachgeben zu können. 

Vegeta, der niemals jemanden an sich heranließ, nicht einmal seinen eigenen Sohn. 

Vegeta, der immer hart und kalt war, und in dessen Augen niemals Sympathie aufblitzte. 

Der von niemandem Verständnis, Freundschaft oder gar Liebe forderte und auch selbst nicht gewillt war, sie zu geben. 

Und doch.. und doch.. 

Vegeta, der selbstlos sein konnte. 

Der für die Erde gestorben war. 

Der versucht hatte, seine Familie zu retten. 

Der immer und immer wieder sein Leben eingesetzt hatte, um die Gegner der Z-Senshis aufzuhalten. Dessen Intelligenz und Verschlagenheit ihnen manche Niederlage erspart hatte. Der manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, seinen Sohn angelächelt hatte, als dieser noch klein war. Der selten - so selten - diesen merkwürdig verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen trug, als ob eine schmerzvolle Erinnerung ihn streife. Und er hatte Bulma geliebt. Und er liebte auch Trunks, dessen war sich Son-Goku ganz sicher. Vegeta war nicht durch und durch böse. Er musste einen guten Kern haben, daran glaubte er ganz fest. Was war geschehen in der Vergangenheit, um Vegeta so werden zu lassen, wie er war? Son-Goku sah es ganz deutlich, einen dunklen Schatten, der in Vegetas Innerem lauerte, und der ihn von Zeit zu Zeit völlig einnahm, um die brutale Killermaschine aus ihm zu machen, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Leben auslöschen konnte. Etwas nagte an dem Saiyajin, schon seit vielen Jahren, und wenn er es recht bedachte — so war der Schatten über die Jahre zwar gezähmt gewesen, aber er war auch gewachsen. Etwas fraß Vegeta von innen auf, und Son-Goku fühlte Mitleid mit ihm. Er wollte, nein er musste wissen, was es war, dass Vegeta davon abhielt, seinem Sohn die Liebe zu zeigen, die er ganz sicher fühlte. Was ihn überall und immer zum Außenseiter stempelte und ihn ohne Pause vorantrieb in dem ständigen Bemühen, besser zu sein als alle anderen. Denn im tiefsten Inneren bewunderte Son-Goku den Stolz und die Unbeugsamkeit des Saiyajin-Prinzen und hatte das immer schon getan. 

Son-Goku wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein gemeiner Schlag Vegetas seine Rippen traf. Noch immer blitzte Wut aus den Augen des kleineren Saiyajins, und der unvorbereitete Goku sah sich einer gnadenlosen Attacke ausgesetzt, in der die Schläge nur so auf seinen Körper nieder prasselten. Rote Wut ob dieses feigen Angriffs stieg in ihm hoch und mit einem Schrei sprang er direkt auf den 3. SSJ-Level. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich Erinnerungsfetzen, als er zum Angriff überging 

Vegeta, über ihm stehend und hämisch lachend, als er ihn in einem Moment der Ablenkung erwischt und zu Boden geworfen hat... 

Bulma, die am Küchentisch sitzt und lautlos aber heftig weint, weil Vegeta mit einer seiner üblichen taktlosen kalten Bemerkungen ihre Gefühle verletzt hat. 

Der verletzte Ausdruck auf Trunks kindlichen Gesicht, als Vegeta nicht zu der Theateraufführung erscheint, bei der sein Sohn die Hauptrolle spielt. 

Vegeta, der mit einem einzelnen Energieball eine Seite der Arena hinwegfegt, und mit ihr Tausende von unschuldigen Menschen. 

Vegeta, kalte Augen, verschränkte Arme, einen grausamen Zug um den Mund... 

Mit einem Schrei reiner Wut stürzte er sich auf den anderen Saiyajin, diesen völlig überraschend und schmettert ihm das Knie in den Unterleib. Alle Luft wurde aus den Lungen des Kleineren gepresst, als er hart getroffen, in die Luft hinaufschoss. Son-Goku sammelte all seine Energie und ließ sie mit einem Kame-Hame-Ha los, Der Energieball schloss Vegeta ein, seine Gestalt verschwamm darin. Als der Rauch verflog, waren alle Mauern, die den Trainingsplatz umschlossen, von der Gewalt der Explosion hinfort gefegt worden. Auf dem Boden lag — regungslos — inmitten eines riesigen Kraters die Gestalt Vegetas. Son-Goku atmete schwer. Dann, als der Zorn zu verebben begann, und er wieder klar sehen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf die kleine Gestalt. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob er Vegeta ernstlich verletzt haben konnte. Er hatte seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr soviel Energie auf einmal freigegeben. Er hatte sich völlig von seiner Wut übermannen lassen. Son-Gokus Herz begann zu rasen. _Oh Gott.. bitte.. lass ihn am Leben sein..._ Schuld wusch über ihn hinweg wie eine Welle über den Strand. Er hatte sich gehen, sich provozieren lassen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Vegeta nicht mit dem SSJ Level 3 mithalten konnte — er hatte diesen Level nie erreicht. Son-Goku wusste, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn Vegeta... 

Sofort war er an Vegetas Seite. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sich die Brust des Saiyajins regelmäßig hob und senkte, wenn die Atemzüge auch langsam und qualvoll kamen. Der Prinz hatte zahlreiche Verletzungen davon getragen. Ein Arm schien angeknackst, er hatte Quetschungen und Kratzer am ganzen Körper, und am Kinn lief ein feiner heller Blutfaden hinunter. Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Lieder flatterten stark und er atmete schwer. Son-Goku wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, dass Vegeta es hassen würde, wenn jemand anderer ihn in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekäme. Aber er konnte ihn auch nicht hier liegen lassen. Das Gesicht des älteren Saiyajin verzog sich vor Schmerz, den er im bewussten Zustand niemals gezeigt hätte. Gequälte Worte entrangen sich den blutverschmierten Lippen 

"Unterlegen... bitte... nicht.... schon wieder." 

Son-Goku stutzte. Er spürte, dass der Prinz mit diesen Worten nicht den gerade zuende gegangenen Kampf meinte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Dies war vielleicht die eine, die einzige Chance, mehr über Vegetas Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Herauszufinden, was aus ihm diesen scheinbar herzlosen Bastard gemacht hatte. Son-Goku fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Er wusste, dass zwischen Saiyajins, die Kampfgefährten waren, ein tiefes emotionales telepathisches Band bestand, dass sich intensivierte, je länger die Betreffenden zusammen kämpften. Er kannte Vegeta schon seit vielen Jahren und hatte mehr als nur einmal gespürt, was in ihm vorging. Gerade deshalb kannte er den Schatten, der im Inneren des Prinzen lauerte, und gerade deshalb wusste er auch, dass Vegeta nicht durch und durch schlecht war. 

Aber er ahnte, dass eine intensive Verbindung etwas sehr intimes war, etwas, das nicht leichtfertig gewährt und nur unter großen Risiken erzwungen werden konnte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, inwieweit er Vegetas Gedanken würde folgen können. Aber dies war die Chance..! Sinnierend betrachtete er den noch immer bewusstlosen Prinzen, folgte mit den Augen den zwar blutverschmierten und staubigen, aber klar wie gemeißelten Konturen seines Körpers. Selbst jetzt, vor Schmerz und Agonie gekrümmt, im Staub liegend, besaß der Prinz noch etwas Ungebrochenes, Stolzes, etwas, das verriet, das er niemals aufgeben würde. Sein langes stacheliges Haar war zerzaust, Blut bedeckte einen Grossteil seiner Haut, seine Gesichtzüge waren schmerzverzerrt und doch... 

Er ist wunderschön... 

dachte Son-Goku unwillentlich. Kaum wurde er sich bewusst, was er da gerade gedacht hatte, als er auch schon errötete. 

Wie komme ich jetzt auf so etwas. Vegeta ist schwer verletzt und ich... ich... wenn ich.. also... 

Son-Goku schüttelte sich. Wenn er etwas über Vegetas Vergangenheit herausfinden wollte, dann war hier und jetzt der einzig mögliche Zeitpunkt. Langsam kniete er nieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, hatte nur eine vage Idee von dem, was zu tun er nun gedachte. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Vegeta. Behutsam, um dem Bewusstlosen keine unnötigen Schmerzen zuzufügen, hob er Vegetas Oberkörper an und platzierte ihn auf seinem Schoss, so das der Hinterkopf des Prinzen auf einem seiner Oberschenkel ruhte. Unbewusst strich er sanft über das Gesicht des kleineren Saiyajins. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Kontakt, auf die telepathische Brücke, die sie verband. Er hatte erwartet, nur vage Emotionen vorzufinden, einige Gedankenfetzen vielleicht. Umso überraschter, fast schon entsetzt war er, als er ein dunkles Ziehen spürte, und sein Geist in den von Vegeta hinein gezogen wurde. 

_Ende Teil 1_


	2. Schattenseele Teil 2: Seelenpein

Viel innerer Dialog hier, gomen nasai - aber soviel sei verraten, es lohnt sich, bis zum Ende durchzuhalten... 

_„Schattenseele" Teil 2: Seelenpein_

__

_Son-Goku verlor sich selbst.. alles wurde dunkel, alles wurde schwarz.. er ertrank in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit... Dann, plötzlich, stand er auf einer weiten, felsigen Ebene. Der Wind peitschte darüber hinweg. Der Himmel war schwarz und mit fremdartigen lilafarbenen Schlieren durchsetzt. Kein Baum oder Strauch wuchs auf dieser weiten Ebene. Son-Goku sah sich vorsichtig um. Er war sich seiner Selbst wieder bewusst, aber er spürte, dass er sich nicht in der realen Welt befand. In einiger Entfernung sah er eine Gestalt, die ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Langsam ging er darauf zu. Es war Vegeta, wie immer in ein dunkelblaues Muskelshirt gekleidet, die dunkelblaue Gi-Hose mit einem dunkelblauen Gürtel befestigt, weiße Handschuhe und Schuhe an Händen und Füssen. Er starrte, die Arme in seiner typischen Haltung verschränkt – zum ersten Mal fiel Son-Goku auf, wie protektiv diese Geste wirkte, wie schutzsuchend - aus merkwürdig leeren Augen in den dunklen Himmel und schien Goku nicht wahrzunehmen. Dieser wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber sie glitt durch Vegeta hindurch wie ein Nebelhauch über einen soliden Stein. Son-Goku verstand. Er war hier nur Zuschauer. _

__

_Plötzlich veränderte sich die Szenerie. Sie standen nun unter einem rötlich gefärbten Himmel. Drei Sonnen strahlten vom Firmament und die Anziehungskraft hatte sprunghaft zugenommen. Um sie herum erhoben sich die Mauern eines großen Palastes. Alles war schlicht und sehr nüchtern gearbeitet, funktional, jedoch mit großer Kunstfertigkeit, die eine gewisse strenge Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters entstehen ließ. Vegeta hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Statt des erwachsenen Mannes fand Goku sich einem Kind gegenüber, kaum 5 Jahre alt. Es hatte die Weichheit des Kindlichen noch nicht verloren, obwohl sich bereits die Härte des späteren Kriegers andeutete. Es war kräftig und muskulös, gekleidet in einen einfachen Kampfanzug, Standardkleidung unter den Saiyajin, wie Son-Goku wusste. Verbissen kämpfte der kleine Prinz dagegen an, nicht zu schreien, als er für eines der zahlreichen Vergehen, die man gegen die strengen Regeln des Palastes begehen konnte, erbarmungslos bestraft wurde. Ein Saiyajin-Krieger, Mitglied der Palastwache, hatte die Aufgabe, dem kleinen Prinzen für sein Vergehen zwanzig Hiebe mit der neunschwänzigen Katze zu geben. Gleichmütig führte er den Auftrag seines Königs, des Vaters des Prinzen, aus. Bald hing der Kampfanzug in Fetzen und Blut brach aus den roten Striemen auf dem Rücken des klein gewachsenen Kindes, aber es schrie nicht. Es ballte die Fäuste und biss sich auf die Lippe, aber es rührte sich nicht. Stolze dunkle Augen blickten ungebrochen in eine Welt, die nicht viel Mitgefühl für dieses Kind an den Tag gelegt hatte. Von frühester Kindheit war es auf Kampf gedrillt worden, Zuneigung hatte es nicht erfahren, am wenigsten von seinen leiblichen Verwandten, vielleicht noch weniger als andere Kinder seines kriegerischen Volkes. Dieses Kind war dazu bestimmt, einmal der König von Vegeta-sei zu sein. Es musste stärker, härter, besser sein, als alle anderen, sonst würde es von seinem eigenen Volk nicht anerkannt werden. _

_Son-Goku wusste all dies instinktiv, als er das Kind, dass einmal Vegeta sein würde, anblickte. Das Kind, das bestimmt gewesen war, zu herrschen, König zu werden.. wenn nicht..._

__

_Wieder veränderte sich die Landschaft. Sie standen vor einem Raumschiff, unter den gleichen drei Sonnen. Prinz Vegeta, nun fünf Jahre älter und wieder etwas härter, hatte noch immer nicht alles kindliche verloren. Arroganz strahlte von ihm aus und er hatte bereits den typischen Zug um den mund und diesen Blick, den Son-Goku später so oft bei ihm sehen würde. In einiger Entfernung sah Son-Goku einen Mann, den er undeutlich als Vegetas Vater, Vejiita-no-Ou, identifizierte, mit einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Gestalt sprechen. Freezer. Goku sah die Abscheu in den Gesichtern von Vegeta und seinem Vater, wenn sie auf das vergleichsweise kleine Reptilwesen blickten. Aber der König war einen Handel mit diesem Wesen eingegangen. Ein Nichtangriffspakt. Vegeta-sei würde von dem Schicksal so vieler Planeten verschont bleiben, die Freezer in seiner Zerstörungswut vernichtet hatte. Vorerst. Im Austausch dafür wurde Freezer eine königliche Geisel übergeben, mit der er nach Belieben verfahren konnte. Des Königs eigener Sohn, der zukünftige Herrscher. Mit einem geringeren hätte sich Freezer nicht abspeisen lassen. Son-Goku wusste natürlich um das Schicksal des Planten, um Freezers Verrat, als er trotz des Paktes den Planeten mit allen seinen Bewohnern vernichtet hatte Fast allen Bewohnern._

_Der König nickte knapp, drehte sich um und ging. Für seinen Sohn, seinen Erben, den er für die Sicherheit seines Planeten an das Reptilienwesen verkauft hatte, hatte er weder ein Wort noch einen Blick übrig. Freezers seltsam undurchdringliche Augen ruhten einen Moment lang amüsiert auf dem Prinzen, dann winkte er dem Jungen, ihm in das Schiff zu folgen._

__

_Die Szene verschwamm und sie befanden sich plötzlich in einer Raumschiffsuite. Sie war groß und geräumig und verschwenderisch eingerichtet. An den Wänden hingen Trophäen von den verschiedensten Kreaturen, von denen viele nicht so aussahen, als seien sie bloße Tiere gewesen. So gar nicht zu diesem Ambiente wollten die Ketten passen, die an einer Wand befestigt waren. Der zehn Jahre alte Prinz stand in der Mitte des Raumes, die Arme verschränkt, den typisch arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem kindlichen Gesicht. Zu seiner großen Überraschung bemerkte Son-Goku, dass schräg vor ihm eine weitere Version Vegetas stand, des Vegetas wie er ihn jetzt kannte. Aber so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Der Saiyajin wirkte verkrampft bis zur Starre, er hatte die Augen fest zusammengepresst, als wolle er nicht sehen, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Freezer betrat die Suite. Sein Blick glitt reptilienhaft an der Gestalt des jungen Prinzen auf und ab und er zischte befriedigt. Bei diesem Zischen drehte sich der Junge langsam um. Unsicherheit flackerte kurz über sein Gesicht, nur um wieder von der gewohnten Arroganz vertrieben zu werden. Freezer glitt näher. _

_„Sicher fragst Du Dich, was ich nun mit Dir vorhabe, kleiner Prinz, nachdem Dein Vater Dich an mich verkauft hat..."_

_Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Prinzen flackerte, blieb aber gleich. Er war sichtlich bemüht, seine Unsicherheit nicht zu zeigen. Die ältere Version Vegetas streckte abwehrend die Hände nach vorne, als wolle sie ihr jüngeres Ich beschützen, aber der Ältere konnte sich sichtlich nicht von der Stelle rühren, und auch seine Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen, als zwinge ihn etwas bei seinem Leben, sich dies anzusehen. _

_Hätte Son-Goku Vegeta nicht so gut gekannt, er hätte geschworen, Entsetzen in diesen weit aufgerissenen Augen lesen zu können, aber das war unmöglich.. das war absurd... Vegeta würde niemals solch eine Gefühlsregung zulassen... geschweige denn zeigen..._

_Freezer bewegte sich fließend näher zu dem jungen Prinzen, sein Gesichtsausdruck auf den reptilischen Zügen unlesbar, ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in seinen Augen._

_„Ein Saiyajin nur für mich...! Kleiner Prinz.... Ein Abkömmling der stolzesten Kriegerrasse im Universum... ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel Euer Volk den Sammlern bestimmter... Raritäten wert ist, nicht wahr, Prinzchen...? Kleines Äffchen..."_

_Schneller als das Auge folgen konnte, hatte Freezer sich den langen pelzigen Schwanz des jungen Prinzen geschnappt, der bisher um seine Mitte geschlungen gewesen war, wie es Art der Saiyajin ist. Als seine Krallen das empfindliche Körperteil brutal zusammendrückten, konnte der junge Prinz nicht verhindern, dass er ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab, während seine Knie weich wurden. Freezer lächelte noch breiter, sofern das möglich war. _

_„Du wirst mir untertan sein, kleiner Prinz.. Du wirst mein persönlicher Sklave sein. Ich werde Dich formen wie ich will, werde Dich biegen und brechen, bis Du darum bettelst, das Du mir gehorchen darfst.. ohja... Du wirst flehen und schreien, aber niemand wird Dich hören... Du wirst ganz meine Kreatur sein, mit Körper, Verstand und Seele, Du wirst so sein, wie ich es will... Du wirst darum betteln, so zu sein, wie es mir gefällt..."_

_Entsetzen und Schmerz vermischten sich in den weit aufgerissenen Augen des jungen Prinzen, als Freezer ihn brutal zu Boden stieß, den empfindlichen Schwanz noch immer im grausam harten Griff. Der Junge versuchte sich zu wehren, schlug und trat um sich, er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben, aber Freezer wirkte nur amüsiert ob dieser Gegenwehr. Schwarze, spitze Krallen bohrten sich in die weichen Seiten des Prinzen, fetzten seine Kleidung zu konfettigroßen Stücken. Freezer ging dabei äußerst brutal vor, und schon bald war der Körper des Jungen von zahlreichen blutigen Striemen übersäht. Freezer ergötzte sich an dem Hass und dem Entsetzen, die den Jungen unkontrolliert in seinem Griff zucken ließen. Der kleine Prinz war wehrlos und er wusste es, aber er hörte nicht auf zu kämpfen. Freezer lachte sein unheimliches heiseres Reptilienlachen. _

__

_Son-Goku wollte sich von dieser Szene abwenden, heiße Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter. Er war aschfahl. Die Szene berührte ihn tief und ließ in ihm eine furchtbares Gefühl zurück, wie eine halbvergessene grauenvolle Erinnerung, die sich auf einmal wieder regt. Er wollte nicht sehen, was passieren würde, wollte dem Jungen helfen, ihn von dem Monster befreien, aber er war machtlos, hilflos – HILFLOS! Er – der Retter der Welt, der Held des Tages, der immer mit allem fertig geworden war, und genauso erging es dem älteren Vegeta. Dessen Finger krallten sich in die Falten seiner Hose, er war leichenblass und zitterte, aber konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, musste bis zum Ende sehen, was dort auf dem Boden der Suite, was in seinen Erinnerungen geschah.... _

__

_Nachdem er sein Opfer für eine scheinbar endlos lange Zeit gequält hatte, indem er ihm Wunden zufügte, mit ihm spielte, ihn scheinbar entkommen ließ, nur um ihn sogleich wieder zu packen, warf Freezer den jungen Prinzen zu Boden, kniete sich hinter ihn, und.. _

_Son-Goku wurde schlecht, er biss sich in die Faust um nicht laut zu schreien, während das Monster seine Klauen in die Schultern des Jungen bohrte und mit furchtbarer Gewalt in den kleinen Körper eindrang, sich die perverse Befriedung seiner Gelüste verschaffte, während der Körper seines Opfers sich immer wieder aufbäumte, als ihm von den gewalttätigen Stößen des Reptils bleibender Schaden an den inneren Organen zugefügt wurde. Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des jungen Prinzen, aber er schrie nicht, er biss die Lippen zusammen, bis sie bluteten, aber er würde nicht schreien... bis endlich die gnädige Ohnmacht ihn erlöste, während sein Körper bewusstlos zusammensackte, über und über mit Blut bedeckt und zerbrochen, und das letzte, was Son-Goku hörte, bevor die Vision verschwand, war das heisere Lachen des Monsters und das leise, unbewusste, herzzerreißende Weinen eines Kindes..._

__

Son-Goku fand sich auf dem Trainingsplatz wieder, Vegetas Kopf noch immer in seinem Schoss liegend. Dende-kamisama allein wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber am Stand der Sonne konnte Goku ablesen, das eine große Zeitspanne vergangen sein musste, in der er in Vegetas schrecklichen Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen war. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter und ihm war zum Erbrechen schlecht. Durch verschleierte Augen blickte er zu dem kleinen Saiyajin hinab, der noch immer bewusstlos vor ihm lag. 

__

_Niemand auf der Welt sollte so etwas erdulden müssen. Vegeta... Ich... Kamisama allein weiß – und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der – wie oft Freezer... was er ihm sonst noch alles... Gott, wie lange war er in Freezers... Diensten? Es müssen Jahrzehnte gewesen sein... Was für ein Grauen... Kein Wunder, das er niemanden an sich heran lässt. Wenn er seit frühester Kindheit dieses Trauma mit sich herum trägt... ich frage mich, ob er es je irgendjemanden erzählt hat.. hatte überhaupt jemand je die Geduld, ihm zuzuhören? Himmel, wie muss er Freezer gehasst haben.. ich frage mich, was Freezer damit meinte, er würde ihn biegen und formen.. ob Freezer ihn mit Absicht dazu gebracht hat, so zu werden, wie er ist? _

__

Son-Goku wünschte sich, er könnte diese Erinnerung irgendwie von Vegeta fortnehmen… was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre ohne diese Erfahrung? Er war schon von Kindheit an zum Krieger erzogen worden, wohl wahr, aber wäre er auch so kalt und abweisend gewesen, wenn Freezer nicht… Sanft strich er mit den Finger über Vegetas Gesicht. Wie hatte der Prinz überhaupt eine Beziehung zustande gebracht, nachdem er solchem Missbrauch ausgesetzt worden war? Ein Wunder, dass er Bulma um sich ertragen hatte… Plötzlich wirkte der Prinz unglaublich schmal und fragil auf Son-Goku. Jemand, den man beschützen musste. Den er beschützen wollte. Niemand sollte dem Prinzen je wieder Schmerz zufügen. Son-Goku hatte schon immer eine Verbindung zu Vegeta gefühlt, hatte sich um ihn gesorgt, trotz der vielen Schimpfworte und der Häme, die dieser ihm tagtäglich an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Aber jetzt… plötzlich wurde so vieles so klarer. Son-Goku wollte nichts sehnlicher, als für Vegeta da zu sein, ihn zu schützen.. und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Vegeta dass wahrscheinlich niemals zulassen würde, dass er ihn umbringen würde, wenn er auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, dass Son-Goku etwas wusste… 

Gequält schüttelte er den Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie oft er ungläubig daneben gestanden hatte, wenn Vegeta immer und immer wieder seinen Gegner attackiert hatte, mit beinahe schon selbstmörderischer Entschlossenheit, wenn er, obwohl weit unterlegen, doch niemals kampflos aufgegeben hatte, sondern sich immer seinem Gegner gestellt hatte. Auch die schrecklichsten Verletzungen, die härtesten Schläge hatten ihn nicht am Boden halten können. Er verstand nun, weshalb Vegeta mit so verzweifelter Macht danach strebte, der beste zu sein, nicht unterlegen zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob Freezer Vegeta am Ende gebrochen hatte. Er kannte den Prinzen nur als die stolzeste arroganteste Kreatur des Universums, aber nie hätte er geahnt, dass dies vielleicht nur eine Fassade war, um eine Seele zu verbergen, zu schützen, die auf eine Art verletzt worden war, die weit außerhalb jeden Vorstellungsvermögens lag. 

Dem Prinzen war niemals Liebe gezeigt worden, er hatte niemals Fürsorge erfahren, von all diesen Dingen immer nur das Gegenteil. Die physischen Schmerzen, aber viel mehr noch die psychischen Deformierungen seines Geistes und seiner Seele mussten unvorstellbare Qualen für ihn bedeutet haben. Kein Wunder, dass er seine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen vermochte. Er hatte auf dem harten Wege gelernt, dass jedes Gefühl eine Schwäche war, die sofort ausgenutzt werden würde. Nachdenklich blickte SonGoku auf den reglosen Prinzen hinunter. Dann hob er ihn sanft auf, und flog mit der reglosen Gestalt auf den Armen zur Capsule-Corporation. 

__

Vegeta schwamm langsam an die Oberfläche der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, die seinen Geist für einige Stunden gefangen gehalten hatte. Er hatte vage Erinnerungen... furchtbare Erinnerungen. Schaudernd zog sich sein Selbst zurück und verschloss auch diese Erinnerungen tief drinnen in dem Schatten, der einen Grossteil seiner Seele bedeckte, so wie es mit den vielen Malen geschehen war, wenn die Erinnerungen seine Träume überschattet hatten. Vegetas Selbst war in Ketten geschlagen, fest an eine Reihe von Grundsätzen gebunden, die ihm auf brutalste Weise eingepflanzt worden waren, und er wusste, dass er nur solange vor dem, was in seiner Seele lauerte, sicher war, wie er diesen Prinzipien folgte. 

__

_Niemals Zurückschauen._

_Sich niemals binden._

_Niemals jemanden an sich heranlassen._

_Nur das tun, was für Dich selbst gut ist._

_Niemals jemandem vertrauen außer Dir selbst._

__

Über die Jahre hatte der Prinz es geschafft, eine feste Mauer um sein Bewusstsein aufzubauen, eine Mauer, die bestimmte Dinge fast sicher einschloss. Er hatte, mehr als einmal, einen dieser Grundsätze verletzt – und bitter dafür bezahlt. 

Weich war er geworden.. fast hätte er so etwas wie Liebe empfunden für Bulma, seine einzige Gefährtin, aber als sie starb, als die Trauer kam, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie zu nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte. Und so verschloss er auch diesen Teil seiner Seele für immer, wie er glaubte, und steckte seine Gefühle für seinen Sohn, die ihn zutiefst erschreckten, sicherheitshalber gleich in dieselbe dunkle Ecke. 

Und Kakarott... beinahe hatte er in ihm so etwas wie einen Freund gesehen, war bereit gewesen, sich für die Erde, die der andere Saiyajin so liebte, zu opfern... und was hatte es ihm eingebracht? 

_Den Tod, einen undankbaren Tod, und keinen Respekt von denen, die er mit seiner Selbstaufgabe zu retten versucht hatte. _

Noch immer, nach all den Jahren, konnte er nicht glauben, dass Kakarott sein Freund sein wollte, wie er es immer wieder beteuert hatte. Vegeta kannte nichts anders als Hass und Misstrauen, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand bereit war, sich zu öffnen, um einem anderen Liebe oder Freundschaft zu schenken. Noch immer vermutete er einen perfiden Plan hinter all der Freundlichkeit, und vermeinte instinktiv zu wissen, dass er erneut verraten und betrogen werden würde, sollte er jemals dem Köder dieser Freundlichkeit erliegen. 

Oh, er hatte in Kakarotts Seele geblickt, mehr als einmal während ihrer zahlreichen Kämpfe und all das Licht darin hatte ihn zurückschrecken lassen. Er spürte tief drinnen, dass der andere Saiyajin sein genauer Antagonist war, Licht, wo er Schatten war, gut, wo das Böse ihn erfüllte, aber er schreckte vor dieser Güte zurück wie eine Kind vor der Flamme, wenn es sich einmal daran verbrannt hat. Er kannte nur eine vorgespielte Güte, die sich blitzschnell in Grausamkeit wandeln konnte, wenn man auf sie hereinfiel. 

Vegeta tauchte aus dem traumartigen Zustand auf, der den Übergang von der wahren Bewusstlosigkeit zum Erwachen überbrückte, seufzte und streckte sich, nur um mit einem Schlag in die Wirklichkeit gerissen zu werden, als sein verletzter Körper an zahlreichen Stellen seine Rechte einforderte. 

Er riss die Augen auf und war einen Moment lang desorientiert. Langsam kehrten Erinnerungsfetzen zu ihm zurück... 

__

_Der Kampf... die weiße Wut, die seinen Geist wie immer blendend und erlösend ausgefüllt hatte... ein machtvoller Schlag.. und dann Dunkelheit._

__

Besiegt... Besiegt... BESIEGT.... wieder besiegt... Vegeta hob in Agonie beide Hände und presste sie an seine Schläfen. Wenn es Kakarott betraf, war er IMMER der Unterlegene. Gott, wie er ihn hasste...! 

__

_„Shimata!!"_

__

Ein halb gequältes, halb zorniges Stöhnen konnte er nicht unterdrücken und bemerkte sofort - _warum war ihm die andere Präsenz nicht sofort aufgefallen? Wie hatte er seine Wachsamkeit so gehen lassen können?_ - wie sich jemand besorgt näherte. Er wusste schon, bevor er die Augen wieder aufschlug, dass es Kakarott sein würde, der ihn in dieser unwürdigen Lage beobachtete. Der verdammte Baka hatte ein unheimliches Talent dafür, Vegeta immer bloßzustellen. Der besorgte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Vegeta knurrte unwillig, spürte aber im selben Moment wieder seine zahlreichen Verletzungen. Immerhin besaß der andere Saiyajin die Voraussicht – sein Glück!- nichts zu sagen. Was war geschehen? Was hatte... 

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" 

Vegeta beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Kakarott ein scheues Lächeln aufsetzte, und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. 

„Ahm... 's tut mir leid, Vegeta, ich hab's wohl etwas übertrieben mit dem letzten Ki-Blast... ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass ein Kame-Hame-Ha auf SSJ3-Level ungleich stärker ist..." 

Vegeta brummelte unwillig und seine Blicke bohrten sich in Son-Gokus Augen, als wolle er aus ihm herausbrennen, was sonst noch geschehen war, aber ganz kurz bevor dieser dem Blick nicht mehr stand gehalten hätte, schloss der Prinz seufzend die Augen, als wolle er Son-Gokus Anblick aus seinem Blickfeld verbannen. Son-Goku wusste, dass Vegeta etwas ahnte. Ihm war nicht vergeben worden. Das ganze würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ganz kurz Mitlied seinen Blick bestimmte, als er die Gestalt auf dem Bett betrachtete. Er hatte Vegeta in sein Zimmer in der Capsule-Corporation gebracht, innerlich Dende und allen Kaioshins dafür dankend, dass Trunks nicht zuhause war, und Bulmas Eltern sich nicht blicken ließen. Er hoffte, dass Vegetas Verletzungen nicht kritisch waren, andererseits wusste er, wie zäh der Prinz war, und nahm an, dass ein Kame-Hame-Ha ihn nicht umbringen konnte, wenn es weder Boo noch... Freezer... - Goku zuckte innerlich zusammen - geschafft hatten. Eigentlich war schon die lange Ohnmacht Vegetas äußerst erstaunlich gewesen. Entweder Goku war stärker geworden, oder der Prinz hatte in letzter Zeit nachgelassen. Das passte wieder zu Son-Gokus Eindruck, dass zunehmend etwas an Vegeta nagte. Er hatte nun eine Ahnung davon, was es sein könnte, allerdings fragte er sich, wieso dies ausgerechnet jetzt zur Belastung wurde. Vegeta hatte es so lange mit sich herumgetragen... er musste einen Weg gefunden haben, mit sich selbst zu leben, sonst wäre er schon lange nicht mehr unter ihnen. Son-Goku überlegte angestrengt, was er tun sollte. Mit Vegeta sprechen? Das war sicherlich keine sehr gute Idee. _„Vegeta... ich weiß, was mit Dir geschehen ist....."_ Er bezweifelte aufs äußerste, dass Vegeta ihm nach den ersten beiden Sätzen noch zuhören würde, und darauf wollte er es dann doch nicht ankommen lassen. Son-Goku wünschte sich wie schon oft, dass Bulma noch am Leben wäre. Er vermisste die alte Freundin ebenso schmerzlich wie seine Ehefrau. Sie war immer der Kopf der Gruppe gewesen, hatte immer Rat gewusst. Mit ihr hätte er über Vegeta reden können, von allen Mitgliedern der Z-Gruppe hätte sie ihn als einziges verstanden. Piccolo und Kuririn hielten Vegeta nicht ganz zu Unrecht für den kaltschnäuzigsten Bastard jenseits von Namek und würden sicher kein Verständnis für ihn aufbringen können. Seine Söhne konnte er unmöglich mit so etwas belasten, schon gar nicht Goten, der im Moment sowieso äußerst instabil war. Trunks von den schlimmen Ereignissen in Vegetas Vergangenheit zu erzählen, kam nicht in Frage. Bestenfalls hätte der Junge Mitleid mit seinem Vater, was diesen wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, im schlimmsten Falle verlöre er allen noch übriggebliebenen Respekt. Goku stand vor einer auswegslosen Situation. Sein mitfühlendes Herz wollte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, alles so zu belassen, wie es war. Er wollte Vegeta helfen, wusste aber nicht, wie er dieses anstellen sollte, ohne den kleinen Saiyajin noch mehr zu verletzen, schlimmstenfalls damit vielleicht sogar seine labile Stabilität zum Einsturz zu bringen. Goku wusste, dass Vegeta das Eindringen in seine Gedanken nur als Verrat werten würde und konnte. Sorge und Mitgefühl waren keine Gründe, die er verstehen würde. Goku fragte sich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Vegeta zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da sein wollte. 

Sinnierend betrachtete er Vegeta, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag, und plötzlich schoss ihm wieder durch den Kopf, was er vorhin, vor dem Eindringen in Vegetas Gefühlswelt, gedacht hatte. _„Wunderschön..." _Son-Goku errötete heftig, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen über Vegetas Gestalt streiften, über die Muskeln, die sich unter dem enganliegenden Shirt deutlich abzeichneten. Die feinen schwarzen Haare, sonst wiederborstig zu Vegetas üblichem Igelschnitt aufstrebend, bedeckten das Kissen, und Vegetas feingeschwungene Gesichtzüge faszinierten Goku plötzlich ungemein. Wieso war ihm das nie zuvor bewusst geworden? Nein... seufzend hielt er inne – wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, und etwas anderes war er nie gewesen, er hatte schon immer mit etwas mehr als nur dem Respekt des Kampfgefährten auf Vegeta geschaut. Immer schon hatte er den Drang verspürt, Vegeta vor etwas zu beschützen, etwas namenlosen, das nur zeitweilig die Gestalt ihres jeweiligen Angreifers angenommen hatte. Und auch Vegeta hatte sich mehr als einmal für ihn eingesetzt... 

_Son-Goku starrte zu dem unglaublichen Energieball empor, der sich über seinen Händen formte. Die Genki-dama summte vor Macht, er spürte die Energie tausender Lebewesen in ihr – und doch, es war noch nicht genug. Die Menschen auf der Erde trauten ihnen nicht, sie wollten ihre Energie nicht beisteuern, hatten schon zuviel schreckliches erlebt. Staunend beobachtete Son-Goku, wie Vegeta wütend auf und ab sprang und den Menschen Prügel androhte, wenn sie nicht sofort spurten und ihre Arme zum Himmel hoben. „Er wäre kein sehr guter Diplomat..." schoss es Son-Goku durch den Kopf und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. _

_Jetzt war Boo auf sie aufmerksam geworden, und Goku hatte noch immer nicht genügend Energie gesammelt, um den Dämon mit Sicherheit besiegen zu können. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, ihm fiel einfach keine Möglichkeit ein, schnell genug weitere Energie an sich zu ziehen. Plötzlich schoss ein blauweißer Blitz an ihm vorbei und auf den Dämon zu. Vegeta ging mit angespannter Miene und seinem sardonischen Lächeln, das allerdings etwas gezwungen wirkte, in Kampfstellung und forderte Boo heraus. Geschockt sah Goku zu. Vegeta hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance! Er war bereits im Kampf gegen eine frühere, schwächere Form des Dämons gestorben, die jetzige Form war ungleich stärker. Starb er noch einmal, würde seine Existenz unwiderruflich ausgelöscht! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde es Goku ganz anders. Er versuchte, sich ein Leben ohne Vegeta vorzustellen, ohne die vielen kleinen Sticheleien, aber auch ohne die Verlässlichkeit, die Vegetas scheinbar immer gleich schlechte Laune in sich trug. Ein Leben ohne die kleinen Momente, in denen Goku zu spüren meinte, dass der ältere Saiyajin ihn respektierte und ihn sogar brauchte – den letzten reinblütigen anderen seiner Rasse. Son-Goku wusste, dass er, obwohl auf der Erde aufgewachsen, Vegetas letzte Verbindung zu Vegeta-sei und zu seinem Volk war, der stolzesten Kriegerrasse des Universums. Sie beide waren wie Magneten – die sich einerseits anziehen, andererseits abstoßen, wenn man sie umdreht. Anziehung und Abneigung waren unentrinnbar miteinander verbunden, obwohl Goku schon seit langem spürte, dass auf seiner Seite die Sympathie bei weitem überwog – und es hatte kurze Momente gewesen, in denen er auch von Vegetas Seite fast so etwas wie Freundschaft gefühlt hatte, Freundschaft und Respekt – und... ja, was noch...?_

_Unsanft wurde Son-Goku aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein machtvoller Schlag Boo's Vegeta im Rücken traf, und ihn wie eine Puppe fortschleuderte. Er hinterließ eine lange Schleifspur und kam endlich inmitten eines Kraters von beeindruckender Größe zum Liegen, der Körper über und über mit Schrammen übersäht. Seine Haaren hatten wieder ihre ursprüngliche schwarze Farbe angenommen. Gesteinsbrocken bedeckten ihn und er regte sich nicht, und Gokus Augen wurden groß, er wollte schreien, wollte hinstürzen und nachsehen, was passiert war, wollte sich schützend vor Vegeta stellen, aber er konnte nicht – er trug ja noch immer die Genki-dama, und mit ihr die Hoffnung des Universums auf das Überleben. Freudig hätte er diese fortgeworfen, denn die Sorge um Vegeta erfüllte ihn ganz und gar, aber sein übergroßes Verantwortungsgefühl, dass ihn schon einmal in den Tod getrieben hatte, ließ es nicht zu. Boo näherte sich ihm wieder, Siegesgewissheit funkelte in den schwarzen Augen, die kein Licht wiederspiegelten, abgrundtief wie Seen aus Teer. Goku schauderte unbewusst, denn er sah in diesen Augen das Verderben allen Lebens. _

_So ganz anders als ein anderes Augenpaar, ebenfalls schwarz wie Onyx, und oft kalt, aber mit diesem Funkeln in der Tiefe, und dieser merkwürdigen Reflexion, als würde ihr Träger niemandem lange in die Augen sehen, weil man dann durch sie hindurch in seine Seele blicken könnte. _

_„Die Augen sind die Fenster zur Seele", dachte Son-Goku, schwarze Augen, eine schwarze Seele... Aber woher dann diese Widerschein inneren Feuers, die Glimmen wie von einer geheimen Flamme. Stolz. Voller Leidenschaft. _

_Boo näherte sich weiter, und Goku sah schon alle Hoffnung dahin, die Genki-dama war noch immer nicht annähernd groß genug, wenn er sie jetzt schleuderte, würden sie keine zweite Chance bekommen. Innerlich war er kurz davor, aufzugeben. Er hatte all seine Kraft gegeben, und sie hatte nicht ausgereicht. Der Dämon war einfach stärker. Son-Goku schloss die Augen, vielleicht zum ersten Mal im Leben wie im Tode bereit, aufzugeben und zu akzeptieren, was da kommen möge, als eine bekannte, wenn auch schwache Stimme ihn aus seiner Lethargie riss. _

__

_„Was ist, Boo? Schon genug? Hast es wohl mit der Angst bekommen, was Alter?"_

__

_Unglauben zeichnete sich auf Son-Gokus Gesicht ab, als er genau wie Boo zu dem Krater hinblickte, aus dem soeben Vegeta herausgeklettert war. Der Saiyajin war in einen furchtbaren Zustand, ein Arm hing nutzlos herab, Blut lief in einem langen Faden aus beiden Mundwinkeln und Vegetas ganzer Körper war mit Striemen und Wunden bedeckt. Sein Oberteil hing in Fetzen und Gokus Blick blieb an Vegetas Rücken hängen, auf dem sich, unter den frischen Wunden, riesige Narben abzeichneten, denen man ansah, dass sie schon sehr alt waren. Wer hatte Vegeta so furchtbar verletzt, dass er solche Narben an sich trug, dachte Goku, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, wie unglaublich es war, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins überhaupt noch stehen konnte. Boo ging nun auf den schwankenden Vegeta zu, sein grausames Grinsen zeigte an, dass er dem Störenfried ein für allemal den Rest geben wollte. Vegeta hatte keine Chance, hilflos wurde er von Boo hin und her geschleudert, prallte von Mal zu Mal härter auf. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt aber immer noch kämpfte er verbissen weiter. „Boo spielt mit ihm wie eine Katze mit einer Maus", dachte Son-Goku und es machte ihn wütend, so wütend, wie er vielleicht noch nie zuvor im Leben gewesen war. Seine Wut ließ sein Ki explodieren und er wusste nun, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde, schaffen musste, genügend Energie aufzubringen – als Schutz, als Rache, für Vegeta... für Vegeta..._

Son-Goku starrte immer noch auf das Bett, bis ihm aufging, wie regelmäßig sich die Brust des Prinzen hob und senkte, und dass die Anspannung auf dem Gesicht endlich einmal gewichen war. Vegeta war eingeschlafen. Verwundert trat Son-Goku näher. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Vegeta ihm so sehr vertraute... Oder war der Prinz so schwer verletzt, dass er es nicht hatte aufhalten können? Goku wusste, wie schnell Saiyajin sich im Schlaf regenerieren konnten. So sah Vegetas Gesicht direkt friedlich aus. Die feingezeichneten Hände ruhten auf der Decke. Hände, die so grausam zupacken konnten und doch so sanft aussahen. Son-Goku nahm alles in sich auf, sog es geradezu ein, als würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Vegeta so zu betrachten. Die hohe, aristokratische Stirn... die muskulösen Arme und der perfekt gestaltete Thorax. Unsicher trat Goku noch näher an das Bett. Er wurde mit den Gefühlen, die plötzlich auf ihn einströmten, nicht fertig. Es war, als hätte die Vision in Vegetas Geist ein Tor geöffnet, ein Tor zu seinem Herzen, dass bis dato nur angelehnt gewesen war. Er erkannte, wie sehr er sich schon immer nach Vegetas Respekt, Anerkennung und... Zuneigung gesehnt hatte. Vielleicht schon, seitdem er von seiner Herkunft erfahren hatte, seitdem er Vegeta kennen gelernt hatte. Seit ChiChis Tod hatte er nicht mehr so gefühlt. Vorsichtig legte Goku eine Hand auf die Decke. Sacht, er wollte Vegeta nicht wecken, wollte den Augenblick nicht zerstören, beugte er sich vor. Er wollte... ihm nahe sein, auf eine Art, die er mit ChiChi nie hatte teilen können. Er wollte noch einmal dieses Gefühl der Vollständigkeit erleben, aber diesmal bewusst... Langsam, ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, senkte er den Kopf, bis er genau in Vegetas Gesicht schaute. Sein Herz schlug schnell, wie ein Vogel im Käfig flatterte es. Wenn Vegeta jetzt erwachte - er würde Goku auf ewig hassen... aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er spürte Vegetas Atem sacht an seiner Wange vorbeistreichen und es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Er wusste, er kannte dieses Gefühl, dieses Begehren... er hatte die Erfüllung so oft bei ChiChi gesucht, und sie hatte versucht, ihm zu geben, was er brauchte, aber es hatte irgendwie nie gereicht... Sachte, ganz langsam hob er eine Hand an Vegetas Gesicht und fuhr, fast ohne ihn zu berühren, die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Dies... war dies, wonach er sich so tief und so lange schon sehnte? Gab es auch nur die geringste Chance, dass Vegeta ... auch so fühlte... oder ihn auch nur nicht auf der Stelle töten würde, wenn er... Die Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Wunsches zerriss Goku fast das Herz und eine einzelne Träne rollte seine Wange herab, fiel wie ein Tropfen aus Kristall und landete auf dem Kopfkissen. Er spürte Vegetas Wärme und die Friedlichkeit des Schlafes, der Gegensatz zu dem Bild, dass ihm noch immer vor Augen schwebte, ließ ihn beinahe taumeln. Die Vernunft, auf die Goku eh nicht sehr oft gehört hatte, setzte ganz aus, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nur in dem Bedürfnis, diesem furchtbaren, nagenden Verlangen zu entrinnen, beugte er sich sacht herunter, schloss die Augen und küsste unendlich zart Vegetas leicht geöffnete Lippen. 

Das Gefühl dieser Berührung schoss wie tausend Schmetterlinge durch seinen Körper und ließ seine Knie weich werden. Vegeta bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und murmelte etwas, und Goku zuckte erschrocken zurück, eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und die Augen weit aufgerissen. _Was hatte er getan... Wie konnte er nur Vegetas Hilflosigkeit so ausnutzen? War er denn verrückt geworden? Niemals würde Vegeta..._ Der Schmerz der Erkenntnis zusammen mit dem immer noch drängenden Verlangen gemischt, brachte Goku schier um den Verstand. Er wirbelte herum und stürzte aus dem Raum, schoss in die Luft, sobald er den Boden draußen berührte und raste heimwärts, noch immer eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Wortfetzen rasten durch seinen Kopf - _Wieso...? Wie konnte ich... Kann es sein... dass ich Vegeta... liebe? Wie ist das möglich?_ – aber das alles dominierend spürte er noch immer den Kuss auf seinen Lippen brennen, und sich nach innen fortsetzen, wo das Verlangen wie eine unheilige Flamme loderte. Goku verlor sich in diesem Gefühl, und die Welt verschwamm um ihn herum. Als er kurz darauf im Vorgarten seines Hauses in den Wäldern aufsetzte, war ihm nicht bewusst, wie er hierher gekommen war. 


	3. Schattenseele Teil 3: Der Kuss der Dunke...

_Puuh, diesmal hab ich mich zusammengerissen, und etwas weniger innere Handlung reingepackt. Was noch... hmm... es wird ein bisschen lustig und etwas FanService für die Fans von Trunks und Goten ist auch dabei. Vielleicht baue ich das noch aus. Oh, romantisch und sehr düster wird es auch, denke ich... Armer Veggie-chan... Hmmm... das Lemon kommt bis jetzt etwas kurz, oder? Na, das wird sich in Einem der allernächsten Kapitel ändern! Schreibt mir Kommentare, wie ihr möchtet, dass es weitergeht, ich versuche, es dann zu berücksichtigen :o))_

_DarkSerapha_

Schattenseele Teil 3 

„Der Kuss der Dunkelheit" 

Vegeta erwachte. Er spürte die Präsenz Kakarotts nicht mehr in der Nähe. Seine Ki-Signatur hatte sich entfernt, und Vegeta registrierte befriedigt, dass er offenbar nach Hause gegangen war. _„Aber wieso zum Teufel bin ich überhaupt eingeschlafen?",_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es war äußerst merkwürdig, aber in Kakarotts Nähe schien seine sonstige Wachsamkeit eingelullt. _Der Kerl beherrscht doch nicht etwa die Ki-Hypnose, oder? _Nein, unmöglich, eine so fortgeschrittene Technik konnte kein Unterklasse-Krieger beherrschen, schon gar kein so untrainierter Telepath wie der auf der Erde aufgewachsene Saiyajin. Trotzdem wäre Vegeta diese Erklärung lieber gewesen als jede andere, die nämlich implizierte, dass er dem Jüngeren... vielleicht... vertraute... Er durfte niemandem vertrauen, auf gar keinen Fall! Vertrauen wurde immer gebrochen und verraten, Vertrauen war Schwäche! 

Vegeta fühlte sich seltsam, so als seien in letzter Zeit einige Dinge passiert, an die er sich eigentlich erinnern sollte... Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl auf den Lippen und eine Stelle auf dem Kopfkissen war nass, so als hätte er im Schlaf geweint. _Oh, bitte nicht! Wenigstens nicht vor IHM!_

Vegeta schauderte und spürte, wie ihn die vertraute Dunkelheit, die er schon seit so langer Zeit spürte, zu übermannen drohte. Wenn er in diese Dunkelheit verfiel, konnte er sich hinterher nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er getan hatte, und er fühlte sich furchtbar ausgelaugt... Ihm schien, als würden darin unbekannte Wesen lauern, die ihn mit höhnischen Augen beobachteten, als schleiche immer ein Schatten um sein Bewusstsein, auf der Suche nach Einlass, und als habe dieser Schatten eine zischelnde Stimme, mit der er sich unentwegt über ihn lustig machte. Einmal war die Dunkelheit über ihn gekommen, als er mit Trunks einen Übungskampf absolviert hatte... Er war wieder zu sich gekommen, als sie den Übungsplatz verließen, und Trunks hatte ihn so merkwürdig angesehen, und er war verletzt gewesen, schwerer verletzt als sonst... Vegeta hatte damals nicht darüber nachdenken wollen – _was ist wenn ich... meinen Sohn... versehentlich... _- und wollte es auch jetzt nicht. 

Vegeta hört unten im Haus eine Tür gehen und wusste, dass Trunks zurück gekehrt war. Bulmas Eltern waren auf einer dreiwöchigen Kur am Meer und würden nicht vor übermorgen zurück sein. Vegeta fühlte sich noch immer zerschlagen. Missmutig beschloss, er zunächst duschen zu gehen, und nach seinen Verletzungen zu sehen. 

Noch dampfend vom heißen Wasser betrachtete er sich selbst im Spiegel. Er hatte ungewöhnlich lange geduscht, weil er sich schmutzig gefühlt hatte, auf eine Art, die sich nicht so leicht abwaschen ließ. Merkwürdiges Gefühl. Selbstverständlich rief dies keine Erinnerungen wach an die stundenlangen Bäder eines Kindes, das versuchte, sich etwas aus den zahlreichen Krallenspuren zu waschen, die seinen Körper bedeckten, was einfach nicht abgehen wollte. 

__

_Nein, nicht die Spur von solchen Erinnerungen... oder? Sicher. Alles in Ordnung._ Selbstsicher sah Vegeta sich im Spiegel stehen, die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust verschränkt, die meisten oberflächlichen Wunden bereits geschlossen und am verheilen. 

Vegeta wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, seinem Spiegelbild zuzulächeln. So sehr er seinen Körper auch trainierte und pflegte, so entsprach dies nicht einem Tun aus Eitelkeit. Vielmehr behandelte er seinen Körper wie man ein wertvolles _Schwert_ behandeln würde, immer frisch geschärft und sorgsam poliert. Vegetas Körper war seine Waffe, die letzte Barriere, das, worauf er sich letztendlich als einziges verlassen konnte. Sein Körper würde ihm nicht den Dienst versagen. Und doch... _immer wenn er gegen Kakarott kämpfte, verweigerte ihm sein Körper den Gehorsam. Heute auch wieder – er war verdammt noch mal ohnmächtig geworden, wie ein Knabe beim ersten Blutritual! Immer passierte ihm das bei Kakarott. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb er so verbissen gegen ihn kämpfte, weil es auch ein Kampf gegen sich selbst war._

Nur mit einer losen Trainingshose bekleidet ging Vegeta hinüber in die heimelige Küche des weitläufigen Komplexes von Räumen, aus dem die Capsule-Corporation bestand. 

Trunks war nirgendwo zu sehen. Vegeta hätte fast geseufzt. Er dachte, dass er die Sache mit dem Jungen irgendwie regeln musste. Es war... unbequem, wenn sie Streit miteinander hatten. 

_Kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kampf mit Boo versuchte Vegeta, sich zu sammeln und alle Energie zu konzentrieren. Er wusste, dass er sich höchstwahrscheinlich opfern würde, dass er diesen Kampf nicht überleben konnte und auch nicht wollte. Merkwürdigerweise hatte er seinen Frieden mit der Welt gemacht, die er zu retten hoffte, und wartete nun darauf, dass der Dämon den von ihm bestimmten Kampfplatz erreichen würde, als plötzlich eine helle Stimme seinen Namen rief. Gleich darauf sah er seinen Sohn, ein Kind von noch kaum 8 Jahren, auf sich zulaufen, im Schlepptau wie immer seinen besten Freund Son-Goten, Kakarotts jüngeren Sohn. Bevor Vegeta die Überraschung verdaut hatte – wo kam Trunks denn jetzt her? Er hatte ihn in Sicherheit bei seiner Mutter gewähnt! – klammerte sich der Junge auch schon mit all der Kraft eines Kindes, das fürchtet, den Vater zu verlieren, an Vegeta fest. Stirnrunzelnd blickte Vegeta auf das lavendelfarbene Haar, seinem so unähnlich, hinunter, und er spürte, dass der Junge ganz leicht zitterte. Vegeta konnte sich nicht entsinnen, etwas derartiges je bei seinem Vater, König Vejiita, versucht zu haben. Er hatte das Kind wohl doch ein wenig verwöhnt... Vegeta spürte, dass Boo jeden Augenblick eintreffen konnte, und Angst – wirkliche, echte Angst! – durchflutete ihn, als er daran dachte, dass der Dämon seinem Sohn etwas antun würde, wenn er ihn hier vorfand. Hektisch dachte er nach, während Trunks zu seinem Vater aufblickte, ein vertrauendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als ob er sagen wollte: „Solange ich bei meinem Vater bin, kann mir niemand etwas – mein Vater ist der Stärkste auf der Welt!" Dieser Blick rührte Vegeta zutiefst. Er wollte seinem Sohn noch soviel sagen, aber die Zeit verstrich unaufhaltsam. Er würde ihn vielleicht niemals wieder sehen. Vegeta kniete sich hin, und nahm seinen Sohn bei den Schultern: _„Trunks... vergiss niemals, dass ich dein Vater bin, dass wir beide Saiyajin sind, Abkömmlinge der besten Krieger des Weltalls und dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Pass gut auf deine Mutter auf. Ich li... umm... werde stark, mein Sohn."_ Er sah das aufkeimende Verstehen auf dem kindlichen Gesicht, das Entsetzen und die Trauer, die in den flehenden Augen aufblühten, und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, versetzte er seinem Sohn, so vorsichtig er nur konnte, einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe. Trunks klappte vorne über, fiel in sich zusammen und lag reglos zu seinen Füßen. Vegetas Herz verkrampfte sich einen Moment lang – aber es war besser so. Goten fing an, zu weinen und zu schreien, dass er Trunks nicht weh tun dürfe, und Vegeta brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem er ihm einen Hieb in den Magen versetzte. Eingedenk dessen, dass Goten Kakarotts Sohn war, bemühte er sich, dem Kind nicht mehr wehzutun, als unbedingt nötig. Dann winkte er Piccolo, der die ganze Szene von Ferne beobachtet hatte. Dessen fremdartige Augen ruhten mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck auf Vegeta, dann nickte er einmal zum Zeichen des Verstehens, packte die beiden Kleinen, legte sie sich über die Schultern und flog davon, ohne sich umzusehen oder ein Wort zu sprechen. Bewusstlos wurde Trunks davon getragen, und er sah nicht, wie hinter ihm sein Vater starb._

Vegeta beendete sein kleines Abendessen, dass aus 6 Portionen Curry, 5 Portionen Ramen und allerlei Kleinkram bestanden hatte, und lehnte sich zurück. Der Tag hinterließ einen schlechten Nachgeschmack bei ihm, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Irgendetwas war _geschehen_, während er weggetreten gewesen war, das spürte er einfach. Er würde morgen mal bei Kakarott vorbeischauen und ihm die Wahrheit aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Die Ungewissheit nagte an Vegetas Selbstbewusstsein. Er fühlte sich äußert unwohl, wenn er nicht der Herr der Situation war. 

Bereits seit einer ganzen Weile hatte er die Ki-Signatur von Trunks gespürt, der im Türrahmen lehnte, und ihn unter den langen lavendelfarbenen Haaren, die in sein Gesicht hingen, hervor beobachtete. Vegeta geruhte, die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und dieser betrat die Küche. Er ging sofort zum Kühlschrank und verschwand fast bis zur Hüfte darin auf der Suche nach etwas Geeignetem zum Abendessen. Trunks hatte wie alle Mensch-Saiyajin-Mischlinge einen guten Teil des Appetits seines Vaters geerbt, wenn er auch nicht so schwer satt zu kriegen war wie dieser. Vegeta schaute ihm mit verschränkten Armen zu, wie er ein riesiges belegtes Baguette und einen weiteren Topf Ramen zum Tisch balancierte und mit Heißhunger zu essen begann. Beide sprachen kein Wort miteinander. 

Vegeta fiel die Müdigkeit im Gesicht seines Sohnes auf und der harte Zug um den Mund, der ihm nie zuvor so deutlich erschienen war. _„Wann ist er so verbittert?",_ dachte er. Nach Bulmas Tod? Oder schon vorher? Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte sich ihr Verhältnis definitiv verschlechtert. Vegetas Gedanken stockten, als er aufsah und den Blick seines Sohnes auf sich fixiert fand, mit einer Leidenschaft, die sowohl Hass als auch Liebe in sich tragen mochte. Trunks Augen blickten so hungrig, und das lag nicht daran, dass das Baguette und der Ramen seinen Appetit nicht befriedigt hatten. _„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Erst dieser Streit mit Trunks und jetzt das. Du bist so kalt zu ihm, Vegeta..."_ Vegeta wusste, dass sein Sohn etwas brauchte, was er ihm nicht geben, nicht zeigen konnte. Verständnis. Anteilnahme. Liebe. Über das Kampftraining hinaus hatte er nie am Leben des Jungen Teil gehabt, hatte immer alles Bulma überlassen. Und als sie starb, hatte er zwar die Sorge für Trunks übernommen, aber es nie verstanden, mit seinem Sohn über das Geschehene zu sprechen oder seine Gefühle zu teilen. Vegeta war dies alles nicht unbekannt, um genau zu sein, sah er es nur allzu deutlich, war aber trotzdem nicht in der Lage, jene undurchdringliche Mauer, in Jahrzehnten aufgebaut, zu überwinden und auf seinen Sohn zuzugehen. Nicht einmal für Trunks konnte er seine Kälte, seinen wirksamsten Schutz, aufgeben. Über die Jahre hatte Vegeta seinen Sohn an dieser Haltung verzweifeln sehen und er meinte mit Bestimmtheit zu wissen, dass aus der einstigen Liebe und Bewunderung, die Trunks ihm entgegengebracht haben mochte, inzwischen nur noch Enttäuschung und vielleicht sogar Hass geworden war. 

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das Leben seines Sohnes verlief und er fragte auch nicht. Trunks war fast erwachsen, und bereits seit langem in allem, was über das Lebensnotwendige und den Kampf hinaus ging, auf sich alleine gestellt. Vegeta kam daran nichts komisch vor, entstammte er doch schließlich einem Volk, das bereits Kinder auf fremde Planeten schickte, um sie dort alleine zu recht kommen zu lassen und ihre Mission – üblicherweise den Planeten zu entvölkern – zu erfüllen. Er hätte sich vielleicht nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wäre er nicht auf diesem seltsamen Planeten namens Erde gelandet, wo die Eltern ihre Kinder noch begluckten, wenn diese schon lange erwachsen waren und wo Liebe und gegenseitige Zuneigung zur Grundlage einer Erziehung gehörten. Er hatte gesehen, wie Bulma mit ihrem Sohn umging und er hatte gesehen, wie Kakarott und Kuririn und später SonGohan es mit ihren Kindern taten. Es war nicht ohne Eindruck auf ihn geblieben. Auch wenn er viele Rituale und Gefühlsduseleien für absolut überflüssig hielt, hatte er sich doch dabei ertappt, wie er wünschte, etwas davon selbst als Kind gespürt zu haben – so mit seinem Vater geredet haben zu können oder einmal getröstet worden zu sein. Diese Anwandlungen waren kurz und wurden, wenn er sich ihrer bewusst wurde, sofort unterdrückt, aber dennoch... Es hatte gereicht, um ihn nun erkennen zu lassen, wie schlecht es um seine Beziehung zu Trunks stand. Und um ihm, tief drinnen, von Zeit zu Zeit einen Stich des Bedauerns zu versetzen. Unvermittelt fragte er: 

„Wie war die Veranstaltung?" 

„Was?!?" Trunks sah ihn völlig entgeistert an und auch dieses ungläubige Erstaunen versetzte Vegeta einen Stich. Argh. Da war es schon wieder. Schwäche! 

„Na, du hattest doch heute irgendwas in der Schule, oder?", brummelte er unwillig vor sich hin, eigentlich nicht gewillt, das Gespräch fortzusetzen, aber zu stolz, um zu zurückzuziehen. 

Trunks sah ihn noch immer etwas verständnislos an, senkte dann schnell den Kopf, so dass seine Haare die Augen verdeckten und meinte: 

„Es lief gut. Alle waren sehr beeindruckt." 

Fieberhaft versuche Vegeta, sich daran zu erinnern, was der Junge heute gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass Trunks es ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu erzählen versucht hatte. Er war ganz aufgeregt gewesen, und hatte versucht, Vegeta davon zu überzeugen, bei dem Event aufzutauchen. Vegeta hatte ihn gefragt, ob es irgendetwas mit Kampfsport zu tun hatte, dieses... umm... „Romeo und Julia", jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, und als Trunks verneinte, hatte er ihm gar nicht mehr zugehört. 

„Und... hat Romeo am Ende gegen Julia gewonnen?", fragte Vegeta, nur um etwas sagen zu können. Umso verdutzter war er, als Trunks ihn erst komisch ansah, und dann plötzlich und unerwartet in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Es hatte einen ein wenig schrillen, hysterischen Unterton, aber immerhin, er lachte, und irgendwie erleichterte das Vegeta. 

Trunks wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte sichtlich, sich zu beruhigen. 

„Aber Vater, Romeo und Julia kämpfen doch nicht gegeneinander. Sie sind ein Liebespaar! Es ist eine sehr tragische Liebesgeschichte von William Shakespeare. Beide sterben am Ende." 

„Beide sterben? Das ist aber eine ziemliche Verschwendung. Dann können sie ja nicht viel drauf gehabt haben. Wer bringt sie denn um?" 

Trunks schmunzelte tatsächlich. 

„Niemand. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Es geht um eine Intrige zwischen den Familien der beiden, und am Ende glaubt Romeo, dass Julia gestorben sei und bringt sich selber um. Julia war aber gar nicht tot, und als sie Romeo tot zu ihren Füssen liegen sieht, bricht ihr das Herz und sie tötet sich ebenfalls." 

Vegeta verstand diese konfuse Story nicht wirklich. 

„Sie war tot und dann doch wieder nicht? Hatte dieser Schäkspier etwa auch solche Dragonballs?" 

Jetzt war es endgültig um Trunks geschehen. Hilflos brach er zusammen und lachte so stark, dass er fast unter den Tisch gerutscht wäre. Vegeta blickte ihn finster an. So dumm war die Frage doch nun wirklich nicht gewesen. Er beschloss, vom Thema abzulenken. 

„Und wen hast du in dem Stück gespielt?" 

Trunks beruhigte sich wieder und warf sich stolz in die Brust. 

„Ich war der Romeo!" 

„Du hast dich also lieber umgebracht, anstatt deine Frau zu nehmen, und ihre Familie verdammt noch mal auszulöschen, wenn sie dir im Wege steht?" 

„Äääh, ja, so kann man es vielleicht auch sehen, aber so stand es nun mal im Skript." 

„Hrmmmpf", war Vegetas einziger Kommentar dazu. Merkwürdigerweise nahm Trunks ihm das gar nicht übel. Vielmehr kramte er eifrig in seinen Taschen und förderte schließlich einen Videowürfel zutage. 

„Einer von meinen Schulkameraden hat die Aufführung aufgenommen. Willst du mal sehen?" 

Vegeta nickte. Trunks legte den Videowürfel in die Abspielvorrichtung und drückte eine Taste. Der Wandbildschirm flackerte auf, und das Bild erschien. Es war eine herzzerreissende Liebesszene zwischen Romeo und Julia auf einem Balkon. Die Bilder waren irgendwo aus dem Publikum aufgenommen worden, und ein wenig wackelig, weshalb Vegeta nicht gleich alles erkannte. 

„Wer ist der Typ in dem Rock, der das Mädchen anschmachtet?" 

„Umm... das ist Romeo... also, das bin ich.....!" 

„Was?!? Mein Sohn trägt Röcke?" 

„Das ist kein Rock! Das ist ein Gewand! Das hat man damals halt getragen!" 

„Du kannst mir viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist, Freundchen, ich erkenne doch einen Rock, wenn ich einen sehe! Und Strumpfhosen! Und eine Perücke, verdammt! Mein Sohn trägt keine Röcke und Strumpfhosen! Dass du mir ja nie wieder zu diesem Schäkspier-Typen gehst! Mein Sohn ist doch keine Tunte!" Vegeta schauderte wirklich bei dem Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig beobachtete er Trunks vorsichtig, halb hoffend, nicht gleich wieder alles verdorben zu haben. 

Aber Trunks wirkte gar nicht böse ob der Worte seines Vaters, vielmehr lächelte – LÄCHELTE! - er still vor sich hin. Vegeta war, das musste er sich eingestehen, tatsächlich so etwas wie erfreut. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, Trunks lächeln zu sehen. 

Trunks dagegen dachte im Stillen bei sich, dass es gut gewesen war, seinem Vater nicht zu erzählen, dass ein Vorschlag gelautet hatte, das Theaterstück original wie zu Shakespeares Zeiten aufzuführen, wo alle Rollen, auch die weiblichen, von Männern gespielt wurden. Er lächelte, als er sich an Son-Gotens Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, als ihn jemand für die Rolle der Julia vorschlug... 

Als sie später am Abend gemeinsam eine Fernsehsendung ansahen, Vegeta steif auf dem Teppich sitzend, die Arme wie immer verschränkt, während Trunks sich auf die Couch lümmelte, fühlte er immer wieder die neugierigen und ein wenig ratlosen Blicke seines Sohnes im Nacken, so als frage sich dieser, ob sein Vater wirklich einen Gesinnungswandel durchgemacht habe, und von welcher Dauer dieser sein mochte. Und was ihn wohl ausgelöst hatte. 

Einige Tage später – aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Vegeta gezögert, seinen ersten Gedanken wahr zu machen und gleich am nächsten Morgen bei Kakarott vorbeizuschauen – _Unbehagen? Oder gar Angst?? Quatsch, wovor sollte er, der Prinz der Saiyajins, denn Angst haben? Lächerlich!_ – stand Vegeta bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf, und machte sich bereit, das Haus zu verlassen. Er wählte sorgfältig seine Kleidung aus. Er überlegte erst, einfach die Jeans und die Lederjacke anzuziehen, die er meistens trug, aber dann – _kann das ganze genauso gut für eine Trainingssession nutzen – _entschied er sich doch für sein übliches Trainingsoutfit, die enganliegende dunkelblaue Hose und das dunkelblaue Shirt. Die Handschuhe und die weißen Stiefel ließ er aber weg und warf sich beim Gehen stattdessen doch noch die schwarze Lederjacke über, denn es war noch kühl draußen. 

Trunks schlief noch, er hatte heute erst später Schule, und ein merkwürdiger Impuls trieb Vegeta dazu, ihm einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch zu hinterlassen. „Bin bei Kakarott zum Training", stand darauf. 

Vegetas und Trunks Verhältnis hatte sich in den letzten Tagen entschieden verbessert, und Vegeta hatte befriedigt zur Kenntnis genommen, dass die tiefen Schatten um Trunks Augen sich etwas abgemildert hatten. Er lächelte jetzt auch öfter. Vegeta bemühte sich aus einem ihm selbst nicht ganz verständlichen Grund, seine sonstige kaltschnäuzige Art und sein aufbrausendes Temperament ein wenig im Zaum zu halten, und mehr Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, wie ähnlich Trunks ihm war. Zwar konnte er mit den Hobbys des Jungen – er hatte den Erfindertrieb seiner Mutter geerbt und frickelte ständig an irgendwelchen Geräten rum oder spielte an seiner Videokonsole – nicht viel anfangen, aber zu seinem Erstaunen fand Vegeta heraus, dass es trotzdem irgendwie Spaß machte, seinem Sohn zuzusehen oder ihm zuzuhören, wenn er von der Schule erzählte. Beide trainierten nun auch wieder öfter zusammen, und Vegeta hatte seine Verletzungen von dem Kampf gegen Kakarott völlig überwunden und war wieder obenauf. 

Vegeta ging nach draußen, die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, und der Himmel strahlte blau herunter. Es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden. Unwillkürlich schloss Vegeta die Augen und atmete tief den Geruch nach Morgentau und feuchter Erde, Gras und Bäumen ein. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit schienen davor zurückzuweichen. Wollte er wirklich wissen, was geschehen war? Gerade jetzt fühlte er sich eigentlich ganz gut... in Bestform sogar... Aber – ja, er musste wissen, was geschehen war, konnte sich nur so überzeugen, das alles in Ordnung war – so wie es sein sollte. 

Mit weit weniger als seiner sonstigen Schnelligkeit hob Vegeta ab und flog gemächlich in Richtung von Kakarotts Haus. Während des Fluges ließ er seine Augen über die Landschaft schweifen und sah zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder die Schönheit dieses Planeten. Zuletzt hatte er sie so betrachtet, kurz bevor Bulma... Vegeta wollte keine finsteren Gedanken, und so schloss er diesen ganz schnell ab. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er einen Moment lang ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte, fast wie Schmerz, bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Erinnerung an Bulma nur mit Trauer und Dunkelheit in Verbindung stand, wo er sich doch lieber an die schönen Dinge, an das Licht, das sie für ihn gewesen war, erinnert hätte. 

Bald darauf erreichte er das Haus. Er landete, ging zur die Tür und trat mit einem kurzen Klopfen ein. Doch schon vorher wusste er, dass Kakarott nicht Zuhause war. Statt dessen blickte Son-Goten verschlafen am Küchentisch sitzend auf. Er nahm gerade mehr als halbherzig ein kleines Frühstück im Umfang von 10 Brötchen und einem Dutzend Eier zu sich, während er fast über einem Buch mit dem Titel „Angewandte Physik" einschlief. Offenbar hatte er heute Morgen eine wichtige Prüfung und war nicht ausreichend vorbereitet. 

Verschlafen lächelnd winkte er Vegeta. Er wusste aus Erfahrung genau, weshalb der Saiyajin gekommen war. 

„Er ist in den Bergen, am Wasserfall, zum Morgentraining! Du findest hin?" 

Vegeta nickte, selbstverständlich würde er Kakarott überall auf diesem Planeten finden. 

Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, Son-Goten wieder der Physik und einem schrecklichen Prüfungsschicksal überlassend. 

Er spürte Kakarotts Ki-Signatur schon von weitem wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war so stark wie seit langem nicht mehr, so stark, dass Vegeta schon auf diese Entfernung die Gefühle des anderen Saiyajin sehr klar spürte. _Verwirrung... Sorge... und... Schuld? _Was hatte den Jüngeren so durcheinander gebracht, dass ein derartiges Gefühlschaos in ihm herrschte? 

Vegeta landete lautlos am Rand eines tief eingeschnittenen, länglichen Tales mit schroff abfallenden Klippen, sorgsam seine Aura unterdrückend. Bevor er mit Kakarott sprach, wollte er wissen, was ihn so beunruhigte und verwirrte. _Es kam doch nicht eine neue Gefahr auf sie zu? _Die Sonne erreichte eben den Grund des Tales, in dem sich ein riesiger Wasserfall befand. Der Fluss rauschte über die Klippen hinweg und fiel in einem weiten funkelnden Bogen zur Erde, wo er sich zu einem Teich sammelte, bevor er gemächlich durch die Landschaft weiterzog. Vegeta beschattete die Augen, denn die Sonne blendete ihn, und hielt nach dem anderen Saiyajin Ausschau. Plötzlich entdeckte er ihn, er schwamm mit ruhigen Zügen durch den Teich. Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte keine Bedrohung entdecken, nichts, was das Chaos in den Emotionen des Jüngeren, das er jetzt noch deutlicher spürte als vorher, erklärt hätte. 

Vegeta wollte schon aus seinem Beobachtungsposten hinter einem Felsen hervortreten und sich zu erkennen geben, als er unwillkürlich zögerte. 

Son-Goku schwamm zum hinteren Teil des Teiches, wo ein großer glattgeschliffener Felsbrocken genau unter dem Wasserfall lag und schwang sich kraftvoll hinauf. Vegeta sah, dass er vollständig nackt gebadet hatte. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn zögern ließ... oder doch? 

Er beobachtete, wie Son-Goku, breitbeinig des sicheren Halts wegen auf dem Felsen stehend, den Wasserfall auf seine Schultern herabregnen ließ, das Gesicht nach oben gewandt, und die Augen geschlossen. 

Ohne es verhindern zu können, wanderten Vegetas Falkenaugen über die muskulöse Gestalt des jüngeren Saiyajin. Jedes Detail erschien ihm in unnatürlicher Schärfe. Jeder perfekt gezeichnete Muskel stach hervor. Vegetas Augen glitten von dem ausgeprägten Kinn, das, ganz dem Genuss des rauschenden Wassers hingegeben, nach oben gestreckt war, über die sehnigen Halsmuskeln, die breiten Schultern und den mächtigen Torso hinunter. Von Zeit zu Zeit bewegte sich Son-Goku leicht und das fallende Wasser und die Morgensonne warf Reflexe auf das feine Spiel seiner Muskeln. Weiter nach unten schweifte Vegetas Blick, gegen seinen Willen, über den festen muskelbepackten Bauch und die schmalen Hüften bis hin zu... 

_Vegeta zitterte wie unter einem starken Stromstoß. Erregung durchpulste ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen, als er den unglaublichen Körper des Mannes betrachtete, der dort unten so völlig ungezwungen stand. In diesem Moment verstand er plötzlich, das sich sein Wunsch, Kakarott ebenbürtig zu sein, ihn endlich zu besiegen, ihn zu besitzen – auch auf einer anderen Ebene fortpflanzte, schon immer dort existiert hatte. Das Verlangen schlug aus dem Hinterhalt zu, und die Stärke des Gefühls riss ihn fast von den Füssen. Er wollte diesen Körper, diesen starken Geist voller Licht, wollte sie alle beide für sich, wollte dass sie ihm gehörten... und gleichzeitig wollte er ihm gehören, alles für ihn tun, wenn er nur... _

_War dies der Grund, dieses heimliche Verlangen, der Grund für die unzähligen Male, die er dem anderen Kämpfer unterlegen war? War dies seine wahre Schwäche? Vegeta konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, die Macht der Erkenntnis und der Widerspruch in ihr hatte ihn und sein bisheriges Weltbild so gründlich durcheinander gewirbelt, dass nichts am alten Platze verblieben war._

Entsetzt über seine Gedanken und doch fast gegen seinen Willen, riss Vegeta sich von diesem Anblick los und sackte für einen Moment gegen den Felsen, der ihm Deckung bot. Sein Herz hämmerte, für ihn völlig unerklärlich, in einem ständigen Stakkato gegen seine Rippen. Ihm war sehr warm. Er stöhnte leise auf. Was waren das für merkwürdige Gefühle? Das mussten noch die Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzungen sein, er war noch nicht richtig beieinander, musste sich wohl doch stärker am Kopf gestoßen haben, als ihm bewusst war... 

Wie sonst konnte er sich erklären, dass er gerade _Kakarott_ SO angesehen hatte? 

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, die Vegeta bis ins Mark traf. Er wusste von seiner kurzen Kindheit auf Vegeta-sei immerhin noch soviel, dass die Saiyajin keine Probleme mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren hatten. Wenn es dem Lustgewinn diente, gaben sie sich einander hin, egal, um welches Geschlecht es sich bei dem Partner handelte. Es konnte durchaus vorkommen, das ein männlicher Saiyajin in einer mehr oder weniger festen Beziehung mit ein oder mehreren anderen Männern lebte, und sich nur des Nachwuchses wegen mit Frauen abgab. Umgekehrt war dies ebenfalls der Fall. Bisexualität war im Wesen der Saiyajin verankert, da Monogamie, auch geschlechtliche, als hinderlich für das Aggressionspotential der Rasse angesehen wurde. Die Saiyajin waren ein Volk der Extreme, in allen Dingen suchten sie stets die höchste Ebene zu erreichen. Das galt für den Kampf genauso wie für den Sex und keine moralischen Beschränkungen sollten und konnten sie davon abhalten. 

Das war es also nicht, was Vegetas Knie so untypisch zittern machten und in ihm ein Gefühl der Schwäche hervorrief. Es war die Tatsache, dass es hier um den Mann ging, den Vegeta einmal am meisten im Universum - _wirklich am meisten? Gab es da nicht noch jemand anderen? Nein... nein..._ - zu hassen geglaubt hatte. Um jemanden, der in seinem Verständnis weit unter ihm stand, und ihn doch immer und immer wieder gedemütigt hatte, was die Sache gleich zweifach unmöglich machte. Es ging hier um _Kakarott_, verdammt! 

Und es ging darum, dass er sich schwach fühlte in diesem Moment, einen Zustand, den er über alles hasste. So wie er sich manchmal in Bulmas Gegenwart schwach gefühlt hatte... 

_Diese Gefühle drohten seine mühsame Kontrolle zu zerbrechen, und hinter der Barriere lauerte noch ein viel tieferes, älteres Entsetzen, eine unbedingte Furcht vor körperlicher Nahe und Abhängigkeit und vor der Berührung eines anderen... etwas anderem..._

Schwer atmend fand sich Vegeta hinter dem Felsen wieder, wie er beide Hände fest an die Schläfen presste. Wut über die unerwartete Schwäche mischte sich mit einem machtvollen Ziehen, dass Vegeta unwillig als Begehren erkannte. Es war vier Jahre her, dass Bulma nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte... 

Aber gleichzeitig erkannte Vegeta diese Sehnsucht als etwas Tieferes als körperliches Begehren. Er hatte es vielleicht schon immer gefühlt, schon seit damals, als sie sich begegnet waren, und es doch fast schon unbewusst und gewohnheitsmäßig in jenen dunklen Teil seiner Seele hineingeschoben, in den das Licht des Bewusstseins niemals drang. Er spürte eine starke Affinität zu dem einzigen anderen reinrassigen Saiyajin, der im Universum noch existierte. Obwohl er auch die Gefühle und manchmal die Gedanken anderer empfangen konnte, war es doch nie so wie bei Kakarott. Schwach erinnerte Vegeta sich, dass er auf Vegeta-sei zwar keine sehr glückliche Kindheit verlebt hatte – _aber er war nie allein gewesen_. Immer hatten ihn die starken, wenn auch abgeschirmten Energieströme tausender Saiyajin umgeben. Ein Gefühl, das er niemals vergessen hatte. Es hatte wesentlich zum Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl des Kriegervolkes beigetragen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie immer wieder zueinander zurückkehrten. 

Später... später hatte er dafür eine Art von Einsamkeit erfahren, die so bitter und grausam gewesen war... Als hätten sie eine Flamme berührt, zuckten seine Gedanken zurück, lange daran gewöhnt, derartige Bereiche seine Erinnerung sorgsam zu meiden. 

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich nicht beruhigt, denn jedes Mal, wenn er langsamer wurde, stand ihm unwillkürlich wieder dieses Bild vor Augen – der machtvolle Körper, umspielt vom klaren Wasser – und ihm wurde wieder heiß. 

Vegetas Gedanken rasten. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Jetzt einfach da hinunter gehen und so tun, als ob nicht geschehen wäre? Er wollte gegen diese Gefühle kämpfen... _gegen Kakarott kämpfen... den anderen verletzen, töten, die Quelle seines Unbehagens beseitigen... auf die eine oder andere Art... sein Recht einfordern, er war der Prinz aller Saiyajins, es war sein Recht, zu nehmen, was ihm gefiel, sein Geburtsrecht, ihn zwingen, diese Schwäche aus sich herausbrennen, sengen, heiß-dunkel-dunkel, Dunkelheit... Dunkelheit..._

Die vertraute Dunkelheit war wieder nahe, und Vegeta musste sich aufs äußerste konzentrieren, um ihr nicht zu verfallen, mit einer schier unmöglichen Anstrengung brachte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, - _nichtdarübernachdenken... Gott, was tue ich da... ich kann nicht... darf nicht... mir ist übel..._ -, und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam. Vegeta focht einen zähen einsamen Kampf gegen sich selbst und die Dunkelheit hinter jenem Felsen, aber seine Selbstkontrolle war schon immer überragend gewesen und er gewann diesen Kampf. 

Als er seinen Geist in die übliche gefühllose Kälte versetzt und die Barriere so gut es ging neu errichtet hatte, stand er auf, klopfte sich etwas Staub von der Kleidung und schaut hinunter in das Tal. 

Kakarott war anscheinend fertig mit schwimmen, denn er sprang mit einem geschmeidigen Satz in den Teich zurück, kraulte zum Ufer und ging zu einem von der Sonne beschienenen flachen Felsen, auf dem er seine Sachen ausgebreitet hatte. Der Anblick der Sonne auf dem nassen Körper brachte Vegetas Selbstkontrolle noch einmal gefährlich ins Wanken, aber da hatte sich Kakarott bereits fertig angezogen. Er trug sein gewohntes Outfit, den orangenen Gi mit einem dunkelblauen Shirt darunter. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die nassen strubbeligen Haare und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm, um sich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen. Vegeta wartete noch einen Moment, bis er sich vollständig wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und trat dann hinter dem Felsen hervor, seine Aura nicht mehr unterdrückend. Sofort fuhr Son-Gokus Kopf herum, er kniff die Augen zusammen, blinzelte in die Sonne und betrachte Vegeta mit einem höchst – abschätzenden Blick, der auch eine Spur von ... Verlegenheit? enthalten mochte, so als fühle er sich ertappt. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn – _wer hatte hier wen ertappt?_ - und schwebte, die Arme wie immer verschränkt und das sardonischste Lächeln, das er aufbringen konnte, auf dem Gesicht, hinunter ins Tal. 

Son-Goku bemerkte die starke Ki-Signatur sofort, als sie plötzlich wie ein Feuer in der Nacht aufleuchtete. Ohne nachzudenken wusste er, zu wem sie gehörte, und ihm schoss eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Dass er sie so plötzlich fühlte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Vegeta sie zuvor unterdrückt hatte, und das hieß, dass der Prinz bereits seit einer ganzen Weile hier sein konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte Son-Goku, sich zu erinnern, was er alles getan hatte – und er errötete noch tiefer, als er sich vorstellte, dass Vegeta ihn womöglich heimlich beobachtet hatte. Alleine die Vorstellung war seltsam... erregend für ihn, aber ein Blick in Vegetas finsteres Gesicht führte zu rascher Ernüchterung – warum sollte Vegeta ihn auch beim Baden beobachten? Er brauchte jetzt einen klaren Kopf, denn er wusste, dass der Prinz nicht auf einen Kaffeeplausch vorbeigekommen war. 

Eigentlich hatte er schon viel eher mit dieser Begegnung gerechnet, was aber auch nicht viel dazu geholfen hatte, ihn darauf vorzubereiten. Seine Gefühle in Bezug auf Vegeta waren noch immer äußerst konfus, und er war dem älteren Saiyajin dankbar gewesen, dass er sich ein paar Tage nicht hatte blicken lassen – auch wenn ein anderer Teil seiner Selbst sich beinahe danach sehnte, Vegeta wiederzusehen... Aber Son-Gokus Intuition hatte ihm gesagt, dass Vegeta über diese Sache nicht einfach hinweg gehen würde, und die letzten Tage hatte er fieberhaft überlegt, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nachts hatten ihn schreckliche Albträume heimgesucht. In seinen Träumen sah er immer wieder Vegeta, der vor etwas unsichtbarem davon rannte. Manchmal trug der Verfolger auch ein Gesicht, und manchmal war es Son-Gokus eigenes... 

Vegeta setzte sanft neben dem Baumstamm, auf dem Son-Goku hockte, auf. Son-Goku stockte der Atem. Vegeta trug sein enganliegendes Trainingsoutfit, eine schwarze Lederjacke lässig darüber geworfen. Es strahlten soviel Kraft, Leidenschaft und eine Art von animalischer Sinnlichkeit von ihm aus, dass Son-Goku davon beinahe schwindelig wurde. Er ahnte, dass auch sein emphatischer Link zu Vegeta damit zu tun hatte. Normalerweise blockte der erfahrene Telepath zwar alles ab, aber in bestimmten Momenten großer Gefühlsregungen und wenn Son-Goku sich sehr konzentrierte, spürte er, was in dem anderen vorging. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass Vegeta sich wegen irgendetwas nur mühsam beherrschte. Er hatte scheinbar große Schwierigkeiten, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Son-Goku war verdutzt. Was konnte Vegeta in solch einen Zustand versetzt haben? Für ihn war nicht ersichtlich, welcher Art die Gefühle waren, obwohl er nach seiner Expedition in Vegetas Unterbewusstein vor ein paar Tagen das deutliche Gefühl hatte, dass die Stärke ihrer Verbindung sprunghaft zugenommen hatte, als hätte er eine bisher verschlossne Tür eingetreten. Siedendheiß fuhr es ihn durch den Kopf: _„Er weiß es! Er weiß, dass ich in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen bin... oder... weiß er vielleicht auch noch das andere... dass mit dem Kuss...?_

Vegeta stand mit verschränktem Armen da und seine unergründlichen Onyx-Augen, kalt wie der Halbedelstein, dessen Farbe sie hatten, starrten Son-Goku an. Son-Goku konnte dem stechenden Blick nicht standhalten. Seine Wangen war noch immer rötlich überhaucht und sein Herz raste förmlich. 

Vegeta schwieg. Nach einem weiteren abschätzenden Blick setzte er sich auf dem Baumstamm neben Son-Goku. Sein Schweigen war so ungewöhnlich, dass Goku seine Angst, ertappt zu worden zu sein, völlig vergaß und Vegeta weiterhin von der Seite anstarrte. 

Wieder fiel ihm die innere Flamme auf, die stetig in Vegeta brannte. Es war, als werde er von diesem Feuer verzehrt. Sein Temperament war schon immer außergewöhnlich gewesen, genau wie die Verbissenheit, mit der er Goku immer und immer wieder zum Kampf heraus gefordert hatte. Es war dieses Feuer, dass Son-Goku so faszinierte und anzog, wie ein Kind, dass die Flamme für eine hübsche Blume hält, die es berühren möchte – hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen danach und dem Bewusstsein der Gefahr. 

Alle Gedanken, alle Sorgen und Schuldgefühle flossen aus Son-Goku hinaus in diesem einen zeitlosen Moment, als die beiden Saiyajin still, fast einträchtig nebeneinander saßen. 

Son-Goku fühlte sein Herz aufschreien, er wünschte sich, die Flamme in Vegetas Augen würde ihm gehören, ihm ihre Wärme schenken – ihm, dem immer nur die eisigen Pfeile von Vegetas Blicken gegolten hatten. Sein Herz hämmerte.... er wollte... er wünschte... 

„Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?" 

Schock. Son-Goku versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu fassen, und eine Antwort zu geben, die nach seiner sonstigen unbekümmerten Naivität klingen würde. Er fand es unmöglich. 

„Umm... wa... was... meinst Du?" 

Vegeta rutschte näher und starrte Son-Goku direkt ins Gesicht, als wolle er ihn in Kreuzverhör nehmen. 

„Stell Dich nicht dumm, Kakarott! Verkauf mich nicht für blöde! Du magst ja nicht der hellste sein, aber du weißt genau, was ich meine." 

Son-Goku schluckte. Das tat weh. Er sollte inzwischen an solche Bemerkungen aus Vegetas Mund gewöhnt sein – _sein Mund... so weich... so warm.... nicht dran denken!_ – aber heute fiel es ihm schwerer als sonst. Schwerer als je zuvor. Er atmete tief ein. 

„Ich bin nicht sicher, worauf genau Du anspielst, Vegeta." 

Vegeta knurrte. 

„Ich meine den Kampf von vor vier Tagen, baka, was denn sonst? Ich weiß einfach, das irgendwas schief gelaufen ist. Ich spür's. Und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was es ist. Von Dir! Also, spuck es aus!" 

Kurz durchflutete Son-Goku die Erleichterung. _Er weiß es nicht! Er ist nicht sicher! Noch ist nicht alles verloren!_ Vegetas drohender Blick kündete allerdings davon, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei war. 

„Nichts... nichts... ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst, Vegeta. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, und Dich unglücklich erwischt. Du warst bewusstlos, und ich habe Dich zurück zur Capsule-Corporation gebracht. Das ist alles." 

Vegeta kam noch näher und packte ihn am Kragen. Goku wollte zurückweichen, und gleichzeitig – wollte er den Prinzen in die Arme schließen. Sein Verstand war voller Widersprüche, die er nicht lösen konnte. Goku fühlte den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung über Bord gehen. Vegetas ganz eigener Duft stieg ihm in die Nase – wie ein wildes Tier, moschusartig, dazu der Duft der See an einem stürmischen Tag und noch darunter eine Note, die nur dem Prinzen zu eigen war und sonst niemanden. Der Duft und Vegetas Berührung waren zuviel für Son-Goku. Sein Verstand schaltete sich aus, sein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle, und anstatt weiter zurückzuweichen, beugte er sich vor, zog Vegeta in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. 

Im ersten Moment spürte er nur die Weichheit und die ersehnte Wärme, Er spürte diesen lang ersehnten Kuss sich durch seinen ganzen Körper fortpflanzen, jede Nervenbahn elektrisierend. Er badetet in diesem unglaublichen Gefühl, als sein gesamter Körper zu jubilieren schien. Und unbewusst reichte sein Geist hinaus und berührte den von Vegeta auf der Suche nach einer Antwort. Vegeta saß ganz und gar still. Goku öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an, während er gleichzeitig sehnend nach ihrer empathischen Verbindung griff. Dann sah Goku die schwarzen Augen groß werden vor Schock, und er wusste sofort, dass er einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht hatte. 

Vegeta versuchte immer noch, sich zu beruhigen, aber die Gefühle, die in ihm wirbelten, sorgten dafür, dass er Kakarott gegenüber aggressiver war, als er es eigentlich hatte sein wollen. Genervt von den Ausflüchten den anderen packte er ihn beim Kragen, gewillt, der Scharade ein Ende zu machen und den baka zu zwingen, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, als er dessen Augen sich plötzlich schließen sah, und während er sich noch über den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Saiyajin wunderte, beugte dieser sich vor und küsste ihn. Vegeta erstarrte und sein Verstand setzte aus. Einen Moment lang spürte er nur die Berührung weicher Lippen auf den seinen und eine ungekannte Wärme durchflutete ihn. 

Dann durchzuckte ihn der Schock, als er begriff, BEGRIFF, was soeben geschehen war, was noch geschah. _Was... wie... wie kann er es wagen! Was zum Teufel...!_ Eine kalte Stimme in seinem Geist lachte zischend und sprach _„Hast Du also wieder einen Meister gefunden, der Dich zähmt, Prinzchen?"_

Vegeta war noch nie zuvor einem anderen Saiyajin bewusst so nahe gewesen, und er hatte nicht geahnt, welche Folgen eine solche Berührung haben konnte. Plötzlich war der telepathische Kanal zwischen ihnen voll offen, und Vegeta konnte direkt in Kakarotts unabgeschirmten Geist hineinsehen. Dort sah er unter Schichten von Erregung, Verwirrung und Mitgefühl – sich selbst. Er sah die Bilder, die Goku nicht vergessen konnte, spürte den Schmerz und das Mitleid, sah seine Vergangenheit, Freezer - seine eigene furchtbare Erniedrigung. Vegeta wurde leichenblass, als er versuchte, die Bilder, die im Geist des anderen Saiyajins durcheinander wirbelten, zu verstehen, aber er sah nur immer und immer wieder sich selbst, wie in einem Prisma, tausendfach gespiegelt, gefangen, gedemütigt, hilflos, blutig, missbraucht. Und sein Geist zerbrach. 

Vegetas Selbst wurde von Schock und Hass so überschwemmt, dass es davon wirbelte, direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein, die schon seit Wochen am Rande seines Bewusstseins darauf gewartet hatte, auf diese eine Chance. Vegeta stürzte in einen schwarzen Abgrund, verfolgt von zischenden, hämischen Stimmen, Bilder vor Augen, die er seit langem vergessen zu haben glaubte. Als habe der Kuss ein Schleusentor geöffnet, stürzte all das, was er so lange verdrängt hatte auf ihn ein. Sein Geist wurde mit dieser unglaublichen Bürde nicht fertig und floh in die tiefsten Tiefen, um sich selbst zu entkommen. Die Dunkelheit hatte Vegeta übernommen. 

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" 

Sein Ki explodierte, während er noch in Kakarotts Umarmung hing, und sein hasserfüllter, unglaublich verzweifelter Schrei war so laut, dass die Schallwellen alleine den Wasserfall zu Nebel zerstieben ließ, und das Wasser des Flusses zwang, aufwärts statt abwärts zu fließen. Seine Energie war so gewaltig, dass das gesamte Tal explodierte, Felsbrocken von der Größe eines Hauses durch die Luft flogen und sich an der Stelle ein kilometerweiter Krater bildete. Und Vegetas Energie wuchs immer noch an. 

_Ein Kuss hatte den schlafenden Prinzen geweckt – und damit womöglich sein Verderben und das der ganzen Welt besiegelt._

_ Ende Teil 3 >/i> _


	4. Schattenseele Teil 4: Die verlorene Seel...

_Diese Geschichte führt definitiv ein Eigenleben. Eigentlich sollte sie sich ganz anders entwickeln... Vegeta sollte eigentlich sehr viel weicher und verletzlicher werden – aber da hatte der alte Sturkopf wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und so einfach , wie ich dachte, machen die beiden es mir mit ihrer Romanze auch nicht. Oh... Warnung... dieses Kapitel erfordert möglicherweise den vermehrten Gebrauch von Taschentüchern, um Tränenspuren zu beseitigen... war jedenfalls bei mir so... *schnief_

_Dieser Teil der Geschichte ist Azurite gewidmet. Schaut euch ihre Webseite an! www.azurite.de_

_Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Beta-Lesen und dass Du mich auf so manchen Fehler hingewiesen hast!:o))_

_Dark Serapha_

„Schattenseele" Teil 4 

„Die verlorene Seele" 

_Son-Goku spürte den plötzlichen Energieanstieg schon, bevor er sich sichtbar äußerte. Er wollte zurückweichen, sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, irgendetwas tun, um Vegeta zu beruhigen, ihn zu trösten, aber es war zu spät. _

Er spürte, wie Vegetas Geist den seinen berührte, und es brannte wie Feuer, als der andere sondierte, tiefer glitt, und endlich auf das stieß, was Goku so sorgfältig verborgen hatte, was er dem anderen Saiyajin nicht hatte sagen wollen. Goku hatte kaum noch die Zeit, sich dafür zu verfluchen, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, da gellte auch schon ein Schrei durch das Tal, der in seiner unglaublichen Verzweiflung nicht mehr annähernd klang, wie etwas, dass ein Mensch – oder Saiyajin - ausgestoßen haben mochte. Vegetas Stimme wurde unkenntlich in dem ungeheuren Energiestoß, der den Schrei begleitete, und der binnen Sekunden das gesamte Tal pulverisierte. Son-Goku wurde mit einer Macht fortgeschleudert, die ihn kurzzeitig betäubte. Er prallte hart gegen eine Klippe, die daraufhin in zwei Teile zerbrach, bevor Vegetas sich explosionsartig ausbreitendes Ki sie zu Staub zermalmte. Goku schaffte es gerade noch, seine Aura zu aktivieren und sie wie einen Schutzschild zu verwenden, bevor Vegetas unkontrollierte Energieausbrüche auf ihn einhämmerten. 

Der Prinz aller Saiyajins schwebte mitten in der Luft, in eine weißglühende Stamina gehüllt, von der ausgehend machtvolle Blitze die Umgebung durchzuckten und alles zerstörten, was sie auf ihrem Weg trafen. Staub umwallte das Szenario und Felsbrocken flogen so wild umher, als hätten Hunderte Tornados gleichzeitig entschieden, sich ausgerechnet hier zu treffen. Vegetas tiefdunkles Ki breitete sich immer noch aus und zerstörte die Landschaft um ihn herum in einem konzentrischen Kreis alleine durch seine Druckwelle. Der Planet selbst erbebte in seinen Grundfesten, Stein knirschte und gewaltige Stöße durchjagten die Erdkruste. Blitze zuckten herab, und alle Farbe war aus dem Himmel gewichen, der von Staubwolken verdunkelt wurde. Die Szene hatte etwas entschieden Apokalyptisches. 

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Son-Goku auf die blendend hell umgleißte, schwarze Gestalt in der Mitte dieser Zerstörung, deren Umrisse er nur noch mühsam ausmachen konnte, und deren Schrei während der ganze Zeit nicht abgebrochen war. Aus diesem Schrei sprach die totale Verzweiflung und die endgültige Einsamkeit eines Wesens, dass im Begriff war, sich selbst zu verlieren. Angst und Schmerz durchzuckten Son-Goku gleichermaßen. Plötzlich wusste er, dass nicht nur Vegetas Leben, sondern der gesamte Planet in Gefahr war, denn der Energielevel des Prinzen stieg noch immer weiter an, in Höhen, die selbst Goku noch nie zuvor erreicht hatte. 

Dabei war sein empathischer Link zu Vegeta noch immer offen, und die Emotionen die darüber zu ihm drangen, ließen alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Er fiel fast aus der Luft, in der er geschwebt hatte, und sein Herz hämmerte, als ob es implodieren wollte. 

_Kamisama, dieser unglaubliche Schmerz! In Vegeta loderte eine Verzweiflung, die kein Wesen zu ertragen imstande wäre. Und diese Verzweiflung war nur der Vorreiter von etwas anderem, etwas noch weitaus grauenvollerem. Son-Goku spürte, wie Vegetas Ich davon glitt, wie es einfach aufgab, und seine Hülle einer dröhnenden Dunkelheit überließ, die mit machtvollem schrecklichen Gesang Einzug hielt._

Goku starrte voller Entsetzen auf die weißglühende Gestalt, die dort schwebte, den ganzen Körper unmöglich überspannt, die Fäuste geballt, und noch immer Schreie purer Energie ausstoßend und sein Herz setzte aus. Dies war nicht mehr Vegeta. So sehr er auch suchte, vom Selbst des Prinzen war nichts verblieben in diesem von namenlosen Energien umtosten Wesen dort oben. Die chaotisch umherzuckenden Blitze blendeten ihn und trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen, trotzdem vermeinte er fast, kurz so etwas wie ein paar gewaltige schwarze Schwingen zu sehen, die Vegeta umgaben. Aber das musste eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen sein... 

Goku fühlte den schlimmsten Schmerz seines Lebens. Sein Herz war qualvoll hin und her gerissen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Spur von Vegetas Ki-Signatur, aber alles, was er fand, waren die wahnsinnigen Energieströme des dunklen Wesens, dass an Vegetas Stelle getreten war. Son-Gokus geschärfte, überempfindliche Sinne registrierten, wie der Planet selbst in seiner Bahn hin und her geworfen wurde von dieser Energie, und er wusste, dass die Erde dies nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Son-Gokus Seele war in Aufruhr. Er musste etwas tun, um die Erde zu schützen, den Planeten, für den er schon so viel erduldet hatte, und er musste Vegeta vor dem schützen, was aus ihm geworden war – wenn es nicht schon zu spät dafür war. Aber wie sollte er dies vollbringen? Er wusste nicht, ob seine Energien ausreichend waren, es mit der übermächtiger Dunkelheit aufzunehmen, die an Vegetas Stelle getreten war, und außerdem – er konnte, er durfte Vegetas Körper nicht verletzen – wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gab, ihn doch noch zurückzuholen. Schuld zerriss ihn fast, denn in ihm schrie es, dass es einzig und alleine sein Tun gewesen war, dass Vegeta zu dem gemacht hatte, was er jetzt war. 

_Hätte er nur nicht seiner Neugier nachgegeben und wäre in Vegetas Erinnerungen eingedrungen! _

_Hätte er sich nur zurückhalten können, und hätte ihn nicht geküsst! _

_Alles dies wäre nicht geschehen!_

_Seine Schuld. Nur seine._

Die gewaltige Aura des Dunklen hatte inzwischen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und dehnte sich nicht weiter aus. Schwarze Stürme und blendende Energieblitze umtosten Goku, dessen Aura flackerte und nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Im Umkreis von einigen Kilometern war das Land vollkommen zerstört, und der dunkle Prinz schwebte inmitten eines riesigen Kraters und einer atompilzförmigen Staubwolke von astronomischen Ausmaßen. 

Und in diesem Moment spürte Goku zu seinem Entsetzen, wie sich schwarz glühende Augen, die keine Pupille mehr hatten, zusammen mit der Aufmerksamkeit der dunklen Seele auf ihn fixierten. Das Wesen, das einmal Vegeta gewesen war, lachte..... aber es klang wie ein zusammenstürzender Berg. 

Die Stimme schmerzte in Gokus Ohren – und zum vielleicht ersten Mal im Leben wie im Tode hatte er wirkliche echte Angst. Nicht um sein Leben, dass war ihm schon immer bedeutungslos erschienen, wenn er die Seinen nicht damit beschützen konnte, aber vor der bösen Ahnung, dass er vielleicht dieses eine Mal nicht stark genug sein könnte, um sie alle zu retten. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, niemals aufgeben, bevor er nicht alles versucht hatte! 

Entschlossen ballte Son-Goku die Fäuste und die Luft um ihn herum begann zu glühen, als er die notwendige Energie an sich zog, und mit einem Schrei auf den zweiten Supersayajin-Level sprang. Sein goldenes Haar stob empor und seine aquamarinblauen Augen funkelten voller Kampfeslust. Er sprang in die Luft und stürzte sich mit mehrfacher Schallgeschwindigkeit auf das noch immer nur undeutlich zu erkennende Wesen inmitten des Energiesturms. 

Der dunkle Vegeta sah ihm entgegen, tat aber nichts, um ihm auszuweichen. Als Goku die von Blitzen umspielte Gestalt endlich erreichte, stockte er vor Überraschung. Langes goldenes Haar umflatterte den Prinzen und Goku fluchte leise in sich hinein. 

_Shimata!_ _Vegeta - nun ein Level-Drei-Supersayajin!_

__

Aber noch viel furchtbarer war die Veränderung, die in seinem Wesen vorgegangen war, und die sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Hinter den emotionslosen, leeren, komplett schwarzen Augen zeigte sich nicht ein Funke des Wiedererkennens. Auf dem wie aus Stein gemeißelten Gesicht lag ein grausames Lächeln. Was Son-Goku aber am meisten verblüffte, war der lange, sehnige Schwanz, der hinter dem Saiyajin in der Luft peitschte. 

Der dunkle Vegeta hatte die eine Schwäche, die die Kraft eines Saiyajins spürbar mindern konnte, ausradiert. Mit seinem Schwanz standen ihm nun wieder seine vollen Kräfte zur Verfügung, und sie würden sich entfalten, wenn der erste Vollmondstrahl ihn traf. Vegetas dunkle Macht war schon jetzt so gewaltig, dass Son-Goku nicht einmal abzuschätzen imstande war, was geschehen würde, wenn sich der Saiyajin in seine ursprüngliche Form verwandeln würde. Seine Macht mochte sehr wohl ausreichen, um nicht nur den Planeten sondern das ganze Sonnensystem oder gar die ganze Galaxie zu zerstören. 

Son-Goku brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass das Wesen, dass noch immer so aussah wie Vegeta – _und dessen schierer Anblick Gokus Herz zeriss_ – zu ihm sprach. Es war eine Stimme, wie sie der ewige Abgrund zwischen den Welten besitzen mochte, eine Stimme, die aus der Mitte eines Orkanes hätte kommen können, und es kam einer grauenvollen Blasphemie gleich, sie aus Vegetas Mund zu vernehmen. 

„VERRÄTER!" 

Son-Goku Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er dieses Wort aus dem Mund des Wesens hörte, dem seine ganze Zuneigung und... – in diesem Moment konnte und wollte er sich nichts vormachen – _Liebe_ galt. 

„DEIN LICHT HAT MICH LANGE GENUG ZURÜCKGEHALTEN! ES WIRD NUN VERLÖSCHEN!" 

Und mit diesen Worten griff die Dunkelheit in Vegetas Gestalt schneller als ein Gedanke an. 

Später sollte sich Son-Goku niemals in vollem Ausmaß an die langen Stunden dieses Kampfes zweier gottgleicher Krieger erinnern. Bereits nach dem zweitem Schlagabtausch, bei dem er kaum zum Luftholen gekommen war, sprang Goku auf den dritten Level. Sein goldenes Haar floss den Rücken hinab und seine Aura glitzerte golden gegen die Dunkelheit in Vegetas Augen. 

Die beiden gewaltigen Ki-Auren, die eine schwarz wie die Nacht, die andere golden wie die Sonne, prallten mit gewaltigen Funken aufeinander. Goku bekam einen harten Schlag in den Magen und krümmte sich zusammen. Sein Instinkt ließ ihn sich blitzschnell drehen und einen machtvollen Tritt landen, der Vegeta eigentlich zu Boden hätte schmettern sollen. Doch statt dessen flog der dunkle Prinz nur ein kurzes Stück fort, fing sich aber sofort wieder und griff erneut an. Ein weiterer gedankenschneller Schlagabtausch folgte, während dem Son-Goku sich wirklich bemühen musste, auch nur annähernd alle Schläge abzuwehren. Seine Instinkte gewannen beinahe die Oberhand, als Vegeta blitzschnell hinter ihm erschien und ihn in einen Würgegriff nahm, aber jedes Mal machte Son-Goku sich klar, das dies nicht Vegeta war, wohl aber sein Körper. Er durfte ihn nicht verletzten... der Einsatz seiner machtvollsten Waffen wie des Kame-Hame-Ha oder gar der Genkidama waren damit ausgeschlossen, vor allem wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie schwer er Vegeta bei ihrem letzten Kampf verletzt hatte. Und nur diese Attacken hätten überhaupt eine Wirkung auf diese ungeheure dunkle Energie, das war Son-Goku nur allzu klar, als seine Tritte und Schläge völlig wirkungslos blieben. Mithilfe der Teleportationstechnik befreite er sich aus Vegetas erbarmungslosen Würgegriff, wurde aber sofort wieder gepackt und steckte furchtbare Prügel ein. 

Schlag folgte auf Gegenschlag, aber Goku war in die Defensive gedrängt, denn er sah sich außerstande, Vegeta wirklich anzugreifen. Jedes Mal, wenn Wut und Verzweiflung ihn zu übermannen drohten, sah er diese Augen vor sich, mit dem tiefen geheimen Schmerz darin und dieser dennoch ungebrochenen Leidenschaft und er konnte es nicht. Folgerichtig steckte er weitaus mehr Schläge ein, als er austeilte, und es waren Schläge von einer Stärke, die ihm nie zuvor begegnet war. Sie pressten die Luft aus seinen Lungen, verwandelten jede Stelle seines Körpers in puren Schmerz. Tritte schmetterten gnadenlos gegen seine Rippen, und Son-Goku spürte, wie mehrere davon brachen. Dann wurde er gepackt, und Vegeta schleuderte ihn über seinen Kopf in den tiefen Krater hinein, der sich an der Stelle befand, an der vor kurzem noch ein idyllisches Tal gewesen war. Mit brachialer Gewalt schlug Son-Goku auf, außerstande, sich auch nur im geringsten abzufangen. Er fühlte sich, als ob ein ganzer Planet auf ihn gestürzt war und nicht umgekehrt. 

Verzweifelt versuchte Son-Goku, weitere Energie an sich zu ziehen, sein Tempo noch zu erhöhen, aber Vegeta ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Ausruhen. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst schleuderte Goku dem dunklen Prinzen einen Energy-Blast entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihn kurzzeitig aufhalten möge, doch das finstere Wesen in Vegetas Gestalt lachte nur schrecklich und schlug den Blast einfach beiseite. Kampfeswut loderte hell in Son-Goku auf, er zog seine gesamten Energien zusammen, um sie in einem gewaltigen Kame-Hame-Ha auf Vegeta zu feuern. Bilder tobten in seinem aufgewühlten Geist umher, der sich eigentlich nur auf das Kame-Hame-Ha konzentrieren sollte... 

„KA..." 

_Vegeta, wie er während des Kampfes mit Boo zu ihm aufblickt und halb scherzhaft - halb wirklich enttäuscht sagt: „Was? Du hast Dir gar keine Sorgen um mich gemacht?"_

„ME..." 

_Vegetas merkwürdiger Ausdruck in den Augen, ganz kurz, bevor sie sich in der Fusion zu Vegetto vereinen..._

„HA..." 

_Vegeta in einem der seltenen wirklich ruhigen Augenblicke, als er seinen neugeborenen Sohn anblickt, und seine obsidianschwarzen Augen fast aufzuleuchten scheinen..._

„ME..." 

__

_Der Prinz der Saiyajin als Kind, das auf einem harten Stahlboden liegt, blutig, missbraucht, einsam, zitternd und so unendlich alleine und verloren..._

__

_„HAAAA..."_

__

_Vegeta._

__

_Einsamkeit._

__

_Der Wunsch, zu beschützen._

__

_Trauer._

__

_Liebe._

_Vegeta..._

__

„...AAAAAAAA!!" 

__

Son-Gokus gewaltige Energie konnten nicht mehr aufgehalten werden, obwohl er es im letzten Moment versuchte. Doch in einer übermenschlichen Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Bahn des gewaltigen Feuerballs umzulenken, so dass er den dunklen Prinzen, der voller Selbstsicherheit dem Kame-Hame-Ha hatte trotzen wollen, nur streifte, aber nicht voll traf. Überrascht wurde das finstere Wesen von der Gewalt der Energie zu Boden geworfen, sprang aber sofort wieder auf und das grausame Grinsen verwandelte sich zu einer Maske blutrünstiger Mordlust, als es wieder auf Son-Goku zuschoss, diesen mit einem gewaltigen Energiestoß von den Füßen fegend. 

„DARK FINAL FLASH!" 

hörte Son-Goku noch, bevor er sich benommen auf dem Boden liegend wiederfand. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und fühlte sich kaum noch in der Lage, zu stehen, geschweige denn zu kämpfen. Jetzt hätte er eine magische Bohne gut gebrauchen können, aber er besaß keine. 

Son-Goku kämpfte weiter, versuchte, sich seiner Haut zu wehren, aber vergebens. Er wusste nicht, ob sie erst ein paar Sekunden oder schon eine Ewigkeit kämpften – beides erschien möglich - aber er hatte den Schlägen nichts entgegenzusetzen. Jeder machtvolle Tritt trennte ihn mehr und mehr von seiner Energie. Sein Ki wurde zunehmend schwächer. Es war, als söge die Dunkelheit in Vegeta all seine Kraft und Hoffnung in sich auf. 

Er spürte mehr als deutlich, dass er der Energie der Dunkelheit nicht gewachsen war, zumindest nicht, solange Vegetas Körper das Gefäß der Finsternis war. Son-Goku hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob es einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation geben mochte, da wurde er auch schon wieder gepackt, und in den schwarzen Himmel hinaufgeschleudert, wo, schneller als das Licht, Vegeta schon auf ihn wartetet, um ihn mit einer hammerharten Doppelfaust wieder gen Erdboden zu schicken. 

Es gab keine Lösung, er hatte so oder so verloren. Selbst wenn es ihm gelang, den dunklen Prinzen zu besiegen, so wäre doch die Seele des Saiyajin unwiederbringlich verloren. Das konnte er nicht ertragen. Und ohne Vegeta, das wusste er plötzlich mit übernatürlicher Klarheit, konnte und wollte er nicht leben. 

Die Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns ließ Goku bar jeden Kampfgeistes. Sein Körper wurde von Vegetas harten Schlägen durch die Luft gewirbelt, fast schon teilnahmslos beobachtete Goku, wie mit jedem Schlag das Leben mehr aus ihm wich. Er hatte keine Chance. Blut floss nicht zu knapp aus zahlreichen Wunden und aus seinem Mund, denn die inneren Verletzungen wurden mit jedem Schlag schlimmer. 

Son-Goku, der Held der Erde, der Ewige Krieger, der niemals aufgab, niemals einlenkte, niemals zurücksteckte, der das Wort Feigheit oder Rückzug gar nicht kannte, Son-Goku sah in die fremdartigen Augen des Wesens, dass er liebte, dass ihm sein Leben bedeutete, las darin nichts als Leere und puren Hass - und ließ einfach los. 

_Bitte – ein Ende._

__

_Ich ertrage es nicht mehr._

__

_Ich will nicht sehen, was aus Dir geworden ist._

__

_Vergib mir._

Seine Energie wich von ihm, die Haare sanken zusammen und nahmen wieder ihre übliche schwarze Farbe an, und die Verletzungen, die der dreifache Super-Saiyajin nicht so stark gefühlt hatte, ließen den nun Schutzlosen vor Schmerz aufschreien und hart zu Boden fallen. Dort lag er, die Zähne in Agonie zusammen gebissen, zahlreiche Knochen gebrochen und zerschmettert und dem Tode so nahe, dass kaum ein Grashalm ihn noch davon trennte. 

Sein Geist war merkwürdig ruhig. So sehr es seinem Wesen widerstrebte, aufzugeben, so unglaublich diese Tat für ihn war, so plötzlich fühlte er eine melancholische Stille und Frieden das Chaos, das seinen Geist seit Stunden gefüllt hatte, vertreiben. Son-Goku schloss mit der Welt ab und bedauerte nur, dass er sie so zurück lassen musste, ohne Schutz vor der furchtbaren Kreatur, die aus Vegeta geworden war. 

__

_Er bedauerte, dass er keinen Abschied von seinen Söhnen und Freunden nehmen konnte und dass er niemals sehen würde, wie Pan aufwuchs... Und er bedauerte, dass er Vegeta nicht hatte sagen, zeigen können, was er für ihn empfand – dass er nicht alleine war, niemals mehr alleine sein musste, wenn er nicht wollte..._ _Er fragte sich, ob dies das Ende war... so viele Feinde, so viele Gefahren, und am Ende erlag er doch demjenigen, der sich am längsten und hartnäckigsten an seine Fersen geheftet hatte – den er wie nichts sonst liebte - und es war seine eigene Schuld. Das musste irgendeine Art von Ausgleich_, _von Sühne sein. Wer war er, sich gegen den Willen des Schicksals aufzulehnen?_

In der unnatürliche Klarheit des nahenden Endes wartete Son-Goku auf den Todesstoss. 

Er spürte die wahnsinnigen Energien der Finsternis näher kommen, spürte, wie das Wesen neben ihm aufsetzte. Er blickte auf und sah direkt in diese schwarzen Augen, die sich ganz nahe vor seinem Gesicht befanden, und das hämische Grinsen, in dem sein Todesurteil geschrieben stand. Aber Son-Goku wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er sich nicht bis zuletzt treu geblieben wäre. So durfte es nicht enden. Und mit der letzten Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war, flüsterte der Saiyajin gebrochen und mit vor Schmerz verschleierten Augen dem dunklen Wesen in der Gestalt seines geliebten Prinzen zu: 

_„Vergib mir... Ich... liebe Dich...!"_

Dann umarmte er die Dunkelheit. Und fiel. 

*** 

_Lange Zeit, eine Ewigkeit, verweilte Son-Gokus Geist in undurchdringlicher Schwärze. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass er gestorben war, und er wunderte sich, dass er das Jenseits noch nicht erreicht hatte. Ziellos schwebte er durch den scheinbar unendlichen Raum, der von einem vagen fernen Dröhnen erfüllt war. Es war ein rhythmisches Geräusch, dass sich zusammenzog und pulste. Goku fühlte es überall um sich herum, es durchdrang ihn, und die Dunkelheit wirkte dadurch lebendig – und furchtbar bedrohlich zugleich. Ohne es richtig zu bemerken setzte er auf so etwas wie solidem Boden auf – aufgrund der Schwärze konnte er aber nichts erkennen. Er wanderte weiter. Irgendwann musste er doch das Jenseits erreichen! Goku seufzte. Dieses Mal würde es kein Zurück für ihn geben – kein uralter Kaioshin von vor 15 Generationen, der ihn im Austausch für einige Nacktbilder wieder zu den Lebenden schickte. Das war seine letzte Chance gewesen. Er fragte sich, ob Vegetas dunkle Energie womöglich bereits das ganze Universum samt dem Jenseits zerstört hatte. Vielleicht wanderten dort draußen abertausende anderer verlorener Seelen umher..._

__

_Plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, fand er sich am Rande eines gewaltigen schwarzen Abgrundes wieder, den er mehr spürte als sah. Winde tosten hinein, aber nichts kam wieder heraus._

__

_Das langsame dröhnende Pulsen war lauter geworden. Die Dunkelheit verbarg noch immer die Umgebung, aber ein schwacher rötlicher Schein, der aus dem Abgrund drang, erhellte sie zumindest soweit, das Son-Goku wieder die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Er spürte den Sog an sich zerren und war erleichtert, dass er sich so vorsichtig vorangetastet hatte, denn sonst hätte er leicht in diesen schwarzen Malstrom hineinstürzen können. Son-Goku hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er war. Dies unterschied sich erheblich von den bisherigen beiden Malen, als er gestoben war. Kein Haus des Gerichts, in dem der Herr des Jenseits die wartenden Seelen in Richtung Himmel oder Hölle schickte, kein Schlangenpfad, nichts... nur diese lebendige Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing, und die ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Er fühlte, dass ihm diese Schwärze feindlich gesonnen war. Sie schien ihn zu beobachten, zu belauern, als hoffe sie, dass er einen Fehler machte, nur um ihn dann für immer und ewig zu verschlingen..._

__

_Plötzlich drang ein Laut an Gokus Ohr. Angespannt lauschte er, verzweifelt nach einem Anhaltspunkt inmitten dieser schwarzen Ewigkeit suchend. Da... wieder! Es klang fast wie ein leises, kaum hörbares Schluchzen. Argwöhnisch trat Goku näher an den Abgrund heran, denn aus dieser Richtung schien das Geräusch zu kommen. Der Sog wurde stärker, je näher er dem Malstrom kam, und Goku blieb stehen, als er spürte, dass ein weiterer Schritt ihm wahrscheinlich den Boden unter den Füssen wegziehen würde. Das abgehakte Schluchzen war nun ganz deutlich zu hören und es kam eindeutig aus dem Abgrund. Goku beugte sich vorsichtig vor und sah über die Kante. Die riesenhafte Leere dieses ungeheuren Strudels erschlug ihn fast und einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwindelig. Schwärze drehte und wirbelte in dieses Loch ohne Wiederkehr hinein und weiße Blitze zuckten in einiger Entfernung die Wände des Strudels entlang, so als würden dort gewaltige Energien entstehen. Ganz unten, in weiter Entfernung, glaubte Son-Goku ein schwaches pulsierendes Licht zu sehen, von dem auch das herzzerreißende leise Weinen ausging. Goku schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Geist hinausgreifen auf der Suche nach dem, was dort unten in dem Strudel so hoffnungslos gefangen und verloren war. Erst spürte er nichts als wirbelnde chaotische Energien, deren Finsternis die gleiche war, wie die des dunklen Wesens, das Vegetas Stelle eingenommen hatte. _

__

_Doch dann, kurz bevor er sich zurückziehen wollte, weil er diese brachiale Finsternis nicht länger ertragen konnte, huschte so etwas wie ein kleiner roter Funke vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Goku konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf. Langsam kam er dem Licht näher... und näher... und dann schrie sein Herz auf vor Überraschung, als er in dem Licht die vertraute Signatur wiedererkannte! Er fragte sich nicht, wie, oder warum. Tränen der Erleichterung traten ihm in die Augen, als er sich vorwärts warf, unbewusst mit Geist und Körper gleichzeitig, sich hinabwarf in den Strudel, die beklagenswert schwache, aber deutlich vorhandene Ki-Signatur verfolgend. Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren...! _

__

_Goku stürzte in den Strudel, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und mit seinem ganzen Wesen suchend. Blitze umzuckten ihn und der Strudel schien sich immer schneller zu drehen, immer gewaltiger zu werden. Bald sah er kein Ende und keinen Anfang mehr, aber daran dachte er nicht, er konzentrierte sich nur auf den winzigen Lichtfunken, der Vegetas Ich war. _

_Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass er nicht wirklich fiel, sondern vielmehr mit einiger Geschwindigkeit abwärts schwebte. Das rote Licht kam immer näher, und schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wirbelnder Schwärze, sah Son-Goku in der Ferne etwas dunkles in dem Lichtschein auftauchen. Seine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte sich und schließlich setzte er inmitten des roten Lichtes auf. Er konnte keinen soliden Boden erkennen. Über, unter, und um das Licht herum wirbelte weiter unaufhörlich der schwarze Strudel mit dröhnender angsteinflössender Gleichgültigkeit. Inmitten dieser kleinen Oase aus Licht konnte Goku schattenhaft einen Umriss ausmachen. Und genau dort befand sich auch der kleine Funke, der Vegetas Signatur trug. Langsam, vorsichtig, eine Hand vor die Augen gelegt, damit das Licht ihn nicht blendete, tastete Goku sich vorwärts, bis er direkt neben der dunklen Silhouette zum Stehen kam. Als er herunterblickte, stockte ihm fast das Herz. _

__

_Inmitten des Lichtes, das anscheinend von ihm ausging, lag zusammengerollt der Prinz der Saiyajins... aber nicht in der Form, in der Son-Goku ihn kannte, sondern so, wie er ihn zuletzt in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte – ein Kind vom kaum 10 Standardjahren. Vorsichtig kniete Goku sich neben die regungslose Gestalt. Die Augen waren fest geschlossen, die Arme wie schützend vor der kleinen Brust verschränkt. Das rote Licht zeichnete flackernde Schatten auf seine fein gemeißelten Wangenknochen. Der kleine Prinz lag vollkommen still, bewegte nicht einen Muskel und schien nicht einmal zu atmen. Trotzdem echote geisterhaft noch immer dieses leise Schluchzen, das Son-Goku erst zu diesem Ort geführt hatte, wie die Erinnerung eines lange vergangenen Klagens durch die energiegeladene Luft. _

_Zitternd senkte Son-Goku eine Hand und tastete nach dem Puls des Prinzen. Die Haut war eiskalt und zunächst konnte Son-Goku nicht die geringste Regung spüren. Sein Herz erstarrte, denn er glaubte bereits alles verloren... doch dann, ganz schwach, wie das allerleichteste Flattern eines gefangenen Vogels spürte er ein winziges Beben. Der Prinz lebte! Vegeta war am Leben! _

__

_Die heranströmende Erleichterung hätte Son-Gokus Geist, der von den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunden völlig ausgelaugt war, beinahe um den Verstand gebracht._

_Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen, dann schob er die Arme unter den reglosen Körper und hob ihn so vorsichtig und zärtlich auf, wie er nur konnte. Der Prinz lag noch immer regungslos, aber jetzt konnte Goku sehen, das ein zutiefst gequälter Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen lag und Tränen unaufhörlich sein Gesicht benetzten. Goku trug den Prinzen jetzt sicher in beiden Armen und schaute besorgt auf ihn herunter, sich fragend, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Zunächst einmal mussten sie aus diesem Abgrund heraus. Der Saiyajin nahm alle ihm verbliebene Kraft zusammen – zum ersten mal fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen Körper bislang überhaupt nicht gespürt hatte – weder ihn noch die Verletzungen, die er erlitten hatte - und stieß sich von dem unsichtbaren Boden ab. Sofort begannen die Energien des Malstroms an ihm zu zerren. Das Brüllen des Strudels war jetzt merklich lauter geworden. Er schien langsam auf Goku einzustürzen, als habe die Finsternis nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, um sie beide endgültig zu verschlingen. Vegetas warmes Licht umgab sie beide, aber die Dunkelheit rückte immer näher und die Winde des endlosen Kreisels zerrten an ihnen und versuchten, sie in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Son-Goku musste all seine Kraft aufwenden, um auch nur ganz langsam vorwärts zu kommen. Mit aller Macht flog er aufwärts, in Richtung der Öffnung des Malstroms. Blitze umzuckten sie und das Geheul der Dunkelheit wurde immer lauter, als sei diese zornerfüllt darüber, dass ihr Gefangener ihr entrissen werden sollte. Ein Blitz traf Son-Goku, der sich gerade noch schützend über die reglose Gestalt des Prinzen beugen konnte, und hätte ihn fast zurück in das Nichts geschleudert. Mit äußerster Kraft zog Son-Goku Energie an sich, die nur zäh von der Dunkelheit freigegeben wurde. Sein Ki begann zu glühen und er wappnete sich mit diesem Schutzschild gegen die Stöße und Blitze, die nun von allen Seiten auf ihn trafen. Der Strudel wurde immer enger und Son-Goku mühte sich verzweifelt, ihm noch rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Das Geheul und Donnern betäubte seine Ohren, so dass er nur zu glauben vermeinte, in dem Sturm und Tosen um ihn herum Worte ausmachen zu könne, die aber unmöglich zu verstehen waren._

__

_Er wurde hin- und her geworfen und umklammerte verzweifelt die kostbare Fracht in seinen Armen. Gerade, als er glaubte, endlich die Öffnung des Strudels vor sich zu sehen, brach dieser endgültig in sich zusammen und Finsternis schleuderte auf sie beide ein. _

_Son-Goku biss die Zähne zusammen und schrie der Finsternis seine Kampfansage entgegen! Er würde nicht aufgeben, nicht schon wieder! Jetzt, wo er Vegeta wieder gefunden hatte, würde er niemals, niemals wieder zulassen, dass dem Prinzen ein Leid zustoßen konnte! _

_Son-Gokus Ki leuchtete blendend hell auf, als er zum Super-Saiyajin-Level 3 sprang und die Finsternis um sich mit einem Schub reinster Energie zurückdrängte. Was folgte, war eine ungeheure Explosion und ein blenden weißer Lichtblitz... und dann nichts mehr. _

__

_Nur noch Stille..._

__

*** 

Dumpfe Dunkelheit hüllte Vegeta ein, während sein Bewusstsein ganz langsam wieder erwachte. Sein Körper fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt an, so als habe er all seine Kraft in einem ungeheuren Energiestoß verausgabt. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. 

Er lag auf dem Grund eines ungeheuren Kraters. An manchem Stellen schwelte die Erde noch und Staub und Rauch verdunkelten noch ein wenig den Himmel, der aber bereits begann, seine normale Farbe – es war anscheinend später Nachmittag - wieder anzunehmen. Vegeta blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Da erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass ein großes Gewicht auf ihm lag und ihn am Boden festhielt. Mühsam beugte er den Kopf vor und stierte dumpf auf das Hindernis. 

Im nächsten Moment war er schlagartig wach, als er erkannte, was es mit dem Gewicht auf sich hatte. Ungläubig betrachtete Vegeta den Körper von Kakarott, der halb über ihm lag. Der jüngere Saiyajin war übersäht von schlimmen Wunden und Prellungen. Er schien bewusstlos oder gar tot. Jedenfalls konnte Vegeta kein Atmen sehen. Ein eisiger Schauer der Angst durchraste ihn. Was war hier geschehen? 

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war, wie er Kakarott am Kragen gepackt hatte... damit er ihm irgendetwas erzählte. Danach... kam nur Dunkelheit. Und jetzt lag er in diesem enormen – kilometergroßen, wie er jetzt, da sich Staub und Rauch langsam verzogen, sehen konnte – Krater mit einem schwer verletzten oder gar toten Kakarott... KAKAROTT! 

Ruckartig setzte Vegeta sich auf, die Schmerzen ignorierend, die in ihm explodieren wollten und schob den Körper des größeren Saiyajin vorsichtig von sich herunter. Es sah fast aus, als – habe der andere versucht, ihn vor irgendetwas zu beschützen... Vorsichtig fühlte er nach Kakarotts Puls und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Herz noch schlug... aber der Herzschlag war unglaublich schwach und voller Entsetzen erkannte Vegeta, dass sich der andere auf der Schwelle des Todes befand. Hektisch sah er sich um, auf der Suche nach dem Feind, der dies verursacht hatte, aber es war niemand zu sehen, und er spürte auch keine Aura in der Nähe außer ihren beiden. Vegeta sah an sich herunter. Er hatte auch einige Prellungen abbekommen wie es aussah und er war über und über mit Blut bedeckt, aber es war größtenteils nicht seines und er war bei weitem nicht so schlimm zugerichtet wie der größere Saiyajin, der flach auf dem Boden vor ihm lag und nur noch ganz schwach, kaum sichtbar, atmete. Plötzlich regte sich etwas hinter Vegeta und als er sich umsah, wurden seine Augen groß vor Überraschung. Hinter ihm Staub ringelte sich – sein Schwanz! Er hatte seinen Schwanz zurück! 

Vegeta presste die Fäuste an den Kopf. Er konnte die Geschehnisse noch nicht auf die Reihe bringen, aber er wusste, wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm, war es um Kakarott geschehen. Diese Vorstellung versetzte ihm einen Schock, den er nicht ignorieren konnte. Er musste sich eingestehen, wie sehr er sich um das Wohlergehen des anderen sorgte... 

_Wie sehr er sich wünschte, wieder ihre empathische Verbindung zu spüren – nicht alleine zu sein... _

__

_Die Wärme seines Lichtes, seines Körpers zu spüren... _

__

_Kakarott... _

__

_Du darfst nicht sterben... _

__

_Lass mich nicht alleine..._

__

_Nicht schon wieder..._

__

Unwillig schob Vegeta diese Gedanken beiseite. Er würde sich später mit diesen Gefühlsduseleien auseinander setzen,. Im Moment gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Den eigenen Schmerz komplett ignorierend stand er auf. Panik durchflutete ihn, als er die Verletzungen Kakarotts in vollem Ausmaß begutachtete. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit. 

So behutsam, wie er nur konnte, lud er sich den reglosen Körper auf, und flog mit der höchsten Geschwindigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, in Richtung von Kakarotts Haus. Unterwegs konnte er sich trotz der Eile, in der er sich befand, ein Bild vom Ausmaß der Zerstörung machen. Die gesamte Landschaft war vollkommen pulverisiert worden. Im Bereich von einigen Kilometern existierte nichts weiter als Trümmer und Schutt. Vegeta fragte sich unwillkürlich, welche ungeheure Energie zu dieser Zerstörung in der Lage gewesen war. Plötzlich versteifte sich der über seiner Schulter liegende Körper und begann, krampfhaft zu zittern. Vegeta geriet in Panik. Er war nicht schnell genug... er musste sich beeilen...! Er zog mehr Energie an sich und sprang auf den 1. Level... aber die Panik trieb ihn dazu, noch immer schneller zu werden. Sekunden später hatte er den zweiten Super-Saiyajin-Level erreicht, aber das erschien ihm immer noch viel zu langsam. Zu seinem Erstaunen spürte er, dass da noch Reserven waren, dass es noch schneller ging... 

Er schrie auf, sein Ki glühte blendend hell und gedankenschnell sprang er auf den 3. Level. Goldenes langes Haar flatterte hinter ihm im Wind, als er sich mit nun unglaublich großer Geschwindigkeit vorwärts warf. Vegeta hatte keine Zeit, über diese unerwartete Steigerung nachzudenken, als er auch schon das Haus erreicht hatte. Vorsichtig landete er, besorgt, Kakarott keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er hatte kaum den Boden berührt, da flog die Tür auf, und Son-Goten kam heraus gelaufen. 

Er hatte die gewaltigen Energien bereits in der Distanz gespürt, und sofort gewusst, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er wusste aber auch, dass er in dieser Größenordnung niemals mithalten konnte und war deshalb fast krank vor Sorge zuhause geblieben. Jetzt, da er Vegetas Signatur nahen fühlte, hielt ihn nichts mehr. 

Er stolperte nach draußen und sah sich einem unglaublichen Bild gegenüber. Vegeta, hell glühend und gekrönt von langem goldenem Haar landete soeben, und die reglose Gestalt, die über seiner Schulter hing... 

Son-Goten schrie auf und rannte den beiden entgegen. 

„Was...! Was... ist passiert?!?! Vegeta?! Ist er...?!?" 

Völlig verwirrt sah er unterschiedlichste Emotionen über das Gesicht des Saiyajin-Prinzen ziehen. Trotz der Sorge um seinen Vater nahm der unglaubliche Anblick ihm einen Moment lang den Atem..... Vegeta als Level-Drei-Supersayajin und... was war das?! Hatte er etwa seinen Schwanz zurück? 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die reglose Gestalt seines Vaters, er registrierte die kaum noch vorhandene Aura und seine Augen wurden weit vor Entsetzen. Son-Goku starb! Wie hatte das nur...? 

Son-Goten eilte zu den beiden Kriegern und half Vegeta, Son-Goku vorsichtig auf die Erde zu legen. Selbst Gotens ungeschultes Auge konnte das Ausmaß der Verletzungen erkennen. Es stand sehr schlecht. Tausend Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie herunter. Sie mussten etwas tun, sofort! Hilflos sah er Vegeta an. 

„Vegeta... was... wie... wir müssen ihm helfen...!" 

Der ältere Saiyajin nickte grimmig. 

„Goten, bleib du bei ihm... ich fliege sofort zum Quittenturm und hole eine magische Bohne!" 

„Soll ich die anderen herbeirufen? Trunks hat sich schon telepathisch bei mir gemeldet... Die anderen haben sicher auch gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Ich rufe Son-Gohan, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist..." 

„Nein!! Nein.", Vegeta atmete kurz tief durch, um seiner Antwort die Schärfe zu nehmen, die sie im ersten Moment besessen hatte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, das der ganze Haufen hier vorbeikam und das Chaos noch mehr vergrößerte! Erst musste er wissen, was geschehen war... aber zuallererst musste er Kakarotts Leben retten! Die anderen wären nur im Wege... 

„Lass sie nicht herkommen. Sie würden doch im Moment nur stören! Wimmel sie irgendwie ab!" 

Son-Goten sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte dann. Vegeta dankte Dende im Stillen dafür, dass Kakarotts Sohn manchmal genauso naiv war wie sein Vater in seinen besten Zeiten... 

„Es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren! Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück!" 

Und mit diesen Worten warf er sich in die Luft und war beinahe sofort am Horizont verschwunden. Mit der Höchstgeschwindigkeit eines dreifachen Super-Saiyajins fliegend verfluchte Vegeta sich trotzdem, dass er es niemals für nötig gehalten hatte, Kakarotts kleines Kunststück der Teleportation zu erlernen, während er dem Quittenturm und Meister Quittes Aura, die er bereits von weitem spürte, entgegeneilte. Diesmal hatte er keine Zeit, um die Schönheit der Landschaft zu bewundern. Und auch als er in der Ferne die Silhouette von Kuririn und Piccolo ausmachte, die ihm entgegen geflogen kamen – _shimata, sie hatten es natürlich doch gespürt und wollten nachsehen, was los war_ – nahm er sich nicht die Zeit, anzuhalten, sondern zischte in einem irrwitzigen Tempo an den beiden verblüfft innehaltenden Z-Senshis vorbei, die ihm noch fragend etwas nachriefen, dass er schon nicht mehr hörte. Er hoffte bloß, dass Son-Goten sie abwimmeln würde... er hatte das bittere Gefühl, das die ganze Sache irgendwie seine Schuld war und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn die anderen davon erfahren sollten... 

Kurz darauf kam der Quittenturm in Sicht und Vegeta flog in steilem Winkel nach oben, während der Turm an ihm vorbeiraste. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er Meister Quittes Stockwerk erreicht. Der kleine, katzengestaltige Sensei stand bereits am Fenster und erwartete ihn. Dankenswerter Weise stellte er keine Fragen und machte keine blöden Kommentare, sondern hielt Vegeta nur still ein Säckchen mit einer magischen Bohne hin. Dabei ruhte sein Blick mit einem merkwürdig wissenden Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht. Dieser konnte dem Starren des alten Katers nicht lange standhalten, schnappte sich die Bohne mit einem gemurmelten Fluch und drehte schnurstracks mitten in der Luft um. Trotzdem war er dem alten Knacker fast so etwas wie dankbar dafür, dass er getan hatte, was getan werden musste, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Vegeta konnte und wollte jetzt nichts erklären... 

Irgendwie, gab er grummelig vor sich selber zu, respektierte er den alten Kater, der oft weiter sah als andere. 

Mit diesem Gedanken war der Prinz bereits wieder auf halbem Wege zurück, sein ungewöhnlich schnell schlagendes Herz trieb ihn erbarmungslos voran, obwohl er spürte, dass es ihn eine Unmenge von Energie und Kraft kostete, diese Geschwindigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Es war Angst, pure, reine Angst, ein Gefühl, dass der letzte Saiyajin noch nie in dieser Intensität gespürt hatte. 

_Angst, dass er zu spät kommen würde. _

_Angst, dass es vorbei wäre... dass ER ihn verlassen würde... für immer... _

_Nie wieder einen ebenbürtigen Gegner im Kampf..._ _nie wieder die warmen Augen, die ihn immer ein wenig naiv ansahen, immer zu lächeln schienen... _

_Nie wieder diese Verbindung spüren, diese Wärme, die Geborgenheit... _

__

Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und erhöhte das Tempo tatsächlich noch ein bisschen mehr, während er das letzte Quäntchen Kraft aus seinem geschundenen Körper herausquetschte. 

Sein Geist war weit ausgestreckt, auf der Suche nach der vertrauten Signatur. _Shimata..._ Alarmiert weiteten sich seine Augen – _er konnte ihn nicht finden..._

Schon von weitem sah er, dass der Vorgarten leer war. Sie hatten Kakarott wohl hineingetragen. _Oh Kamisama, wie er hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war..._ Er setzte vor dem Haus auf und rannte hinein, die Tür aus den Angeln fetzend. Er spürte die Auren im oberen Stockwerk und warf sich mit letzter Kraft die Treppe hinauf. Er stieß die Tür auf, und da waren sie, sie standen um das Bett herum, auf dem schauderhaft bleich und still Kakarrot lag, noch immer über und über mit Blut bedeckt... 

_Oh Kamisama... _

__

_NEIN... _

__

_Bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät kommen... _

__

_BITTE..._

__

_Ich tue alles... wenn er nur noch lebt... _

Son-Goten, der an der Seite seines Vaters kniete, sah auf, als Vegeta in das Zimmer stürmte. Seine Augen waren voller Tränen, die er hastig abzuwischen versuchte, aber es kamen immer wieder neue nach. Er sah die flehende Bitte, einen so ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck, in Vegetas Augen, und sein Herz brach endgültig... Er konnte Vegeta nicht länger ansehen... Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und Schmerz. 

„NEIN! Nein, sag mir, das es nicht wahr ist... NEIN!" schrie der Prinz und starrte Son-Goten an. Dieser senkte seinen Kopf und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. 

„Es ist zu spät...", flüsterte er... 

__

_Ende Teil 4 _

P.S: Ein fieser Cliffhanger, ich weiss... war nicht meine Schuld, es war seine Idee.. *auf Vegeta-sama zeig - grins...* Schreibt mir bitte viele Reviews, dann verspreche ich, dass auch ganz schnell Teil 5 hochgeladen wird.. 


	5. Schattenseele Teil 5: Der geheime Pfad d...

Widmung:   
Dieser Teil von „Schattenseele" ist meiner lieben Freundin SOrion gewidmet, der ersten, die meine FF gelesen hat, und die mich immer dazu ermutigt hat, weiterzuschreiben. Von ihren Geschichten habe ich viel gelernt, vor allem, was den Bereich des Lemon angeht.. ;o).   
Schaut euch unbedingt ihre fantastischen Yaoi-Fanfictions zu Weiß Kreuz an!   
Des weiteren geht natürlich wie immer lieber Dank an Azurite-chan, die beta gelesen hat (für Fehler also bei ihr beschweren :o)) 

__

_Kurze Worterklärung (mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich das bisher vergessen habe)_   
  
_ototo = mein jüngerer Bruder_   
_shimata = Verdammt! Verflucht!_   
_onegai = Bitte_   
_kuso = Verflucht_   
_koibito = Geliebter_   
_baka: Dummkopf, Idiot_   
_bakayaro = Steigerung von baka, etwa „Mistkerl" oder, härter, „Arschloch"_   
_kamisama = Gott (respektvoll) – entsprechend kami = nur „Gott"_   
_nani? = was?_   
_gomen nasai: Entschuldigung!_   
_ouji = Titel, etwa „königlicher Prinz", auch „König"_   
_-sama: Anrede, die äußersten Respekt ausdrückt. Wird normalerweise nur einem Höhergestellten gegenüber verwendet._

_Warnings für diesen Teil: Hmm... ich denke, man kann von lime sprechen... und angst. Jede Menge davon._

_Kommentar:_   
_Okay... es hat viel länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte, bis ich den 5. Teil online stellen konnte. Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger war absolut grausam von mir... Also bitte verzeiht mir...*smile _   
_Aber ich hab versucht, es in diesem Teil wieder etwas gut zu machen. Ist deshalb auch um einiges länger als die anderen. Bisher ist die, ähm, Romantik ja ein bisserl kurz gekommen... _   
_Hey, nicht gleich nach unten scrollen! Hier geblieben...! Ihr müsst es schon von Anfang an lesen, das 5. Kapitel von:_

__

**„Schattenseele"**

****

**Teil 5: „Der geheime Pfad des Herzens"**

„Nein! Das akzeptiere ich einfach nicht!! NIEMALS!" 

Goten sah geschockt zu, wie Vegeta zum Bett rannte, Gokus Kopf mit einer Hand anhob und eine magische Bohne in seinen Mund zwängte. 

„Schluck das, verdammt! Nun mach schon! Lass mich nicht im Stich, Kakarott! Das kannst Du mir nicht antun! Nun mach schon, lebe! Gehorch mir gefälligst, baka!! Du hast deinem Prinzen zu gehorchen!" 

Vegeta brach neben dem Bett zusammen und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Kuririn und Piccolo sahen sich verwirrt an. Sie waren ebenso durcheinander und von Schmerz zerrissen wie Son-Goten, aber dies hier... das hätten sie niemals erwartet... Es war alles zu plötzlich gekommen... Zaghaft griff Kuririn nach Vegetas Schulter, wollte ihn beruhigen. Die Trauer um Son Goku brach ihm das Herz, aber er musste etwas tun... 

Doch ein furchtbares Knurren von Vegeta ließ ihn innehalten. Seine Haare richteten sich auf und standen zu Berge, als die Energie in den Raum strömte und Vegeta gefährlich zu glühen begann. 

„Raus hier. Alle. RAUS HIER!" knurrte der Prinz in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. 

Eilig zog Kuririn seine Hand zurück und sah Piccolo fragend an. Der Namekianer, dessen Augen blutunterlaufen und leer wirkten, zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er spürte die gefährliche Energie, die von Vegeta ausging... besser, ihn nicht zu reizen. Piccolo hatte keine Ahnung, warum Vegeta so reagierte, aber er wusste, wozu der Prinz der Saiyajins fähig sein mochte, wenn er seine gesamte Energie einsetzte. Er hatte diesen Blick, der ihnen nun entgegenblitzte, als Vegeta sie drohend anblickte, schon einmal gesehen... und kurz darauf war der Prinz in den Tod gegangen, in dem Versuch, dabei den Dämon Boo und ein ordentliches Stück des Planeten mit sich zu nehmen. Ganz vorsichtig bewegte er sich rückwärts und zog Kuririn mit sich. Er packte auch Son-Goten an der Schulter, der inzwischen aus weit aufgerissenen Augen hemmungslos schluchzend auf die Szenerie starrte. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich der Junge mitziehen. Piccolo zog beide aus dem Raum, warf noch einen Blick auf den von einer weißgoldenen Aura umgebenen Prinzen, der am Bett seines toten besten Freundes kniete und schloss dann ganz leise und vorsichtig die Tür. 

Vegeta nahm das Schließen der Tür gar nicht mehr wahr. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Körper vor ihm gerichtet, den Körper, der so furchtbar still lag. Er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass es vorbei sein sollte. Er würde verdammt noch mal nicht zulassen, dass sich Kakarott so davonschlich! Vegeta schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf das Bett, so dass es erbebte. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm inzwischen die Tränen herunterliefen und sich unterwegs mit dem Blut auf seiner Haut vermengten – _hauptsächlich Kakarotts Blut_ – bis es aussah, als würde er tiefrote Tränen weinen. 

Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, starrte Vegeta auf das Gesicht, das er so gut kannte, das ihn in so vielen Träumen verfolgt hatte. So lange hatte er diesen Mann als Feind betrachtet... 

_Doch aus der Feindschaft war irgendwann eine grummelige Art von Respekt geworden, eine Anerkennung der Stärke des anderen, aber auch der Freundlichkeit und der offenen naiven Art, mit der er ihm immer wieder entgegengekommen war, ganz egal wie oft Vegeta ihn beleidigt oder zurückgewiesen hatte. Und dann damals, die Fusion... als er sich mit dem anderen Saiyajin vereint hatte, und seine Seele in einer Ganzheit aufgegangen war, die er niemals zuvor für möglich gehalten hatte... Und irgendwann war aus dem Respekt Freundschaft geworden... _

__

_und... _

__

_mehr... _

__

_Oder vielleicht war sie schon immer da gewesen, diese tiefe Sehnsucht nach einem Wesen, das ihn vollkommen verstand... _

__

_Bei dem er endlich die Geborgenheit finden würde, die er niemals zu brauchen vorgegeben hatte... _

__

_Dem er endlich vertrauen konnte... _

__

_Er hatte sich Kakarotts Seele verwandt gefühlt, nicht nur deshalb, weil sie die beiden letzten Saiyajin im Universum waren, sondern weil er spürte, dass der andere es ebenfalls oft nicht leicht gehabt hatte, aber auf ganz andere Art damit fertig geworden war. Kakarott war immer offen und herzlich durch das Leben gegangen, wo er schweigsam und verschlossen gewesen war und er hatte ihn beneidet um diese Art, die ihm soviel Sympathie und Respekt eintrug. Nichts wünschte Vegeta sich mehr auf dieser Welt, als den Respekt dieses Kriegers, der stärker und in allen Dingen so viel besser war als er... Soviel nobler. _

__

_Vegeta war ein Prinz, und im Bewusstsein dieser Herkunft hatte sein gesamtes Leben gestanden. Sein ganzer Stolz basierte darauf, dass er auf Grund seiner Geburt dazu bestimmt war, der größte Krieger des Universums zu werden. Seit seiner frühesten Kindheit war ihm eingetrichtert worden, dass die Saiyajin den anderen Rassen überlegen waren und dass er als Prinz und zukünftiger König von Vegeta-sei, als Herrscher der größten Kriegerrasse, die jemals existierte hatte, dazu bestimmt war, Außergewöhnliches zu vollbringen. Und dann, dann kam Freezer – Vegetas Gedanken stockten, bevor er weiterdachte – und Vegeta-sei wurde vernichtet und plötzlich war er einer der letzten Saiyajin des Universums, Prinz von höchstens noch einer Handvoll Individuen, deren Anzahl rasch zusammenschrumpfte. Und dann war er Kakarott begegnet – dem Unterklassekrieger, lange vor den Geschehnissen mit Freezer auf diese rückständige Welt entsandt. Er war dazu bestimmt gewesen, ihn alleine schon ob seiner Herkunft zu besiegen, aber das Unglaubliche war geschehen – der aus einer unterlegenen Blutlinie stammende Saiyajin hatte ihn, den Prinzen, besiegt! Und das war nicht das schlimmste... Kakarott – nein, Son Goku, erinnerte Vegeta sich schmerzvoll – war ihm nicht nur im Kampf immer einen Schritt voraus gewesen, was ihn, der immer nur der Stärkste hatte sein wollen, schon tödlich kränkte, nein, er war auch in seinem ganzen Verhalten soviel nobler gewesen als Vegeta._

_Während dessen ganz persönliche Geschichte – Vegeta spürte, wie die Dunkelheit ihn einmal mehr kurz streifte – ihn zu einer verschlagenen Kreatur gemacht hatte, daran gewöhnt, kein Mitleid und keine Gnade zu kennen und jeden Vorteil auszunutzen, wenn es nur dem Sieg über den Feind diente, hatte Son Goku sein Handeln stets von Freundlichkeit, Respekt, Fairness und dadurch einer unantastbaren moralischen Überlegenheit bestimmen lassen. Diese Gelassenheit, sie hätte eigentlich Vegeta zu eigen sein sollen – der Respekt, der Son Goku überall – verdientermaßen, das gestand Vegeta sich widerwillig ein – entgegengebracht wurde, er hätte rechtmäßig Vegeta zugestanden... _

__

_Vegeta hatte sich selbst eines geschworen, nämlich niemals – niemals wieder, hieß das – vor irgendjemandem zu knien, und er hatte Son Goku dafür gehasst, dass er ihm das Gefühl gab, egal wie oft Vegeta auf ihn herabsah, trotzdem unter ihm zu stehen. _

__

_Aber... jetzt, wo er so still und blass vor ihm lag, jetzt endlich konnte Vegeta sich eingestehen – dass Son Goku tatsächlich der edlere von ihnen beiden war. Er war es niemals wert gewesen, dass Son Goku versucht hatte, ihn einen Freund zu nennen. Er würde sich niemals unterwerfen... aber jetzt kniete er, kniete am Bett des Mannes, der ihm Zeit seines Lebens nur Freundlichkeit gezeigt hatte, der immer dort Licht gewesen war, wo seine eigene dunkle Seele nur Schatten hervorbrachte... Er wünschte so sehr... zum ersten Mal würde er sein eigenes Leben mit Freuden für einen anderen geben, wenn nur... Zorn und Trauer vermischten sich in ihm. Soviel, was es noch zu sagen gegeben hätte... so viele ungeklärte Dinge... _

__

_So durfte es einfach nicht enden! _

Vegeta kniete an Son Gokus Seite, sein stolzes Herz zum allerersten Mal bereit, die Überlegenheit eines anderen zuzugeben. Verzweifelt griff sein Geist hinaus, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Fünkchen Hoffnung. Kein freundliches Licht, kein naiv-warmes Lächeln... 

Ohne es zu merken, hielt er die kalte Hand in seiner, fest umkrampft, drückte sie an sein Herz... 

Nichts. 

Leere. 

Verzweiflung. 

Vegeta senkte den Kopf und weinte stumm und von aller Hoffnung verlassen. 

Und hob ihn ruckartig wieder, als er ein plötzliches Beben spürte. Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie ein tiefer Atemzug den Brustkorb vor ihm hob und senkte. Er konnte es nicht fassen... nicht glauben... 

Er spürte plötzlich wieder Kakarotts Ki-Signatur, schwach zwar, aber gleichmäßig. Und sie erstarkte mit jedem Moment...! 

„ER LEBT!", war das einzige, das Vegeta durch den Kopf ging, immer und immer wieder, und er konnte vor Glück an nichts anderes denken. Er sah, wie die wächserner Bleiche langsam aus dem Gesicht verschwand, welches wieder seine normale rosige Farbe annahm. Die Augen blieben weiter geschlossen, aber aus dem Koma des nahen Todes war ein heilender Schlaf geworden. Der Körper vor ihm regenerierte sich zusehends. Die Wunden verschwanden, die Prellungen heilten. Aufgrund der Schwere der Verletzungen nahm die ganze Prozedur etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch als gewöhnlich, aber die Heilung schritt unaufhaltsam voran. 

Fassungslos wischte sich Vegeta mit einem zerfetzten Ärmel über das Gesicht. Hinter ihm sprang die Tür auf und Son-Goten stürmte allen voran in den Raum, einen ungläubigen, hoffenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er blickte von Vegeta zu seinem Vater auf dem Bett und Vegeta sah, wie ihm vor Erleichterung schon wieder die Tränen kamen. 

„Er lebt... ! Aber wie... Oh kamisama, ich danke Dir!", Son-Goten fehlten die Worte und er stürzte zum Bett und entriss Vegeta die Hand seines Vaters, um sie an seine eigene zitternde Brust zu drücken. 

Vegeta bemerkte, dass inzwischen auch Trunks und Son-Gohan eingetroffen waren und nun mit einem sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen standen. Son-Gohan ging zu Son-Goten und zog ihn auf die Füße. Fachmännisch glitt der Blick des jungen Arztes über die reglose Gestalt seines Vaters. Er registrierte die verblassenden Prellungen und die verheilenden Wunden, und die tiefe Sorge auf seinem Gesicht wich langsam der Erleichterung. Er wusste, dass es sehr knapp gewesen war... aber Vegeta war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Jetzt konnten sie nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten... 

„Er braucht jetzt Ruhe... wie es aussieht, tut die magische Bohne ihr übriges. Lassen wir ihn noch eine Weile schlafen, dann ist er wieder voll hergestellt, ich verspreche es Dir, ototo-chan...!" 

Widerstrebend ließ Goten sich vom Bett wegziehen. Gohan legte auch Vegeta eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Onegai... Komm mit uns runter in die Küche... wir sind alle begierig zu erfahren, was eigentlich vorgefallen ist..." 

„Ich bleibe hier." 

„Aber... er braucht jetzt Ruhe und wir müssen wirklich wissen..." 

„Ich sagte, ICH BLEIBE HIER!!", und einmal mehr duldete Vegetas Tonfall keinen Widerspruch. 

Seufzend zog Gohan seine Hand zurück. Nun gut. Sollte der alte Sturkopf doch seinen Willen haben. Sie würden schon noch erfahren, was vorgefallen war... Vorsichtig geleitete er den weiterhin zitternden Goten, der sichtlich noch unter Schock stand, aus dem Zimmer und winkte Kuririn, Piccolo und Trunks ihm zu folgen. Letzterer warf noch einen ungläubigen Blick auf seinen Vater, der immer noch neben dem Bett kniete und folgte den anderen dann achselzuckend. Er verstand sowieso nicht, was hier eigentlich los war. 

Vegeta war erleichtert, als die ganze Bande abgezogen war. Noch immer innerlich zitternd betrachtete er den schlafenden Kakarott. Es war so knapp gewesen, SO knapp... 

Kamisama, wie furchtbar war der andere zugerichtet gewesen... dies war beileibe nicht der erste Kampf, in dem Goku schlimm verletzt worden war, aber so schlimm... Blut verklebte die langen, ebenholz-schwarzen Spikes seines Haare, Blut und Staub bedeckten die Linien seines Gesichtes... Dieses Bild störte Vegeta irgendwie... es war nicht richtig... es erinnerte ihn an die nagende Ungewissheit in seinem Herzen, rief die Fragen in ihm wach, was nur geschehen war, wie es dazu hatte kommen können... 

Vegetas Blick fiel auf ein Tischchen in einer Zimmerecke. Darauf stand eine Wachschüssel aus Porzellan. Direkt daneben befand sich ein großer Krug mit Wasser und daneben lag ein Handtuch. 

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend nahm Vegeta den Wasserkrug, gab etwas Wasser in die Schüssel und brachte dann Schüssel und Handtuch zum Bett. Ein Teil von ihm war erstaunt, ja geradezu entsetzt, über das, was er gerade zu tun gewillt war - _wo bleibt dein Stolz, Prinz aller Saiyajin?_ - aber den beachtete er gar nicht. Vorsichtig tauchte er eine Ecke des Handtuchs in das kalte Wasser und begann, sanft aber gründlich, den Schmutz und das getrocknete Blut von Kakarotts Gesicht zu entfernen. Vorsichtig fuhr er jede Linie nach. Ohne den Schlafenden aufzuwecken, wusch er langsam Wangen und Stirn. Als er mit dem Gesicht fertig war, hielt er kurz inne und besah sich sein Werk. Die Gesichtszüge des schlafenden Saiyajins hatten sich sichtlich entspannt. Er schien in einen ruhigen, tiefen, heilenden Schlaf hinübergeglitten zu sein. Vegeta musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Anblick des schlafenden Kakarott hatte etwas unschuldiges, engelhaftes... 

Vegeta beschloss, dass er genauso gut zu Ende bringen konnte, was er angefangen hatte. _Wäre ja schließlich albern, hier aufzuhören, nicht? Ja. Schließlich machte er nie halbe Sachen_. Kakarotts orangener Gi war vollkommen zerfetzt und verschlissen. Das Ding gehörte definitiv in den Müll. Vegeta dachte kurz nach und begann dann damit, die Fetzen so vorsichtig er nur konnte – er wollte den Schlafenden schließlich auf gar keinen Fall wecken, und das auch, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich vor Scham im Boden versinken würde – zu entfernen. Schließlich hatte er den gesamten oberen Teil abgestreift. Vorsichtig machte er sich daran, auch Kakarotts Oberkörper von Blut und Schmutz zu befreien. 

Unwillkürlich kam ihm dabei wieder in den Sinn, was sich früher – vor einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor – an diesem verfluchten Tag hinter dem Felsen am Wasserfall abgespielt hatte und plötzlich sah er die vor ihm liegende Gestalt mit ganz anderen Augen. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch, als er sich an seine Gedanken beim Anblick des badenden Kakarott erinnerte. Die Verletzungen waren nun fast schon verheilt und Vegeta strich unwillkürlich behutsam mit einer Hand über die festen Muskeln. Dies erzeugte ein Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen, wie er es noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Es kribbelte und gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie glatt und machtvoll sich Kakarotts Muskeln unter seinen Händen wölbten. Unwillkürlich strich er fester über die Muskelpakete am Bauch – und wich erschrocken zurück, als der schlafende Saiyajin ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich gab und sich leicht bewegte. Vegetas Herz schlug bis zum Halse. Die Beine versagten ihm und er plumpste auf einen Schemel, der neben dem Bett stand. Unterschiedliche Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein. Er erinnerte sich an die Erregung – _ohja, und wie er sich erinnerte... und an dieses Gefühl der Angst und des unglaublichen Verlustes, als es so ausgesehen hatte, als ob Kakarott... Es fiel Vegeta schwer, diese Dinge auch nur vor sich selber zuzugeben, aber er war noch niemals vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt, und er würde sich auch dieser stellen... All dies zusammengenommen konnte nur eines bedeuten... und die Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis paralysierte ihn geradezu. Irgendwie... irgendwann in der langen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, hatte er... hatte er... aber wie... Wo? Wann?_

Vegetas Oberkörper sank nach vorne, während er darüber nachgrübelte, welchem merkwürdigen Schicksal er es wohl zu verdanken hatte, dass er ausgerechnet den Mann begehrte, der wohl am unwahrscheinlichsten dafür war, und während er noch grübelte, gab er endlich den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers nach und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

Son Goku fand langsam zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Endlich schlug er seine Augen auf, und das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass ihn etwas kitzelte. _Was zum...? _Verwirrt blickte er sich um. War er nun doch nicht tot? Was war geschehen? 

Kurz darauf entdeckte er die Ursache des Kitzelns, und sie ließ ein breites, glückliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht treten. Er lag auf einem Bett – Goku erkannte sofort, das dies ein Zimmer in seinem eigenen Haus war - , sein Gi-Oberteil war aus irgend einem Grund ausgezogen. Und neben, ihm, halb mit dem Oberkörper auf das Bett gerutscht, während er mehr schlecht als recht auf einem Schemel hing, lag Vegeta. Ein Arm war im Schlaf über Son Gokus Brust gerutscht und Vegetas Haare kitzelten ihn an der Seite. Son Gokus breites Grinsen hätte mit Sicherheit den Preis für die dämlichste Grimasse des Jahres bekommen, wenn es jemand gesehen hätte, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Er hatte durchaus einige Erinnerungen an das, was vorgefallen war, und obwohl er nicht alles verstand, musste dies doch heißen, dass irgendetwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen war, sonst wäre Vegeta – und er war es wirklich, und nicht die schreckliche Dunkelheit, die kurzzeitig in ihm gewütet hatte, wie er durch eine rasche Ki-Überprüfung herausfand- nicht hier und der Planet wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr. 

Son Goku richtete sich vorsichtig auf, was dazu führte, dass Vegeta noch weiter auf das Bett rutschte. Er lag jetzt fast komplett auf dem Bauch darauf, gleichmäßig im Schlaf ein- und ausatmend, und er murmelte immer mal wieder unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. 

Ihm stockte fast der Atem, als Vegeta sich im Schlafe drehte, sich geschmeidig zusammenrollte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Er traute kaum, sich zu rühren, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Moment niemals enden möge. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich wieder zurück und betrachtete das Gesicht des sich unbewusst an ihn kuschelnden Prinzen. Liebe zu ihm überflutete Gokus Herz. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür getan, wenn er Vegeta nur für immer so bei sich haben könnte, sicher, friedlich und beschützt. 

Goku wünschte sich so sehr, Vegeta einfach in die Arme nehmen zu können, ihm leise zuzuflüstern, _dass_ _er_ _da sein werde, dass er verstehe, dass Vegeta nicht alleine sei – niemals mehr sein müsste, so er es denn wünschte. _

Vorsichtig legte er erst einen Arm, dann auch den anderen um den schlafenden Prinzen. Dessen Gesicht verzog sich plötzlich und er murmelte wieder etwas vor sich hin, aus dem Goku die genuschelten Worte _„dass du mir ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken einjagst, Kakarott..."_ herauszuhören glaubte. Vor Glück hätte er beinahe laut aufgelacht. Vegeta hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht! Er sorgte sich! Um ihn! 

Glücklich zog Goku Vegeta enger in seine Arme. 

„Geta-sama... koibito..." flüsterte er zärtlich... 

Es war, als wären sie beide nur für diesen einen Augenblick erschaffen worden. Goku versuchte, sich alles an diesem perfekten Moment einzuprägen... der Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht, der Duft seiner Haare, das Gefühl der Wärme, als er sich eng an Son Goku ankuschelte... 

Denn dieser Moment würde bald enden, das war Goku nur allzu klar. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn Vegeta aufwachte, aber eingedenk dessen, was beim letzten Mal passiert war – uh oh..... Goku dachte kurz darüber nach, Vegeta doch lieber aus seiner Umarmung freizugeben, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen. Er ahnte jedoch, dass es diesmal nicht mit Schweigen – oder einem Kampf - getan wäre. Vegeta musste wissen, was geschehen war, und zwar alles, sonst würde dies ewig zwischen ihnen stehen. Es mochte sein, dass er danach nie wieder ein Wort mit Goku sprach, oder dass er ihn gleich umbrachte... aber das wäre leichter zu ertragen, als diese unbehagliche Stille, dieses Misstrauen – das versuchte sich Goku jedenfalls einzureden. Ein Kampf wäre ihm allemal lieber gewesen... 

Er wollte sich irgendwie Mut machen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, wenn Vegeta sich von ihm abwandte. Leise verfluchte er das Schicksal, dass sie beide in eine so verfahrene Situation geführt hatte... 

Vegetas Atmung veränderte sich minimal und Goku erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass der Prinz gleich aufwachen würde. Wie würde er reagieren? Besorgt sah Goku auf das Gesicht seines geliebten Prinzen, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren. Er sah die Stirn sich in Falten legen, als Vegeta langsam erwachte und sichtlich nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Er sah, wie sich die Augen langsam öffneten... und schließlich, noch ein wenig vom Schlaf verschleiert, direkt in die seinen blickten. Goku hielt den Atem an. Er spürte den Körper des Prinzen sich plötzlich verkrampfen... kurz flackerte reine pure Panik in seinem Augen auf, vermischt mit einem Funken der unheimlichen Wut von vorhin... aber... oh Wunder, dann entspannte er sich unerwarteter Weise wieder. Vegetas Augen sahen ihn an, blickten tief in seine Seele, als suchte er darin nach einer Antwort, und er war immer noch ein wenig angespannt, aber er riss sich nicht los, er explodierte nicht, er schrie ihn nicht an... er tat gar nichts, außer Son Goku anzusehen. 

Lange Zeit blickten die beiden Saiyajin in die Augen des jeweils anderen und die empathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen wuchs wieder, bis sie einander geistig genauso spürten wie körperlich. Und was Son Goku in diesem Blick las, übertraf seine kühnsten Hoffnungen. Er las viel Verwirrung, ein wenig Angst, – _Angst? Bei Vegeta-sama? Dem Prinzen der Arroganz? Erstaunlich... -_, Stolz – _besonders viel von Vegetas unnachahmlichen Stolz_ -, einen Funken des Zorns, der Vegeta eigentlich immer zu erfüllen schien und über alledem eine flehende Bitte, die Vegeta niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte. Er bemerkte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, als der Wunsch, diese unendlich kostbare Person in seinen Armen zu beschützen, übermächtig wurde. 

Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich vor. Noch immer sah er tief in Vegetas Augen, die sich leicht weiteten... ob es Furcht oder Überraschung oder etwas ganz anderes war, konnte Son Goku nicht sagen, und er hielt inne. Er würde dem anderen Saiyajin alle Zeit der Welt lassen. Auf gar keinen Fall, das war ihm nun klar, würde er ihm etwas aufzwingen, was er nicht wollte. Das war schließlich schon einmal furchtbar schief gegangen und hätte fast nicht nur den Prinzen, sondern auch den kompletten Planeten vernichtet... 

Ganz im Gegenteil, bei der Erinnerung an das, welchem Vegeta ausgesetzt gewesen war, spürte Goku fast schon eine körperliche Übelkeit, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dem Prinzen irgendetwas zu tun, was dieser nicht wollte... aber Vegeta wich nicht zurück, der merkwürdig flehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der so gar nicht zu seinen sonstigen eiskalten Blicken passen wollte, nahm höchstens noch zu. Ganz langsam näherte Goku sein Gesicht dem Vegetas, bis sich ihrer beider Lippen schließlich ganz sacht und flüchtig berührten. Vegeta schloss die Augen und zitterte leicht. 

Goku ließ sich weiter Zeit. Er hielt Vegeta geborgen in seinen Armen und intensivierte ihren Kuss ganz langsam, bis er spürte, dass etwas von dem Prinzen zurück kam. Dann erlaubte er sich, das Gefühl dieses Kusses voll auszukosten. Vegetas Lippen auf den seinen, ihrer beider Atem, der sacht aneinander vorbeistrich. Ihrer beider Lippen, aufeinander, eine Wärme verbreitend, die mit nichts vergleichbar war, das Goku je zuvor erlebt hatte... 

Diese unglaubliche Weichheit... Hitze steig zwischen ihnen beiden auf, als Goku sich ganz vorsichtig erlaubte, den Kuss drängender, fordernder werden zu lassen. 

Vorsichtig, um den Prinzen nicht zu erschrecken, bat Son Goku um Einlass - und war überrascht, wie schnell er ihm gewährt wurde. Ganz langsam und behutsam, machte er sich daran, den Mund des anderen zu erforschen. Er vermied jede hastige Bewegung, wartete immer erst, bis Bestätigung kam, bevor er sich weiter vorwagte. Er spürte Vegetas Herzschlag an seinem, und beide zusammen wurden immer schneller. Hitze baute sich zwischen ihnen auf und Goku meinte fast, die Energie um sie beide herum knistern zu hören. Er konnte es kaum fassen, als Vegetas Hand auf seinen Rücken glitt, und sanft, so sanft über seine Rückenmuskeln zu streichen begann... Ein kleines Stöhnen entrang sich Goku... Wer hätte gedacht, dass der stolze, abweisende Vegeta, der niemals Gefühle zeigte, so sanft sein konnte...? 

Jetzt ging auch seine Hand auf Wanderschaft... glitt langsam unter Vegetas Shirt und über die festen, stahlharten Muskelpakete. Goku spürte einen Ruck durch Vegeta gehen und ihrer beider Kuss wurde heißer, intensiver. Gokus Hand strich weiter, über Vegetas Hüfte, seine festen Muskeln, bis sie auf das Fell des Schwanzansatzes stießen. Erst zögerte Goku kurz, dann strich er weiter, genoss das Gefühl des weichen braunen Fells unter seinen Fingern. Er bemerkte, wie Vegeta sich anspannte, aber es war eine andere Art von Spannung, und er machte weiter. Er erinnerte sich, wie unglaublich empfindlich der Schwanz der Saiyajins war, wie groß die Schmerzen waren, die man ihnen damit zufügen konnte. Aber was er nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass sie auch in einer anderen Art und Weise empfindlich waren, wenn man sie vorsichtig und zart berührte... Und dass sie das waren, merkte er deutlich an Vegeta. Dessen Atem ging immer schneller und er stöhnte leise unter Gokus sanftem Streicheln. Unwillkürlich drängte sich der Körper des Prinzen immer enger an Son Goku und dieser spürte die Härte durch den Stoff hindurch. Sanft streichelte er weiter über den Schwanz, mit langen Strichen, den Druck ganz leicht intensivierend, während er mit der anderen Hand zärtlich Vegetas Wangenknochen entlang fuhr, bis sich dessen Augen öffneten. Son Goku sah ihn fragend an – _Bist du bereit? Soll ich, darf ich weitergehen? _- und als sich die Augen des Prinzen bestätigend schlossen, wanderte seine Hand immer weiter abwärts. 

Vegeta dachte nicht mehr nach, er genoss nur den Augenblick. Als er aus dem Schlaf erwacht war, war sein erster Gedanke gewesen, dass er sich noch niemals in seinen Leben so sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Es war ein Schock gewesen, als er erkannte, in welcher Situation er sich befand. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich nicht losreißen können, hatten ihn Kakarotts tiefe geheimnisvoll-dunkle Augen gefesselt, bevor er noch eine Gegenwehr starten konnte. Und plötzlich wollte und brauchte er das auch nicht mehr, denn da erwachte die Sehnsucht mit aller Macht wieder in ihm und sie ließ ihn lange Zeit in Kakarotts Augen schauen, auf der Suche nach der Antwort... 

_Kann ich dir wirklich vertrauen? _

__

_Wirst Du mich nicht verletzen? _

__

_Kannst du mir geben, was ich so sehr brauche?_

Und die Antwort hatte, deutlicher als eine Silberglocke in der Stille, gelautet: ja, ja, JA. Er glaubte es, wollte es glauben können. Und er hatte sich einfach fallen lassen. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es sich so anfühlen konnte. In den Nächten, die er mit Bulma verbracht hatte, war er es gewesen, der die Initiative übernommen hatte. Niemals hatte er ihr erlaubt, ihn hilflos zu sehen, und doch war es manchmal bedenklich nahe daran gewesen. Es war eine raue Art von Vereinigung gewesen, obwohl er sich bemüht hatte. Aber er hatte nicht diese Zärtlichkeit aufbringen können, die er jetzt spürte. Die Angst vor zu großer Nähe hatte ihn immer dazu getrieben, es so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Jetzt überließ er sich zum ersten Mal FREIWILLIG – nicht gezwungen, gebrochen, gedemütigt - der Führung eines anderen und – er genoss es. Es war nicht furchterregend... nein es war vielmehr erregend. 

Und trotzdem... in seinem Inneren schrie und warnte unaufhörlich eine leise Stimme, die von Schmerz und Verrat sprach... bis Kakarott fast unabsichtlich Vegetas gerade erst wiedererworbenen Schwanz berührte. Der Prinz war darauf nicht vorbereitet, hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen nun wieder ein vollständiger Saiyajin war. Als Son Goku das weiche Fell in seine Hand nahm und es ganz vorsichtig zu streicheln begann, explodierte Vegetas Welt und alle Gedanken brannten lichterloh. Die Gefühle, die daraufhin sensationsartig durch seine Nervenbahnen rasten, ließen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf für kurze Zeit verstummen. Vegeta überließ sich ganz den Gefühlen, die ihn übermannten. Er gab sich dem Kuss hin. Er spürte das Verlangen... er wollte etwas von dem zurückgeben, was er empfing... Er wusste, dass es ihm verboten war, dass er eigentlich keine Lust empfinden durfte, dass er nur ein williges Spielzeug zu sein hatte... _so war es immer schon gewesen... Strafe würde folgen, wenn er sich wehrte... er hatte es immer so gehasst, er hatte niemals Lust empfunden, er hatte niemals die Initiative übernehmen wollen... doch jetzt.....aber er... er wollte... er konnte nicht an sich halten..._ Langsam begannen seine Hände über den machtvollen Körper des größeren Saiyajins zu wandern, in dessen Armen er lag. Son Gokus Streicheleinheiten machten ihn fast wahnsinnig. Die elektrischen Impulse aus dem Schwanz durchrasten seinen Körper. Vegeta hatte seinen Schwanz immer nur als Quelle des Schmerzes kennen gelernt, als Schwäche oder bestenfalls als Ding, das man trainieren musste, um es wie eine Waffe zu benutzen. Er hätte sich niemals jemals träumen lassen, dass eine sanfte Berührung diese Art von Auswirkung haben könnte. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und ihm war sehr warm. Unbewusst drängte er sich enger an Kakarotts Körper, brauchte, suchte mehr... so unendlich viel mehr... 

Er spürte eine federleichte Berührung auf seiner Wange und schlug die Augen auf. Er sah Kakarotts große dunkle Augen ihn zärtlich ansehen. Es war eine Frage. _Eine Bitte...!!_ Nichts würde ohne seine Zustimmung geschehen. _Nichts... würde..... wie... wie konnte das sein... war es wirklich möglich... dass man seine Zustimmung..._ Vegeta schloss die Augen und erlaubte dem anderen Saiyajin, fortzufahren. Dessen eine Hand wanderte langsam, so unglaublich langsam und vorsichtig an seinem Körper hinab, während die andere fortfuhr, immer intensiver über Vegetas Schwanz zu streichen. Jeder einzelne Muskel wurde auf das genaueste erkundet, als wollte Kakarott ein Gedächtnisprotokoll von Vegetas Körper anfertigen. Als seine Fingerspitzen das Hosenband berührten, hielten sie inne und Vegeta beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage damit, dass er sich noch heftiger an den warmen Körper vor ihm drängte. Jetzt glitten Kakarotts Finger in seine Hose. Zunächst erkundeten sie seine Gesäßmuskeln, und der sanfte Druck ließ Vegeta aufstöhnen. Dann streiften sie, fast wie unabsichtlich, die harte Erregung, die sich schon so lange fordernd aufgebaut hatte. Wellen der Lust durchfluteten den Prinzen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es so sein konnte... wenn er nur... wenn nicht... Kakarotts Hand umfasste ihn und er schrie leise auf, konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er bewegte sich nun rhythmisch gegen Kakarotts Körper, vollkommen gefangen in der Erregung. 

Gleichzeitig wurde aber auch die drängende Stimme in seinem Inneren wieder lauter _- GefahrGefahrGEFAHR! -_ bis er sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er WUSSTE, dass es falsch war... _er durfte das nicht genießen, durfte sich nicht mitreißen lassen... es konnte nichts als Schmerz folgen... es war so lange her, dass er auf diese Weise... und immer, wenn es geschehen war, war furchtbarer Schmerz gefolgt... Freezer... _Erinnerungen schossen durch Vegetas gemarterten Geist, befreit durch die traumatischen Geschehnisse der letzten Tage_... Freezer... manchmal war er zum Spaß auch so sanft gewesen... am Anfang... nur um dann umso brutaler... Oh kami... das durfte nicht geschehen! Nicht von dem Mann, den er zu respektieren gelernt hatte. Wie ... wie konnte er... es war wie ein furchtbarer Verrat..... er würde ihm wehtun... ihn zwingen... es KONNTE nicht so sein, dass er nicht..._

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen pulsierender Erregung und dem Wunsch, davon zu laufen, wand und bäumte sich Vegetas Körper auf. Sofort ließ Kakarott ab von ihm, nahm ihn fest in die Arme und hielt den Zitternden an sich gedrückt, wie man ein verängstigtes Kind hält. 

Vegeta war völlig durcheinander. Sein unbefriedigter Körper schrie nach der Berührung, doch sein Geist fürchtete sich davor, fürchtete sich vor den Implikationen und Erinnerungen und vor allem vor dem, was als unausweichlich folgend er zu erwarten gelernt hatte. Schmerz. Unterwerfung. Verzweiflung. Verrat. Schmerz. 

Es war ihm unmöglich, den ausgeprägten Fluchtinstinkt und sein Verlangen unter einen Hut zu bringen. Kakarott schien das merkwürdigerweise zu verstehen, denn er berührte Vegeta nicht weiter, sondern hielt ihn einfach nur trostspendend in seinen Armen. 

„Schhhhh... es ist gut... niemand wird dir etwas tun. Ich beschütze dich...", hörte Vegeta ganz nahe an seinem Ohr geflüstert. Und endlich verstand er. Und erinnerte sich. 

„Du... Du weißt! Es?" würgte er hervor. Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein. Der Kuss... und wie er gesehen hatte... wie er in Kakarotts Geist sich selbst gesehenen hatte... _Der andere wusste Bescheid... und berührte ihn trotzdem auf diese Art... was nur heißen konnte... NEIN! Das war zu grausam... wieso spielt er ein so furchtbares Spiel mit mir... verachtet er mich so sehr??_

Vegeta zitterte nun so stark, das Son Goku sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen begann. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht wieder an die Dunkelheit verlieren... dabei hatte sich alles so gut entwickelt... aber er hätte wissen müssen, das solche Probleme auf sie zukommen würden. Instinktiv spürte Son Goku, dass Vegeta nicht direkt einen Widerwillen gegen _seine_ Berührung hatte – sondern dass es vielmehr die Berührung an sich war, die ihn zu Tode erschreckte. Der Prinz hatte nie gelernt, dass die Berührung eines anderen etwas anderes als Schwäche oder Schmerz brachte. Er musste eine höllische Angst davor haben, nicht mehr die Kontrolle inne zu haben, einem anderen blind vertrauen zu müssen. 

Goku ahnte, dass ein Missbrauch, und vor allem ein so furchtbarer und fortgesetzter wie in Vegetas Fall, immer langreichende Folgen hatte. Er konnte nur versuchen, dem Prinzen Kraft zu geben und ihm beizustehen, um diese furchtbaren Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten. Er fragte sich, ob die Wunden in Vegetas Seele jemals ganz verheilen würden. Er würde alles dafür tun, wenn Vegeta nur das Geschehene vergessen könnte. 

Vegetas obsidianschwarze Augen waren die eines gehetzten Tieres und Goku spürte, wie er zitterte. Er wusste, wenn er den Prinzen jetzt losließ, würde er vor ihm davonlaufen und vielleicht nie wieder zurück kommen. Hielt er ihn aber fest, musste er Zwang ausüben. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, dass er Vegeta nicht helfen konnte. Er wollte gegen diese unsichtbare Bedrohung kämpfen, so reagieren, wie er immer auf Bedrohungen reagiert hatte – wäre Freezer nicht bereits tot, er würde dieser Missgeburt mit Freuden mit bloßer Hand das schwarze Herz herausreißen. Wie furchtbar musste es für Vegeta gewesen sein, Freezers Gegenwart auch nur zu fühlen. Und dann hatte er noch nicht einmal die Genugtuung gehabt, Rache an seinem Peiniger nehmen zu können. War von der Hand seines Peinigers gestorben... Goku erinnerte sich, wie Vegeta ihn angefleht hatte, das Monster zu töten... und verstand endlich, wieso er damals diese furchtbare Verzweiflung in dessen Augen gesehen hatte..... 

„Vegeta... onegai..." Kami, er dufte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren... er musste einfach die richtigen Worte finden, um Vegeta alles zu erklären, seine Furcht zu mildern, seinen ewigen Zorn zu dämpfen und ihm zu helfen, die schwere Last seiner Erinnerungen zu tragen... Aber Gokus Mund war wie ausgetrocknet vor Angst und Verlangen und Liebe und er brachte einfach die richtigen Worte nicht heraus... wie immer... 

Sein leises Flehen schien Vegeta nicht zu erreichen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, in ihnen nur das Weiße zu sehen, und sein Körper war so verkrampft, dass Goku den Schmerz fast körperlich fühlte. Widerstrebend entließ er Vegeta aus seinen Armen, wohl wissend, dass es ein großer Fehler sein konnte, es zu tun, aber auch, es nicht zu tun. Er wusste nur, dass er einen unglaublichen Widerwillen gegen alles spürte, was dem Prinzen Schmerz zufügen mochte. Er musste einfach loslassen... auch wenn er genau das Gegenteil tun wollte. 

Sofort flüchtete der kleinere Saiyajin vom Bett und vor Gokus Präsenz. Wie ein gehetztes Tier suchte er soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den anderen zu bringen. Selbst in diesem Augenblick bewunderte Goku noch Vegetas wundervollen Körper, die Wildheit und Grazie, die aus jeder seiner Bewegungen sprach. Er war wie eine Raubkatze, vorsichtig auf Abstand bedacht, und doch unglaublich gefährlich. Goku wusste nicht, ob er einen weiteren Ausbruch wie den heute Vormittag überleben würde und er suchte unruhig nach Anzeichen der Dunkelheit, die Vegeta schon einmal übernommen hatte. Doch er spürte nur die vertraute Signatur – noch... 

Vegeta hatte aufgehört zu zittern und bekam sich sichtlich wieder unter Kontrolle. Statt der Hitze der Erregung und dem Zittern der Verwirrung strahlte sein Körper nun eine eisige Kälte aus. Langsam trat der kühle abweisende Ausdruck zurück in seine Augen, den Goku so gut kannte. 

„Wie..." 

Vegeta schluckte, noch immer nicht ganz er selbst, und Goku wurde zunehmend nervöser, als er erkannte, dass es jetzt ans Eingemachte ging. 

„Was... hat das zu bedeuten? Wie konntest Du... wieso hast Du... wie kannst Du es wagen, mich SO... zu berühren...!?!" Der verletzte Tonfall ging Goku tief unter die Haut! Kami... er hatte schon wieder das falsche getan...! 

Vegetas zornige Frage überschwemmte Gokus Verstand mit tausend Fragen und Verwirrung. Er wusste, dass eine Reaktion von Vegeta da gewesen war, er hatte sich das nicht eingebildet... der kleinere Saiyajin hatte von ihm berührt werden wollen... er hatte ihn nicht gezwungen... aber sah Vegeta das auch so? 

War er überhaupt in der Lage, irgendetwas, das mit solchen Dingen zu tun hatte, rational zu betrachten? 

Vegetas Verwirrung löste sich allmählich auf, als die Schläfrigkeit und die Erregung abnahmen und sein Geist von der üblichen Eiseskälte seines messerscharfen Verstandes gereinigt wurde. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sich eben abgespielt hatte. Er war nicht fähig, sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der dies gewollt hatte... dass sein Körper nach der Berührung des anderen schrie und noch immer brannte. Wie sollte er auch verstehen... Berührungen hatten sich als furchtbare Erinnerungen in sein Fleisch eingebrannt, und die Vorstellung, es freiwillig zuzulassen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren – einmal mehr – oder gar ein Verlangen danach zu verspüren... war einfach unvorstellbar – pervers... 

Vegetas Geist war schon so lange daran gewöhnt, alles durch den Filter der Barrieren aus Selbstverleugnung, Stolz und Zorn, die er zum Schutze seines Selbst aufgebaut hatte, zu betrachten, dass er schlicht und einfach ignorierte, was er noch vor wenigen Minuten gedacht hatte – über Kakarott... über Vertrauen... über Begehren... 

Jetzt spürte er nur den vertrauten Zorn, der ihm Sicherheit versprach... Zorn war eine schlichte, pure Emotion, eine die keine dunklen Seiten kannte, keine verborgenen Geheimnisse... Zorn war ehrlich, offen und direkt, und das hatte Vegeta immer geschätzt, immer, seit er dem furchtbaren komplizierten Intrigenspiel entronnen war, dass Freezers Tyrannei dargestellt hatte... 

_In die Falle gelockt! In einem Moment der Schwäche in die Falle gelockt wie ein kleines schwaches Pelztier – die Erdlinge nannten es einen Hasen, oder? WIE hatte der bakayaro es wagen können... ihn SO zu berühren?!? Wie hatte ER das zulassen können?!?_

Und, das war die viel furchtbarere Frage, wie waren die Bilder zu erklären, die er im Geist des anderen gesehen hatte, und die ihn wünschen ließen, wieder in gnädiger Dunkelheit zu versinken... er würgte unwillkürlich und sein Körper verkrampfte sich, wenn auch nur die kleinsten Details dieser Bilder zu ihm zurückkamen. Was in aller Welten Namen hatte Kakarott mit ihm gemacht?!? 

„Wie ... hast... woher weißt Du...!" 

Vegetas Stimme zitterte vor Scham und unterdrücktem Zorn, obwohl er sich bemühte, das Eis herbeizurufen, das so lange treuester Beschützer seines Herzens gewesen war. Er war tief verletzt, vielleicht tiefer als jemals zuvor... weil er vertraut hatte... und einmal mehr verraten worden war. 

Er sah, wie Kakarott sich langsam aufsetzte, und sich mit einer Hand durch die noch immer blutverkrusteten stachligen Haare fuhr. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und tiefe Sorge und Verwirrung sprach aus seinem Blick. Lange blieb sein Blick auf den vor Wut zitternden Vegeta gerichtet, dann schien er eine Entscheidung zu fassen. 

„Go... gomen nasai... es tut mir leid..." begann er leise. 

Vegeta erstarrte. 

„WAS TUT DIR LEID!?!" 

Kakarott sah ihn an, als würde er erwägen, wie er am besten anfangen sollte – und was von der Wahrheit er Vegeta zumuten konnte. 

„Weißt Du noch... der Tag, als wie zusammen gekämpft haben, auf deinem Trainingsplatz in der Capsule-Corporation?" 

Vegeta nickte mühsam beherrscht. _„Warum bist Du so kalt, Vegeta? Was ist mit Dir geschehen?"_

__

„Du hast mich hinterrücks angegriffen und ich wurde zum SSJ 3... und dann hat Dich mein Kame-Hame-Ha außer Gefecht gesetzt." 

Vegeta knurrte bösartig. Ein weiteres Versagen in der langen Reihe... 

„Als Du bewusstlos warst...", Goku holte tief Luft und war sichtlich nicht gleich in der Lage, fortzufahren. 

„Du hast... gesprochen... davon, dass Du... nicht wieder besiegt sein wolltest..." 

Aus Vegetas Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Er ahnte, was kommen würde... aber das war unmöglich – _unmöglichunmöglich... durfte nicht sein... aber er wusste es schon, hatte es im Geist des anderen gesehen, und die Bilder... oh Gott... diese Bilder... machten, dass sein Magen sich furchtbar zusammenzog... bitte... bitte nicht..._

„Ich wollte... ich wollte doch nur wissen... Du redest nie mit mir, Vegeta, Du antwortest nie auf meine Fragen... Du konntest doch nicht schon so geboren sein, so kalt und abweisend... ich wollte wissen, was es ist, dass Dich so von uns trennt, dass Du sogar deinen eigenen Sohn verletzt, nur um in deiner Isolation unangetastet zu bleiben..." 

Vegetas Atmen kam jetzt nur noch in kurzen abgehackten Stößen, und das Funkeln in seinen Augen war zu mörderischer Wut angewachsen. 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen... um Dich... ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber... es tut mir so leid... ich... ich... konnte nicht anders..." 

„WAS. HAST. DU. GETAN?!?!" 

Vegetas unterdrückte Wut ließ ihn die Worte nur in einem knurrenden Zischen hervorpressen. Goku schluckte sichtlich, fasste sich aber und sah Vegeta so offen und ehrlich an, wie er nur konnte. 

„Ich wusste... dass es dieses Band zwischen uns gibt – ich habe schon manches Mal gespürt, was Du dachtest, was Du fühltest, aber es war noch nie so stark, wie in letzter Zeit... Ich... ich dachte... Du schienst einen Alptraum zu haben, als würden böse Erinnerungen dich verfolgen und ich dachte... vielleicht kann ich so herausfinden... warum..." 

Vegeta wurde mit einem Schlag zu Eis. Schlimm genug... dass er bewusstlos geworden war wie ein kleines Kind... _dass er einmal mehr besiegt worden war – dass er sich so der Berührung eines anderen ergeben hatte _- aber viel, tausend mal schlimmer, war, was Kakarott anscheinend getan hatte... _Er hatte... er war... in MEINEM Geist... er hat gesehen... was niemals jemand sehen darf... was ich niemals sehen will... _

__

_Er hat die dunkle Seite meiner Seele gesehen... _

__

_Jetzt weiß er, was ich wirklich bin. Was ich getan habe. Was ich NICHT verhindert habe. Das wars. Aus. Er wird niemals Respekt vor mir haben. Er wird niemals... UND ER HAT MICH BERÜHRT... nach allem, was er gesehen hat... Er spielt mit mir... er will mich quälen... so muss es einfach sein... wahrscheinlich will er, dass ich dafür leide, was ich getan habe... Kami, ich hätte nie gedacht... dass er so grausam sein kann... aber er ist schließlich Saiyajin... es liegt in seiner Natur... das Schwache muss bestraft werden... Oh Gott, WIEVIEL hat er gesehen....._

In seiner Stimme schwang die eisige Kälte des Todes mit, als er, eigentlich wider seinen Willen, fragte: 

„Was. Genau. Hast Du gesehen." 

Kakarott wurde rot und wand sich unbehaglich. Er schien hin und her gerissen. Er wirkte regelrecht gequält, so als könne er unmöglich sagen, was er in Vegetas Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Vegeta war nicht sicher, warum er so sehr zitterte. Lange, sehr lange, war das, was geschehen war, tief in ihm vergraben gewesen, und die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und Tage hatten dem Stein, den er auf den Eingang zu diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit gerollt hatte, tiefe Risse zugefügt. Aber er war sich noch immer nicht der vollen Konsequenz bewusst... jedenfalls nicht, bevor Kakarott wieder zu sprechen begann. Zitternd. Unsicher. Aber er sprach... und seine Worte zerstörten etwas in Vegeta. Endgültig. 

„Ich habe gesehen... wie Du... auf Vegeta-sei – als Kind... und dann, als Freezer... was er... getan hat... oh, bitte, Vegeta, zwing mich nicht, es zu sagen! Bitte... es... es tut mir so leid... bitte lass die Dunkelheit nicht wieder kommen! Bitte! Nicht noch einmal... ich ertrage es nicht, das dunkle Wesen noch einmal zu sehen... bitte... lass es nicht heraus..." 

In Vegeta überschlugen sich rasend die Gedanken. Er bekam nur die Hälfte davon mit, was der baka da vor sich hin faselte. Nani? Was für ein dunkles Wesen? _Die Schattenseite deiner Seele, Prinz der Saiyajin..._ Egal... 

_Freezer... Großer Kamisama, Freezer... wie es diesen Namen hasste... welche Bilder mit diesem Namen verbunden waren... _

__

_Schmerz... _

__

_Blut... _

__

_Wie konnte er nur... _

__

_„Ich werde Dich brechen..." _

„So ist es gut, kleiner Prinz..." 

__

_Freezer, wie er mit glitzernden Augen den Finger in die tödliche Wunde taucht, die Vegeta gerade dem unterlegenen Krieger zugefügt hat, den er auf Freezers Geheiß töten sollte, und den Finger dann langsam, genüsslich ableckt... _

__

_Freezer, der Vegeta einmal mehr vor sich hat bringen lassen, in starke Ki-Fesseln gesteckt, denn der junge Prinz war inzwischen weitaus stärker geworden. Er hatte noch immer nicht aufgegeben, war noch immer nicht bereit, sich zu unterwerfen, und das machte es so vergnüglich für Freezer, der es immer wieder aufs neue genoss, sein Lieblingsspielzeug zu zähmen und zu quälen. Es war seine größte Freude, sich täglich etwas neues auszudenken, mit dem er den Prinzen martern konnte. Manchmal zwang er ihn, zu Freezers Vergnügen zu töten... dann wieder musste er bei unsäglichen Orgien zusehen oder wurde als Teil miteinbezogen... Freezer ließ nichts aus, denn er hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, diese Seele zu der seinen zu machen, sie so zu verdrehen und zu brechen, bis sie nicht mehr ohne ihn existieren konnte... bis der Prinz ihm ganz und gar gehören würde, ihn anflehen würde... aber noch immer, selbst nach Jahren war der Widerstand in Vegeta nicht erloschen, schützte er seinen innersten Kern noch immer hartnäckig gegen Freezers Attacken, auch wenn sein Körper dem Überlegenen ausgeliefert sein mochte. Er war noch immer eine Herausforderung... ausgesprochen erfreulich für Freezer, dessen Aufmerksamkeit so immer wieder aufs Neue auf den stolzen kleinen Saiyajin gelenkt wurde, der nicht bereit war, sich zu ergeben..._

__

_Immer wieder Blut... Hass... Dunkelheit... Schmerz... Erniedrigung... Freezer, der ihn so oft bestraft hatte, wenn er nicht mit ihm zufrieden war... „Du warst ungezogen, kleiner Prinz..." und Freezers furchtbare heisere Lache in der Dunkelheit... seine Klauen, wenn er sich wieder einmal nahm, was er wollte... wenn er umbarmherzig den Körper des jungen Saiyajin malträtierte und sich gefügig machte. Er hatte es so geliebt... sich immer wieder neue Spielchen und Grausamkeiten auszudenken, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und dann hinterrücks zu vernichten... _

__

_Diese ganze Zeit, all die JAHRE waren nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Dunkelheit und kurzen blendend hellen Momenten von Schmerz und Zorn, Hass und Wut und Erniedrigung, und ansonsten nur Finsternis. Eine Finsternis, die langsam seinen Geist vergiftet hatte, die in ihn eingedrungen war – wörtlich - wie eine hämische Stimme aus seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein ihm grausam zuflüsterte – ihn korrumpiert hatte, bis er nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war, sich nicht mehr gekannt hatte... _

__

_Und jetzt das... der einzige, an dessen Meinung ihm wirklich lag... hatte eine Verbindung erzwungen... etwas, das nur freiwillig gewährt werden durfte und auch nur einer, einer einzigen ganz bestimmten Person! -, dass man NIEMALS erzwingen durfte... Er wusste vielleicht nicht um die Gefahren, aber selbst sein verdammter stumpfer Verstand hätte ihn warnen müssen... er hatte es mit Absicht getan! Er hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht... und war in seinen Geist eingedrungen... Er hatte jede Regel gebrochen, die es bei den Saiyajin-Empathen und Telepathen gab und er hatte gesehen... OH MEIN GOTT!! _

__

Mit einem Schrei reinster Verzweiflung erglühte Vegetas Ki, aber anstatt Son Goku anzugreifen, wie dieser befürchtete, als er abwehrend die Hände hob, explodierte der Prinz aller Saiyajin (was in diesem Moment mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nur den einen direkt vor ihm einschloss) aus seiner abwehrenden Haltung in der Ecke geradezu durch das Zimmer. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, die Tür zu öffnen, die sowieso schon bedenklich locker in den Angeln hing, sondern fetzte sie einfach aus der Wand. Goku hörte ihn durch das Haus laufen, geradezu fliegen, an der Küche vorbei, aus der Laute der Überraschung drangen, als die anderen den Abgang des Prinzen verfolgten, und, kaum draußen, mit einem Knall abheben, der die Fensterscheiben erzittern ließ. Vegeta floh in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, einen sehr verwirrten Son Goku und eine sehr großes Loch im Boden vor der Haustür zurück lassend... 

**_Ende Teil 5_**

__

_Hnnnn... was für ein Ende... das ist pathetisch, ich weiß! Mann, warum können die sich nicht endlich mal aussprechen... aber na ja, das müsst ihr verstehen, so ist unser Prinz nun mal... wittert überall nur Verrat. Ich hab schon einige sehr hübsche Ideen für den nächsten Teil... *fg Und ich verspreche, dass es diesmal nicht so lange dauern wird *EEEHRLICH! _

_Bitte, bitte gebt mir Eure Reviews (konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen!)... Onegaiii! Ich lebe quasi davon, und ihr wollt doch sicher nicht, dass ich verhungere und eingehe, bevor das nächste Chapter da ist, oder?_

Dark Serapha 


	6. Schattenseele Teil 6: Wodka-Intermezzo

_Worterklärungen:_

__

_`tousan = liebevolle Abkürzung für otousan = Vater_   
_wakarimasen = ich verstehe nicht!_   
_gomen-ne = etwa: entschuldige_   
_Senzu = magische Bohne_   
_iragirimono = Verräter_   
_kuso = Verdammt!_   
_shimata = „Shit", verdammt_   
_iie = nein _   
_kami /kamisama = Gott_   
_nani? = was?_   
_ano... = also..._

_Widmung: _

_Dieser Teil von „Schattenseele" ist Rabi-en-Rose gewidmet, auf deren supersüßer Homepage http://www.fortunecity.com/millennium/happy/38/home.htm „Schattenseele" seit kurzem zu finden ist! Danke!_   
_Außerdem geht ganz besonderer Dank an Azurite-chan, die wieder mal hervorragende Arbeit beim beta-readen geleistet hat. Obwohl... Du darfst ruhig noch mehr kritisieren, chibi... *smile_   
_Und ganz lieber Dank an alle meine Reviewer, ihr haltet mich am Leben und am Schreiben... *gg hach, was bin ich wieder melodramatisch heute..._

__

Anmerkung: 

_Anoo... dieser Teil von „Schattenseele ist mehr eine Art Zwischenspiel (ahahaa... darum auch der clevere Name). Eigentlich ist dieses Kapitel dazu da, die wichtigen Charas von der Misere (Punkt A), in die sie Chap 5 gebracht hat, in die Ausgangspositionen(Punkt B) für die Action von Chap 7 zu bringen, sowie ein paar Grundsteine für zukünftige Events zu legen. Dass das fast 20 (!!) Seiten dauern würde, was mir vorher auch nicht klar (Ich hatte ja KEINE AHNUNG, wie lange es dauert, auch nur zwei Männer – besonders Goku und Vegeta – dazu zu bringen, sich zu duschen (nein, nicht zusammen, ihr kleinen Ferkeltaschen!) und sich umzuziehen!! ARGH!)! Aaaaber... als kleinen Trost ist in diesem Kapitel eine meiner Lieblingsszenen enthalten. _   
_Bitte schmeißt nichts nach mir wegen seiner komischen Sprache... das ist nun mal so! *duck_   
_Der Name Hellnails ist ähm... na ja, merkwürdig, aber ein Insider... er spielt auf einen Namen aus einem meiner absoluten Lieblingsbücher an... wer mir sagen kann, welches Buch (resp. Bücher) es ist, bekommt eine Belohnung! Kleiner Tip... der Name hat mit einem Schwert zu tun._

__

Disclaimer (mir ist aufgefallen, den hatte ich seit einer Weile nicht mehr...): 

_DBZ und alle Figuren daraus gehören mir nicht, aber ich erheben trotzdem Ansprüche auf Vegeta... meinaaa! *bekommt ein Anwaltsschreiben zugesteckt _   
_Ähm... ich korrigiere mich, der gehört mir auch nicht... ich bin arm, bei mir gibt es eh nichts zu holen *Anwälte schwirren enttäuscht wieder ab_   
_Aber trotzdem, wehe einer vergreift sich an mei... ääh... an Toriyamas Vegeta... *drohend gucks _   
_Esnah habe ich erfunden. Ich hätte also alle Rechte an ihm. Dummerweise will ich sie gar nicht! Der Name ist doof, die Person auch und total nutzlos noch dazu. Ich hätte Vegeta ihn doch Ki-rösten lassen sollen... *sweatdrop... na ja, was nicht ist..._

__

__

_Und jetzt ohne weitere Verzögerungen *tropf:_

__

**Schattenseele**

Teil 6: Wodka-Intermezzo 

__

__

Ohne sich darum zu scheren, was die anderen von ihm denken mochten, floh Vegeta aus dem unseligen Zimmer, aus der Reichweite desjenigen, dessen Gegenwart ihm unerträglich wurde. Zuviel Fragen, zu viele quälende Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein. _Freezer... Klauen in der Dunkelheit... Blut... Kakarott... der zusah, wie Vegeta hilflos... Scham... Schande... Angst... Zorn... Hass...KAMI! Und dieser Ausdruck in Kakarotts Augen, den Vegeta nicht zu deuten vermochte..._

__

Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft und seine Gedanken rasten und drehten sich im Kreis. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Er wusste nur, dass er weg wollte von allem, was ihn an das Vorgefallene erinnern mochte. Blind raste er durch die Nacht, während der scharfe Flugwind alle quälenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf blies. Diese Leere war so angenehm... Vegeta wollte überhaupt nicht mehr nachdenken, wollte nur noch vergessen... Unbewusst trug sein völlig planloser Flug ihn zu dem Ort, den er am ehesten als Zuhause bezeichnet hätte. Vegeta wischte sich selbstverständlich nicht vorhandene Tränen aus den Augen und verlangsamte seinen rasanten Blindflug, als das mondbeschienene Gebäude vor ihm auftauchte. Er landete vor der Haustür und ging hinein. 

Morgen würden Bulmas Eltern zurück sein, fiel ihm völlig unpassenderweise ein, als er in die gähnende Stille der verlassenen CC hineintrat. Er knipste das Licht an, als er die Vorhalle durchquerte, und sein Blick fiel auf einen Haufen Briefe hinter der Tür. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, erinnerte sich dann aber. Ahja, das mussten die Zusagen für den demnächst stattfindenden Jubiläums-Empfang sein. Die Capsule Corporation wurde nach Bulmas Tod von ihren Eltern weitergeführt. Irgendwann sollte Trunks sie wohl einmal übernehmen, schätzte Vegeta, aber er hatte niemals mit seinem Sohn darüber gesprochen. Es interessierte ihn nicht und er hatte sich nie um die geschäftlichen Dinge gekümmert. Aber er war bei den Empfängen anwesend, fungierte als eine Art lebendes Mobiliar. Er empfand diese erzwungenen Zusammenkünfte mit lachenden und Alkohol trinkenden Menschen als absolut grauenhaft, aber da allgemein bekannt war, dass er der Vater des zukünftigen Chefs der CC und der ... Gefährte... der ehemaligen Chefin gewesen war, baten die Briefs ihn jedes Mal, doch wieder dabei zu sein. Und jedes Mal nahm er aus irgendeinem ihm völlig schleierhaften Grund teil, nur um einen Abend lang zu versuchen, niemanden in die Luft zu jagen, der ihm mit seinem geistlosen Geschwätz auf die Nerven ging und keine der schwächlichen Managerhände dauerhaft zu beschädigen, die ihm zum Schütteln angeboten wurde. Am schwierigsten war es, die Frauen zu ignorieren. Im ersten Jahr nach Bulmas Tod waren sie noch zurückhaltend gewesen, aber dann hatte eine Art Hetzjagd eingesetzt, als sie alle anscheinend dem kollektiven Irrtum erlagen, er sei jetzt zum Abschuss freigegeben. Er schien den Eindruck einer guten Partie zu erwecken, und er wusste auch um die Wirkung, die seine kampfgestählte Figur und sein selbstsicherer Auftritt bei den Frauen hatte. Es hatte ein paar ziemlich unschöner Szenen bedurft, um das Interesse dieser Schmeißfliegen erlahmen zu lassen und selbst jetzt umschwirrten sie ihn noch immer und lauerten auf eine günstige Gelegenheit. 

Sorgfältig versuchend, seinen Geist völlig leer zu halten und möglichst gar nichts zu denken, stapfte Vegeta mühsam beherrscht die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen, schälte er sich zunächst aus seiner verstaubten und blutbefleckten Kleidung. Nach einer kurzen Dusche fühlte er sich zumindest körperlich etwas besser. Aber als er aus dem Badezimmer trat und sein Blick auf den Haufen zerrissener Kleidung am Boden fiel, begann er urplötzlich wieder zu zittern. Kakarotts Kleidung war noch viel schlimmer zugerichtet gewesen... und das Bild brachte auch Erinnerungen zurück an zahllose andere Male, da seine Kleidung als Haufen von Fetzen zu Boden gefallen war, wenn Freezer sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm zu befehlen, dass er sich entkleidete... _Kami... würden diese Erinnerungen denn jetzt bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit hervorbrechen? Waren seine Barrieren so durchlässig geworden? All die Jahre, die er damit verbracht hatte, diesen Teil seines Lebens tief und fest in sich zu verschließen und jetzt hatte eine Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit das alles zerstört... hatte Kakarott... die Barrieren zerstört..._

_Es darf nicht sein... ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin, ich muss das aushalten... ich darf nicht wanken und nicht weichen... das ist doch lange vergangen... Kakarott... ich hasse Dich dafür, dass Du das alles zurückgebracht hast..._

Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und bemühte sich mit aller Kraft, sein wild schlagendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vegeta schauderte und schluckte zwanghaft, um dann unter Aufbietung aller Willenskräfte seinen Geist wieder zu leeren. Er DURFTE jetzt nicht nachdenken... ansonsten, dass wusste er, würde etwas Schreckliches geschehen... _schon wieder...? _

Fast schon panisch blickte er sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm helfen würde, wenigstens für heute Nacht Ruhe zu finden. Seine Gedanken von vorhin betreffend des Empfangs gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich, dass Menschen oft Zuflucht und Vergessen im Alkohol suchten. Er hatte das immer verachtet, und gemeint, ein Krieger sollte stark genug sein, sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen, ohne den eigenen Geist mit synthetischen Drogen zu betäuben, aber vielleicht ... _ist das meine einzige Chance heute Nacht, um diesen verfluchten Erinnerungen zu entkommen... um die Bilder nicht mehr zu sehen... all diese Bilder von Freezer und... von Dir, Kakarott... was tust Du mir an? Mein Körper brennt, wenn ich an Dich denke und ich weiß nicht, ob es das Feuer des Hasses ist... oh... aber ich hasse Dich doch dafür, was Du mir angetan hast... ich... ich hasse... dich..._

Er schlüpfte in ein paar Bluejeans und ein schlichtes weißes Shirt, das seinen muskulösen Brustkorb eng umspannte. Dann ging er hinunter in den Empfangsraum. 

Dort gab es eine kleine Hausbar, wie er sich dunkel erinnerte. Leider war sie nicht sehr gut bestückt, da der letzte Empfang bereits einige Zeit zurück lag, und die Bar danach nicht wieder aufgefüllt worden war. Alles, was er fand, war eine halbe Flasche Cognac. Vegeta nahm die Flasche und setzte sie direkt an. Der erste Schluck ließ ihn husten und rot anlaufen. Der Prinz nahm sonst äußerst selten Alkohol zu sich, verachtete den Einfluss bewusstseinsverändernder Drogen. Er hasste es, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Aber heute... war ihm alles recht, wenn es ihn nur von den quälenden Gedanken und Erinnerungen ablenkte, die ständig um seinen Geist kreisten, andauernd versuchten, sich in den Vordergrund zu schieben. _Immer wieder Bilder und Geräusche aus all den dunklen Jahren... und frischere Erinnerungen... eine Hand auf meinem Körper... so viel sanfter als die Klauen der Vergangenheit. Ein Gesicht, dem meinen so nah... Kakarott... Du Verräter!! Spielst Du mit mir?? Du schaust mich so sanft an, aber tief drinnen weiß ich, Du kannst doch nur Abscheu empfinden... du hast doch die dunkle Seite meiner Seele gesehen... wie könnte es also anders sein? Verräter... wie konntest Du mich nur so betrügen... das hätte ich nie von dir geglaubt. Ich habe Dir vertraut... zum ersten und zum letzten Mal... und wieder war es ein furchtbarer Fehler... es schmerzt so sehr... was soll ich nur tun???_

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die Flasche geleert, bemerkte aber noch keinen Effekt. Kuso, und die Hausbar war ansonsten absolut leergefegt. Nachdenklich zog Vegeta die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo im Haus sich noch weiterer Alkohol befinden mochte. Die Haushaltsführung überließ er nur zu gerne Mrs. Briefs, die anscheinend nichts lieber tat, als ihn und Trunks unermüdlich mit den ungeheueren Mengen von Nahrung zu versorgen, die ein ausgewachsener Saiyajin und ein heranwachsender Semi-Saiyajin benötigten. Und das war eine Menge! Er würde verdammt sein, wenn er jetzt anfing, auf Händen und Knien irgendwelche Kellerräume und Vorratskammern zu durchsuchen! _Was also tun... hmmm....._

Er war seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen. Seit Bulmas Tod nur ein, zwei Mal. Vorher hatte sie ihn öfter einmal mitgeschleppt, wenn sie ausgehen wollte. Er hatte es über sich ergehen lassen, kamisama alleine wusste wieso. In der Stadt gab es Orte, an denen man Alkohol bekam... Kurz entschlossen griff Vegeta zu einer seiner Lederjacken, einer schwarzen mit Schnallen, und schlüpfte in ein paar bequeme Schuhe. Im Vorbeigehen griff er zu den fingerlosen schwarzen Handschuhen, die er immer trug, wenn seine geliebten weißen nicht angemessen waren. Dann verließ er das Haus, sich von dem Tischchen neben der Tür, auf dem immer Geld lag, um Boten zu bezahlen, schnell noch ein paar Scheine nehmend. Vegeta machte sich nicht viel aus Geld, brauchte auch nur selten welches, aber er war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass er ohne nicht weit kommen würde. Er stopfte die Scheine lose in seine Tasche und trat nach draußen. Das milde Mondlicht begrüßte ihn. Er hob den Blick zum Himmel und spürte eine vertraute Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Hinter ihm schwang sein Schwanz, für den er extra ein Loch in die Jeans hatte schneiden müssen, unruhig hin und her – beschrieb Kreise und Achten. Der Mond... er war noch nicht voll, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern... _ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht verwandele_, schoss es durch Vegetas Gedanken, dann setzte er ein bitteres Lächeln auf. _Kuso, was soll das..... und selbst wenn ich mich verwandele, wen kümmert das schon... eigentlich ist die Vorstellung sogar verlockend... wieder zurück zu meinem alten Selbst... und vergessen finden in Zerstörung und Chaos. Damals konnte ich nur vergessen, wenn ich zerstören konnte... vielleicht funktioniert das ja wieder? Ich will... all den Schmerz zerstören... all die Erinnerungen ausbrennen... Kakarott... wenn es sein muss, würde ich auch dich – besonders dich - vernichten, nur um meinen eigenen Dämonen zu entkommen..._

Und merkwürdigerweise fühlte Vegeta bei diesem Gedanken etwas feuchtes seine Wange hinab rollen. _Nani?_ Das musste er sich eingebildet haben..... 

In gemäßigtem Tempo flog er den Lichtern der Stadtmitte entgegen. Er landete auf dem Bürgersteig neben einem Baum und erschreckte einen Hund, der gerade daran pinkeln wollte, zu Tode. Das Vieh kläffte ihn an, aber ein Blick aus von drohend gesenkten Brauen umrahmten, kaltschwarzen Augen ließ ihn den Schwanz einziehen und jaulend in die Nacht hinein rennen. 

Vegeta machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und begann dann, die Straße hinab zu gehen. Er suchte die Ladenzeilen nach etwas ab, das nach Alkohol aussah. Da er nicht oft in der Stadt war, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo man am besten nach so etwas suchte. So wanderte er mehr oder minder ziellos durch die Strassen, bis sein Blick an einem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hell's Anvil" hängen blieb. Darunter war eine große blinkende Flasche aus Neonröhren aufgehängt, die vielversprechend alkoholisch aussah. Forsch betrat der Prinz der Saiyajin das Etablissement, dazu entschlossen, sich heute Nacht ins Vergessen zu trinken und wenn es ging, auch darüber hinaus. 

***

Son Goku sah Vegetas unerwartetem Abgang völlig fassungslos hinterher. Er war innerlich zerrissen. Er wusste, er hatte wieder das Falsche gesagt und getan, aber er war sich absolut nicht im Klaren darüber, wo und wann er sich hätte anders verhalten können. Sein Herz tat weh... _er erinnerte sich an den kurzen Moment des Glücks, als Vegeta in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Und an den Zorn und den Hass in seinen Augen, als er plötzlich wieder in seine alte Verteidigungshaltung zurückgefallen war. Vegeta... er war wirklich verletzt... das spürte Son Goku. Vielleicht schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Es war anders als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das dunkle Wesen zum Vorschein gekommen war und Vegeta völlig verbannt hatte. Dieses Mal war die unheilige Finsternis nur schwach in Vegetas Ki wahrnehmbar gewesen. Diese furchtbare Einsamkeit und Verletzlichkeit, die Goku in den Augen des Prinzen hatte sehen können, war nicht aus der namenlosen Dunkelheit gekommen, sondern direkt aus Vegetas tiefstem Inneren. Goku fragte sich, was Vegeta jetzt dachte. Hatte er überhaupt ganz mitbekommen, was Goku ihm zu erklären versucht hatte? _

Was hast Du getan??? 

_Diese Frage ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Aus ihr sprach soviel bittere Verzweiflung... _

_Was hatte er getan? Er war in Vegetas Erinnerungen eingedrungen. Gut, sie hatten schon immer ein emotionales Band geteilt, aber anscheinend ging dies weit darüber hinaus. Es hatte fast geschienen, als würde Vegeta es als einen unglaublichen Verrat betrachten. _

_Und dann sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er realisierte, was er, Goku, gesehen hatte... dieser pure Horror... Goku wünschte sich inständig, die letzten Tage hätten überhaupt nicht stattgefunden – kami, er wünschte sich, all diese furchtbaren Dinge wären Vegeta niemals zugestoßen... Er wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen, nicht seinen Prinzen, er wollte ihn doch beschützen... vor allem, was ihm wehtun würde, und vor allem vor sich selbst. Aber Vegeta würde das nicht zulassen. Er akzeptierte keine Freundschaft, kein Vertrauen... keine ... Liebe... _

__

_Schwäche, so hatte er all diese Emotionen einmal abfällig genannt. Goku verstand nur zu gut, dass Vegeta hinter dieser Maskerade nur sein eigenes zerbrechliches Selbst versteckte. Als er in Gokus Armen gezittert hatte... er war so zerbrechlich gewesen wie ein kleines Vögelchen... Beängstigend, den machtvollen, nahezu unbesiegbaren, stolzen Saiyajinprinzen so zu erleben... Niemals wäre es Goku eingefallen, dass der kalte, arrogante, herzlose, besserwisserische, stoische Vegeta so fragil, so verletzbar sein könnte. Goku sah auf seine Finger. Kami... er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er es sein könnte, der Vegeta zerbrechen ließ... dass es vielleicht schon zu spät war. Er musste ihn finden! Er musste endlich die richtigen Worte finden! Diesmal würde er das richtige tun und sagen, würde Vegeta geloben, dass er niemals etwas tun würde, dass... _

_Wenn Vegeta es verlangte, würde er alles vergessen, würde ihn nie wieder berühren... ihn nie wieder sehen... wenn der Prinz es so wollte... alleine der Gedanke schnürte Goku die Kehle zu, aber die Furcht davor, Vegeta noch mehr zu verletzen war stärker als die Sehnsucht und der Schmerz. Liebe hieß, verzichten zu können... das hatte er mal irgendwo in einem Liedtext aufgeschnappt. Vielleicht musste er Vegeta gehen lassen, um weiteren Schaden von seinem koibito abzuwenden... vielleicht..._ _vielleicht..._

Goku raufte sich die Haare und stöhnte gequält. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett, fest entschlossen, Vegeta zu finden und ihm alles zu erklären, und stand auf. Im nächsten Moment plumpste er wieder zurück, als sich ihm der Kopf drehte und ungefähr tausend Galaxien vor seine Augen wild zu kreisen begannen. „Sh... Shimata...!" , murmelte er vor sich hin. Es würde wohl noch eine kurze Weile dauern, bis die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes und des Heilungsprozesses etwas abgeklungen waren. Goku hob den Kopf, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Son Gohan stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die zerfetzte und zerstörte Tür. Dann betrat er den Raum. 

„'Tousan...", die Sorge, die in der Stimme seines Sohnes mitklang, rührte Gokus Herz. 

„Vater... was ist denn geschehen...? Bist du in Ordnung? Wir haben gehört, wie Vegeta... Was ist denn nur passiert? Erst wirst Du schwer verletzt und Goten bekommt fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch und dann kommt Vegeta mit einer magischen Bohne und... und dann, dann... ich... wakarimasen!" 

Son Goku schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah seinen älteren Sohn an. 

„Gohan, gomen-ne... ich verstehe es ja auch nicht. Ich... ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist..." 

„Aber Du musst doch wissen, wer Dich so zugerichtet hat!" Ungläubig blickte Son Gohan seinen Vater an, der auf dem Bett saß und immer noch ziemlich verwirrt und derangiert aussah. 

Son Goku lächelte bitter. _Es war Vegeta, mein Sohn... und dann doch wieder nicht. Es war meine eigene verdammte Schuld... weil ich nicht an mich halten konnte, weil ich etwas getan habe, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen... und das mehr als einmal... Es war etwas furchtbares, etwas das ich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen möchte. Etwas, dass man nicht bekämpfen kann. Es hatte die Gestalt dessen, was mir am liebsten ist auf der Welt... _

„Wer mich... Ano ... Gohan... es war... eine Art Dämon... aber es ist jetzt fort. Fürs erste..." 

„Ein Dämon? Ein neuer Feind? Ist es das? Gibt es wieder eine Bedrohung für die Erde? Warum hast Du uns nicht eher etwas gesagt?" Son Gohan erinnerte sich wohl, dass er die Energien, die dort gekämpft hatten, gespürt hatte... sie waren gewaltig gewesen.. jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte.. es waren doch nur zwei gewesen? Aber.. Vegeta hatte er nicht gespürt während des Kampfes.. Wo war der Prinz gewesen? 

„Gohan... es ist nicht so, wie Du denkst...", _Es ist keine neue Bedrohung für die Erde, sondern eine alte... eine, die hoffentlich nicht noch einmal erwachen wird... wenn ich es verhindern kann..._ Goku seufzte schwer. 

„Gohan... bitte, Du musst mir einfach glauben. Ich... ich kann es nicht erklären. Aber... im Moment sind wir sicher." _Hoffe ich wenigstens. Oh Kami, wie ich es hoffe! Aber mein Herz tut so weh..._

„Ich habe... Vegeta und ich, wir haben... wir haben die Bedrohung beseitigt..." Alleine schon den Namen auszusprechen bedeutete eine unglaubliche Qual... Goku fiel es sehr schwer, seinem Sohn, mit dem er sonst über alles reden konnte, nicht die ganzen Einzelheiten zu sagen, aber erstens wusste er selbst nicht so ganz genau, was alles zu bedeuten hatte und zweitens hätte er ihm dann alles erzählen müssen... alles über... Vegeta... und das wollte er nicht. Da konnte er einfach nicht. Gohan würde es nie verstehen...oder? Und er wollte seinen Sohn auch nicht damit belasten. 

Vorsichtig versuchte er, ein weiteres Mal aufzustehen und schaffte es schließlich, schwankend halbwegs festen Stand zu erreichen. Gohan sah ihn aufmerksam an, bereit, ihm bei jedem Zeichen der Schwäche hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Ärgerlich schüttelte Goku den Kopf. Er war ein Kämpfer, verdammt, ein Saiyajin, er würde auch dieses Sache überstehen! Er setzte die Füße fest auf, konzentrierte sich und ließ sein Ki aufleuchten. Befriedigt beobachtete er, wie seine Energie ganz seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Er war beinahe wieder ganz hergestellt, sein Körper vollständig geheilt... Gelobt seien die Senzu und Meister Quitte, dachte Goku lächelnd im Stillen. 

Probehalber schlug er ein paar Mal auf die Luft ein, probierte ein bis zwei Tritte und einen kurzen Salto und registrierte befriedigt, dass er wieder über volle Energiereserven verfügte. 

__

_Alles wie gewohnt. Nur mein Herz fühlt sich anders an... es schmerzt so... das kann wohl keine Senzu heilen..._

__

Gohan lächelte, als er sah, dass sein Vater anscheinend wieder ganz der alte war. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber er vertraute Son Goku voll, und wenn der sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung... nun, dann war sicher alles in Ordnung. Auch wenn ihm der merkwürdige gequälte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters nicht entging. Nachdenklich tippte Son Gohan sich an die Unterlippe. Er würde über diese Sache nachdenken müssen. Gründlich. Währenddessen schien Goku einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er ging zielstrebig zur Tür. Gohan schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. 

„Wo... wo gehst Du hin?" Ein Schatten zog ganz kurz, fast unmerklich über das Gesicht seines Vaters. _Ich gehe, mir das Herz aus der Brust reißen zu lassen..._ Keinem außer einem so aufmerksamen Beobachter wie Gohan wäre es aufgefallen. Mit gewohnt fröhlicher Stimme gab Goku ihm Antwort. 

„Ich werd mal sehen, wie es Vegeta geht... er ist ja ziemlich schnell abgedampft...!" 

„Ja... warum eigentlich...?" Gohan sah kurz eine merkwürdige Röte in die Wangen Son Gokus aufsteigen und wunderte sich noch mehr. 

„Ahm... haha... tja, er war auch verletzt... aus dem Kampf meine ich... er ähm... wollte nach Hause, um sich auszuruhen, denke ich... na ja... Du kennst ihn ja... manchmal ist er ziemlich ungestüm..." Plötzlich hatte Goku eine Eingebung. 

„Weißt Du, er hat sich nicht so gut geschlagen im Kampf, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte... Du weißt, wie nahe ihm so was geht...!" 

Son Gohan nickte verstehend. Er kannte den Jähzorn und den unnachahmlichen Stolz des Prinzen nur zu gut. Kein Wunder, dass er so schnell abgehauen war. War das die Erklärung? War Vegeta bewusstlos gewesen, während Son Goku und der unbekannte Feind gekämpft hatten? 

„Und jetzt willst du nach ihm sehen? Aber Du warst selber schwer verletzt... und es schien ihm nicht halb so schlecht zu gehen wie Dir." 

Wieder Röte. Hmm... Gohan wurde langsam neugierig. 

„Ahmm ja... also... ich... wir... er... Also, ich bin wieder voll da, aber er hatte ja keine Senzu. Und ähm... außerdem muss ich noch was mit ihm besprechen. Wegen dem Kampf. Und mich bedanken, nicht? Du sagst ja, er hat die magische Bohne geholt..." Erst als er es aussprach, ging Goku auf, was er gerade gesagt hatte._ Vegeta ist losgeflogen und hat eine magische Bohne geholt... er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als schon wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren... und ihn an alles zu erinnern, was geschehen ist... shimata!"_

__

„Ähm. Du entschuldigst mich?" Eiligen Schrittes ging Goku aus dem Zimmer. 

Gohan kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul. Piccolos Beschreibung von Vegetas Verhalten nach Son Gokus scheinbarem Tod hatte schon merkwürdig geklungen. Gohan verstand selbst noch nicht so ganz, wie dieses Wunder zustande gekommen war. Es musste so sein, dass sein Vater so knapp vor der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt hatte, dass seine Signatur zu schwach zum Spüren gewesen war. Die magische Bohne hatte ihn im allerletzten Moment zurückgeholt – oder? War es wirklich nur die Bohne gewesen? Was war hier drin geschehen? Piccolo hatte ihm erzählt, wie Vegeta sie aus dem Raum gejagt hatte. Irgendwie passte das alles nicht zusammen... und er würde sicher nicht ruhen, bevor er nicht die Zusammenhänge herausgefunden hatte! Nachdenklich folgte er seinem Vater aus dem Raum. 

„Vater... ich will dich ja nicht von irgendetwas abhalten, aber... denkst du wirklich, dass Du so aus dem Haus gehen solltest?" 

Son Goku sah zum ersten mal bewusst an sich herab. Er trug nur mehr die Hose seines Gi, das Oberteil war irgendwann in der Vergangenheit entfernt worden. Auch die Hose war zerrissen, zerfetzt und mit Blutflecken übersät. Seine Haare waren ebenfalls von Blut und Staub verklebt. Seine Haut war merkwürdigerweise einigermaßen sauber, wie ihm jetzt auffiel. Seltsam... Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. 

„Du hast recht! Ich geh erst mal duschen...!" 

Gohan beobachtete Gokus Abgang ins Bad, seufzte und trottete dann zurück in Richtung Küche, um die anderen über die neuesten Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen. 

Goku ließ das heiße Wasser auf seine nackte Haut prasseln und genoss das kurze Gefühl von sorgloser Wärme. Als er sich einseifte, wurden ihm die Stellen bewusst, an denen Vegeta ihn berührt hatte... sie brannten noch immer heiß wie Feuer auf seiner Haut. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von Vegetas samtiger Haut und seine stahlharten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern... wie konnte etwas nur so machtvoll und stark und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich sein? Wie konnte irgendetwas nur so starke Gefühle in ihm erwecken? 

Selbst jetzt, wo er im Begriff stand, loszugehen und Vegeta alles zu schwören, was dieser verlangen mochte – einschließlich dessen, dass er ihn nie wiedersah... selbst jetzt musste er beim Gedanken an Vegetas raubtierartigen geschmeidigen Körper schlucken. Die kraftvollen sehnigen Arme, die breiten Schultern und der muskelbepackte Oberkörper... Goku wurde warm, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er langsam die Hand über Vegetas festen Hintern hatte gleiten lassen... _das Gefühl des weichen Fells unter seinen Fingern, als er sanft den neugewachsenen Schwanz des Prinzen gestreichelt hatte... oh kami, wie er ihn wollte... er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein solches Verlangen verspürt. Er fragte nicht danach, ob es falsch oder richtig war... er wusste nur, dass er lichterloh brannte für den Prinzen, dass er alles dafür gäbe, wenn Vegeta ihn noch einmal so berühren würde. Aber es durfte nicht sein! Zweimal war es jetzt schief gegangen. Es bestand einfach keine Hoffnung, selbst wenn Vegeta, was Goku für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, seine Gefühle erwiderte... denn vorhin war er überrumpelt gewesen, nicht er selbst... Goku wurde ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Vegeta sich gegen seinen eigenen Körper gedrängt hatte, so... suchend... verlangend... er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er durfte nicht daran denken. Er musste sich zusammennehmen. Um des Prinzen willen durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Vegeta war schon belastet genug von der ganzen Geschichte wegen der empathischen Verbindung und seiner Vergangenheit, Goku wollte ihm nicht auch noch seine Gefühle für ihn aufbürden. In der Vergangenheit hatte der Prinz nie etwas anderes als Spott für Gefühle übrig gehabt, sie als Schwäche bezeichnet, er würde niemals... Und schon gar nicht mit Son Goku, dem Mann, den er schon immer als Feind und Rivalen betrachtet hatte, obwohl Goku gehofft hatte, dass ihr Verhältnis über die Jahre besser geworden war. Aber wenn er sich an diesen Ausdruck von Hass in Vegetas Augen erinnerte, als er sich des Verrats bewusst wurde, den Goku an ihm begangen hatte... nein... es war hoffnungslos... Vegeta würde niemals..._   
Heißes Wasser lief unaufhörlich über den muskulösen Körper des Mannes, der leise schluchzend unter der Dusche stand, und aus dessen Augen ebenso unaufhörlich Tränen der Bitterkeit liefen... 

*** 

Goku trat aus der Dusche und rubbelte die stacheligen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken. Gewohnheitsmäßig wollte er zu einem seiner Gis greifen, aber dann hielt er inne. Sollte er Vegeta wirklich in der Kleidung gegenübertreten, die er getragen hatte, als... 

Besser nicht, man musste ja nicht mehr schlimme Erinnerungen wecken als unbedingt nötig. Während er in eine der wenigen Jeans schlüpfte, die er besaß, und ein burgunderfarbenes Shirt darüber zog, auf dem in großen Buchstaben das Wort „Angel" stand, schickte er seinen Geist auf die Suche nach Vegetas Ki. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit am Rande seines Bewusstseins gespürt, unruhig flackernd wie eine Kerze im Wind, aber es war da. Das hatte Goku beruhigt, der insgeheim befürchtete hatte, dass wieder irgendetwas Fürchterliches geschehen mochte. Jetzt konzentrierte er sich und lokalisierte Vegeta irgendwo inmitten der westlichen Hauptstadt. Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. _Was zum..._

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was der Prinz mitten in der Stadt suchte. Er hatte ihn in der Capsule Corporation erwartet, oder vielleicht irgendwo draußen, in einsamen Gelände, wohin er sich immer verzog, wenn er nachdenken musste. Nachdenklich ging Goku durch den Flur, die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche hörte er leise Stimmen. Sie verstummten, als er die Küche betrat. Da saßen sie, seine Freunde und seine beiden Söhne und sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Unwillkürlich lächelte er sein altbekanntes strahlendes Goku-Lächeln ™, aber dieses Mal war es aufgesetzt, nur da, um sie zu beruhigen... ihm war nicht nach Lächeln, überhaupt nicht... aber es schien die beabsichtigte Wirkung zu haben. Sie entspannten sich sichtlich. Goku betrat die Küche. 

„Ich... Gohan... ich geh dann jetzt..." 

„Son Goku... bist du wirklich okay?" Das war Piccolo. Son Goku lächelte ihn an und strubbelte mit einer Hand durch seine noch feuchten Haare. 

„Mmja... ich denke schon. Hört mal, Freunde... ich weiß, ihr macht euch Sorgen. Aber... es ist alles in Ordnung... jedenfalls momentan... ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen. Es gibt keine Bedrohung... mit der wir nicht fertig werden." 

Goten blickte ihn aus großen Augen an und Son Goku sah Tränen darin schimmern. Der Junge war offensichtlich völlig am Ende mit den Nerven. Kein Wunder... er war noch immer noch nicht über den Tod seiner Mutter hinweg gekommen und hatte nun fürchten müssen, auch noch den Vater zu verlieren. Goku wurde trotzdem überrascht, als Son Goten plötzlich aufsprang und ihn heftig umarmte. Goku betrachtete die wilden schwarzen Haare seines jüngeren Sohnes, den seinen zum Verwechseln ähnlich, dessen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt war und der leise in sein Shirt schluchzte. Er hörte, wie Goten zwischen ein paar abgehackten Schluchzern „ich hatte solche Angst um Dich....." murmelte. Sanft strich er durch das Haar seines Sohnes und legte dann eine Hand unter sein Kinn. Er hob es sanft, so dass sein Sohn aufblickte. 

„Goten... hör auf zu weinen... es ist doch alles gut. Ich... ich verspreche... dass ich Dich nicht alleine lasse, hörst Du...?" Goten bemühte sich sichtlich, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und schluckte tapfer. 

„Gohan...", sein älterer Sohn sah ihn an. 

„Ja?" 

„Gohan... kannst du Goten heute mit zu Dir nehmen? Ich meine, macht es Dir und Videl etwas aus, wenn er bei Euch übernachtet? Er sollte nicht alleine sein...", sein Blick fiel auf Trunks, der ein wenig deplaziert und verloren wirkend am Küchentisch saß und verzweifelt versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Der Junge wirkte mindestens genauso verwirrt und unsicher wie Goten. Goku wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Trunks seinen Vater in dessen augenblicklichen Zustand zu Gesicht bekam. Es war völlig unmöglich vorherzusagen, was Vegeta als nächstes tun würde... 

„Und Trunks... ich denke, Du solltest ebenfalls bei Gohan übernachten. Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht." 

Trunks sah überrascht auf. 

„Nani?? Aber... aber... warum soll ich denn..." 

„Deine Großeltern sind noch nicht wieder da, richtig... und ich denke... Du solltest heute auch nicht alleine sein. Ihr beide habt doch schon öfter zusammen bei Gohan übernachtet. Glaube mir, es ist sicher besser so." Trunks sah zwar verwirrt aus, nickte aber. Er schien ganz froh zu sein, dass man ihn nicht alleine zurück zur Capsule Corporation schickte. Gohan sah von einem jungen Semi-Saiyajin zum anderen. 

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Kommt mit, ihr beiden, es wird höchste Zeit für Euch, ins Bett zu kommen. Morgen ist schließlich Schule!" Trunks und Goten sahen sich säuerlich an. Gohan behandelte sie ja, als ob sie noch kleine Kinder wären! Beide grinsten simultan. 

„Also... eigentlich nicht. Morgen ist nämlich Samstag!" sagte Goten mit einem kleinen Grinsen und blinzelte seinen Bruder frech an. Goku war froh zu sehen, dass sein Sohn sich anscheinend wieder von dem Schock erholte. Gohan stutzte, zählte kurz durch... und lachte. 

„Nein, nein Freundchen, so ja nun nicht. Morgen ist erst Donnerstag und das weißt Du auch ganz genau! Also, ab mit euch beiden Schwerenötern, wir müssen noch eure Betten beziehen!" Seinem Vater zunickend und damit kundtuend, dass er dessen Absicht verstand und billigte, scheuchte Gohan die beiden nun viel munterer wirkenden halbwüchsigen Semi-Saiyajin aus der Küche. Kuririn und Piccolo standen ebenfalls auf. Sie sahen sich an, als würden sie lautlos miteinander sprechen. Kuririn seufzte tief. 

„Son Goku... wenn Du es sagst, dass alles in Ordnung ist, vertraue ich dir. Auch wenn ich das komische Gefühl habe, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, und dass dieser kaltherzige Bastard von Vegeta was damit zu tun hat." 

Kuririn hatte nie einen Hehl aus seiner Verachtung für Vegeta gemacht, der mehr als einmal versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Son Goku zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten, bemühte sich aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an eine andere Szene... _als Kuririn mit einem Schwert über den schwer verletzten und hilflosen Vegeta gestanden hatte, voller Hass und bereit, den Feind zu töten, der soviel Leid über sie gebracht hatte... und er erinnerte sich, wie er Kuririn darum gebeten hatte, Vegeta zu schonen... warum, das hatte er selbst nicht so wirklich gewusst, damals... vielleicht weil er gespürt hatte, dass in dem gnadenlosen Krieger, dessen unglaubliche Stärke vom ersten Moment an seinen Respekt errungen hatte, auch etwas Gutes steckte, vielleicht weil er zu wissen geglaubt hatte, dass irgendetwas sie verband... und Kuririn hatte widerwillig eingelenkt und Vegetas Leben geschont. Irgendwie hatten beide einander diese Szene niemals verziehen..._

__

Kuririn seufzte erneut. 

„Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist... oder... wenn du reden willst... du weißt ja, wo Du uns findest." 

Im Vorbeigehen legte Kuririn Son Goku kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann verließen er und Piccolo, der noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zu Son Goku zurück warf, das Haus. 

Son Goku wartete nur, bis Gohan sich mit den beiden Jungs auf den Weg gemacht hatte und ging dann ebenfalls. Er orientierte sich noch einmal ganz kurz und hob dann geschmeidig ab, um mit hohem Tempo in Richtung der westlichen Hauptstadt zu fliegen. Er wollte die momentane Teleportation nicht benutzen, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, in welcher Umgebung Vegeta sich gerade befand... und er wollte erst einmal sehen, wie die Situation aussah. 

Schon bald sah er die Lichter der großen Stadt unter sich vorbeiziehen. Er flog nach seiner inneren Landkarte, in deren Mittelpunkt hell wie ein Leuchtfeuer Vegetas Ki prangte, und hielt sich nicht damit auf, nach bekannten Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Er konnte die Male an einer Hand abzählen, die er bisher in der Stadt gewesen war. Er mochte Städte nicht - aus irgendeinem Grund tendierten sie dazu, immer Schaden zu nehmen, wenn er in der Nähe war. 

Vorsichtig sank er zu Boden, darauf bedacht, sich nicht sehen zu lassen – und wäre beinahe auf dem Kopf eines struppigen Straßenköters gelandet, der nur einen verängstigten Blick auf ihn warf und sofort mit eingezogenem Schwanz winselnd davon rannte. Goku hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn er spürte Vegetas Ki jetzt ganz nahe. Hastig unterdrückte er seine eigene Aura, denn er wollte nicht, dass der Prinz zu bald auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, oder ihn gar als Bedrohung empfand. 

Langsam überquerte er die Strasse und näherte sich einem - nun, ihm fiel kein besserer Ausdruck dafür ein – „Lokal", dessen eher kleine Glasscheiben von einen großen flaschenförmigen Neonschild erleuchtet wurden. Durch die Scheiben konnte er nach drinnen sehen und er stoppte unwillkürlich, das Herz schnell und schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen pochend, als er einen vertrauten dunklen Haarschopf erblickte. Er trat näher. Vegeta saß an der Theke. Er war nicht der einzige Besucher, der sich zu so später Stunde in der Kneipe aufhielt. In einer Ecke waren vier Männer dabei, Billard zu spielen, zwei weitere finster aussehende Typen saßen direkt neben Vegeta und ließen sich vollaufen. Sie starrten dabei ungeniert, aber immer fassungsloser auf den düster dreinblickenden Saiyajin. Der leerte seine Gläser quasi im Minutentakt. Der Bartender kam kaum hinterher mit dem Nachschenken. Son Goku kniff die Augen zusammen. Das hatte er ja noch nie gesehen. Was kippte Vegeta sich denn da hinter die Binde, als gälte es sein Leben...? Wo... er versuchte die Aufschrift auf der Flasche zu lesen... Wodka? Son Goku hatte keine Ahnung von alkoholischen Getränken, da er eigentlich nie die Gelegenheit hatte, welche zu trinken. Er mochte sie auch nicht besonders. Sie schmeckten komisch künstlich und scharf, fand er. Er hatte aber auch noch nie gesehen, dass Vegeta dem Zeug in solchen Massen zusprach. O_h kami... muss ich da jetzt wirklich rein gehen und Vegeta gegenüber treten? Er scheint in keiner sehr guten Stimmung zu sein – kuso... wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, wer weiß, was dann wieder passiert! Sei kein Feigling, Goku... du musst es beenden... hier und jetzt!_

Er gab sich einen Ruck und betrat entschlossen die Kneipe. Kurz wandten sich ihm alle Augen außer Vegetas zu. Jetzt, da er den düstereren, schummrig erleuchteten Raum betreten hatte, konnte Goku sehen, dass an den Tischen an der hinteren Wand noch ein Pärchen sowie ein Mann mit drei Frauen saß. Nachdem sie ihn auf potentielle Bedrohlichkeit / Ausnehmbarkeit analysiert hatten, wandten sich die meisten Blicke wieder dem zu, was sie vorher auch fixiert hatten. Nur eine der drei Frauen blickte ihn noch immer an und flüsterte ihrer Freundin dann hektisch etwas ins Ohr. Die dritte im Bunde saß bei dem Mann, einem dieser in einen dunklen Anzug gekleideten Managertypen, auf dem Schoss und war in einen anscheinend sehr ausdauernden Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten vertieft. Son Gokus wurde verlegen, als er unwillkürlich das Getuschel der beiden Frauen mithörte. Manchmal waren die scharfen Sinne der Saiyajin wirklich eine Plage...! 

„...schau Dir das an! Meine Herren... noch so ein Prachtexemplar! Ist hier in der Nähe irgendwo ein Nest?" Sie kicherte albern. Ihre Freundin warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Gegenstand der Begierde, der inzwischen von einer feinen Röte bis zu den Haarwurzeln überzogen wurde. 

„Unglaublich... mrrrrrrr. Ist der gut gebaut... und hat auch so eine merkwürdige Frisur wie der andere. Wie kriegen die das nur hin? Mit Haarspray? Ich frage mich, wie so ein Powerpaket wohl im Bett ist..." Goku hätte schwören können, dass bei dieser Bemerkung Vegetas Ohrspitzen gezuckt hatten und seine Haare sich womöglich noch mehr aufrichteten, wie die Stacheln eines Igels. Der Prinz hörte wohl auch jedes Wort... oder bildete er sich das nur ein? 

Jedenfalls legte er keine Pause ein in dem Versuch, anscheinend den kompletten Wodkabestand der Kneipe vernichten zu wollen. 

Verzweifelt bemüht, den regen Austausch zwischen den beiden Frauen zu überhören, die angefangen hatten, seinen und Vegetas Körperbau einer eingehenden Musterung samt Vergleich zu unterziehen - _„Whoaa... jetzt dreht er sich um... schau dir DEN Hintern an!" „Na ja, mir gefällt der andere besser... kleiner und schmal und fest wie ein Apfel!" „Aber diese Brustmuskeln... Gott, solche enganliegenden Shirts müssten verboten werden!" „Mrrrrr... ich würde ihn am liebsten anspringen und mit Haut und Haaren auffressen.....!"_ – ließ sich Son Goku mehr oder minder unauffällig auf einen Barhocker zwei Plätze neben Vegeta gleiten. Unsicher schaute er zu dem Prinzen hinüber. Der würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern fuhr fort, finster in sein Glas zu starren und es dann in einem Zug zu leeren. Das Herz schlug Goku bis zum Halse. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Vegeta seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Er sah genauer hin, und ihm fiel auf, dass Vegetas Hand merkwürdigerweise ganz leicht zitterte. Und er hielt sich auch lange nicht so gerade, wie sonst, sondern stützte sich schwer auf die Theke. So wirkte er noch kleiner, als er eigentlich war, vor allem auf Goku, der an Vegetas extrem aufrechte Haltung gewöhnt war, mit der er so gut seine wahre Körpergröße verbergen konnte. 

Der Bartender warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Goku hatte keine Ahnung, was er bestellen sollte und deutete einfach auf das nächstbeste, was ihm unter die Augen kam. Es war eine klare Flüssigkeit, in der irgendetwas Undefinierbares herumschwamm. Kurz darauf bekam er ein Glas mit dem klaren Zeugs vor sich hin geknallt. Argwöhnisch starrte er es an. Die anderen Gäste warfen ihm schon komische Blicke zu. Die beiden Frauen hörten einfach nicht auf, jede von seinen oder Vegetas Bewegungen zu kommentieren, was bedeutete, dass seine Ohren inzwischen die Farbe von reifen Tomaten angenommen hatten. Vorsichtig hob Goku dass Glas, schloss dann die Augen und nippte tapfer an dem Gesöff. 

Es fuhr durch seine Kehle wie ein Blitzstrahl. Er keuchte und hustete und hätte beinahe das Glas fallen gelassen. Leises Kichern von den Frauen und missbilligende Blicke von den Männern waren die Folge. Goku verzog das Gesicht, Das war ja widerlich! Wie konnte Vegeta so was nur runterbringen? Apropos... er hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von der Seite und als er den Kopf wandte, trafen seine Augen direkt die von Vegeta. Spott stand darin geschrieben, und er lachte kurz und abgehackt in sich hinein. Aber seine Augen waren ganz merkwürdig verschleiert und leer und sie schienen durch Goku hindurch zu sehen. Es war kein Funke des Wiedererkennens darin. Immer noch so merkwürdig heiser kichernd setzte Vegeta schwankend sein Glas ab und warf den Kopf nach hinten, um dann ausgelassen zu lachen. 

Goku starrte ihn an. Er hatte Vegeta noch NIEMALS zuvor lachen sehen! Nicht ein einziges Mal! Selbst ein winziges Lächeln war eine Seltenheit bei dem unterkühlten Saiyajin, aber das hier... er schauderte. Es klang falsch und überhaupt nicht fröhlich. Es hatte einen Unterton, der bewirkte, dass sich Gokus Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er beschloss, dass er, so gerne er Vegeta einmal aus vollem Herzen hätte lachen hören, dieses Lachen hier überhaupt gar kein bisschen mochte. Von dem beängstigenden Bild des heiser lachenden und dabei ziemlich stark schwankenden Prinzen abgelenkt, hob er das Glas zum Mund und nahm einen erneuten Schluck. Wieder musste er husten und würgen. Das schien Vegeta nur zu noch weiterer Heiterkeit anzustacheln. Sein lautes Lachen ging dem Typen, der schräg seitlich von ihm saß, sichtlich auf die Nerven. Dessen Miene wurde immer finsterer und er beugte sich zu seinem Saufkumpan hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Ein Grinsen, dass Goku genauso wenig gefiel wie Vegetas Lachen, überzog daraufhin das Gesicht des anderen. Der erste wandte sich wieder dem Prinzen zu. 

„Hey, bakayaro! Was ist denn so lustig? Hör endlich auf, so dämlich zu lachen, das verursacht einem ja Kopfschmerzen!" Er warf einen Blick auf Vegetas Schwanz, der bei seinem ungezügelten Heiterkeitsausdruck nicht untätig geblieben war und wild hinter ihm hin- und her schwang. Grinsend zog er die Oberlippe hoch. 

„Wenn ich Du wäre, wäre mir nicht so nach Lachen zumute, Affenmann, so lächerlich, wie Du aussiehst. So eine Missgeburt wie dich hab ich ja noch selten gesehen! Wo bist du denn entlaufen?" 

Abrupt verstummte Vegeta. Er klappte den Mund zu und strahlte plötzlich soviel Kälte aus, dass Goku meinte, die Temperatur im Raum um mindestens zwei Grad fallen zu spüren. Die Billardspieler waren auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden und scharten sich näher, begierig, nichts von der unerwarteten Unterhaltung zu verpassen. Die beiden Frauen tuschelten immer noch aufgeregt miteinander und warfen schmachtende und neugierige Blicke zu Vegeta. 

Der außen sitzende Halsabschneider grinste und zwinkerte seinem Kumpan zu, sich mit der Zungenspitze vielsagend über die Lippen fahrend. Der andere wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Vegeta. 

„Hey, Hackfresse... hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Wir wollen hier keine zu kurz geratenen Halbaffen!" 

Goku war verwirrt. Wieso beleidigte dieser Mann Vegeta unprovoziert? Und was hatte er gegen Affen? Sein Kumpel war selbst ein hundeähnlicher behaarter Riese. 

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht... aber es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!_ Unbewusst begann er, leise zu knurren. _Wie kann er es wagen, Vegeta so zu beleidigen? Sieht er denn nicht die Kraft... und die Macht... sieht er denn nicht, wie perfekt..._ Goku fühlte sonst selten das Bedürfnis, jemandem körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen, der sichtlich keine Bedrohung für ihn war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn furchtbar wütend zu sehen, wie Vegeta beleidigt wurde – denn damit hatte der Typ inzwischen nicht aufgehört – und vor allem, dass Vegeta nichts dagegen unternahm... oder...? 

Vegetas Augen waren bisher verborgen, aber jetzt blickte er auf. Er lächelte. Aber seine spitzen Eckzähne blitzen dabei und es sah alles andere als freundlich aus. 

„Schprichst Du...", Vegetas Zunge klang ziemlich schwer und belegt, was Goku überraschte. Vegeta musste schon mehr Alkohol - SEHR viel mehr Alkohol - zu sich genommen haben, als er gedacht hatte. Von einer einmaligen Sauftour, zu der Kuririn ihn überredet hatte, wusste Son Goku, dass Saiyajin erheblich mehr Alkohol vertrugen als Menschen. Er hatte kaum etwas gespürt, auch nach dem zwanzigsten sogenannten Bier nicht, während Kuririn schon halb unter dem Tisch lag. Später war ihm schlecht geworden. Er hatte damals beschlossen, dass er Alkohol nichts abzugewinnen vermochte. 

„... mit mir, du jämmerlicher Erdenbewohner?" vollendete Vegeta den angefangenen Satz. 

„Jämmerlicher...?!? Was bist'n du für'n Freak, Alter! Total durchgeknallt, was? Oder bist Du einfach schon so hackedicht?" 

Grollend besah Son Goku sich den Provokateur näher. Er und sein Kumpel trugen beide Lederjacken mit einem Totenschädel auf der Rückseite, der eine weiße Lilie zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Beide waren mit schweren Goldketten behängt und trugen Nietenhandschuhe und Halsbänder. Es war recht offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht darauf angelegt hatten, für Schwiegermutters Kaffeetafel präsentabel zu sein. Goku hatte keine große Erfahrung in solchen Dingen, aber für ihn sah es so aus, als würden die beiden Typen zu irgendeiner Gruppe gehören. 

Es war inzwischen sehr still geworden, weil alle Gespräche verstummt waren. Neugierige Ohren waren gespitzt in der Hoffnung, heute doch noch etwas interessante Action geboten zu bekommen. Langsam und noch immer grinsend erhob sich der erste Schläger und baute sich vor Vegeta auf. 

„Ich glaube, dir sollte mal jemand zeigen, wo's langgeht, Opa... Man kommt nicht so einfach in die Stammkneipe der Hellnails und riskiert ne große Lippe." 

Goku fiel auf, dass sowohl die vier Billardspieler als auch der Typ, der an einem der Tische mit einem Mädchen am Knutschen war, die gleichen Jacken wie die beiden Störenfriede trugen. Der Bartender war inzwischen immer weiter zurückgewichen. Er stand im Eingang zur Küche, die Arme verschränkt und feixte. Offensichtlich war er an solche Szenen gewöhnt. Er schien sich auch keine größeren Sorgen zu machen. 

Vegeta blieb noch immer stumm, und sah in sein nunmehr leeres Glas. Lediglich Goku konnte aus seiner Perspektive sehen, das der Prinz der Saiyajin auf eine äußerst unangenehme Art und Weise lächelte. Goku schauderte plötzlich. Uhoh... Es lag definitiv etwas in der Luft. Was sollte er tun? Eigentlich war er hierher gekommen, um Vegeta zu finden und mit ihm zu sprechen, aber der Prinz schien nicht in einem Zustand zu sein, der diesem Vorhaben zuträglich war. Zudem spürte er, wie Vegetas Ki langsam wuchs, wie eine Flamme. Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie der Prinz die Energie an sich zog. Die Häärchen an seinen Armen richteten sich auf. _Kuso... was hat Vegeta vor... er würde doch nicht...?_ Goku war hin und her gerissen... einerseits verspürte er selbst das starke Bedürfnis, dem Bandenmitglied sehr eindeutig die Meinung zu sagen – _grrr... er hat ihn beleidigt... ich würde ihn am liebsten....!! Er hat MEINEN Prinzen eine ... Hackfresse... was immer das auch sein mag... genannt... !_ - andererseits wusste er, dass niemand im Raum eine Bedrohung für ihn oder Vegeta darstellte, außer vielleicht für Vegetas Stolz. Und... durfte er wirklich zulassen, dass Unschuldige verletzt wurden? Denn dass Vegeta sich kaum mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, war Goku nur allzu klar. 

Vegetas eisige Ruhe machte den Hellnail, der den Streit begonnen hatte, noch wütender. 

Esnah, der sich selbst für den besten Kämpfer in der westlichen Hauptstadt hielt und der verdammt stolz auf seine Anführerrolle bei den Hellnails war, trat näher und packte den in seinen Augen zwar kräftig gebauten, aber gut zwei Köpfe kleineren merkwürdigen Typen mit dem Affenschwanz am Kragen. Er wollte endlich etwas mehr Stimmung in diesen bisher arg langweiligen Abend bringen. Umso überraschter war er, als eine Welle purer Energie ihn zurückstieß. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was da gerade durch ihn hindurch gejagt war. Es hatte sich wie ein Stromstoß angefühlt! 

Der Unbekannte lachte trocken. Dann wandte er ihm den Kopf zu. Ganz kurz spürte Esnah einen Anflug von Unsicherheit, als er in eiskalte, bodenlos tiefe, schwarze Augen blickte und das festgefrorenen Lächeln sah, dass das Gesicht des Fremden zu einer Grimasse verzerrte. Irgendwie war der Typ komisch – fast schon furchteinflößend. Aber jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, oder er würde sich vor seinen Jungs blamieren. Mit so einer Witzfigur nicht fertig zu werden! Dem würde er es zeigen! 

„Was ist, Alter? Sauer? Komm doch her, wenn Du Dich traust! Mit Dir mache ich kurzen Prozess!" Selbstsicher – auch wenn das teilweise nur vorgetäuscht war - ließ der Anführer der Hellnails sein Springmesser aufschnappen und fuchtelte damit unter der Nase des merkwürdigen Mannes herum. Zustimmendes Grölen von seinen Bandenmitgliedern ermutigte ihn weiter. 

„Komm schon, Schwächling! Bakayaro! Traust Dich wohl nicht, mich anzugreifen was? Ist auch besser für dich, Weichei! Ich würde Dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen!" 

Bisher hatte es noch keiner gewagt, sich mit ihm anzulegen, wenn seine gesamte Bande hinter ihm stand. 

„Na los, Du Feig...", weiter kam er nicht. 

Plötzlich explodierte das Glas, das direkt vor ihm stand. Fassungslos beobachtete Esnah, wie der Reihe nach alle Flaschen im Regal sich wölbten und mit einem Krachen in alle Richtungen zersprangen, dabei ihren Inhalt durch den Raum verspritzend. Aber die Splitter fielen nicht zu Boden, sondern schwebten in der Luft, wie im übrigen jeder andere nicht befestigte Gegenstand auch. Erdnüsse, Glassplitter und Bierdeckel wirbelten in einem langsamen Tanz umher. Ein blendendes Strahlen stach Esnah ins Auge. Geschockt sah er zu dem noch immer an der Theke hockenden Fremden. Wellen reinster Energie pulsierten um ihn herum. Er glühte förmlich vor Macht. Jetzt stand er langsam, aber merkwürdig schwankend, von dem Barhocker auf. Die behandschuhten Hände ballte er zu Fäusten. 

Seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Hellnails-Anführers. Der bekam es langsam wirklich mit der Angst zu tun, als der Fremde die Zähne fletschte und noch breiter grinste. Er trat auf ihn zu. Dabei wankte er von einer Seite zur anderen, was aber dem beängstigenden Effekt nicht den geringsten Abbruch tat. Im Gegenteil. Esnah hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass dieser Kontrollverlust überhaupt rein gar nichts gutes für ihn bedeutete. 

„Weischt Du... dasch kommt mir grade recht... isch bin - hicks - genau in der richtigen Schtimmung, um ein bisschen Zerstörung anzu... anzurischten. Wie schade, das ihr keine He... He... Herausforderung für misch seid...!!" 

Die dunkle Stimme klang sehr schwer und Esnah fiel ein, wie er noch vor ein paar Minuten mit seinem Kumpel darüber gescherzt hatte, wie viel der merkwürdige Typ schon in sich hinein gekippt hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte... das mussten doch mindestens ein Dutzend Liter gewesen sein! Teufel noch eins... das konnte doch kein Mensch sein... er hatte ein Dutzend Liter besten reinsten Wodka getrunken und konnte noch immer aufrecht stehen? Eigentlich hätte es ihn umbringen müssen! Und dieser furchtbare Unterton... als sei in dem Mann etwas gestorben und er eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr hier... 

Der Fremde legte den Kopf zurück und schrie. Eine Stoß purer Energie fegte die Umstehenden von ihren Füßen. Als Esnah sich aufgerappelt hatte und wieder sehen konnte, erstarrte er vor Schreck. Die Haare des Fremden waren plötzlich gewachsen und hatten sich goldgelb gefärbt. Seine Augen, jetzt von grüner Farbe, blickten nichtsdestotrotz absolut frei von Gnade, unbarmherzig, auf den zitternden Möchtegernschläger zu seinen Füßen. Der hatte sein Springmesser völlig vergessen... mit einem lauten Klong! fiel es aus seiner Hand. 

Wieder lachte der furchtbare Krieger, den der Anführer der Hellnails unwissend herausgefordert hatte. Esnah wurde schwarz vor Augen. In dem eiskalten Tonfall hörte er sein eigenes Verderben... Tod und Zerstörung... 

Vegeta schrie wieder und sein Ki zerstörte die Scheiben der Kneipe und ließ die Tische durch die Gegend wirbeln. Die drei Frauen und das Mädchen jammerten laut auf, als sie durcheinander gewirbelt wurden. Splitter fetzten aus der Theke, als sie von dem gewaltigen Energieansturm zusammengedrückt wurde. Das Holz ächzte gequält auf, als es sich Stück für Stück vom Boden löste. 

Lachend trat Vegeta auf den zitternden Wurm zu, der sich vor ihm wand. In seinem Geist war nur reines weißes Feuer. Es war unglaublich befreiend... Er würde das widerliche Geschöpf, das es gewagt hatte, ihn zu beleidigen, zerquetschen wie das jämmerliche Insekt, das es war... In seiner Hand sammelte sich Energie und wurde als Kugel sichtbar. Vegeta machte sich bereit, die Energie abzufeuern... er legte all seine Wut und seinen Hass in diesen Angriff. Obwohl er sich nicht so konzentrieren konnte wie sonst... Seine Sicht verschwamm immer wieder, er schwankte, und ihm schien es, als würden plötzlich viel mehr Figuren um ihn herum stehen. Sie standen da und lachten und zeigten mit den Fingern auf ihn, den Prinzen der Saiyajin, der es nicht mal schaffte, einen vernünftigen Energyblast zustande zu bekommen. Der sich von jämmerlichen Würmern beleidigen ließ. Der niemals stark genug war, um die zu besiegen, die ihn quälten... Einige hatten bekannte Gesichter... da war Nappa... sein ehemaliger Kampfgefährte, den er selbst getötet hatte... und da war dieser Widerling Kuririn, der ihn einmal mit dem Schwert hatte töten wollen... Cell war da und lachte ihn aus, ihn, der es nicht geschafft hatte, den Androiden zu besiegen... und diese heisere Lache kam von einem reptilienartigen Wesen, dessen sardonisches Grinsen er nur zu gut kannte... und da... zwischen all den anderen stand auch Kakarott. Aber er lachte nicht... er schaute Vegeta nur wieder so merkwürdig an. _Was guckst Du so? Was willst Du von mir? Hast Du mir nicht genug Schmerz zugefügt?_ Vegeta wurde immer zorniger, und der Energieball in seiner Hand flackerte und wurde größer. Er wollte all diese lachenden Gesichter für immer verbannen und er wollte das eine, das nicht lachte, niemals wieder sehen! Er machte sich bereit, den Energieball zu schleudern - als er plötzlich fühlte, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und schüttelte. 

Völlig ratlos und vor Angst zitternd blickte Esnah von dem goldhaarigen Krieger, der ihn, da war er ganz sicher, gerade hatte töten wollen, zu dem anderen Mann, der plötzlich an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war. Er war ihm aufgefallen, als er reingekommen war, aber dann hatte er ihn wieder vergessen, solange bis er plötzlich neben dem hell leuchtenden blonden Fremden auftauchte und ganz ruhig nach dessen Schulter griff. Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich. Er schien seinen Gegenspieler das erste Mal wahrzunehmen. Er hatte anscheinend Probleme mit dem Fokussieren, denn er starrte den in ein purpurnes T-Shirt gekleideten Mann mit der komischen Frisur eine ganze Weile lang an, scheinbar ohne zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesicht, als ein Funke des Erkennens aufflackerte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er keuchte und fletschte die Zähne 

„Kakarott...? Du... bischt es wirklich... Iragirimono! Wasch zum... Kuso! Kann... Kannst Du misch denn niemals in Ruhe lassen?!? " 

Esnah fiel erstaunt auf, das der Blonde heftig zu zittern begonnen hatte und offenbar nicht in der Lage war, seinen Gegner vernünftig zu fixieren. Die andere Hand des Kriegers schleuderte fahrig, fast beiläufig, diese merkwürdige leuchtende Kugel, die er bereits seit einer Weile balancierte, grob in die Richtung des anderen Mannes, dessen T-Shirt die Aufschrift" Angel" trug, wie Esnah völlig unpassenderweise in einem Augenblick der Klarheit sehen konnte. Dann explodierte die Welt um ihn herum. 

Er würde niemals erfahren, was geschehen war, nämlich, dass Son Goku, von Vegetas Angriff – der zwar überraschend kam, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht annähernd Vegetas sonstige Stärke erreichte - überrumpelt, den Energyblast instinktiv hatte abprallen lassen. Dessen gewaltige Kraft entlud sich an der hinteren Wand der Kneipe und brachte sie zum Einsturz, so dass dort plötzlich ein gewaltiges Loch zur Hintergasse prangte. Esnah riss Mund und Augen auf. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesehen? Während er noch überlegte ob es nicht besser wäre, einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen, packte der Schwarzhaarige den blonden Krieger am Handgelenk und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Vegeta-sama... onegai...! Hör damit auf! Du weißt, dass diese Männer nichts dafür können... Bitte... ich... ich werde auch... ich schwöre Dir alles, was Du willst, aber hör auf damit... Ich bin es doch, den Du... bestrafen solltest... ", das letzte sagte er so leise, dass nur Esnah es hören konnte, der immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte, direkt zu Füßen des merkwürdigen Paares. Er konnte auch den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen sehen, halb flehend, halb zu allem entschlossen. 

Sich in ohnmächtiger Wut windend versuchte der Blonde, seine Hand aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien. Fassungslos und ohne Verständnis starrte er seinen Gegner an. Als es ihm nicht gelang, sich dem Griff zu entziehen, schrie er in äußerstem Zorn auf. Seine Energie griff noch einmal um sich und fetzte den Tresen aus seiner Verankerung. 

„Kann ich..... kann ich Dir denn niemals entkommen, baka??!? Wirst Du mich denn e..... ewig verfolgen?? Ich..... ich hasse Dich.....!!!!! Kakaro..." 

Und mit diesem zornigen Schrei schnappte der goldhaarige Krieger plötzlich nach Luft, seine Augen rollten nach oben, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und er brach urplötzlich zusammen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann fing ihn erschrocken auf. Die Haare des Blonden schrumpften und verfärbten sich wieder dunkel, als er bewusstlos im Griff des Schwarzhaarigen hing. Zitternd sah Esnah, wie sich ein merkwürdig mitfühlender Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des kraftvoll gebauten großen Mannes schlich. Vorsichtig umfasste er den um einiges kleineren Körper seines Widersachers, um ihn nicht hinfallen zu lassen. 

„Vegeta-sama... arrigato kami... dass ich nicht gegen Dich kämpfen musste.. was habe ich dir nur angetan... verzeih mir..." flüsterte er leise. 

Dann erst schien ihm die ganze Zerstörung aufzufallen, die um sie herum herrschte. In der Kneipe war kaum ein Stein noch auf dem anderen. Das gesamte Mobiliar war zersplittert, die Scheiben geborsten und die Rückwand existierte nicht mehr. Wie, um genau zu sein, auch der Grossteil des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. Durch das Loch konnte man eine vierköpfige Familie an einem angesengten Esstisch sehen, die völlig fassungslos zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Hellnails sowie die übrigen Gäste kauerten ängstlich zitternd hinter den umgestürzten Tischen. Sie wagten selbst jetzt noch nicht, dahinter hervor zu kommen. Der Bartender hatte sich in die Küche geflüchtet. Man konnte hysterisches Schluchzen daraus hören. 

Son Goku sah sich einen Moment lang um. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Zumindest war anscheinend niemand verletzt worden. Er setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln Marke war-ich-das-etwa? ™ auf. 

„Tut mir leid wegen der Einrichtung..... mehr habe ich leider nicht bei mir... reicht hoffentlich, um den Schaden wieder gut zu machen." Mit einer Hand stützte er Vegetas reglose Gestalt, mit der anderen kramte er in einer Hosentasche und warf eine Handvoll Scheine auf den Boden zwischen die zahlreichen Glassplitter. Dann packte er den bewusstlosen Körper und nahm ihn sanft auf die Arme. So beladen verließ er die Kneipe, so schnell er nur konnte. 

Kaum draußen, rümpfte er die Nase. Vegeta stank barbarisch nach Alkohol. Er musste dieses Wodka-Zeugs fässerweise getrunken haben. Selbst sein saiyanischer Metabolismus war schließlich nicht mehr mit diesen Mengen fertig geworden. Zusammen mit dem unkontrollierten Ki-Ausbruch musste das Vegeta den Rest gegeben haben und der Prinz daher wohl so plötzlich zusammen geklappt sein. Goku war beinahe dankbar dafür... aber dann blickte er unruhig auf den Körper in seinen Armen. Vegetas Kopf hing schlaff herunter, sein Ki zwar nicht lebensgefährlich niedrig, aber doch besorgniserregend. Wo sollte er jetzt mit ihm hin... Goku hatte eine Eingebung. Am besten war es wohl, Vegeta in die Capsule Corp. zu schaffen. Es war nahe, niemand sonst war dort, und der Prinz konnte in aller Ruhe seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Er legte zwei Finger an die Stirn, konzentrierte sich und... war verschwunden. Er ließ einige völlig verstörte Bandenmitglieder, eine komplett zerstörte Kneipe und einen verängstigten Hund zurück, dem das plötzliche Verschwinden zweier Menschen endgültig den Rest gab. 

Kaum gedacht, war Goku auch schon angekommen. Er stieß die Eingangstür mit einem Fuß auf und betrat das Gebäude. Er brachte Vegeta ins Wohnzimmer, denn er kannte sich in den oberen Stockwerken nicht so gut aus. Dor legte er ihn auf eine Couch. Der Saiyajin war aus der Bewusstlosigkeit nicht wirklich erwacht, sondern vielmehr in ein anderes Stadium hinüber geglitten. Er wand sich und murmelte unruhig etwas, während ein schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht zog. Goku beugte sich besorgt näher. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass der Prinz genau wie er nicht an größere Mengen Alkohol gewöhnt war und wahrscheinlich gerade sein erstes Delirium tremens durchlebte. Er hoffte nur, dass sich der alte Sturkopf keine Alkoholvergiftung zugezogen hatte, bei dem Versuch, sich anscheinend in Wodka zu ertränken... was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, etwas so Dummes zu tun? 

Goku patschte sich an den Kopf... selber dumm, überflüssige Frage. Wahrscheinlich hatte Vegeta keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen, als das Vergessen im Alkohol zu suchen. _Weil ich baka dafür gesorgt habe, dass er sich erneut mit seinen traumatischen Erinnerungen auseinandersetzen muss... mal davon abgesehen, dass ich wahrscheinlich auch noch ein paar neue unangenehme Erinnerungen hinzugefügt habe, so wie ich mich benommen habe._

Wenn Goku die letzten Stunden und Tage überdachte, wünschte er fast, er hätte es Vegeta gleich getan. Liebevoll blickte er auf den Prinzen hinunter. Der war noch immer in einem merkwürdigen Zwischenzustand von Bewusstlosigkeit und Schlaf. Er wand sich und redete wirres Zeugs. 

Goku seufzte. Er dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Wenn Vegeta morgen erwachte, wäre alles noch viel schlimmer. _Wie soll ich nur jemals wieder Ordnung in dieses Schlamassel bringen? _

_Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen... vor Liebe, vor Trauer... es schien, als sei er dazu verdammt, demjenigen, den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt schätzte und liebte und beschützen wollte, nur immer mehr Leid zu bereiten. Dabei hatte er doch den festen Entschluss gefasst gehabt, Vegeta die Entscheidung zu überlassen und sich all seinen Wünschen zu fügen... und jetzt kniete er – Moment... wieso kniete er? Ach egal – schon wieder an Vegetas Seite und sah in sein wunderschönes Gesicht, sah den Schmerz und die Qual darin und sein Herz quoll fast über vor Liebe und Angst und Sorge..._

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und schlug plötzlich um sich. Ein Arm traf Goku von hinten und riss ihn auf die Couch direkt neben Vegeta. Der murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin... 

„Iie... bitte nicht..." 

Er zitterte heftig. 

„So alleine..." 

Wie paralysiert lag Goku neben Vegeta. Er spürte die Wärme des Körpers neben sich nur allzu deutlich. Und jetzt klammerte Vegeta sich auch noch unbewusst an ihn. Goku fühlte wieder diese Hitze in sich aufsteigen... aber ein Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er den Zustand des Prinzen ausnutzen. Vorsichtig wollte Goku sich an Vegeta vorbei schieben und die Couch verlassen, aber der Prinz ließ einen Arm über ihn fallen und drückte sich regelrecht schutzsuchend an den Körper des größeren Saiyajin. Goku seufzte tief und konnte einen ganz kurzen Anflug von Wehmut nicht unterdrücken. In wachem Zustand hätte Vegeta sie lieber alle beide umgebracht, als so etwas zuzulassen, das war klar. Er ließ es zu, dass Vegeta sich an ihn drängte. Der Prinz schien jetzt die Präsenz eines anderen lebenden Wesens nötig zu haben, während sein vom Alkohol vernebelter Verstand sich mit den Alpbildern seines Unterbewusstseins auseinander setzte. 

_Armer Vegeta... Du hast Vergessen gesucht, und was hast Du bekommen... nur noch mehr schlimme Erinnerungen. Aber vielleicht... wirst du Dich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern. So ist es doch, wenn man sehr viel Alkohol trinkt, oder? Man erinnert sich danach an nichts... Kami, ich hoffe für Dich, dass es so ist. Vegeta... koibito... ich würde alles tun, um Dich davon zu erlösen... alles... _

__

_Wirst Du mich denn ewig verfolgen?!?! Ich hasse Dich!!!!_

__

Son Goku versuchte, das Bild von Vegetas leeren Augen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, als er ihm diese Worte entgegen geschleudert hatte. _So... tot... so gebrochen... und es ist alles meine Schuld... ich schulde es Dir, dass ich alles tue, um das wieder gut zu machen, koibito... alles... was auch immer Du fordern wirst, ich werde es tun._

Der Zustand des Prinzen hatte sich gebessert, er atmete jetzt ruhiger und schien langsam in einen richtigen Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten. Son Goku lächelte in sich hinein. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht sollte er sich ganz einfach erlauben, diesen kurzen Moment des Friedens zu genießen. Niemand würde sie hier stören... und morgen, bevor Vegeta erwachte, würde er schon längst wieder weg sein. Und zudem wusste er... selbst wenn er es noch so sehr wollte, wenn er es sich noch so sehr schwor... es war ihm absolut unmöglich, Vegeta jetzt alleine zu lassen... _„Iie... bitte nicht... So alleine..."_

__

Goku bewegte sich so lange hin und her, bis er eine einigermaßen bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Vegeta war halb über ihn gerutscht... eine Position, die Goku kurzzeitig den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, bevor er – _denk daran, was Du geschworen hast!_ – langsam ausatmete und die Augen schloss. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen... so voller Höhen und Tiefen wie selten einer zuvor. Und nun befand er sich schon zum zweiten Mal heute mit Vegeta auf einer Lagerstatt... die Ironie der Situation ließ ihn grinsen, aber es war ein bitteres und trauriges Grinsen und es verschwand nicht völlig, selbst als Son Goku kurz darauf in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. 

Ende Teil 6 

_Ahja... wieder so ein Ende, dass alles offen lässt, nicht wahr? Wie gesagt, dieses Kapitel, im übrigen das längste bisher *sweatdrop ist eigentlich nur dazu da gewesen, um ein paar lose Enden zu vertäuen und die Bühne für die nächsten Geschehnisse vorzubereiten. Das nächste Kapitel wird einige Überraschungen bereit halten... be prepared... und bitte, biiiitte gebt mit Kommentare, ich möchte gerne wissen, was Euch gefällt und was nicht... denkt ihr, dass Vegeta zu unausgeglichen ist? Ist Goku zu sanft? Soll er irgendwann die Geduld mit Vegeta verlieren? Ahja... und wollt ihr mehr Goten und Trunks? (nicht dass es da eine Wahl gäbe... ihr kriegt mehr davon, ob ihr wollt oder nicht *fg) _

_Erinnerung: Wer mir sagen kann, auf was „Hellnails" anspielt, für den denke ich mir eine Belohnung aus!_

__

_Dark Serapha_


	7. Schattenseele Teil 7: Die Beute des Sieg...

Worterklärungen: 

_Oozaru = die Verwandlungsform der Saiyajin_   
_Matte kudasai...! = Warte bitte!_   
_Doshite? = Warum?_   
_Bidansha = schöner Mann_

Warnungen für diesen Teil: 

_Rape, lime, wieder jede Menge Angst, damit hab ich es momentan....._

Anmerkung zum Kapitel: 

_Hah... it is done... vor diesem Kapitel hatte ich ziemlich Angst, weil es einige schwierige Stellen hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, alles glaubhaft rüber zu bringen... das müsst ihr entscheiden. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: In dieser Geschichte ist es so, dass man nur zweimal mit Hilfe der Dragoballs wiederbelebt werden kann. Beim dritten Mal stirbt man endgültig. Ich weiß nicht, ob das in der Originalgeschichte auch so ist, aber hier ist es jetzt so, und damit basta. Ich find diese elende ständige Wiederbeleberei sowieso etwas nervig._

_Ahm... ich hab es momentan mit langen Kapiteln. Dieses ist sogar noch etwas länger geworden als das letzte._

Widmung: 

_Ich widme diesen Teil meinen Reviewern, weil er mir auch besonders am Herzen liegt._

_SuesseMarron, Bulmaaa, Kitsumi, Saki, Faith, Stillborn Angel, whispered secret, MajinBejita, Pan, GrosserFanvonDir (*smile), Dark Angel, SweetC18, LiLuPei, Nathaly, nene, Ryumi-chan, Nagiko und besonders Enna Namo, ich danke Euch! Ohne Euch könnte ich nicht weitermachen! _

__

_Natürlich danke ich auch meinen Reviewern beim Animexx – obwohl es in letzter Zeit arg wenige geworden sind... *sniff* _

_Nuriko, Serena, Liane, Meeko-chan, goldmond, tatu, Xtaichi, ChiChi2002, Hsy, Hennny, ErxDisy, SOrion, AkaneV, Alexandra, Niniel, FutureTrunks, Bloody Spike, Mystery, Saki, Kuroichi, vielen vielen Dank! (ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen, sog. „Schicksiemirs" hab ich jetzt mal außen vor gelassen – ich weiß ja net, ob Euch die Story wirklich gefallen hat...)_

__

_Außerdem ganz besonderer Dank wieder an Azurite, die mir über einen leichten Writers Block hinweg geholfen hat, beta readet und diese Story Stückchen für Stückchen beim Wachsen begleitet! *knuddel Arigatooo!_

__

**„Schattenseele"**

**Teil 7: Die Beute des Siegers**

__

„Vegeta!" 

__

_Der Prinz der Saiyajin lag am Boden. Er fühlte sein Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden strömen. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer, wo ihn hinterrücks ein Schwertstreich getroffen hatte. Er fühlte sich schwach, denn er hatte soeben seinen Schwanz verloren und damit die Möglichkeit, sich jemals wieder in seine Oozaru-Form zu verwandeln. Aber all das spürte er nur nebensächlich. Er war wütend. Er schäumte vor Zorn – Zorn darüber, von so einer Ansammlung lächerlicher Witzfiguren besiegt worden zu sein. Verbissen zog er sich vorwärts, Hand für Hand. Er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich gleich töten würden, aber er wollte eher verdammt sein, als aufzugeben. Bevor nicht der letzte Tropfen Blut aus seinem Körper entwichen war, würde er weiter versuchen, die Raumkapsel zu erreichen – und die Sicherheit und Heilung, die sie versprach. Und wenn ihm das gelänge, dann würde er irgendwann zurückkehren... und er würde Rache nehmen! Rache für diese Niederlage und die Demütigung, die damit einher ging. Niemand von ihnen hätte ihn in einem fairen Kampf besiegen können, niemand! Nicht diese lächerlichen Erdlinge, die schneller gestorben waren, als er bis drei zählen konnte, nicht diese Bastardmischung aus Mensch und Saiyajin, die niemals hätte geboren werden dürfen und deren Existenz ihn mit Wut erfüllte und auch nicht der Vater des Mischlings, ein reinrassiger Saiyajin, der sich in nichts so benahm, wie es der stolzesten Kriegerrasse des Universums gebührte. Er war stärker als sie alle, obwohl Kakarott, soviel musste er zugeben, Potential besaß, ein Potential, das, wäre er auf Vegeta-sei ausgebildet worden, sicher die Grenzen seiner beschränkten Klasse gesprengt hätte. Aber die Gefühle des Kämpfers gegenüber seinen sogenannten Freunden und der Welt, die ihn so verweichlicht hatte, hatten ihn geschwächt. Gefühle! Vegeta spuckte unwillkürlich aus. Wer braucht schon so etwas! Völlig überflüssig! Gefühle hindern einen nur daran, das Notwendige zu tun... Hinter sich spürte er eine Präsenz. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm diesen kleinen glatzköpfigen Erdling, der sich ihm langsam aber stetig näherte. Er trug ein Schwert in der Hand und einen entschlossenen, hasserfüllten Blick in den Augen. Vegeta rümpfte die Nase. Der! Der war ja am schlimmsten von allen! Er hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt, mit Ausnahme dieses Energiediskusses vielleicht. Aber Vegeta erinnerte sich genau, wie hasserfüllt der kleine Krieger... Kuririn, so war doch sein Name, oder? – ihn angestarrt hatte. Er hatte Vegeta die Schuld am Tod seiner Freunde gegeben, die im Kampf gegen dessen Untergebenen gefallen waren. Als ob es Vegeta interessiert hätte, was aus diesen unwichtigen Kreaturen wurde. Vegeta sah es jetzt in den Augen des klein gewachsenen Kämpfers, der ihn nun fast erreicht hatte, das Schwert drohend erhoben. So also würde er sterben. Von der Hand eines jämmerlich schwachen Geschöpfes, das ihn niemals hätte herausfordern können, wäre er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Vegeta war selbst jetzt noch nicht ganz klar, was eigentlich geschehen war. Wie hatten es diese Bande von gefühlsverwirrten bakas nur geschafft, ihn, den Prinzen der Saiyajin, einen der größten Kämpfer des Universums, zu besiegen? Wie nur? Sie... hatten gemeinsam gegen ihn gekämpft und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit war sein Schwanz abgeschnitten worden. Damit hatte das Verhängnis seinen Lauf genommen. _

__

„Vegeta! Jetzt wirst Du dafür büßen, was Du Yamchu, Tenshinhan und Chao Zu – und auch Piccolo - angetan hast!" 

„Feigling!" _Vegetas Stimme troff nur so von Verachtung. _„Du würdest einen hilflos am Boden Liegenden hinterrücks umbringen?"_ Er verschwieg geflissentlich, dass er selbst solche Skrupel oft genug nicht gekannt hatte._

__

_Kuririn sah ihn nur hasserfüllt an und hob die Klinge, um den Mann, der in seinen Augen am Tod seiner Freunde schuld war, endgültig vom Angesicht der Erde zu tilgen._

__

„Kuririn! Matte kudasai...!"_ Die Stimme, zwar schwach, aber deutlich hörbar, ertönte in Kuririns Kopf. Auch Vegeta zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Als ausgebildeter Telepath verstand er es, die Gedanken der ihn Umgebenden in viel größerem Maße zu lesen, als ihnen bewusst war. Keiner von ihnen hatte je gelernt, sich abzuschirmen. Und die Gedanken des auf der Erde aufgewachsenen Saiyajins wurden mit großer Kraft in seine Richtung projiziert. Er hätte die Transmission gar nicht verfehlen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte._

__

„Son... Son Goku? Du sprichst... telepathisch zu mir ?", Kuririn klang überrascht. 

__

_Natürlich spricht er telepathisch zu Dir, bakayaro, schließlich liegt er da drüben halbzerschmettert, wie könnte es also anders sein, dachte Vegeta erbost. Diese Erdlinge sind so was von ignorant!_

__

„Kuririn...!"_ Son Gokus Stimme war schwach, aber deutlich vernehmbar. Es musste ihn große Anstrengung kosten, sie zu dem quasi psychisch tauben Erdling zu projizieren. Für Vegeta klang es in etwa, als wolle Kakarott ihm etwas zuschreien._

__

„Kuririn, du ... darfst ihn nicht töten! Bitte...!" 

__

„Son... Son Goku... er hat unsere Freunde auf dem Gewissen... ich... er muss sterben! Ich muss ihn jetzt erledigen, sonst wird er uns niemals in Ruhe lassen!" 

__

„Nein... bitte töte ihn nicht... ich will nicht, dass er stirbt!" 

__

_Vegeta glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben. Was faselte der baka denn da zusammen?_

__

„Doshite, Son Goku? Ich verstehe nicht ? Warum willst Du, dass ich ihn am Leben lasse...?" 

__

„Weil... weil er ein großer Krieger ist... weil ich ihn gerne selbst im Kampf besiegen will! Er ist viel stärker als ich, Kuririn... ich hatte keine Chance! Ich will trainieren und stark werden und dann will ich noch einmal gegen ihn kämpfen! Er ist die größte Herausforderung, die mir je begegnet ist! Und außerdem... ich glaube nicht, dass er durch und durch schlecht ist..." 

__

_Vegeta nickte verstehend. Diese Motivation war ihm nicht fremd... kam also in dem auf der Erde aufgewachsenen Krieger doch endlich der Saiyajin durch! Diese Sucht, immer einen stärkeren Gegner zu finden und dann nicht zu ruhen, bis man ihn besiegt hatte, war etwas zutiefst saiyanisches. Aber was zum Geier sollte dieser letzte Satz? Wie kam der Verräter nur darauf, in ihm würde etwas Gutes stecken? Hatte er denn nicht versucht, ihn, seinen Sohn und seine Freunde umzubringen und ihren Planeten zu zerstören? Vegeta kannte sich selbst nur zu gut... er hatte zu viele Jahre mit der Finsternis in seiner Seele gelebt. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich selbst zu betrügen. Er wusste, dass das Licht seiner Seele lange erloschen war, wenn es denn je existiert hatte... Irgendwie machte ihn dieser Gedanke merkwürdig melancholisch. Er spürte die zahlreichen Wunden plötzlich viel stärker. In seinem Geist konnte er immer noch Kakarott hören, der Kuririn wieder und wieder bat, ihn nicht zu töten... Er keuchte auf vor Schmerz... plötzlich verschwamm die Sicht vor seinen Augen und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, waren die Steinwüste und die Raumkapsel verschwunden. _

__

_***_

__

_Er stand alleine auf einer Waldlichtung, über sich nur der Mond. Die Wunden waren verschwunden, aber er spürte immer noch den Nachhall der Worte in seinem Geist. Vegeta... du wirst bezahlen... Töte ihn nicht... er ist der stärkste Krieger, dem ich je begegnet bin... _

__

_Ich hatte vergessen, dass er das je gesagt hat... oder... hat er es wirklich gesagt? Bilde ich mir das nur ein? Ich hatte vergessen... dass ich ihn einmal besiegt habe... und danach nie wieder... _

__

_Vegeta..._

__

_„_Vegeta..."_ Vegeta schreckte auf, als er seinen Namen tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hörte._

__

_Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und zuckte zusammen. Wieso hatte er keine Präsenz gefühlt?_

_Langsam drehte er sich um. Er sah direkt in die tiefen dunklen Augen seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes. Kakarott stand nur etwa einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, aber er hatte kein warnendes Empfinden gehabt, spürte keine Bedrohung. Normalerweise hasste er es, berührt zu werden, brauchte seinen persönlichen Freiraum, aber jetzt störte es ihn merkwürdigerweise gar nicht, dass ihm der andere Saiyajin so nahe kam. Nein, im Gegenteil... sein Herz schlug schnell, aber es war nicht aus Zorn._

__

_Kakarott hatte diesen merkwürdigen unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, mit dem Vegeta so gar nichts anzufangen wusste. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte ihn noch niemals jemand so angesehen. Vegeta erstarrte, als der größere Saiyajin ganz langsam seine Hand hob und seinen Wangenknochen mit einer Fingerspitze nachfuhr. Normalerweise hätte er doch denken müssen, „wie kannst Du es wagen!!", oder „behalt deine Gefühlsduseleien doch für dich..." oder ihn am besten gleich ohne Umstande mit einem Final Flash rösten müssen - aber das Gefühl war so angenehm... Vegeta schloss die Augen und genoss es einen Moment lang einfach, dann öffnete er sie wieder. Er war gänzlich frei von der Wut und dem Trotz, die ihn sonst immer begleiteten. Er sah in Kakarotts Augen und wollte nur darin versinken... darin eintauchen und endlich Vergessen finden. Sich verbinden und eins werden, ganz werden und geheilt... geheilt von Wut und Hass und Trauer und Schmerz._

__

_Langsam beugte sich Kakarott vor und Vegeta wusste ganz genau, was kommen würde, aber er wich nicht zurück, er lehnte sich sogar vor, dem Kuss entgegen und als ihre Lippen sich trafen, erwiderte er den Kuss schon nach kurzer Zeit leidenschaftlich. Er sehnte sich so nach einer Berührung, die keinen Schmerz brachte... Er spürte die Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte, spürte die Lippen, die so zart und doch so fordernd auf die seinen gepresst waren. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht überrumpeln lassen...! Ungeduldig drängte er vorwärts und fand sofort Einlass, und er begann langsam, dieses wundervolle neue Spiel auszukosten, indem er den Mund seines Gegenüber erforschte. Ihrer beider Zungen rangen einen Moment um Dominanz, aber dann glitten sie spielerisch umeinander, und als ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten, atmeten beide schwer. Vegeta fühlte sich so befreit wie lange nicht mehr. Alle Zweifel, alle Vorbehalte waren irgendwie von ihm abgefallen und er konnte sich ganz einfach dem Augenblick hingeben. _

__

_Kakarotts Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht, während sie einander leidenschaftlich küssten. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und Vegeta spürte seinen heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen. Diese Haltung ließ dem Prinzen genau den Spielraum, den er sich wünschte. Ohne zu zögern nutzte er es aus, dass die Hände des jüngeren Saiyajins nicht frei waren. Seine eigenen Hände schlüpften unter das lose orangene Oberteil und begannen eine Reise über den muskulösen Körper vor ihm. Langsam strich er über Kakarotts Brust, die wundervolle Glätte bewundernd. Er wurde dafür mit einem leichten Aufstöhnen und einem Erschauern des unglaublich perfekt gebauten Mannes vor ihm belohnt. Vegeta war ein wenig erstaunt zu finden, dass ihn das mit großer Befriedigung erfüllte. Er wollte dem anderen Lust bereiten, wollte seinen Namen von seinen Lippen hören, wie er in Ekstase aufschrie... Seine Hände glitten auf Kakarotts Rücken und abwärts, er fuhr die Muskelstränge nach und ertastete jede Wölbung. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen sensiblen Punkt erwischte, erschauerte der jüngere Saiyajin und stöhnte ganz leicht und Vegeta machte sich ein Spiel daraus, möglichst viele solcher Punkte zu finden. _

__

_Er selbst atmete inzwischen auch schwer und irgendwann waren Kakarotts Hände von seinem Gesicht nach unten gerutscht und hatten sich selbständig auf die Wanderschaft gemacht, Vegetas eigene Bewegungen fast spiegelbildlich wiederholend. Die fingerspitzenleichte Berührung ließ ihn erbeben und Schauer rannen über seine Haut. So etwas hatte er überhaupt noch niemals erfahren. Vegeta drängte sich näher an Kakarotts Körper, ihn nun vollständig umarmend, und während sie sich weiterhin immer fordernder küssten, spürte er durch den Stoff, wie Kakarotts Erregung gegen seinen Körper rieb. Dieses Gefühl jagte Wellen von Hitze durch seinen Körper und seine Hände wurden fordernder. Sie griffen forschend tiefer, bis er den Punkt ertastet hatte, an dem einstmals Kakarotts Schwanz gesessen hatte. Er wusste genau, wie sensibel dieser Punkt war und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn erst ganz langsam mit den Fingerspitzen zu streifen und dann leicht zu massieren._

_Er wurde mit einem überraschten Aufkeuchen belohnt, Kakarotts ganzer Körper wölbte sich geradezu durch und stieß hart gegen den seinen. _

Hab ich Dich... 

__

_Vegeta war inzwischen so erregt, dass es schon schmerzte, und er wollte mehr. Seine Hände strichen tiefer und griffen in das Hosenband. Er wollte dem anderen hier und jetzt die Kleider vom Leibe reißen. Er glaubte, er müsse sterben, wenn er nicht endlich eine Möglichkeit fände, wie sie beide eins werden konnten..._

__

_Umso enttäuschter, ja geradezu entsetzt war er, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sich der wundervolle Körper des anderen von ihm löste. Kakarott trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn wieder aus diesen unergründlichen Augen an. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, das nichts von seiner sonstigen naiven Fröhlichkeit hatte. Es schien fast... bedauernd... und mitfühlend? Vegeta sah denjenigen, nach dem sein Körper schrie wie noch niemals zuvor, nur verständnislos an._

__

„Kakarott...?"_ fragte er erstaunt. Das Gesicht des jüngeren Saiyajins lag nun im Schatten und sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Aus seinen Augen sprach jetzt eine unergründliche Traurigkeit und er sah Vegeta an, als wüsste er um ein unabwendbares furchtbares Schicksal._

_Vegeta verstand nicht... eben hatten sie noch hell füreinander in purer Ekstase gelodert und jetzt zog Kakarott sich von ihm zurück... was war geschehen?_

__

_***_

__

_Plötzlich lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Er versteinerte geradezu, als er hinter sich ein schleifendes Geräusch hörte. Noch immer blickte er in das Gesicht Kakarotts, das nun komplett im Schatten lag, so dass nur noch die Augen sichtbar waren, die das Mondlicht reflektierten und ihn voll von unendlicher Trauer anstarrten._

__

„Ka... Kakarott...?",_ fragte er noch einmal unsicher, nun mit der furchtbaren Gewissheit, dass gleich irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen würde... Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er den Hauch eines heiseren Lachens hörte. Und plötzlich kam wieder etwas auf seiner Schulter zu liegen, aber es war keine Hand, es war eine Klaue... Langsam, voll von der furchtbaren gewissen Ahnung, drehte sich Vegeta um... und keuchte auf. _

__

„Du... Du bist tot! Ich habe Dich selbst sterben sehen ! Du... Du kannst nicht mehr am Leben sein!" 

__

„Aber, aber, kleiner Prinz..."_ Die grauenvoll vertraute Stimme war voll von Vergnügen und Verachtung, _„weißt Du denn nicht, dass ich immer zu Dir zurückkehren werde, selbst über den Tod hinaus? Nichts kann mich jemals aufhalten, mein kleiner Affenprinz, nichts und niemand, am allerwenigsten Du..." 

__

„Nein...",_ Vegeta flüsterte es nur noch gebrochen und sein Blick hing flehend an dem Gesicht in den Schatten. Hilf mir! bat er lautlos. Bitte...! Sprechen konnte er vor Entsetzen nicht mehr._

_Aber Kakarott stand nur da, von Schatten verhüllt und sah zu, furchtbares, demütigendes Mitleid im Blick und er rührte keinen Finger, um Vegeta zu helfen, als scharfe Klauen von hinten seine Kleidung zerfetzten. Er wurde brutal zu Boden gestoßen, er konnte sich nicht wehren... all seine Stärke war dahin, war vergebens, es war, als sei er wieder zehn Jahre alt und würde den furchtbaren Schmerz spüren, als sein empfindlicher Schwanz zum ersten, aber lange nicht zum letzten Mal in den stahlharten Krallen zerquetscht wurde. Kakarott stand nur da, stumm und still und das einzig Lebendige an ihm waren seine Augen, die Vegetas Gesicht niemals losließen, nicht während der ganzen langen Zeit, als der Saiyajin in Qual aufschrie, nicht als sein Blut die Erde benetzte, nicht als das Reptil ihn wieder und wieder missbrauchte, ohne Gnade, ohne Erbarmen, ohne Ende... Nur Stille, Starre und Augen, die Vegeta selbst durch den Schleier aus Blut und Tränen niemals wieder vergessen würde... _

__

_***_

__

**Bumps!**

*** 

Vegeta schlug die Augen auf. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell und er hatte abwehrend die Hände erhoben. Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter. 

„Nein...!! Oh bitte... hilf mir... warum tust Du nichts?" Erst als er diese Worte aussprach, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Stöhnend fasste er sich an den Kopf. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder. _Er ist nicht hier... er kann gar nicht hier sein... es war nur ein Traum..._

Vegeta stöhnte laut auf, als er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben und die Augen zu öffnen, und Schmerzwellen wie heiße Nadelstiche durch sein Gehirn fuhren. Oh kami, er hatte Kopfschmerzen... blind tastete er um sich herum. Er lag auf dem Boden... er schien von etwas herunter gefallen zu sein. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen, um sie gleich wieder zusammenzukneifen. Es war nicht sehr hell, aber das bisschen Licht reichte aus, dass er sich wünschte, er müsste es nie wieder sehen. Wie pathetisch... _was ist nur los mit mir? Teufel, mein Schädel brummt, als hätte jemand darauf rumgetrampelt_. Ganz langsam richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf. Die Bilder des vergangenen Traumes verblassten bereits, verschwanden in seinem Unterbewusstsein und wurden dort bei all den anderen unangenehmen Erinnerungen verstaut. _Aber es war nicht alles unangenehm in dem Traum, oder? Ich weiß nicht... ich will es vielleicht gar nicht wissen. _

Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, bis sie sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Dann sah er sich um, darauf bedacht, den Kopf nicht zu heftig zu bewegen, da jede Bewegung sofort Wellen pulsierenden Schmerzes auslöste. 

_Verdammt, das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist diese Bar und wie der Barkeeper meinte, dass 20 Gläser Wodka genug wären.... vielleicht hatte er doch recht. Ich fühle mich, als würde jemand versuchen, mir den Kopf abzuschrauben... Und ähm... jetzt bin ich... in der Capsule Corporation? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern... ah... ich hab auf der Couch geschlafen. Bin wohl da runtergefallen. Moment... was... was ist das?_

Sein Blick wurde starr, als er auf eine dunkle Silhouette fiel, die auf der Couch lag, und sich ganz leicht bewegte. Ruhige Atemzüge hoben und senkten einen Brustkorb. Einen Moment lang weigerte Vegeta sich, das Offensichtliche zu begreifen. Dann grollte er langsam aus tiefster Kehle und seine Haare stellten sich auf die Nackenhaare eines Hundes. 

__

_Shimata... das... das ist Kakarott?!?! Was zum... wie kommt er hierher? Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Und wieso pennt der baka hier auf meiner Couch? Auf der selben Couch, auf der ich... ICH HAB ZUSAMMEN MIT KAKAROTT AUF EINER COUCH GESCHLAFEN?!?_

Vegeta ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und massierte sich heftig die schmerzenden Schläfen. _Verdammt... ich muss mich erinnern... was ist geschehen? Ruhig Vegeta... du schaffst das... also, ich bin in diese Bar gegangen, weil ich mich betrinken wollte... weil ich vergessen wollte..._ Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er sich an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages erinnerte. Er verengte die Augen und blitzte zu der friedlich schlafenden Gestalt hinüber. _Kakarott... Du Verräter! Jetzt weiß ich wieder, was Du getan hast... Aber was ist danach passiert? Warum tut mir alles weh, als hätte mich eine Dampfwalze überfahren? Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter... eine Hand an meiner Wange...? Kakarott... hast Du etwa...? _

Ungestüm stand Vegeta auf, nur um von einem heftigen Schwindel, der von übelsten Kopfschmerzen begleitet wurde, erfasst zu werden. Ihm war zum Erbrechen schlecht, und das lag nicht nur an dem Alkohol. _Erregung..._ _Klauen... und furchtbar traurige Augen... und ein Gesicht in den Schatten..._ Vegeta stöhnte laut auf und als Reaktion darauf wurde der ruhige Atem des Schläfers vor ihm plötzlich scharf eingesogen. Vegeta starrte entsetzt. _Lieber Gott, wach jetzt nicht auf! Ich muss erst dieses Schlamassel in meinem Kopf ordnen! Wenn Du jetzt aufwachst, weiß ich nicht, was ich tue! _

Als hätte Kakarott ihn gehört, verschwand das Stirnrunzeln wieder von seinem Gesicht, er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief friedlich weiter. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Vegeta ihn fassungslos. Er sah so unschuldig aus, wie er so da lag... und doch erweckte er so starke gegenteilige Emotionen in Vegeta. Es tat irgendwie weh... und er fühlte auch Zorn und Hass, jede Menge davon, wenn er daran dachte, was der andere Saiyajin ihm angetan hatte – _Meine Gedanken zu missbrauchen, sich einzuschleichen, meine Geheimnisse auszuspionieren... und mir all diese Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen... kuso, bakayaro! Warum tust du das?_

__

Und doch war da auch dieses Sehnen, das Vegeta einfach nicht verleugnen konnte, und das ihn vielleicht noch wütender machte. _Ausgerechnet! Wo Du doch der letzte bist, mit dem ich..._ Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Schlafenden, dann stapfte er aus dem Raum. Er musste sich dringend abreagieren, sonst würde er Kakarott entweder auf der Stelle im Schlaf erwürgen, oder... die Beherrschung... verlieren... Vielleicht half ihm sein gewohntes Training, sein Seelenleben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Er duschte sich rasch, zog seine Trainingskleidung an und stapfte dann hinüber in den Gravitationsraum. Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich etwas besser, obwohl er immer noch grausame Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er stellte die Schwerkraft auf das 70-fache der Erdschwerkraft ein und begann dann mit einem leichten Aufwärmtraining. 

Während dessen tobten immer noch Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher. Fetzen des Traumes glitten immer wieder an seinem Bewusstsein vorbei und verursachten ein unangenehmes Gefühl, von dem er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte, wo es herkam. 

_Jemand, der mich beleidigt... und wohltuende weiße Wut... und dann eine Barriere, die mich davon abhält, zu vollenden, was ich angefangen habe... Gelächter... eine Hand auf meiner Schulter – oder ist es eine Klaue? Finsternis... Schmerz... Demütigung... Augen aus der Dunkelheit, die mich ansehen... und noch lange davor dieses Gefühl, wieder besiegt zu sein... und Angst... und jemand, der mich umarmt... Eine Präsenz in meinen Alpträumen... Finsternis, die mich verschluckt... Hass und Tod... ich verletze jemanden schwer... so viel Blut und ein Licht, das mich aus der Dunkelheit leitet... und wieder diese Augen, die mich so merkwürdig ansehen. Was ist das? Mitleid? Abscheu? Verachtung?_

„Verdammt sollst du sein, Kakarott!!" 

_***_

Goku fand langsam aus den verwirrenden Träumen zurück in die Welt der Wachen. In seinen Träumen war überall Vegeta gewesen, aus jeder Richtung hatte er ihn angesehen, so vorwurfsvoll... aber jedes Mal, wenn Goku ihn berühren wollte oder sich auch nur ihm zuwandte, um sich zu entschuldigen, ihn zu bitten, nicht böse zu sein, ihm alles zu schwören, was er wollte, verschwand Vegeta und ließ ihn einsam zurück. So war er durch die Landschaften seiner Träume geirrt, immer wieder einen Blick auf einen flammengleich aufstrebenden schwarzen Haarschopf erhaschend oder auf einen muskulösen Arm oder einen weißen Stiefel, aber niemals konnte er Vegeta näher kommen, immer verschwand der Prinz, sobald er sich zu ihm umdrehte... 

Langsam schlug Goku die Augen auf und gähnte heftig. Verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kopf. Er war nicht in seinem Bett? Plötzlich fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein und er tastete panisch um sich, obwohl er schon wusste, dass Vegeta fort war. Er spürte seine Präsenz ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Der Schock durchfuhr Goku und brachte ihn dazu, ganz schnell hellwach zu werden. _Shimata! Vegeta ist vor mir aufgewacht! Und ich dachte, nach der Sauftour schläft der mindestens drei Tage durch! Lieber Gott... erstaunlich, dass ich noch am Leben bin... hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er mich gleich umgebracht hätte. Er muss in einer tierisch miesen Laune sein. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er den Kater seines Lebens hätte... Ich frage mich, was er tut? _

__

Goku konzentrierte sich. Vegeta war im GR-Raum. Nachdenklich ließ sich Son Goku in die weichen Polster der Couch zurückfallen. 

_Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich einfach gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Das wäre vielleicht das klügste... _

Unglücklicherweise neigte Goku dazu, nicht unbedingt die logischste Alternative zu wählen, wenn es darauf ankam. 

_Gestern wollte ich ihn finden, mit ihm sprechen... und... ihm alles schwören, was er will, wenn er mir nur verzeiht... _Gokus Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen_. Kami... ich weiß nicht, was ich tue, wenn er mich nie wieder sehen will... Verdenken könnte ich es ihm nicht. Es ist meine Schuld... alles meine Schuld. Weil ich so neugierig war, weil ich ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte, weil ich ihn mit meinen wertlosen Gefühlen belästigen musste, mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte... aber... wenn er mich hasst und niemals wiedersehen will... dann soll er mich lieber umbringen. Ich ... ich denke nicht, dass ich das aushalten könnte... selbst wenn er nichts für mich fühlt, selbst wenn er mich verachtet... ihn niemals wieder zu sehen... das würde ich nicht ertragen..._

__

_Sei nicht so ein furchtbarer Feigling, Goku! Kein Wunder, dass Vegeta Dich verachtet! Du gehst jetzt zu ihm und sagst ihm endlich die ganze Wahrheit und dann werden wir weiter sehen... _

__

Son Goku raffte sich auf und stand von der Couch auf. Sein Körper schmerzte von der Nacht in der unbequemen Lage - die er mit Vegeta halb über sich verbracht hatte... Er trug noch immer die Bluejeans und das burgunderfarbene Shirt von gestern Abend. Er hätte sich gerne geduscht und umgezogen, bevor er Vegeta gegenübertrat, hätte sich in seiner gewohnten Trainingskluft sicherer gefühlt, aber das war nun mal nicht möglich. Langsam ging er hinüber zum Gravitationsraum. Er dachte, dass sich so vielleicht ein Gefangener auf dem Weg zum Schafott fühlen musste... 

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich immer mehr... aber er durfte nicht in seinem Entschluss wankend werden. Es musste endlich ein Ende haben. _Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken... _Goku wollte grinsen, aber sein Gesicht gehorchte ihm nicht. 

Endlich hatte er den Gravitationsraum erreicht. Auf Knopfdruck glitt die Tür leise zischend auf und Goku trat in den Raum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Vegeta zu sehen, der starr in der Mitte des Raumes stand, die Fäuste geballt, und zu hören, wie er laut „Verdammt sollst du sein, Kakarott!!" sagte. 

Son Goku blieb wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen. Er spürte, wie die erhöhte Erdschwerkraft des Trainingsraumes an ihm zerrte, aber das war nichts verglichen mit den Gewichten, die mit einem Mal an seinem Herzen hingen. Fast hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre wieder gegangen, aber in diesem Moment wandte Vegeta den Kopf zu ihm um und ihrer beider Augen trafen sich. 

_***_

Kaum hatte Vegeta diesen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, fühlte er das Ki Son Gokus, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. _Ich werde unaufmerksam! Gerade seine Präsenz sollte ich auf Meilen spüren, aber er schafft es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen! Kuso!_

Kakarott trug ein Paar Bluejeans und ein rötliches T-Shirt mit einer weißen Aufschrift, der Vegeta keine Beachtung schenkte. Kami... _Blue Jeans stehen ihm! Er sieht heiß aus!_ fuhr es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf! Sofort knurrte er, wütend auf sich selbst. 

_Ich habe mich nicht unter Kontrolle! Ich will ihm so kalt und gefühllos wie immer gegenübertreten, aber ich kann es nicht! Zuviel ist geschehen... Wo ist nur mein stoisches gefühlskaltes Selbst hin? Warum tobt in mir so ein Aufruhr? Warum weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn hassen will oder... Warum geht er mir so unter die Haut? _

__

_Vegeta fühlte tatsächlich eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen aufsteigen._

__

_Wir... Wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht... ich frage mich, was geschehen ist, dass wir so geendet sind... er muss es ja wissen... warum hat er... gehört das alles zu dem perfiden Spiel, dass er spielt? Ist denn mein Leben zu einer endlosen Achterbahnfahrt aus Schmerz und Demütigung geworden?_

Son Goku sah Vegeta mit verschränkten Armen dort im Raum stehen, und ihn anstarren. Der Schwanz des Saiyajins peitschte wild hinter ihm die Luft und war das einzige Anzeichen für eine Gefühlsregung, das Vegeta von sich gab. Er knurrte leise, aber Gokus empfindliche Ohren nahmen das Geräusch trotzdem wahr. Goku hätte zu gerne gewusst, was der Prinz gerade dachte, aber er konnte selbst aus der empathischen Verbindung nicht schlau werden. Er spürte sie zwar noch, aber es schien, als würde Vegeta jedes Quäntchen Kraft darauf verwenden, sich vor Goku abzuschotten. Der war in seinen telepathischen Kräften nicht so weit ausgebildet, dass er die empathische Sperre des weitaus erfahreneren Prinzen hätte umgehen können. Er konnte also nur raten. Trotz Vegetas finsterem Gesichtsausdruck musste Goku heftig schlucken, als er ihn dort so stehen sah. Der enganliegende Trainingsanzug betonte den Körper des Prinzen mehr, als dass er ihn bedeckte, und brachte jeden einzelnen Muskel voll zur Geltung. _Er sieht aus wie eine perfekte Statue, wie aus Stein gemeißelt,_ dachte Son Goku unwillkürlich... Er fasste sich ein Herz. 

„Vegeta..." Wie sollte er nur anfangen? 

Vegeta starrte ihn aus finster gesenkten Brauen an. 

„Kakarott.", gab er scheinbar gleichgültig zurück. Diese Reaktion machte es dem jüngeren Saiyajin auch nicht leichter, einen Anfang zu finden. 

„Ich... Vegeta... wir müssen reden... bitte." 

„Reden? Du willst immer nur reden. Nutzloses Gewäsch. Was könntest du mir schon sagen, was mich interessieren würde?" 

_Du könntest mir zum Beispiel sagen, was gestern passiert ist! Und was in Kaioshins Namen dich dazu getrieben hat, zu tun, was Du getan hast! Und warum ich das Gefühl habe, dass es mehr Lücken in meinem Gedächtnis gibt als Löcher in einem Sieb! Und warum ich dauernd Dunkelheit und Blut vor mir sehe und diese schrecklichen Vorahnungen habe und warum ich dich nicht hassen kann, obwohl ich es doch so sehr will! Und warum ich mich so seltsam fühle, wenn du mich anschaust! Warum mir so warm wird, wenn ich Dich sehe! Alles das könntest Du mir vielleicht erklären. Aber ich will verflucht sein, wenn ich dich darum bitte!_

Vegeta schwieg nur, seinen inneren Aufruhr sorgsam verbergend und blitzte Son Goku weiter an. Der wusste nicht wirklich weiter und reagierte wie immer. Er hob eine Hand und kratzte sich ratlos an Hinterkopf. Das Bild war so gewohnt für Vegeta, und doch so absolut unpassend in diesem Moment, dass er beinahe losgelacht hätte. Aber das machte ihn irgendwie noch wütender. 

_Dies ist nicht die Zeit zum Lachen! Soviel ist passiert... und ich will Antworten. Aber warum traue ich mich dann nicht, zu fragen? Vielleicht, weil mir die Antworten nicht gefallen könnten? Vielleicht weil sie – Klauen in der Dunkelheit – wieder etwas wecken könnten, was ich schlafend glaubte?_

„Wenn Du reden willst, dann erklär mir zuerst, was Du eigentlich hier zu suchen hast." 

Der schneidende Unterton in Vegetas Stimme jagte Goku einen Stich durch das Herz - er hatte befürchtet, dass so eine Frage kommen würde... 

„Woran erinnerst Du Dich noch?" 

Vegeta trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und grollte. 

„Ich saß in dieser Bar und habe dieses komische Zeug getrunken, von dem der Barkeeper meinte, es wäre wirklich stark. Aber ich habe gar nichts gefühlt. Und dann... wird irgendwie alles weiß. Ich erinnere mich an jemanden, der mich beleidigt hat und an Gelächter. Das war es aber auch schon." 

„Ahm... du weißt also nicht mehr, dass Du die halbe Kneipe in die Luft gejagt hast?" 

Vegeta nickte nachdenklich. Das erklärte einiges. 

„Nur die halbe.....? So wie ich drauf war, wundert es mich etwas, dass die Stadt noch steht....." 

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Son Goku rot wurde und mit der Fußspitze Muster vor sich auf die Erde malte. Vegeta grollte noch tiefer. 

„Du verschweigst mir etwas...!" 

„Vegeta... ich... ich habe nach dir gesucht... ich wollte mit Dir reden, darüber, was geschehen war. Ich habe Dich in der Kneipe gefunden... Da war so ein Typ, der hat Dich beleidigt und Du wolltest ihn töten. Du bist Super Saiyajin geworden. Ich... ich musste Dich aufhalten, Du hättest tatsächlich das ganze Viertel zerstört!" 

„Du. Musstest. Mich. Aufhalten.", quetschte Vegeta zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Son Goku fuhr so schnell wie möglich fort, sichtlich bestrebt, es hinter sich zu bringen. 

„Naja, und dann bist Du umgekippt... kein Wunder, Du hattest ja auch massenweise dieses komische Wodka-Zeugs intus. Dann habe ich..." Ein lautes Grollen unterbrach Son Goku. 

„WIE BITTE?!?! ICH BIN WAS?!?!" 

„Umm. Ohnmächtig geworden? Ich glaube, so was nennt man Delirium tremens... ich hab dich jedenfalls zur Capsule Corporation gebracht, weil das am nächsten war und du hier in Ruhe deinen Rausch ausschlafen konntest. Und... es schien, als wolltest du nicht alleine bleiben... es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich schwöre, es ist nichts passiert, ich..." Son Goku klappte den Mund zu, als er seinen Blick von seinen Fußspitzen hob und zu Vegeta sah. 

„NICHTS PASSIERT?!!?" 

Dessen Haare standen förmlich zu Berge. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse der Wut verzogen. Son Goku konnte seinen Zorn quasi wie eine rötliche Aura um ihn herum leuchten sehen. Aber als Vegeta erneut sprach, klang er ganz ruhig. Zu ruhig. Son Goku schauderte unwillkürlich. Vegetas Stimme klang beinahe... erloschen... 

„Lass mich sehen, ob ich das auf die Reihe bekomme!" 

_Ganz ruhig bleiben, Vegeta... oh ich werde dich umbringen, Kakarott..... _

„Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann ist es so abgelaufen. Erst einmal nutzt Du einen kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit bei mir aus, um dich hinterrücks in meine Gedanken einzuschleichen. Dann gehst Du auf Besichtigungstour durch meine Erinnerungen. Du missbrauchst dabei das telepathische Band, dass verflucht noch mal in dieser Intensität unter gar keinen Umständen ohne beiderseitige Zustimmung genutzt werden darf. Du brichst damit nicht nur die heiligen Rituale der Saiyajin, wo ein solches Band nur zwischen den gewählten Lebenspartnern geknüpft werden darf, nein Du verdammter Bastard spazierst auch so mir nichts Dir nichts durch MEINE Erinnerungen! Und aus irgendeinem mir völlig schleierhaften Grund beschließt Du, mich zusätzlich demütigen und verspotten zu wollen, indem Du mir so eine dämliche Klamotte vorspielst und mir bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Pelle rückst.. Und als ob das alles noch nicht reichen würde, folgst Du mir seitdem auf Schritt und Tritt, anscheinend nur mit dem einen Ziel, mich endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Als ob es nicht genug wäre, dass wegen Dir... diese Erinnerungen wieder kommen... nein... als ob das nicht genug wäre..." 

Vegetas Tonfall war bisher ganz ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt holte er tief Luft – 

„ALS OB DAS NICHT GENUG WÄRE, SOLL ICH AUCH NOCH QUASI IN DEINEN ARMEN OHNMÄCHTIG GEWORDEN SEIN?!!? SAG MAL, WILLST DU MICH VERSCHEISSERN?!?! Und DU glaubst allen Ernstes, ich würde Dich nach dieser ganzen Sache am Leben lassen? Damit Du überall herumerzählen kannst, was Du Dir aus meinen Gedanken gestohlen hast? NIEMALS!!" 

„Ve...Vegeta...", Son Goku war völlig paralysiert und sprachlos. Er hatte gewusst, dass Vegeta alles in den falschen Hals bekommen würde, aber dass es so furchtbar schief laufen würde... 

_Er denkt, dass ich mit ihm spiele? Dass ich ihn demütigen will? Kami, wie sehr er mich hassen muss... er kann sich nicht mal vorstellen, dass ihn jemand wirklich begehren könnte... er glaubt immer nur an Falschheit und Verrat! Er hat ja auch nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt... Aber wie kann er nur glauben, dass ich ihm so etwas antun würde? Dass ich sehe, was ich gesehen habe und ihn dann mit Absicht... ich hatte gehofft, er hätte eine höhere Meinung von mir... es tut so weh...Oh Vegeta, es schmerzt so..._

Und unter all dem fühlte Son Goku aber auch ein bisschen Wut aufsteigen ob der ganzen Anschuldigungen, die Vegeta ihm entgegen geschmettert hatte. Ja, er hatte vielleicht einen Fehler begangen – was war das eigentlich noch mal mit dem Band, das nur Lebenspartner verbindet? – aber er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint, er hatte Vegeta doch nur helfen wollen... wie hätte er denn ahnen können, dass er derartiges Unheil heraufbeschwören würde? Und Vegetas Vorwürfe trafen nun wirklich nicht zu. Es tat Son Goku mehr als alles andere weh, dass Vegeta wirklich von ihm dachte, dass er zu so etwas imstande war. Sein Gesicht wurde steinern. Zumindest diesen Schmerz wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen. 

Vegeta sah Gokus Gesicht versteinern und nickte grimmig. Ins Schwarze getroffen! Bis jetzt hatte er es ja nicht wirklich glauben wollen... aber das war der endgültige Beweis. Er hatte sich so fest von dem unseligen Band abgeschnitten, das der andere Saiyajin zwischen ihnen geknüpft hatte, dass er nichts von dessen Gefühlen spürte. Er wollte überhaupt nie wieder etwas fühlen. Er wollte nur Rache! Rache für diesen Verrat, von dem einzigen, den er vielleicht jemals als Freund bezeichnet hätte. Rache für den Schmerz und die Verwirrung. Rache dafür, dass er auch nur einen Moment lang auf das falsche Spiel herein gefallen war, das Son Goku mit ihm spielte. _Kommt also zuletzt doch der Saiyajin in ihm durch, der nichts lieber tut, als Unterlegene zu quälen... Habe ich das nicht immer gewollt? Dass er sich mehr so benimmt, wie es sich unserer Rasse geziemt? Nun, es scheint, ich war ein guter Lehrmeister... _ Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen. 

„Kakarott! Was Du mir angetan hast, kann durch keine Worte wieder gut gemacht werden! Also kämpfe!" 

Son Goku starrte seinen Prinzen an. Kämpfen? War ja klar... _Wenn Du beleidigt bist, kämpfe. Wenn dein Stolz verletzt ist, kämpfe. Wenn was unklar ist, kämpfe. Immer die gleiche Leier_. Aber er fühlte auch die altbekannte Lust am Kampf in sich aufsteigen. Es war lange her... und er war seinerseits wütend auf Vegeta. Darauf, dass er immer so stur war. Dass er nicht verstehen wollte, dass Goku sich ernsthaft um ihn sorgte. Darüber, dass er immer alles fast schon absichtlich missverstand. 

Die beiden Krieger gingen wie von selbst in ihre Angriffsposen. Vegeta wartete keine Sekunde länger. Er stürzte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Goku, der dem Angriff dennoch elegant auswich. Das ließ Vegeta vor Wut schäumen und sofort zu einer weiteren Attacke ansetzen. Auch dieser konnte Goku durch einen raschen Schritt ausweichen, aber dabei bemerkte er, dass seine Kleidung einem Kampf eigentlich nicht angemessen war. Es mangelte ihm an Bewegungsfreiheit. Der nächste Schlag kam aus dem Nichts und landete in seiner Magengrube. Aber Son Goku keuchte nur kurz und landete dann sofort einen Schwinger auf Vegetas Kinn. Der revanchierte sich mit einer Serie schneller Tritte, die alle genau ihr Ziel fanden. Goku rammte dem Prinzen dafür das Knie in die Magengrube und sah – irgendwie befriedigt – wie Vegeta sich kurz zusammenkrümmte. 

Ihr Schlagabtausch wurde schneller. Schon bald wurden ihre Bewegungen unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge. Mit einem Aufschrei und einem hellen Aufflackern ihrer Ki wechselten beide fast gleichzeitig zum Super Saiyajin Modus. Dann setzten sie ihren tödlichen Tanz fort. 

Beide mussten Schläge und Tritte einstecken, teilten aber gleich viel aus. Vegeta feuerte aus nächster Nähe einen Ki-Blast auf Son Goku, der gerade eben noch ausweichen konnte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er schon, wie Vegetas Fäuste ihn seitlich trafen. Sich um die eigene Achse drehend schlug er gegen die Wand des Gravitationsraumes, nur um sich dort abzufedern und sofort wieder auf Vegeta zu stürzen. Der wartete nicht lange, sondern beschleunigte und tauchte an einer gänzlich anderen Stelle wieder auf. Doch Son Goku hatte das erwartet und als Vegeta wieder sichtbar wurde, begrüßte er ihn schon mit einem Schlag in die Nieren, der einen Schwächeren sofort getötet hätte. Vegeta flog gegen eine andere Wand des Raumes, verschwand aber, kurz bevor er sie traf und tauchte hinter Goku wieder auf. 

Verbissen setzten sie ihren Kampf fort. Beide waren absolut gleich stark und mit einem wütenden Schrei transformierte Vegeta zur zweiten Stufe. Goku folgte ihm sofort nach. Helle Ki-Entladungen kennzeichneten nun nur noch ihr Zusammentreffen in der Luft, wenn Ellenbogen auf Schulter traf oder Faust auf Rippe. Vegeta feuerte fast ununterbrochen Ki-Blasts auf seinen Gegner, der den meisten jedoch geschickt auswich. Eine Kamehameha, von Goku abgefeuert, streifte Vegeta und ließ ihn kurz benommen im freien Fall gen Boden sausen, bevor er sich fing. Sein Gesicht war nur mehr eine Grimasse des Hasses. 

_Ich werde dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, mit mir spielen zu wollen, Kakarott! Ich werde dich bereuen lassen, dass du je deine Unterklassen-Nase in meine Gedanken gesteckt hast!!_

Son Goku war sich bewusst, dass bisher noch keiner von beiden es geschafft hatte, einen Vorteil zu erringen. Langsam machte ihm die Kleidung zu schaffen, die er trug. Seine normalen Trainingsanzüge kamen mit dem Anwachsen der Muskelmasse, welches mit dem Erreichen der ersten und zweiten SSJ-Stufe einherging, gut zurecht, aber die Bluejeans waren „shrinked to fit" und inzwischen reichlich eng geworden. Trotzdem beschloss Goku, dass er seinen Trumpf ausspielen und diesen sinnlosen Kampf endlich beenden sollte. Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei zog er alle Energie an sich, die er finden konnte und transformierte zum SSJ Level 3. 

Kurz wurde Vegeta von der schieren Energie geblendet. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Son Gokus goldenes Haar flatterte hinter ihm und seine kornblumenblauen Augen strahlten geradezu. Seine goldene Aura umgab ihn und ließ die Haare langsam auf und nieder schweben. Die Jeans waren letztendlich mit der schieren Masse des Körpers nicht fertig geworden. Sie waren an mehren Stellen aufgeplatzt und gaben den Blick auf Son Gokus gewaltige Muskeln frei. Das Shirt spannte sich über seiner breiten Brust und dem mächtigen Bizeps. Alles in allem war er ein solches Bild absoluter Macht und Perfektion, dass Vegeta nicht anders konnte, als einen Moment lang einfach nur voller Bewunderung diese unglaubliche Verkörperung von saiyanischer Kraft und machtvollem Stolz zu bewundern. 

_Kamisama... er sieht unglaublich aus, wenn er kämpft! Ich... ich liebe es, wenn er so wild und machtvoll aussieht... nichts von seiner sonstigen Naivität und diesen schwächlichen Gefühlen, nur Kraft und Schnelligkeit, Fleisch und Muskeln, Stahl und Stolz. Kakarott... _

Vegeta schüttelte sich. Seine eigenen Gefühle hintergingen ihn. Er empfand doch keine Bewunderung für den Mann, der ihn so gedemütigt hatte. Aber warum nur, warum schlug sein verräterisches Herz dann so schnell? 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde griff Goku an und Vegeta wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Faust des dreifachen Supersaiyajin Kontakt mit seinem Kinn aufnahm. Er krachte in die Wand des Gravitationsraumes und hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck in der superharten Legierung. Sofort waren alle merkwürdigen verwirrenden Gefühle vergessen. Die befreiende Wut, die Vegeta so sehr schätzte, loderte hell in ihm auf. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich. Er hatte noch Reserven! Er war nun selbst ein dreifacher Super-Saiyajin! Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages hatten diesen Triumph aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Vegeta lächelte kalt. Er zog die Energie an sich und seine Aura wuchs um ein Vielfaches. Son Goku wich überrascht zurück, als eine explosionsartige Druckwelle mit Vegeta im Zentrum den Raum erfüllte. Er hörte Vegeta aufschreien, dass die Wände erzitterten und sein Haar wurde länger. 

__

_Oh... Kuso..... ich hatte völlig vergessen... dass Vegeta jetzt auch ein dreifacher Supersaiyajin ist... ich... ich dachte irgendwie, dass er das nicht ohne die Hilfe der Dunkelheit schaffen würde, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Jetzt wird es brenzlig..._

Regungslos hingen die beiden Saiyajins einander gegenüber in der Luft. Beide maßen sich mit Blicken, die heiß wie Feuer brannten und doch an Kälte nicht zu überbieten waren. 

Dann brach die Hölle los. Gewaltige Explosionen erschütterten den spezialverstärkten Raum. Das gesamte Gebäude erzitterte, als es Energien aushalten musste, für die es bei seiner Planung nicht annähernd ausgelegt worden war. Aber es hielt, dank der genialen Konstruktion einer gewissen Wissenschaftlerin, die vier Jahre zuvor einer ihrer eigenen Erfindungen zum Opfer gefallen war. 

Im Gravitationsraum selbst tobte ein Sturm gewaltiger Energien, als die zwei größten Mächte des Planeten und vielleicht des gesamten Universums aufeinander prallten. Beide wichen keiner der gegnerischen Attacken mehr aus, sondern nahmen sie mit voller Wucht, ihr Stolz ließ nichts anderes zu. Das war das Glück des Planeten, denn die gewaltigen Energieausbrüche hätten ihn sonst in Sekundenbruchteilen zerfetzt. 

Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte Son Goku, dass seine eigenen Attacken nachzulassen begannen, während Vegeta mit unverminderter Stärke weiter auf ihn einschlug. 

_Das kann nicht sein! Ist er... ist er stärker als ich? Kami... es entzieht mir zuviel Energie... ich kann bald nicht mehr... Oh Vegeta... ich will nicht mehr... ich will doch nicht gegen dich kämpfen!_

Die gnadenlosen grünen Augen des Prinzen funkelten Goku an, als er mit einer brachialen Doppelfaust dessen Verteidigung durchbrach und einen präzisen Schlag in Gokus Magengrube landete. Goku hatte nicht einmal Zeit, aufzukeuchen, da erschien Vegeta schon hinter ihm und schmetterte einen Tritt gegen seine Rippen, der seinen gesamten Körper erbeben ließ. Benommen krachte Goku zu Boden, und wurde sofort danach von einer gewaltigen Energieentladung voll getroffen, die Vegeta bereits seit einigen Minuten vorbereitet hatte. Der Boden des Gravitationsraumes war nun ein einziger Krater und Staub aus zerschlagenem Gestein und zerbröseltem Metall schwebte durch den Raum und versperrte die Sicht. Als der Staub sich etwas legte und der Schein der Explosion verblasste, konnte Vegeta sehen, dass Kakarott noch immer in dem Krater lag. Er war noch ein dreifacher Supersaiyajin, aber er atmete schwer und schien sich nicht aufrichten zu können. 

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ergriff Vegetas Herz. 

_Ich...ich habe gewonnen?!? Ich habe ihn... besiegt?!? Nach all den Jahren? So... leicht?_

Ein grausames Lächeln setzte sich auf seine Lippen. 

_ENDLICH! Jetzt bekomme ich endlich die Gelegenheit, mich für all das zu rächen, was er mir angetan hat! _

Zögernd landete der Prinz aller Saiyajin und setzte auf dem trümmerübersäten Boden auf. Seine Energie umtoste ihn noch immer. Langsam näherte er sich der liegenden Gestalt. Als er direkt vor Kakarott stand, hob dieser mühsam den Kopf. Er sah Vegeta über sich stehen, das lange goldene Haar im unsichtbaren Wind seiner Energie flatternd und auf ihn herunterstarren mit den typisch verschränkten Armen und einem ganz merkwürdigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

In diesem Moment brach etwas in ihm entzwei. 

Er wollte sich aufrichten, keuchte aber vor Schmerz. Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Mühe, auch nur seinen Energielevel zu halten, und kurz darauf ging auch das nicht mehr. Seine Haare wurden kürzer und verfärbten sich schwarz, als er in sich zusammensank und nach Atem ringend zu Vegetas Füßen lag. 

_Verloren...!! Vegeta... bist Du jetzt glücklich? Ich wollte immer nur deinen Respekt... jetzt habe ich auch das verloren. Was habe ich noch, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt? Du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt, aber Du... Dein Blick ist so kalt und ich weiß, Du hasst mich. Was wirst Du jetzt tun? Du hast dein Ziel erreicht. Wirst du es zu Ende bringen? Mir ist es egal. Wenn Du dann glücklich bist... dann hat wenigstens mein Tod noch einen Sinn, wenn schon_ _mein Leben keinen mehr hat._

„Nun ist endlich klar, wer hier der stärkste ist, nicht wahr, Kakarott? Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Nach all diesen Jahren voller Demütigung werde ich nun endlich meine verdiente Rache bekommen!" 

„Vegeta... Du hast gewonnen." 

Vegeta blinzelte kurz bei diesem Eingeständnis. Irgendwie hatte er sich das ein bisschen anders vorgestellt. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet und jetzt gab der baka es einfach zu, leise keuchend und zu seinen Füssen liegend zwar, aber die Befriedigung, auf die der Prinz so lange gewartet hatte, wollte einfach nicht einsetzen. Er hatte Kakarott besiegt... aber er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht so. Er sollte gebrochen sein, voller Demut, ihn um Gnade und sein Leben anbetteln, aber der jüngere Saiyajin sah nur ruhig mit ein wenig schmerzverschleierten Augen zu ihm auf. Und diese Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme... So als habe das Ganze gar nichts zu bedeuten... 

__

_Woher kenne ich dieses Bild? Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen... aber da war mehr Blut, und mein Gegner war viel schlimmer verletzt... warum habe ich das Gefühl, gerade ein Deja-Vu zu erleben?_

„Was... was wirst Du nun tun, Vegeta?" 

_Was tue ich jetzt? Ich könnte dich umbringen... dich in die nächste Dimension pusten dafür, was Du mir angetan hast! Aber... würde mir das die Befriedigung verschaffen, die ich begehre? Dann bist Du fort. Es ginge schnell... ob deine Söhne und deine ach so tollen Freunde einen Weg fänden, dich doch noch einmal wiederzubeleben? Obwohl beim dritten Mal eigentlich Schluss ist? Das ist nicht unmöglich. Dann war sowieso alles sinnlos...Nein... meine Rache muss anders aussehen. Ich will dass Du so leidest wie ich, dass Du in vollen Ausmaß begreifst, was Du mir angetan hast. Du hast mit mir spielen wollen, Kakarott und ich habe Dir vertraut... Du hast mich verraten. Dafür sollst Du Qualen erleiden, wie Du sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt hast._

Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein düsteres Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht. Son Goku sah es und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. 

„Wirst Du mich nun töten, Vegeta? Ich weiß, Du hasst mich... obwohl ich immer gehofft hatte... aber egal. Ich kann mich nicht wehren. Ich... ich will es auch gar nicht mehr. Bist du froh, dass Du deine ultimative Rache bekommst? Rache für etwas, das Du Dir doch nur einbildest? Vegeta... ich bitte dich, wenn Du es tun willst, dann tue es jetzt, und mach es schnell... denn ich sterbe lieber, als noch länger so weiterzuleben." 

Son Goku ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. 

Aber das konnte Vegeta von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen. Ein scharfes Einatmen signalisierte Son Goku, dass Vegeta überrascht war. Der Schwanz des Prinzen peitschte hinter ihm hin und her und zeigte seinen inneren Aufruhr an. Goku senkte den Kopf, bis er im Staub lag. Sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft. Er war es so leid... dieses ewige Hin und Her. Egal, was er auch tat, es schien das falsche zu sein. 

_Vegeta... egal was ich tue, meine bloße Präsenz scheint dich entweder wütend zu machen, oder dich zu verletzen. Zwischen uns kann es wohl keine Freundschaft geben... geschweige denn mehr. Es bricht mir das Herz. Ich will dich nicht so sehen, ich wollte niemals, dass Du leiden musst. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn Du mich tötest... dann hast Du endlich, was Du schon immer wolltest und vielleicht hört dann auch dein Schmerz auf... und meiner endlich auch. Ich kann Dich ja doch nie haben..._

Vegetas Gedanken wirbelten umher wie fallende Blätter im Wind. Er sah auf seinen ewigen Feind hinunter, der zu seinen Füßen lag und ihn bat, ihn zu töten. 

_Was meinst du damit, so willst du nicht weiterleben? Warum sehe ich die ganze Zeit soviel Blut um dich herum, das doch gar nicht da ist? Warum kommt es mir so vor, als würde langsam alles um uns herum finster? Kakarott... Du sollst leiden! Ich will, dass Du schreist... dass Du meinen Namen schreist..... Nein... NEIN! Ich will, dass Du genau die gleichen Qualen erleidest wie ich! Ich... ich will... Warum liegst Du so da? Warum unterwirfst Du Dich? Bist Du wirklich schon geschlagen? Kami... selbst so siehst Du nicht wie ein Verlierer aus... sogar so bist Du mir noch überlegen... Kakarott... ich will... ich will dass Du gebrochen wirst... so wie ich gebrochen wurde... und... ich will DICH..... _

Dunkelheit hüllte Vegetas Gedanken ein, als seine Gedanken in einem unentwirrbaren Kreislauf von Rache, Begehren und Hass gefangen wurden. Er spürte die vertraute Dunkelheit zwar, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Sie war so lange ein Teil seiner selbst gewesen... 

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke durchzuckte Vegeta, er schien fast von außerhalb zu kommen. 

_Kakarott... Du wolltest mit meinem Herzen spielen. Du hast mein Vertrauen verraten... vielleicht sollte ich..... Dir zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man vertraut und dann verraten wird? Vielleicht sollte ich Dir zeigen, wie es ist, hilflos zu sein, und nichts dagegen tun zu können, was mit einem geschieht? _  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich und sein Blick schweifte über die Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. 

Selbst so – gerade so – war der Körper des jüngeren Saiyajins noch immer von unglaublicher Perfektion. Vegeta sah die mächtigen Muskeln, die sich langsam hoben und senkten, als Kakarott mühsam die Luft einzog. Seine ebenholzschwarzen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht, das dem Boden zugewandt war, aber Vegeta wusste genau, wie seine Augen aussahen... seine Augen, die ihn einmal gefangen und seitdem niemals wieder losgelassen hatten. Augen, die so tief und dunkel waren, dass man kein Licht darin vermuten würde, und die doch niemals kalt wirkten. 

Eine Hitze, die er bisher nur wenige Male erlebt hatte, stieg in dem Prinzen auf. Sie vermischte sich mit dem Hass und der Dunkelheit und zusammen wurde ein schwarzes Feuer daraus, das in Vegetas Seele loderte. Er selbst konnte es nicht spüren, aber Son Gokus Kopf ruckte nach oben, als er eine Veränderung in Vegetas Ki bemerkte... Schwärze... Dunkelheit... 

_Kami, nein! Ich will das nicht noch einmal sehen... bitte..._

„Ve... Vegeta?" 

Der Prinz grinste, als er den fragenden, fast ein wenig flehenden Unterton in der Stimme Kakarotts bemerkte. _Gut so! Bevor ich mit Dir fertig bin, wirst Du mich noch um Gnade anflehen...._. Fieberhaft durchdachte Vegeta seinen perfiden Plan und die pure Bosheit ließ sein verdunkeltes Herz auflachen. _Die Beute des Siegers...._

__

Kakarott sah zu ihm auf und Unsicherheit überzog sein schönes Gesicht. Vegeta lachte leise in sich hinein. Er wünschte sich, er könnte dieses Bild für alle Ewigkeiten so bewahren. 

„Nein... nein Kakarott... ich werde Dich nicht töten... jedenfalls nicht jetzt... auch wenn Du Dir das vielleicht wünschen magst." 

Diesmal lachte Vegeta hörbar und Son Goku riss seine Augen weit auf. Was hatte der Prinz vor? Unwillkürlich wollte er sich aufrichten, aber wurde brutal zu Boden geschmettert, als ein Stiefel zwischen seinen Schulterblättern landete. Nun langsam ernsthaft beunruhigt, versuchte Son Goku, Energie an sich zu ziehen, aber er hatte sich völlig verausgabt und er hatte dem dreifachen Supersaiyajin, dessen Fuß ihn gnadenlos auf die Erde presste, absolut nichts entgegen zu setzen. 

„Was ... was hast Du vor, Vegeta?!?" 

Wieder lachte der Prinz und der Unterton in seiner Stimme bewirkte, dass sich Son Gokus Nackenhaare aufstellten. 

„Kakarott... ich werde Dir zeigen, was es heißt, hilflos zu sein... Du magst mich bemitleidet haben oder vielleicht hast Du auch Abscheu gespürt oder sogar Belustigung, als Du meine Erinnerungen missbraucht hast, aber ich sage Dir... Du wirst sehr bald am eigenen Leibe spüren, was es heißt, sich nicht wehren zu können..." Und mit diesen Worten verstärkte Vegeta den Druck, den sein Fuß ausübte, bis Son Goku vor Schmerz aufkeuchte. 

_Was... was hat das zu bedeuten? Was hat er vor? Er meint doch nicht...? Nein... unmöglich... Oh Gott... wahrscheinlich bringt er mich doch um..._

__

Son Goku spuckte einen Blutklumpen aus. Er bekam langsam keine Luft mehr. 

__

Vegeta lächelte triumphierend. _Jetzt habe ich ihn da, wo ich ihn haben wollte! _Er leckte sich über die Lippen. _Ich werde Dich biegen und brechen, Kakarott... ich werde Dich lehren, was es heißt, sich gegen mich aufzulehnen... _ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter, aber er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. 

__

Statt dessen beugte er sich zu seinem Gefangenen hinunter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: 

__

„Kakarott... du wirst leiden..." 

__

Und mit diesen Worten trat er dem Liegenden heftig in die Seite, so dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie und sich auf den Rücken drehte. 

__

„Ich will, dass Du mir in die Augen siehst, wenn ich mit Dir rede!" 

__

Son Goku starrte geschockt zu dem älteren Saiyajin hinauf, der nun über ihm stand. 

__

_Seine Augen... sie sind so anders... so... kalt... und leer... Oh... mein... Gott..._

__

Gedankenschnell kniete Vegeta plötzlich auf Son Goku Brustkorb. Seine Hände nagelten die Handgelenke des schwer atmenden verletzten Kämpfers auf den Boden. Son Goku sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

__

„Vegeta...!" flüsterte er. 

__

_Was... was tust du? Oh... bitte... ich... ich kann nicht atmen..._

__

Vegetas grausames Lächeln wirkte wie eine Parodie, als er sich vorbeugte. Die eine Hand hielt nun beide Handgelenke felsenfest, während er mit der anderen Son Gokus Shirt packte. 

Eine zischelnde Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein feuerte ihn an, aber er ignorierte sie. 

__

Ganz kurz zog ein Hauch von Unsicherheit über sein Gesicht, als sein Blick auf die Aufschrift – „Angel" – fiel, dann kehrte das düstere triumphale Grinsen zurück und mit einem Ruck fetzte er das Gewebe entzwei und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. 

__

Son Goku schluckte heftig. Er war klug genug, um nicht erahnen zu können, wohin das alles führen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass er trotz der furchtbaren Situation, in der er sich befand, nicht verhindern konnte, dass er bei dem Gedanken daran, wie nahe Vegeta ihm nun war, zitterte. Er schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, als er einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekam. 

__

„Schau mich an! Ich will sehen, wie Du langsam begreifst, was hier passiert!" herrschte Vegeta ihn an. 

__

In Son Gokus Augen schimmerten Tränen. Vegeta sah es und war erfreut. 

__

_Vegeta... Gott... ich habe davon geträumt, dass Du mich berühren würdest... aber nicht so, nicht so... Du tust das nur aus Rache... Du willst mich demütigen... ich bedeute Dir nichts, es ist nur einfach das Schlimmste, was Dir einfällt, nicht wahr? Du willst mir zeigen, was Du durchmachen musstest... als ob ich nicht verstehen würde... Oh kami, bitte lass das nicht zu. BITTE NICHT SO! _

__

„Vegeta! Bitte tu das nicht... ich... es tut mir leid, ich... ich schwöre... bitte, töte mich wenn Du musst, aber ... nicht so..." 

__

Vegeta lachte. 

__

_Das hättest du wohl gerne! Wird Dir endlich klar, was ich vorhabe? Ich kehre den Spieß um... Du dachtest, Du könntest meine Schwachstelle, meine Erinnerungen gegen mich benutzen, aber das hättest Du wohl nicht erwartet! Ja... zittere nur vor Abscheu und vor Furcht! Die Geister, die Du riefst, wirst Du nun nicht wieder los!_

__

„Aber warum denn, bidansha? Gefällt es Dir nicht? Du warst doch derjenige, der mich küssen wollte...! War das nur ein Spielchen von Dir? Hast Du nicht gedacht, dass ich den Spieß umdrehen könnte?" 

__

Und mit diesen Worten zog er die Fingernägel der freien Hand über Gokus bloße Haut, so, dass sie fünf blutige Striemen auf seinem Brustkorb hinterließen. 

__

Son Goku keuchte auf... vor Schmerz oder ob es etwas anderes war, das konnte Vegeta nicht sagen. Der Prinz beugte sich vor, dabei die Augen seines Opfers nicht loslassend, und fuhr ganz langsam mit Zunge über die frischen Wunden. Der Geschmack des Blutes ließ die Welt einen Moment lang weiß erglühen. 

__

_Das Blut eines anderen Saiyajin... ich habe noch nie... es schmeckt so... süß! Wie Nektar. _

__

Gierig saugte Vegeta an der Wunde und genoss das Zittern des hilflosen Körpers unter sich. 

__

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er wollte das ganze Ausmaß des Entsetzens spüren, dass Kakarott in diesem Moment empfinden musste. Er erinnerte sich unbewusst an einen Trick... es war auch mit ihm geschehen, vor langer Zeit... 

__

Langsam öffnete er die empathische Verbindung zu seinem Opfer. Son Goku erwachte langsam aus seiner Starre und begann, sich unwillig zu bewegen. Er versuchte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff des Prinzen zu befreien. Vegeta lachte nur. Diese sinnlosen Versuche erregten ihn nur noch mehr. Vorsichtig tastete Vegeta nach dem Geist seines Gefangenen, begierig darauf, an seiner Angst und seiner Demütigung teilzuhaben. Gleich darauf war die Verbindung hergestellt. 

__

_Verwirrung..._

__

_Schmerz..._

__

_Trauer..._

__

__

Aber keine Angst und keine Demütigung. Vegeta war überrascht. Eher... so etwas wie Resignation... und darunter war noch etwas anderes... 

__

Unwillig zog Vegeta die Brauen zusammen. Er wollte, dass Kakarott vor Entsetzen zitterte! Er wollte... Eine Erinnerung streifte seinen Geist... es gab da etwas... Er konzentrierte sich und projizierte dann seine Emotionen durch das Band zu seinem Gefangenen. All seinen Hass, seine Verachtung und seine Wut bündelte er und schickte sie in Kakarotts Geist. 

__

Son Gokus Körper wurde steif, als er unter der geballten Macht der anbrandenden Emotionen erschauderte. Plötzlich war die Verbindung zu Vegeta voll geöffnet und er spürte abgrundtiefen Hass und Verachtung. Und er spürte den Ansturm der furchtbaren Dunkelheit... Er erzitterte, wurde aschfahl und sein Herz begann hart zu klopfen. _also empfindet Vegeta für mich... Sein Hass ist so groß, dass er sich der Finsternis ein weiteres Mal ergibt, nur um mir wehzutun... _

__

Eine weitere Träne lief über seine Wange. Er wollte die Augen abwenden, aber er konnte nicht... Vegetas Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn brutal, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. 

__

Eine leise Stimme in ihm war erwacht. Sie flehte ihn an, sich doch anzusehen... _was tust Du Prinz der Saiyajin? Ist es wirklich das, was Du willst? Willst Du wirklich so tief sinken? _ Aber er beachtete die Stimme nicht. Das schwarze Feuer machte ihn blind allem anderen gegenüber. 

__

Vegeta war hoch erfreut zu sehen, wie der Gesichtsausdruck seines Opfers wechselte. Es wurde Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Absichtlich lockerte er seinen Griff. Er spürte die plötzliche Hoffnung in Kakarott, als dieser die Lücke bemerkte. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung versuchte er, sich aus Vegetas Griff zu winden. Vegeta ließ es ihm durchgehen – er tat so, als wäre er überrascht. Kakarott bäumte sich auf und Vegeta rutschte von ihm herunter. Aber kaum dass der jüngere Saiyajin ihm entkommen schien und sich aufrichten wollte, da ließ Vegeta lachend beide Fäuste in seine Magengrube krachen. Kakarott fiel flach zurück und krümmte sich zusammen. Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren. Seine Arme waren weit ausgebreitet. Er konnte einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei nicht verhindern. Grinsend beschwor Vegeta die Ki-Ringe herauf, die er bereits benutzt hatte, als er unter dem Befehl Babidis gegen Kakarott gekämpft hatte. Er schleuderte sie und nagelte die Handgelenke seines Opfers an den Boden. Lachend stand er über dem so gefesselten Kakarott, der nun am Boden über seinem Kopf festgekettet war und nicht mehr fort konnte. Die Ki-Ringe brannten hell und mussten ihm große Schmerzen verursachen. 

__

_„Kakarott..."_

__

Vegeta weidete sich an dem Anblick seines hilflosen Opfers. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Hose des Mannes. Sie war bereits an vielen Stellen gerissen und ließ den Blick auf das helle Fleisch darunter zu. Vegeta kniete an der Seite des gefesselten Kakarott nieder und sah ihn an. 

_Er ist wunderschön... _dachte er unwillkürlich. Aber dann war der Gedanke auch schon wieder verschwunden, als Vegeta daran dachte, was zu tun er im Begriff war. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein fuhr fort, ihn zu bitten, damit aufzuhören. _Willst Du das wirklich? Du weißt, was Du da gerade zu tun im Begriff bist..._

Aber die Dunkelheit erstickte die Stimme. 

__

Kakarotts Körper bäumte sich auf, als er verzweifelt versuchte, sich von den Ki-Ringen zu befreien. Langsam sickerte das Entsetzen in ihn hinein, das spürte Vegeta. Er ignorierte die verzweifelten Versuche seines Opfers, sich zu befreien und fasste nach Kakarotts Jeans. Der versuchte daraufhin noch energischer, sich zu befreien. Vegeta lächelte grausam. 

__

Son Goku war außer sich. 

__

_Ich darf das nicht zulassen! Vegeta... bitte... hör damit auf... warum tust Du das?!? Wem willst du etwas beweisen? Hasst Du mich wirklich so sehr, dass Du mich so quälen musst? Du hast ja keine Ahnung... Du denkst wahrscheinlich, ich würde mich so wehren, weil ich solche Abscheu davor empfinde, was zu tun Du im Begriff bist... aber so ist es nicht... mein Körper hungert geradezu nach deiner Berührung... aber... ich will nicht, dass es so geschieht... Was tust Du jetzt? Du fasst nach meiner Jeans... Aaah... das tut weh... ich sehe, Du willst mir Schmerz zufügen... Du hältst Dich nicht damit auf, die Knöpfe aufzumachen. Du reißt sie einfach entzwei. Vielleicht ist das die gerechte Strafe... die Strafe dafür, dass ich neugierig war, dass ich an Dinge gerührt habe, die vielleicht besser verborgen geblieben wären. Vielleicht hast Du recht... es ist ja meine Schuld. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren... es ist dein gutes Recht, jetzt das gleiche zu tun... vielleicht... vielleicht ist das der einzige Weg, wie Du... wie wir..._

__

Vegeta machte sich einen Spaß daraus, die Jeans Stück für Stück entzwei zu reißen. Dabei ging er äußerst unsanft vor und betrachtete gierig den wundervollen Körper seines Gefangenen. Er sog das Bild geradezu in sich auf. Alleine der Anblick brachte ihn nahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er spürte, wie erregt er war. Gut... das würde es einfacher machen... 

__

Plötzlich realisierte er, dass der jüngere Saiyajin aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren und nun ganz still lag. Stirnrunzelnd sah er in dessen Gesicht. Kakarotts Augen bannten ihn einmal mehr. Darin war kein Schimmer von Hass oder Wut. Auch keine Angst. Sondern etwas unendlich viel Tieferes. Eine furchtbare Traurigkeit... und... noch etwas anderes... Vegeta zuckte zusammen. 

__

_Wie kann er mich so ansehen? Weiß der baka denn immer noch nicht, was hier geschieht? _

__

Vegeta griff hinaus und fühlte nach der empathischen Verbindung. Aber auch hier war jedes Gefühl von Angst und Entsetzen, Hass und Verwirrung verschwunden. Eine tiefe Ruhe hatte den Mann zu seinen Füßen ergriffen. Und er hatte wieder diesen Blick in den Augen, der Vegeta verfolgte, seitdem er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, und von dem er immer noch nicht wusste, was er bedeuten mochte. 

__

„Vegeta." Kakarotts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass die Stimme seines Gefangenen ganz leicht zitterte. Eine einzelne Träne rann über Kakarotts Wange, als er mühsam den Kopf hob, um Vegeta ganz direkt anzusehen. 

__

„Vegeta... es ist in Ordnung... ich... ich... werde es akzeptieren... Wenn es Dir hilft zu vergessen... wenn es dein wirklicher und wahrer Wunsch ist... wenn Du meinst, es tun zu müssen, auch wenn Du mich damit nur verletzen und demütigen willst... dann werde ich es ertragen. Ich verstehe. Ich werde mich nicht wehren." Er versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten – aber die Emotionen, die darin mitschwangen, ließen sich nicht verbergen. 

__

_Ich würde alles tun, damit Du glücklich wirst. Wenn Du es so haben willst... dann werde ich mich nicht wehren... wenn ich nur so mit Dir zusammen sein kann... ich hätte Dir alles geschworen... alles was Du gewollt hättest. Und wenn dies der Weg ist, den Du wählst... dann werde ich dich nicht hindern..._

__

Vegeta starrte völlig sprachlos auf seinen Gefangenen hinunter. Kakarott schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurück sinken. Er bewegte sich nicht und wartete sichtlich darauf, dass Vegeta zu Ende brachte, was er angefangen hatte. 

__

_Tu es! Er sagt zwar, er werde es ertragen, aber das ist nur wieder eine Lüge. Er versucht nur, dich abzuschrecken. Nimm Dir dein Recht und zeige diesem minderwertigen drittklassigen Bastard, was es heißt, hilflos zu sein! Füge ihm dieselben Schmerzen zu, die Dir zugefügt wurden, kleiner Prinz.._

Die zischende Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein ermutigte Vegeta weiterhin, fortzufahren. 

__

Aber eine andere, klarere Stimme rief dagegen: 

_Nein! Tue es nicht... Siehst du denn nicht, was mit Dir geschieht? Weißt Du nicht, dass Du gerade dabei bist, ihm dasselbe anzutun... was Dir angetan wurde? Wie kannst du wollen, dass jemand das Gleiche durchmacht... Wenn Du das tust... dann bist Du auch nicht besser als Freezer!!!_

__

_Aufhören!_ schrie Vegeta lautlos. Er gab ein Ächzen von sich und sank in die Knie. 

_Hört auf damit! Ich will das nicht... _

__

Die zischende Stimme erwiderte: 

_Red keinen Unsinn! Natürlich willst Du! Du willst ihn und du willst, dass er leidet, dafür, was er Dir angetan hat! Dies ist die perfekte Rache! Tue es! Deine Seele gehört sowieso der Dunkelheit... _

__

Die andere Stimme hielt dagegen: 

_Nein! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? Selbst jetzt denkt er nicht an sich selbst! Er unterwirft sich Dir, weil er denkt, dass das der einzige Weg ist, wie Du mit deinen Erinnerungen fertig wirst! Glaubst Du wirklich, dass er nur mit Dir spielt? Glaubst Du wirklich, dass er Dich verraten hat? Du hast es doch in seinen Augen gesehen..._

__

_Aaaah...! Ruhe! Seid still! Hört endlich auf, Euch um meine Seele zu streiten! Ich... ich bin ich selbst und ich werde meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen!! _

__

Die zischende Stimme lachte nur._ Als ob Du eine Wahl hättest..._

Die andere blieb stumm. 

__

Ohne es zu merken hatte Vegeta die Hände zu den Schläfen gehoben und die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. 

__

_Was will ich wirklich? _

__

_Großer Gott, was tue ich hier? _

__

_Meine Hände... sie sehen aus wie Klauen..._

__

_Das bin doch nicht ich? _

__

_Kakarott... Nein..._

__

_Das schwarze Feuer... es verbrennt mich..._

__

_Wie konnte ich nur... _

__

_Blut... Schmerz... was wird aus mir? _

__

_In einer furchtbaren Vision sah Vegeta Freezer... und er sah eine Gestalt am Boden liegen, blutig und zerbrochen... bin ich das? Wieder einmal? Nein... ich bin es nicht... es ist... Kakarott... Kami... er sieht so verloren aus... aber was hat das zu bedeuten? Soviel Blut... Freezer... und Kakarott... nein... Moment... _

__

_Vegetas Blick blieb an dem Monster hängen, dass ihn seit so vielen Jahren selbst bis in seine Träume verfolgte und plötzlich schien sein Herz auszusetzen.. Es war die vertraute widerliche Gestalt... aber er trug Vegetas Gesicht... und er lachte... lachte grausam und furchtbar... _

__

„NEEEEIIIIIN!" 

__

__

_Ende Teil 7..._

__

__

Offtopic-Anmerkung: 

_Also, die Meinungen bezüglich mehr Trunks/Goten waren sehr gespalten. Keine Sorge, dies bleibt eine Vegeta-Goku-Story! Aber ich werde Trunks und Goten ein bisschen Raum (wirklich nur ganz wenig) als Nebenhandlung einräumen, weil das den Hauptstrang der Handlung stützt. Ich hoffe, das ist ein guter Kompromiss..._

_Wie jetzt? Keiner hat meine Anspielung verstanden? Och... na ja, es war auch schwierig. Gut hier, die Auflösung des Rätsels: „Hellnails" spielt an auf den Osten-Ard-Zyklus von Tad Williams. Das sind meine absoluten Lieblingsbücher! Darin kommt ein Schwert vor, das Hellnagel heißt. Wakarimasuka... Hellnagel – Hellnails... na ja, es war wie gesagt ein Insider, und nicht mal ein besonders guter... ich schätze, wohl ein bisschen arg weit her geholt. Schade, als Belohnung wollte ich den Gewinner in die Story einbauen und zwar in einem der_ _nächsten Kapitel... na ja, vielleicht mache ich noch mal so ein Gewinnspiel. :o)_

__

__

Biiiiiitte gebt mir Reviews!!! Ich brauche sie so... bittebittebitte... Je mehr Reviews und Kommentare ich bekomme, desto schneller gibt es den nächsten Teil!! Versprochen!! 

__

_Dark Serapha_


	8. Schattenseele Teil 8: Gefallene Engel

Anmerkung:   
Ahemm. Ja. Es hat wieder ein wenig gedauert, bis dieses Kapitel fertig war. Gomen... Aber bitte, Leute, habt Verständnis. Ich muss leider nebenbei noch andere Dinge machen als nur schreiben (wenn auch ungerne). Und lange Kapitel haben den Nachteil, dass es lange dauert, sie zu schreiben. Ich könnte ja die Kapitel kürzer machen...   
_*duckt sich, als Tomaten an die Wand klatschen _   
Ahaa... verstehe...__   
**Rikiku: **Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Teile das noch werden. Grob würde ich schätzen, dass es schlussendlich sicher mehr als 10 werden. Aber so furchtbar lange möchte ich die Story auch nicht mehr hinziehen, denn ich habe schon einige Ideen für neue Stories...   
**Claudia-chan: **Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich anfangs geplant, etwas über eine traumatische Erfahrung in Gokus Vergangenheit einzubringen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es jetzt noch in die Storyline passen würde. Ich denke eher nicht. Das wäre dann Stoff für eine weitere FF.   
**Vern: **Huh... ich gebe es ja ungern zu... ich bin schon im fortgeschrittenen Alter von stolzen 23 Jahren. Argh... es ist raus... alles weitere könnt ihr in meiner Bio nachlesen. *sich schamvoll hinter dem Schrank mit den Rheumasalben, dem falschen Gebiss und dem Krückstock versteckt... 

Widmung:   
Dieses Kapitel ist Bra alias Moemi gewidmet, die mir immer so tolle Review-Mails (Ich liiiiebe mails!) schreibt, und ihrer Freundin Pan, die, wie aus verlässlichen Quellen zu hören ist, diese Geschichte SEHR (o.Ò) mag.   
  
Ganz lieber Dank an SOrion-chan und Azurite-chan, die beta gelesen haben. Ohne Euch beide würde „Schattenseele" nicht existieren! Danke!   
  
Und ein dickes domo arrigato an alle meine Reviewer, vor allem Pan (die andere *gg). Wow! Schon mehr als 90 Reviews! Was würde ich ohne Euch tun... :o)) 

Worterklärungen:   
Nani? = was?   
Koibito = Geliebter   
Ouji = Prinz   
-sama = höchst respektvolle Anrede   
-san = normale höfliche Anrede   
-kun = vertrauliche Anrede für Männer, vornehmlich junge   
-chan = liebevolle, vertraute Anrede für Kinder, jüngere und geliebte Menschen   
Itadekimasu = Guten Appetit!   
Baka = Dummkopf, Idiot   
Kami = Gott   
Arrigato = Danke   
Kuso, shimata = verdammt, verflucht, shit   
saa.. kireina... = so schön...   
Hai = ja 

__

__

__

**_„_Schattenseele"**

**Teil 8: Gefallene Engel**

„NEEEEIIIIIN!" 

Der Schrei kam völlig überraschend für Son Goku. Er schlug die Augen auf als er spürte, wie die Energie-Fesseln, die ihn an den Boden gekettet hatten, plötzlich erloschen. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er rieb sich die Handgelenke und versuchte herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Eben noch hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass Vegeta... dass er...__

__

Vegeta! 

Der Prinz war kein Super-Saiyajin mehr. Er hatte die Hände fest vor das Gesicht gepresst. Sein schwarzer flammengleicher Haarschopf zitterte, als sein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Verständnislos starrte Son Goku auf Vegetas Rücken._ Was... was ist geschehen? Was hat sich verändert? Er... er weint? Ich habe ihn nicht mehr weinen seht, seit jenem Tag auf Namek, als Freezer... Oh kami, Vegeta... was geht in Dir vor? _

__

Warme Sorge erfasste ihn. Er vergaß augenblicklich, was Vegeta ihm hatte antun wollen. Jetzt zählte nur, dass sein Geliebter litt... Goku wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen... Langsam kroch er zu Vegeta hinüber. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh von den Verletzungen und Misshandlungen, die er hatte einstecken müssen, aber das hielt ihn nicht auf. Zentimeter für Zentimeter bewegte er sich auf Vegeta zu und hatte ihn schließlich erreicht. Mühsam hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf Vegetas Schulter. Der Prinz schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete Goku sich auf, bis er saß und nahm den Prinzen unbeholfen in die Arme. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Richtige war, ob Vegeta es zulassen würde... aber es konnte wohl kaum noch viel schlimmer werden und Goku wusste einfach nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Vegeta ignorierte ihn, aber seine Schluchzer gewannen noch an Lautstärke hinzu und sein ganzer Körper zitterte krampfhaft.__

__

„Shhh... Es wird alles wieder gut..." Son Goku flüsterte es leise. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, was er sagte, es war nur der Tonfall, der Vegeta beruhigen sollte. Er begann, den Prinzen sanft hin und her zu wiegen und dabei beruhigende Worte zu brummen. Durch die empathische Verbindung spürte er den Horror und das äußerste Entsetzen, die Vegeta erfasst hatten. 

__

_Bitte... ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren... bleibe bei mir..._

__

Goku schloss die Augen und tat das einzige, was ihm spontan in den Sinn kam. Er versuchte, Vegeta nicht nur physisch zu trösten, sondern er sandte seine Sorge, seine Liebe, all seine positiven Gefühle für Vegeta als eine beruhigende Wärme durch ihren empathischen Link. Vegetas Emotionen, sonst so sorgfältig verborgen und verschlossen, schrieen auf ihn ein. Sanft ließ Goku seinen Geist den von Vegeta umarmen, so wie sein Körper es mit dem des Prinzen tat. Das Chaos in Vegetas Seele tobte gegen seine an, aber er hielt stand, setzte dem Entsetzen und dem Zorn Sanftmut und die felsenfeste Sicherheit seiner Liebe für den Prinzen entgegen. Es war ein harter Kampf, aber Goku wusste, dass er hier nicht aufgeben durfte, nicht, wenn er Vegeta nicht ein weiteres Mal – und vielleicht endgültig – verlieren wollte.__

__

Zwischen den Schluchzern konnte Goku mit äußerster Mühe einige Worte verstehen... 

„Wollte nicht... bin nicht wie er... bitte..." 

Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz, Vegeta so zu sehen. Der stolze Prinz, geboren aus Feuer und Stahl, der so entzwei gerissen wurde... _Das ist nicht richtig... Vegeta... Du solltest nicht so sein. Du solltest stolz sein und frei. Du solltest nicht weinen. Du bist dafür nicht gemacht. Ich wünschte... ich wünschte ich könnte Freezer umbringen dafür, dass er Dir das angetan hat... und ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Erinnerungen nie geweckt. Es ist meine Schuld... wie kann ich das nur je wieder gut machen...?_

__

„Es ist gut... Vegeta... ich weiß... ich verstehe. Vegeta... Ouji... bitte... schau mich doch an...!" 

Er spürte wie das krampfhafte Zittern langsam abebbte, als Vegeta die Hände vom Gesicht nahm und ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen ansah. Erst jetzt schien er überhaupt zu bemerken, wo er sich befand, und Goku spürte einen Ruck durch den Körper des Prinzen gehen, als er sich vor ihm verschloss. Aber er blieb, wo er war, und fragte schließlich in einem Tonfall, der gleichzeitig verwirrt und defensiv klang: 

„Was... was hast du gerade gesagt?" 

„Ich sagte... Ouji..." Goku blickte tief in die Augen seines Prinzen, der noch immer in seiner Umarmung lag. Er spürte Vegeta sich versteifen. Die Dunkelheit war noch immer so nahe... das Chaos nicht gebändigt... Ein kleiner sarkastischer Laut entfuhr dem Prinzen, und er blickte zu Boden. __

__

„Aber... weißt Du denn nicht, was ich beinahe gerade... wie... wie kannst du...?!" 

„Vegeta... Vegeta-sama... ich weiß.. aber es ist mir egal. Ich... ich schwöre dir: Was auch immer du willst, ich werde es tun. Es tut mir so leid... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen... ich wusste doch nicht, dass diese Erinnerungen durch mein törichtes Handeln hervorbrechen würden... und... ich wollte mich dir nie aufdrängen... Wenn du willst, werde ich gehen und niemals wiederkommen... was auch immer du wünscht... ich werde mich beugen... Mein Prinz...!" 

__

Vegeta starrte den größeren Saiyajin an, der nur aus diesen tiefen dunklen Augen zurückschaute. Absolute Ehrlichkeit. Besorgnis. Das war es, was Vegeta drin las. 

__

_Ich habe ihm DAS angetan... und er... das ist seine Reaktion? Kann er das wirklich ernst meinen? Es tut ihm leid? Wie kann er mir jemals verzeihen...? Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Und... wieso hält er mich so? Kapiert er denn immer noch nicht, dass ich verdorben bin, und niemals etwas anderes sein werde als Dunkelheit und Hass? Aber ah... es fühlt sich gut an... Warum... warum... _

__

Vegeta spürte eine nie gekannte Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen, als er sich zum ersten Mal freiwillig voll und ganz der Umarmung eines anderen Wesens überließ. Selbst als kleines Kind hatte er sich niemals so geborgen gefühlt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihn Mutter oder Vater jemals in den Arm genommen hätten – an seine Mutter konnte er sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Sie war kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben, so hatte ihm sein Vater einmal kurz und bündig mitgeteilt, als er nach ihr gefragt hatte. Jetzt schloss er die Augen und als alle Barrieren brachen, die er so sorgfältig erbaut hatte, ließ er all die Tränen heraus, die sich seit Tagen, seit Jahren, eigentlich seit Jahrzehnten angesammelt hatten. Goku hielt ihn fest und wiegte ihn sachte, als Vegeta den Kopf zurück warf und schrie... und in diesem Schrei steckte all die Einsamkeit eines kleinen Jungen, der ohne Freunde und Familie in einer feindlichen Umgebung aufgewachsen war. 

Vegeta trauerte. Er trauerte um eine verlorene Kindheit, eine verlorene Unschuld... 

Um sein Volk. 

__

Um seinen Planeten. 

Um seine Seele... 

Und darum, dass er niemals in der Lage gewesen war, irgendetwas richtig zu machen. 

Nach all diesen vielen Jahren machte sich sein gefesseltes Herz endlich Luft und die ganze lange Zeit über war Goku bei ihm, hielt ihn sanft in den Armen, den nackten Oberkörper eng an Vegetas zitternde Gestalt gepresst. __

__

Alle Dämme, alle Masken fielen. Vegeta war so schutzlos wie ein neugeborenes Baby und er war sich dessen bewusst. Aber es schien, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Von allen Wesen im Universum... warum hatte gerade dieser Mann, der ihm noch immer bedeutungslose Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, um ihn zu beruhigen, warum hatte gerade dieser Mann eine solche Wirkung auf ihn? Der Mann, den er mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens mit aller Inbrunst gehasst hatte. Dem er unzählige Male die Schuld für seinen verletzten Stolz gegeben hatte. Der all das verkörperte, was Vegeta einerseits verachtete und andererseits begehrte – Freundlichkeit, Sanftmut, Güte, Mitleid, aber auch pure Macht, Stärke, Respekt und Überlegenheit. Der mit tödlicher Grazie im Kampf den Tanz des Todes tanzte, dessen Augen so feurig und erbarmungslos brennen konnten, wenn er das verteidigte, was er liebte, und der einen Moment später wieder lächelte, offen und voller Ehrlichkeit. __

__

_Kakarott... kannst du wirklich echt sein? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Warum tust du das? Ich habe geglaubt, du wolltest mich demütigen... dass du nur ein gerissener Spieler bist, der sich besonders gut tarnt. Wie kann es sein, dass du im einen Moment so voller Stolz und Leidenschaft bist, und heller brennst als jede Flamme, und im nächsten bist du wieder nur warm und freundlich und man denkt, dass du völlig harmlos bist. Was verbirgst du unter dieser Maske? Wie bist du wirklich? Ich... ich möchte wissen, wer du bist. Ich möchte dein wahres Selbst entdecken. Du lässt niemandem an dich heran, obwohl du niemals unfreundlich bist. Sie scheitern alle an deiner äußeren naiven Gutmütigkeit. Aber ich ahne, dass noch viel mehr dahinter steckt. Du bist etwas Besonderes... ich wäre gern derjenige, der dich zum ersten Mal wahrhaftig entdeckt... Wie kann es sein, dass du immer nur gibst und gibst und gibst... brauchst du denn nichts? Genügt es dir, was sie dir geben? Sie lieben dich alle, aber sie verlassen sich auch auf dich... ja - ich auch... ich habe mich immer auf dich verlassen... und jetzt... woher kam dieser blinde Hass vorhin... war das wirklich ich? Wie konnte ich...? Bin ich wirklich so verdorben... wie kannst du es auch nur aushalten, mich in deiner Nähe zu wissen? Siehst du denn nicht, was für eine faule Kreatur ich bin? Nimm dich vor mir in Acht...! Ich... ich bin gefährlich... ich bringe nur Leid... dir, mir, allem um mich herum... In mir wohnt etwas Dunkles, und es wird Dich, es wird uns beide vernichten, wenn Du nicht Acht gibst! Berühre mich nicht so sanft... du könntest dir weh tun... _

__

Vegeta zitterte noch immer bei dem Gedanken daran, was soeben geschehen war. Grauen durchfuhr seinen Geist, als er sich an die letzten Minuten zurück erinnerte._ Diese Stimme...! Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf.....! Nein... ich... ich will nicht... ich kann doch nicht... Meine Finger... Klauen und meine Stimme... wie seine... NEIN! Der Schatten... meine Seele..._

__

Goku zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Vegeta seinem beruhigenden Griff entglitt, und den Kopf heftig auf den Boden schlug. 

„Geh aus meinem Kopf raus! Du Bastard! Selbst nach all den Jahren... !" 

Tränen rannen noch immer ungehemmt die Wangen des Prinzen herab, während er mit den Fäusten auf den mit Trümmern übersäten Boden trommelte und den Kopf immer wieder herunter krachen ließ. Fassungslos sah Goku, wie Blut von Vegetas Stirn tropfte. Aber das schien den Prinzen nicht aufzuhalten, sondern vielmehr noch anzustacheln. Goku hatte Angst, dass Vegeta sich ernsthaft verletzen würde. Und sein merkwürdiges Verhalten sorgte ihn sehr. Sanft fasste er ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte, den Prinzen von seinem selbstzerstörerischen Tun abzuhalten.__

__

„Vegeta... bitte.....!" 

__

Vegetas Kopf ruckte nach oben und seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Goku, der ob der flammenden Emotionen darin fast zurückgewichen wäre. Doch dann festigte er seinen Griff um Vegetas Schultern und erwiderte den Blick fest. Tausend Fragen brannten in diesen dunklen Augen und da war so viel Leid... Kami... so viel Leid... _wie kann ein einzelnes Wesen nur so leiden und dabei am Leben bleiben...? Kann ich auch nur annähernd verstehen, was in ihm vorgeht? Will er überhaupt, dass ich verstehe? Vielleicht tue ich das falsche... vielleicht sollte ich ihn in Ruhe lassen? Aber... ich kann nicht... soviel Schmerz, soviel Pein... _

__

Vegeta war schließlich derjenige, der als erstes wegsah. Er senkte den Blick. Tränen und Blut vermischten sich und überzogen sein Gesicht mit Streifen. Goku beugte sich vor, als er Vegeta etwas flüstern hörte. 

„Kakarott... geh weg! Wie... kannst du es nur noch in meiner Nähe aushalten? Du weißt... doch... du weißt doch jetzt, was ich bin... was ich war... Geh! Bevor es zu spät ist!" 

Vegetas Augen zuckten einmal hoch zu Gokus Gesicht, dann senkte er den Blick wieder, als sei er ängstlich davor, was er dort finden könnte. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich und er schaute wieder hin. Doch, kein Zweifel, Goku lächelte tatsächlich. Es war ein merkwürdiges kleines Lächeln und es hatte überhaupt nichts von Son Gokus sonstiger naiver Fröhlichkeit, aber ..... er hatte dieses Lächeln schon einmal gesehen... Und er machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen.__

__

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn. Son Goku fasste es und zwang Vegeta, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In diesen Augen stand nichts von der Verachtung oder dem Mitleid, das Vegeta befürchtet hatte zu sehen. Dort war nur... aufrichtige Sorge. Und... noch etwas anderes... jener undefinierbare Ausdruck, der ihn nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, seitdem er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. 

„Geta.....!" Son Gokus Stimme war sanft, aber ernst. 

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich immer an Deiner Seite seien werde?" 

„WAS?" 

Vegeta schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf._ Licht... soviel Licht und Wärme. Sie durchflutet meine Seele... aber der Schatten, er ist ein Teil von mir, und er fürchtet das Licht... werde ich mich verlieren? Wem kann ich vertrauen? _

__

_„_Aber wieso? Ich habe... ich hätte... fast... ich hätte dich fast... verge..." Vegeta würgte und brachte das Wort nicht hervor. Gokus Finger auf seinen Lippen brachte ihn zum Schweigen. 

„Shhh. Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast. Vegeta... Du bist so tief verletzt worden... es tut mir so leid... Ich hätte niemals an diese Dinge rühren sollen. Es ist alles nur meine Schuld. Vegeta... kannst du mir verzeihen...? 

Und mit diesen Worten sank Goku langsam vor dem Prinzen auf die Knie, den Kopf demütig gesenkt. 

__

Vegeta starrte ihn an. Das... das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein... Nicht nur, dass er ihm nicht übel nahm, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war... nein... Kakarott bat IHN, ihm zu verzeihen? Der sprach derweil weiter. 

„Ich hatte kein Recht, das zu tun, was ich getan habe. Auch wenn ich es, und das musst Du mir glauben, nur aus aufrichtiger Sorge um dich getan habe, ich hätte niemals in deine Gedanken und deine Erinnerungen eindringen sollen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es wieder gut machen. Aber... ich verstehe jetzt... vieles... Vegeta... bitte... ich würde... ich möchte..." 

Vegeta saß wie erstarrt vor dem knienden Son Goku. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell.__

__

„Kakarott....?" 

„Ich... Vegeta... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich... berührt habe... ich - ich bin so... schwach... Ich wollte stark sein... aber... es... es brennt so und... Vegeta... ich werde alles tun, was du willst. Ich... Kami... bitte... selbst wenn du... nur... bitte... geh nicht fort... bitte... verlange nicht, dass ich... dich nicht wiedersehe... bitte....." 

Son Gokus Augen füllten sich nun auch mit Tränen. Er presste sich auf den Boden, er lieferte sich Vegeta vollkommen aus. Er traute sich nicht, seinen Prinzen anzuschauen. __

__

Vegetas Gesicht war völlig versteinert. Das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich... Die Geschehnisse dieser letzten Tage brachen über ihm zusammen... erst der Kampf... dann das Erwachen in der Capsule Corp... das war gewesen, nachdem Kakarott seine Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. 

_Er hat alles gesehen und es... stößt ihn nicht ab? _

__

Und dann ein paar Tage später... als er zu Kakarott gegangen war, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war... und dann wieder diese Dunkelheit in seinem Geist und er wusste immer noch nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Kakarott beinahe gestorben wäre. 

_Blut an meinen Händen... Blut überall und eine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft..._

__

Und dann... als er neben Kakarotts Bett gewacht hatte, er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht... __

__

_Ich dachte, ich verliere ihn... und da war dieser unglaubliche Schmerz... und dann später... als er... als wir uns... geküsst haben... wenn er... wenn er jetzt wirklich ehrlich zu mir ist... wenn er mir nichts vorspielt... dann... heißt das dann..._

__

_„_Vegeta... ? Bitte..." 

Die flehende Stimme holte Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken. Goku kniete noch immer vor ihm, aber jetzt suchten seine Augen die des Prinzen und Vegeta las darin wie in einem Buch. 

_Dieser... Blick... kann es sein... Mein Herz schlägt so schnell! Brauche ich ihn...? Will... will ich ihn? Und... seine Augen... sie glühen... will... will er mich auch? Obwohl... obwohl... _

__

Vegetas Blick fuhr über den Körper des jüngeren Saiyajin, der noch immer unterwürfig vor ihm kniete. Er hatte nur noch die Überreste seiner Jeans am Leibe, alles andere war entweder von ihm selbst in Stücke gerissen worden oder der Energie der dritten SSJ-Stufe zum Opfer gefallen. Vegetas Blick schweifte über die muskulösen Arme, die feingliedrigen großen Hände, die momentan in den Boden gekrallt waren. Son Gokus fein geschnittenes Gesicht sah fragend und bittend zu ihm auf. Die großen dunklen Augen mit diesem warmen Glühen darin... die hohen Wangenknochen... das schwarze Haar, das sich viel weicher und feiner anfühlte, als es aussah... Der sehnige Hals, der stolze Nacken, der sich nun beugte... vielleicht zum ersten Mal, wie Vegeta aufging, vor ihm beugte, etwas das er zuvor noch niemals bei Son Goku gesehen hatte... die breiten Schultern, und die großen, stahlharten Brustmuskeln... Aber Vegeta bemerkte auch, dass es nicht gut um den Jüngeren stand. Er zitterte leicht und versuchte, sich seine Verletzungen nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber das frische Blut auf seinen Lippen und die Blässe der Haut sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Vegeta wusste, dass der andere sicher mindestens ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte. Aber viel besorgniserregender war die Tatsache, wie niedrig das Ki des auf der Erde aufgewachsenen Saiyajins gesunken war. 

__

_Kein Wunder... er hat sich möglicherweise noch nicht vollständig von den Verletzungen erholt, die er sich gestern zugezogen hat. Und er hat in den letzten Tagen ständig sein Ki überstrapazieren müssen, ohne dass er dazu gekommen ist, seine Energie zu regenerieren. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie lange wir gekämpft haben... Shimata, die Hälfte der letzten Woche ist immer noch ein schwarzes Loch in meinem Gedächtnis! Und dann... heute... _

_Kein Wunder, dass ich es verhältnismäßig leicht mit ihm hatte! Er wirkt so... ausgezehrt. Wann hat er das letzte Mal etwas Vernünftiges gegessen? Normalerweise müsste die Senzu ihn ja satt gemacht haben, aber in diesem Fall... es war so knapp... so viel Schaden zu heilen... sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Wirkung dadurch erschöpft war._

__

Vegeta wusste genau, wie schnell einem Saiyajin die Energie ausging, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, sie durch große Mengen Nahrung wieder aufzufüllen. Natürlich gab es Notreserven, aber Kakarott hatte die letzten Tage fast ununterbrochen davon gezehrt. Er musste sehr schwach sein... Besorgnis durchflutete Vegeta, als er bemerkte, was ihm bisher entgangen war. Kakarott schwankte leicht, und seine Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Schimmer, als er immer noch fragend, flehend zu seinem Prinzen aufsah. Seine Muskeln zitterten und jetzt... schloss er kurz die Augen und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, fing sich aber wieder und starrte Vegeta ein wenig glasig an. Der biss sich auf die Lippen.__

__

„Vegeta... sama...? Bitte....." 

„Kakarott... Du bist in keinem Zustand für so etwas... wir reden weiter, wenn du dich ein wenig erholt hast..." 

Son Goku zuckte überrascht zusammen. In der langen Zeit, die er zu Vegetas Füßen gesessen hatte, hatte er schon fast nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. In seinem Herzen herrschte nur noch eine dumpfe Resignation. Er konnte Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und er war zu schwach, zu ausgepowert auch von den geistigen Anstrengungen der letzten Minuten, um seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten zu gebrauchen und nach dem Band zu fühlen. Genauer gesagt... er hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so schwach gefühlt... Die Besorgnis in Vegetas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie und rührte ihn. 

__

_Er... Er sorgt sich... um mich...? Oh... _

__

Er schwankte wieder und kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Dann fühlte er plötzlich zwei Hände, die ihn sanft stützten. Vegeta kniete bei ihm und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. Seine sonst so kalten Augen zeigten einen Flacker von Besorgnis. 

„Kakarott... wann hast du zuletzt richtig gegessen...?" 

Son Goku versuchte sich zu erinnern. Der gestrige Tag schien so weit fort... als wäre er schon Monate her... Aber auch die Tage davor, als er darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, was geschehen war und sich vor dem Moment gefürchtet – und ihn gleichzeitig herbeigesehnt – hatte, in dem er Vegeta wiedersah, hatte er nicht seinen normalen Appetit gehabt. Mit anderen Worten... er war praktisch völlig ausgehungert und fühlte sich so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen. 

__

_„_Ich weiß nicht... Mir ist schwindlig....." 

„Kein Wunder, dein Ki ist so niedrig, dass dich selbst einer von diesen schwächlichen Menschen umhauen könnte. Du hast Dich völlig verausgabt, Baka..." 

„Und das ist allein meine Schuld, ja?" 

__

Goku biss sich auf die Zunge. Der sarkastische Kommentar war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht, eine instinktive Reaktion auf die altbekannte Beleidigung. Aber Vegeta zuckte nur kurz zusammen. 

„Nein... das ist es wohl nicht. Komm jetzt. Wir müssen dich rüber in den Hauptkomplex schaffen. Als erstes bekommst du eine ordentliche Mahlzeit und dann sehen wir weiter." 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog Vegeta Goku auf die Füße, was einen unkontrollierten Schmerzenlaut hervorrief. Vegeta zuckte zusammen und fasste sanfter zu. Der jüngere Saiyajin schwankte heftig und musste sich an der Schulter seines Prinzen abstützen, um nicht umzufallen. 

Erst jetzt setzt der Schmerz ein, ungemindert und brutal. Goku hatte bisher die Rufe seines Körpers mit Absicht unterdrückt, aber jetzt keuchte er auf, als der Schmerz ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, aber Vegeta fing ihn auf. Er legte sich Gokus einen Arm über die Schulter, murmelte etwas von „Erbärmlich! Unglaublich! Und so was schimpft sich Super Saiyajin!" und begann, Son Goku zum Ausgang des Gravitationsraumes zu bugsieren. 

Son Goku versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich auf Vegetas Schulter abzustützen, aber ohne dessen Hilfe wäre er sofort wieder hingefallen. Trotz des Schmerzes entging ihm die Ironie der Situation nicht. Hier war er, und der Mann, der ihn so zugerichtet hatte und vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde versucht hatte, ihn zu töten... oder Schlimmeres... half ihm jetzt und er strahlte ehrliche Besorgnis aus. 

__

„Warum... ?" 

Die Frage war eigentlich nur an ihn selbst gerichtet gewesen und erst als Vegeta finster die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, wurde ihm überhaupt bewusst, dass er sie laut geäußert hatte. Goku sah etwas auf Vegetas Gesicht aufblitzen. Der Prinz knurrte. Aber als er einen eisigen Blick in Gokus Richtung warf, sah dieser, dass es nur Vegetas instinktive Reaktion auf eine unangenehme Situation war. Er war diese Blicke mehr als gewohnt, sie prallten einfach ab. 

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein... ich begleiche nur eine Schuld...", grummelte der Prinz schließlich, aber in seiner Stimme schwang noch etwas anderes mit. Goku sah ihn nachdenklich an und dachte sich seinen Teil. 

Der Gravitationsraum war vollkommen zerstört, und als die beiden Kämpfer das Gebäude verlassen hatten, wurden die Schäden auch von außen offensichtlich. Es war erstaunlich, dass überhaupt noch etwas stand von dem Trainingsraum, nachdem zwei Super-Saiyajin Stufe 3 darin gewütet hatten. Das Dach wies an mehreren Stellen Löcher auf, riesige Risse durchliefen alle Wände und alles in allem machte das Gebäude den Eindruck, dass es jeden Moment zusammenstürzen könnte. 

Langsam fanden die beiden ihren Weg hinüber zum Hauptkomplex der Capsule Corp. Vegeta verfluchte unterwegs immer wieder abwechselnd die Größe der ausufernden Anlage, die Tatsache, dass Goku nicht mehr die Kraft zum Fliegen hatte und sich nicht tragen lassen wollte und die Langsamkeit und Schwäche des verletzten Saiyajin. Son Goku hörte gar nicht hin, sondern versuchte mit aller Macht, aufrecht zu bleiben und die Schmerzen zuunterdrücken. Endlich, nachdem sie endlose Flure durchquert hatten, hatten sie die Küche erreicht. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ sich Goku auf die lange Bank hinter dem Küchentisch fallen. Ihm war inzwischen so schwindelig, dass der ganze Raum sich um ihn zu drehen schien. Vegeta ging sofort hinüber zum Kühlschrank und durchforstete ihn. 

„Zu dumm, dass Meister Quitte mir nur eine Senzu mitgegeben hat. Mehr hatte er, glaube ich, auch gar nicht. Sonst wäre die ganze Sache nur halb so schwierig.....", hörte Goku ihn vor sich hin murmeln. 

Kurz darauf bekam er einen großen Teller mit allerlei kalten Köstlichkeiten vor sich hin geknallt. 

„Hier, iss! Das sollte genügen, bis ich was gekocht habe." 

__

„Umm... Seit wann kannst du kochen?" 

„Baka! Seit Bulma nicht mehr da ist...! Das solltest du doch wissen!" 

Der verletzte Ausdruck in Gokus Augen ließ Vegeta seine Wortwahl bereuen. ChiChi war noch nicht lange tot, Son Goku hatte sehr um sie getrauert. Etwas weicher fuhr er fort 

„Bulmas Mutter hat nicht immer Zeit, sich um uns zu kümmern, obwohl sie es gerne würde. Aber die beiden müssen ja auch die Firma führen. Also musste ich wohl oder übel lernen, mich und Trunks zur Not auch mal selbst zu versorgen. Es wird kein Gourmet-Dinner, aber du wirst es essen, und es wird dir schmecken! Verstanden?" 

Goku nickte nur. Er hatte Vegeta noch nie so redselig erlebt. Und... Vegeta würde kochen! Für ihn! Goku hatte seinen Hunger fast vergessen, aber als sein Blick jetzt auf den Teller vor ihm fiel, kehrte er mit aller Macht zurück. Er begann, eifrig die Speisen zu verzehren, die Vegeta ihm hingestellt hatte. Währenddessen beobachtete er sprachlos, wie der Prinz eifrig in der Küche herumfuhrwerkte, Gemüse klein schnitt und große Portionen Fleisch vorbereitete. Wenig später stand ein riesiger Topf mit nahrhaftem Curry vor Son Goku. Der schnupperte erst misstrauisch. Der Duft ließ Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenlaufen. 

„Das... das riecht ja richtig gut!" 

„Natürlich riecht es gut, Baka! Es kommt ja auch von mir! Jetzt hau schon rein, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Lust, dir beim Essen zuzusehen! Itadekimasu!"__

__

Das ließ sich Son Goku nicht zweimal sagen. Trotz seiner Worte setzte sich Vegeta an den Tisch. Er selbst nahm auch eine nicht gerade kleine Portion zu sich, aber zwischen den einzelnen Bissen beobachtete er, wie Goku sein Essen geradezu inhalierte. Der Prinz aß mit manierlichem Benehmen, verglichen mit der Art, wie Goku das Zeug in sich reinstopfte wie ein Verhungernder. Was er ja in gewisser Weise auch gewesen war. Vegeta seufzte und lächelte fast ein bisschen. Kakarott beim Essen zuzusehen war schon ein Erlebnis. Ein beängstigendes und zerstörerisches Erlebnis, aber nichtsdestotrotz. Befriedigt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass das Essen dem jüngeren Saiyajin augenscheinlich schmeckte – obwohl der in seinem momentanen Zustand wahrscheinlich auch eine ganze Kuh roh verschlungen hätte. __

__

Es dauerte eine ziemliche Weile, bis Gokus Tempo langsamer wurde, und er schließlich den Löffel beiseite legte. Er war nicht mehr ganz so blass wie vorher, wie Vegeta sehr wohl bemerkte. Aber sein Gesicht verzog sich noch immer ab und an vor Schmerz und sein Ki war noch nicht annähernd wieder auf normalem Niveau. 

Kaum war er fertig, da wurde er von Vegeta wieder auf die Füße gezogen. Der Prinz half ihm die Treppe hinauf und in ein Zimmer hinein. Der Prinz nickte zu einer Tür hinüber. 

„Da ist das Bad. Zieh Dich aus." Goku errötete. Ein erstaunter Blick unter einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue folgte diesem Befehl und Vegeta räusperte sich. 

„Ich... umm... meinte, zieh das Bisschen aus, was noch von deinen Klamotten übrig ist und nimm eine Dusche. Danach geht es dir sicher besser. Ich werde inzwischen Verbandszeug holen." 

__

Mit diesen Worten verließ Vegeta eilig den Raum. Goku starrte ihm hinterher – er hätte schwören können, das der Prinz leicht gerötete Wangen gehabt hatte._ Er... sorgt sich wirklich um mich – oder? Oder ist es nur, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat? Wahrscheinlich..._

Dann sah er sich um. Dies war anscheinend eines der zahlreichen Gästezimmer der Capsule Corp. Er selbst hatte schon oft die Nacht hier verbracht, wenn das Training mit Vegeta zu lange gedauert hatte, oder wenn sie bei Bulma zu einer ihrer berüchtigten Partys eingeladen gewesen waren. 

Er sah an sich herunter. Vegeta hatte durchaus richtig gelegen mit seiner Bemerkung. Von seiner Kleidung waren nur noch Fetzen übrig, die kaum das Nötigste bedeckten. Bisher war ihm das kaum aufgefallen... aber jetzt wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie nahe... Vegeta daran gewesen war... Goku schüttelte den Kopf und befreite sich aus den kläglichen Überresten. Bei dem Versuch, den Rest der Jeans abzustreifen, wäre er beinahe umgefallen. __

__

_Shimata... mein Ki ist immer noch viel zu niedrig... warum bin ich so schwach...? Ich muss mehr von meiner Kraft verbraucht haben, als mir bewusst war... _

__

Langsam ging Goku hinüber in das angrenzende geräumige Badezimmer. Die Dusche war riesig. Sie bestand nicht, wie gewöhnlich, aus einer einzelnen Nasszelle, sondern nahm fast den halben Raum ein. Zahlreiche Düsen waren an den Wänden befestigt und würden den Benutzer von allen Seiten mit heißem Wasser einhüllen, sobald er einen der zahlreichen Hebel betätigte. Es war eine weitere dieser kleinen Annehmlichkeiten, die bei den jahrzehntelangen Erfindertätigkeiten der Briefs abgefallen war. Ohne zu zögern betrat Goku die Dusche. Er wollte das Wasser anstellen, musste aber feststellen, dass die Armatur vor seinen Augen verschwamm. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Es war nicht nur die körperliche Anstrengung der letzten Tage gewesen – auch der seelische Stress forderte seinen Tribut. Goku sackte in sich zusammen und schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Armatur festzuhalten. Dabei berührte er unabsichtlich mehrere Hebel und heißes Wasser begann, aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf ihn niederzuprasseln. Aber das merkte er schon nicht mehr, denn noch bevor sein Körper den Boden der Duschkabine berührte, war er ohnmächtig geworden. Langsam hüllte ihn der Wasserdampf ein. 

__

Vegeta kramte in den Schränken herum auf der Suche nach den Verbänden und dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Normalerweise hatte er diese Dinge immer parat, schließlich konnte man sich nicht bei jedem Kratzer auf eine Senzu verlassen, aber im Chaos der letzten Tage war alles irgendwie ein wenig durcheinander geraten. 

__

_Kuso... Wo ist das Zeug nur...?Ich kann einfach nicht glaube, was ich hier tue..._

__

Endlich wurde er in einem der hinteren Schränke fündig. Er streifte sein eigenes Oberteil ab und versorgte schnell die oberflächlichen Wunden, die er beim Kampf davon getragen hatte. Dann klemmte er sich den Kasten unter den Atem und machte sich nur mit der Hose bekleidet auf den Rückweg zu dem Gästezimmer, in das er Kakarott gebracht hatte. Schon von weitem konnte er das Prasseln der Dusche hören. 

_Er duscht immer noch? Lieber Himmel, braucht der lange... _

__

Vegeta betrat den Raum. In der Mitte lagen die Reste von Gokus Kleidung verstreut auf dem Boden und aus der offenen Badezimmertür waberte sachte Wasserdampf. Beim Anblick der Kleidungsreste musste Vegeta unwillkürlich schlucken. _Kami... das sind nur noch Fetzen... ich... war so nahe daran... _Sein Blick schweifte zu der offenen Badezimmertür und sein Herz schlug schneller._ Jetzt ist er da drin... So nah und doch so fern. Kuso, warum fühle ich mich so merkwürdig...? Ich habe ihn schon mehr als einmal nackt gesehen, er hat schließlich überhaupt kein Schamgefühl! Ich... ich warte einfach, bis er rauskommt. Jawohl. Aber... er braucht schon ziemlich lange. Ich frage mich, was er wohl macht... duscht er denn immer noch? Hn... _Ein Bild trat ihm unwillkürlich vor Augen. Wasser auf alabasterner Haut, die Sonnenlicht reflektiert... __

_Wie damals, am Wasserfall. Vor so langer Zeit... nein... es war gestern... aber es scheint mir Jahre her zu sein... Wann kommt er endlich da raus... Denkt er etwa, ich warte ewig hier? Vielleicht sollte ich doch nachschauen... Kuso, ich bin sein Prinz, ich gehe jetzt da rein, und schleife den Baka raus, damit ich ihn endlich verarzten kann... Ich kann sowieso nicht glaube, dass ich das tue. Er von allen Wesen... Aber... die Umarmung... und das Licht... hnn... nicht darüber nachdenken!_

__

Entschlossen ging Vegeta zur Tür und spähte hinein, vergeblich versuchte er, in all dem Wasserdampf etwas zu sehen. Außer dem monotonen Prasseln des Wassers war nichts zu hören. Merkwürdig gehemmt betrat der Prinz den Raum. Er näherte sich der Dusche. Die Schiebetür zu der luxuriös ausgestatteten riesengroßen Kabine stand offen. Son Goku war nirgends zu sehen. Überrascht starrte Vegeta durch den Dunst, dann senkte er den Blick und keuchte auf. Auf dem Boden der Duschkabine lag ein Körper – regungslos. Blitzschnell war Vegeta neben Son Gokus ohnmächtiger Gestalt. Er fühlte nach der Halsschlagader des jüngeren Saiyajin. Als seine Finger auf der Suche nach dem Puls sein Kinn streiften, stöhnte Son Goku leise auf. Vegeta war erleichtert. Zumindest war der andere am Leben. Die Anstrengung der letzten Tage war wohl einfach zuviel gewesen. Warmes Wasser prasselte noch immer von verschiedenen Seiten auf sie beide nieder, und Vegeta war inzwischen durch und durch nass. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er konnte den anderen doch hier nicht so liegen lassen. Vorsichtig packte er ihn bei den Schultern und drehte den schweren Körper so gut es ging um, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Seine Hände glitten über nasse Haut, die so glatt wie Seide war. Unwillkürlich atmete Vegeta hastiger, als das Gefühl dieser Berührung ihn durchfuhr. Unbewusst strichen seine Hände über den nackten Körper vor ihm. __

__

_Ich untersuche ihn nur nach Verletzungen, _redete er sich selbst ein. Während er mit den Fingern Kakarotts Arme entlang fuhr, bewunderte er die kraftvollen Muskeln. Wie er da so vor ihm lag.._. Er sieht so hilflos aus... und gleichzeitig verströmt er selbst jetzt noch diese pure Kraft. Alles an ihm ist so perfekt... _Vegetas Fingerspitzen fuhren unwillkürlich über die feingemeißelten Wangenknochen und strichen sanft über Wangen und Stirn. Nasse, lange Haare kitzelten seine Haut. Vegetas Herz schlug schnell und er atmete tief den Duft des reglosen Mannes vor sich ein. Es war ein ungemein moschusartiger Duft, ein wenig erdig wie ein feuchter Tannenwald, aber warm und lebendig und voller feiner Noten. Vegetas Nase zuckte, als er versuchte, jede einzelne zu bestimmen. Seine Hand fuhr jetzt mutiger über Son Gokus breiten Brustkorb. Als er fünf annähernd parallele lange Wunden ertastete, zögerte er kurz. 

__

Vegeta sah auf die Krallenspuren herab, die seine eigenen Finger diesem ansonsten perfekten Körper beigebracht hatten. Seine Finger waren es gewesen, die diese alabasterfarbene Haut gebrochen hatten. Die Wunden waren noch immer frisch und waren durch den Kontakt mit dem Wasser wieder aufgebrochen, so dass neues Blut darauf schimmerte. Vegeta sah auf seine Fingerspitzen, die nun in Kakarotts Blut getaucht waren. Ohne nachzudenken hob er eine an die eigenen Lippen und leckte das Blut davon ab. 

Erst als der metallische Geschmack süß auf seiner Zunge lag, ging ihm auf, was er gerade getan hatte. Das Blut hatte eine ganz eigenartige Wirkung auf ihn. Ihm wurde heiß und er schloss kurz die Augen, diesen ungewohnten Geschmack austestend. _Das Blut eines anderen Saiyajin... warum fühlt es sich so... richtig an...?_

__

Ohne nachzudenken, mit geschlossenen Augen, beugte Vegeta sich herab und tauchte die Zungenspitze in diese delikate süße rote Flüssigkeit. Er ließ die Zunge über die Wunden tanzen, die er selbst verursacht hatte und leckte sie ganz langsam sauber. Kakarotts Körper erzitterte leicht unter der Berührung. Vegeta war wie magnetisch angezogen von diesem perfekten Bild von hilfloser Macht vor ihm. Er saß auf dem Boden der Dusche, Wasser strömte auf sie beide ein. Er hatte Kakarotts Körper halb auf seinem Schoß liegen und sein Atem floss heiß über die Haut des anderen, als er fortfuhr, diesen unglaublichen Körper langsam mit beiden Händen zu erkunden. Als Vegeta über Kakarotts Sixpack strich, öffneten sich plötzlich die Augen des jüngeren Saiyajin. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und seine Augenlider flatterten, bevor er ganz zu sich kam, und seine Augen die von Vegeta fanden. Dessen Hand ruhte immer noch auf dem Sternum des auf seinem Schoß liegenden Körpers. Vegeta sah Verwirrung in diesen Augen flackern. __

__

_„Ve... Vegeta.....? Was ist passiert?"_

__

„Baka... Du bist ohnmächtig geworden." In Vegetas Stimme war nichts von seinem sonstigen Sarkasmus, aber Goku hörte Besorgnis. Und die Stimme war so rau... und Vegeta atmete schneller als sonst. Goku bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er halb auf Vegetas Schoß lag und sich dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Brust befand, auch wenn seine Hand nur ganz leicht spürbar war. Röte stieg in seine Wangen, als er bemerkte, wie schon diese leichte Berührung genügte, um ihn zu erregen. Er sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er völlig nackt war. Und dass man sehr bald sehen würde, wie es um ihn stand... beschämt schloss Goku die Augen._ Ich bin schon wieder schwach... Himmel, er darf nicht sehen, wie es um mich steht! Er ... wird mich sonst hassen..._

Aber er konnte einfach nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Vegeta... wie würde er reagieren... nach allem was geschehen war... Goku versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber alles drehte sich um ihn, und er sackte halb gegen Vegetas nackten Oberkörper. Feuchte Haut streifte die seine. Goku konnte ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er länger verharrte, als es unbedingt nötig war_. Wenn ich dich nur einmal berühren kann... nur ein einziges Mal, Vegeta..._

__

Ganz langsam hob er eine Hand und ließ sie über Vegetas Schulter gleiten. 

„Kakarott... was tust du...?" flüsterte der Prinz heiser. 

„Ich weiß nicht... mmh..." 

Vegeta fühlte Gokus Finger auf seiner Haut wie einen Schock. Nach allem... was er diesem Mann angetan hatte, nach allem, was er über ihn wusste... wollte er ihn noch immer berühren? 

__

_Hat er denn keine Angst, dass die Bestie in mir wieder erwacht? _

__

In Kakarotts Augen war nur eine Bitte und Vegeta spürte keine Gefahr von ihm ausgehen. Er wirkte so... harmlos, wie er da fast schon halb in seinen Armen lag und eine Hand ganz langsam über Vegetas Schlüsselbein gleiten ließ... _Nein... keine Gefahr... oder doch... eine Gefahr anderer Art..._ Vegeta fühlte seinen Atem beschleunigen, als seine Erregung wuchs. Er schluckte trocken. __

__

_Zeit, es zuzugeben, nicht wahr, Prinz? Du willst diesen Mann! Ja... Ich will seine Berührung... ich möchte... oh Kami... was ist es, das ich brauche? Ich habe Angst... aber er kann mir nichts tun... ich bin sogar stärker... würde es weh tun... wenn ich es zulasse...? Vielleicht nicht... Aber... Klauen in der Dunkelheit... was wenn es wieder erwacht... Was wenn... ich die Kontrolle verliere...? _

__

Wie von selbst fuhr Vegetas Hand fort, über Gokus Haut zu streichen und der erkannte die langsame, zögernde Bewegung als die Bestätigung, die der Prinz nicht zu äußern gewillt war, gar nicht äußern konnte. Trotz der Schmerzen bewegte Goku sich in eine sitzende Position, so dass er und Vegeta sich fast auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Hungrig trank er den Anblick des halbnackten Körpers vor sich in sich hinein. Halb geschlossene Augen ruhten auf den seinen und Vegetas Berührung sandte elektrische Impulse durch seinen ganzen Körper, so dass er zitterte._ Wenn ich es richtig mache... nur dieses eine Mal... Vielleicht kann ich dir für kurze Zeit Schutz vor dem Schatten bieten...? _

__

„Mein Prinz... bitte... lass mich dir zeigen..." 

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Goku vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich sacht. Plötzlich legte Vegeta eine Hand in Gokus Haare und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem feurigen Kuss. __

__

Son Goku verlor sich fast in diesem Gefühl. Vegetas Mund war so warm und weich und einladend... vorsichtig testete er mit der Zungespitze, ob der Prinz gewillt war, weiter zu gehen, und fand sich willig öffnende Lippen. Vegetas Zunge umspielte die seine und beide begannen, vorsichtig den jeweils anderen zu erforschen. Hungrig presste sich Son Goku an Vegetas nassen Körper. __

__

_Ich habe so lange auf darauf gewartet... dich nur berühren zu dürfen... oh Vegeta... mein Prinz...._

__

Er platzierte federleichte Küsse auf Vegetas Stirn, seine Wangen und sein Kinn. Ein kleines Stöhnen entfuhr dem Prinzen, als sich seine Augen vollends schlossen und er den Kopf leicht zur Seite nahm, so dass Son Goku darin fortfahren konnte, diese schwerelosen Küsse auf seine Haut zu hauchen. Er spürte, wie Gokus Mund seinen Hals entlang fuhr und einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle am Halsansatz setzte. Seine Erregung wuchs und er begann, ganz leicht zu zittern, als er die Zunge des anderen spürte, wie sie ganz langsam Kreise auf seiner wasserbenetzten Haut zeichnete. Gokus Kopf sank tiefer und diese raue und doch sanfte Zunge fuhr fort, feurige Zeichen auf Vegetas Haut zu schreiben. Vegetas ganzes Ich war nur auf diesen einen Punkt gerichtet, wo ihn diese warme Sensation berührte. Spiralen aus flüssigem Feuer zogen sich von seiner Halsbeuge über die Schultern hinab zu seinem Brustkorb. Vegeta konnte einen leichten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als er diese unvertraute und aufregende Wärme über seiner einen Brustwarze spürte. Langsam glitt Gokus Zunge darüber, und er schien die Schauer zu genießen, die dies durch Vegetas Körper jagte. Dann schlossen sich Gokus Lippen um die Knospe und als scharfe Zähne ganz vorsichtig daran zu knabbern begannen, fuhr es wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch Vegeta und er presste sich instinktiv gegen Goku, hungerte nach dieser Berührung. Dessen Hände strichen besitzergreifend über Vegetas Rücken und glitten über stahlharte Muskeln, bis sie schließlich auf Vegetas Schwanz stießen. Lange Finger begannen damit, das weiche rotbraune Fell zu streicheln. Dies schickte Schauer unvorstellbarer Lust durch VegetasKörper. Jeder Gedanke an etwas anderes als den Augenblick war sofort verloren, als diese wunderbaren Finger oh so langsam vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze strichen. Mit jedem langsamen Strich bog sich Vegetas Körper und stieß gegen Gokus, so dass sich ihrer beider Lenden berührten. Beide waren inzwischen hart vor Erregung und die Bewegung verursachte die köstlichste Reibung, so dass ihrer beider Körper vor Lust erschauerten. 

Goku konnte nicht genug bekommen von dem Anblick, dem Geruch, der Bewegung dieses wunderbaren, perfekten Wesens, dessen kehlige Laute ihm Schauder über den Körper jagten. Er wollte diesen wundervollen Körper sich vor Lust winden sehen, wollte, dass Vegeta wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit alles vergaß über die Weißglut der Berührung ihrer beider Körper. 

__

_Ich will... dich... ich will dass du erfährst, was es heißen kann... dass es nicht nur Schmerz und Erniedrigung sein muss... Vegeta... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es richtig machen kann für dich... aber ich werde alles geben, was ich habe, was ich bin... was ich kann..._

__

Eine seiner Hände fuhr über Vegetas Rücken, die andere strich langsam durch das weiche Fell seines Schwanzes. Vegeta keuchte jedes Mal auf, wenn Goku über seinen Schwanz strich und die unbewusste Bewegung seiner Hüften erregte Goku immer mehr. Er ließ die Zunge über Vegetas samtartige Haut wandern, inhalierte tief den raubkatzenartigen Duft des Mannes, dessen halbgeschlossene Augen vor Lust verschleiert waren. Vegetas Geschmack auf seiner Zunge war exquisit, und er kostete ihn aus bis zum letzten. Der Prinz stöhnte rau auf, als die Erregung begann, ihn in heißen Wellen zu durchpulsen. Er wollte, er brauchte mehr...besitzergreifend schlang er die Arme um den Körper vor ihm, wollte näher sein... aber er spürte Goku unter seinem Griff zusammenzucken.__

__

„Ah... Vegeta, bitte..." 

Durch den Schleier der Lust sah Vegeta den Ausdruck von Schmerz auf Gokus Gesicht. Natürlich..... der Jüngere war ja verletzt... vorsichtig lockerte er seinen Griff und wurde mit einem Aufseufzen belohnt.__

__

„Mein Prinz... lass mich dir einfach... Freude bereiten....." 

Es war absolut gegen Vegetas Natur, aber... er wusste, er würde dem anderen nur Schmerz zufügen und die Lust, die die federleichten Berührungen ihm brachten waren so intensiv... konnte er es wagen und einem anderen die Initiative überlassen? _Vertraue ich dir? Nach allem was geschehen ist... wie kannst DU mir vertrauen? Aber du tust es... ja... aah..._

__

„Kakarott... hnnn....." 

Der Prinz sank zurück und ließ Goku gewähren. Der fuhr fort Vegeta, zu verwöhnen. Seine Zunge schnellte über diesen märchenhaften Körper, über sanft gebräunte Haut, über stahlharte Muskeln, erforschte jede Kurve, jede Beugung, jede Rundung. Er widmete sich erst der einen Knospe, dann der andere, bis beide sich erregt verhärtet hatten. Dann ging er weiter auf die Reise. Er leckte und er knabberte, er streichelte und er küsste ihn, bis Vegeta leise stöhnend vor ihm lag und unkontrolliert zitterte. Vorsichtig berührten Gokus Finger Vegetas Hose. Zupften am Band. Vegeta zitterte ein wenig mehr, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren... er sah Goku nur an aus diesen feurigen dunklen Augen an, halbverborgen durch schwere Augenlider. Dann schloss er sie seufzend und der Prinz entspannte sich. 

__

_Vertrau mir, mein Prinz..._

__

Vorsichtig streifte Goku die Hose über Vegetas Hüften und warf sie schließlich beiseite, wo sie klatschnass liegen blieb. Vegeta saß jetzt halb gegen die Wand gelehnt und Goku kniete vor ihm und widmete sich dem nun befreiten Rest seines wunderschönen Ouji. Kräftige Hände fuhren von den schlanken Fesseln an muskulösen Beinen empor, jeden Zentimeter erfühlend, und er bedachte dabei die empfindliche Innenseite der Schenkel mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit . Dann folgte eine feurige Zunge demselben Weg. __

__

„Saaa... kireina..." 

Vegeta war im Himmel. Noch niemals zuvor war ihm so etwas widerfahren. Seine gesamte Welt konzentrierte sich nur noch auf diese Hände, auf diese brennende Magie, die sich in Schlangenpfaden um seinen Körper wand. 

„Ahnn..... hnnnn..." 

Vegeta Erregung war beinahe unerträglich. Er war so hart, dass er meinte, sterben zu müssen, wenn er nicht bald Erlösung fand. Und diese magische Zunge fuhr immer weiter fort über seinen Körper zu tanzen und unendlich sensitive Punkte zu finden, die Wellen von purer Lust durch den Körper des Prinzen sandten. Inzwischen bewegte er sich rhythmisch zuKakarotts Bewegungen und bei jeder Berührung entfuhr ihm ein raues Stöhnen. Aber das war egal, alles was zählte, war die Berührung, war dieser Himmel auf Erden und der schwarzhaarige alabasterne Engel, der ihn ihm brachte und die Erlösung... Oh Gott... wie von selbst schlich sich seine Hand herab, er wollte, er musste etwas tun... 

„Aaaah... Kakarott..... ich brauche...!" 

„Shhh... mein wunderschöner Prinz....." 

Vegetas Hand wurde sanft aber bestimmt auf ihrem Wege aufgehalten. Stöhnend wand sich der Prinz unter der höllisch langsamen und sanften Qual, die jede dieser flammenden Berührungen für ihn bedeutete..._ Oh Kami... ich sterbe... wenn das der Tod ist, dann will ich immer nur von deinen Händen sterben..._

__

Plötzlich fühlte Vegeta eine warme Feuchtigkeit, die ganz leicht seine harte, aufgerichtete und pulsierende Männlichkeit berührte. Der kurze Kontakt war genug um ihn in Ekstase aufstöhnen zu lassen und sein Rücken bog sich und er strebte der Berührung entgegen. 

„ Hnnn..... aaa... Kakaaaaaaaaa......." 

„Ja..." 

__

Und dann spürte der Prinz diese heiße Sensation auf seiner Männlichkeit. Erst wurde er nur probeweise berührt, es wurde genippt und getestet und versuchsweise geleckt und jede kurze, viel zu kurze Berührung brachte Vegeta an den Rand des Wahnsinns, bis er blendend weiße Sterne vor Augen sah, und jeder Nerv in flammender Ekstase aufloderte. Aber das war noch gar nichts verglichen mit der Hitze, die ihn kurz darauf unkontrolliert aufschreien ließ, als sich paradiesische Feuchtigkeit vollständig um seinen pulsierenden Schaft schloss.__

__

„Aaaaaaaah..... !" 

Vegetas Augen rollten nach hinten und er bog sich Goku entgegen, als er das letzte bisschen Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er fühlte starke Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihn sicher an seinem Platz hielten. Der Prinz wimmerte und flehte mit jeder Bewegung nach mehr... er brauchte es so... Dann wurde er in ganzer Länge von dieser wonnevollen Wärme umschlossen und sein Körper wurde zu einem einzigen brennenden weißglühenden Inferno, das immer wieder und wieder angefacht wurde, als dieser himmlische Mund ihn umschloss und ganz langsam anfing zu saugen und zu lecken, die Zunge in langen Spiralen um ihn herum bewegte. Vegeta schrie und stöhnte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, er wollte mehr... schneller... stärker... Starke Halsmuskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen und ließen ihn in Ekstase gegen diese sanften aber bestimmten Hände rebellieren. Als eine dieser Hände sich löste und nach hinten griff und zusätzlich seinen Schwanz mit langen Strichen massierte, war es endgültig um den Prinzen geschehen und mit einem letzten lauten Aufschrei kam er. __

__

Die Welt explodierte um ihn herum und tausend Sterne schossen in die Samtschwärze seiner Augenlider, als jedes bisschen von ihm gierig geschluckt und aufgeleckt wurde. 

Eine Ewigkeit später ließ die Spannung endlich nach und Vegeta brach zusammen. 

Seine Haut fühlte sich fast fiebrig heiß an. Und immer noch waren diese magischen Hände überall, streichelten ihn, beruhigten ihn, massierten ihn. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Kakarott kniete vor ihm, die nassen Haare völlig verwuschelt und seine Augen... sie blickten so sanft und so fragend... 

„Vegeta..." 

Vegetas Blick wanderte den Körper dieses Engels auf Erden hinab, von dem er bis heute nicht wirklich gewusst hatte, dass er direkt vor seiner Nase gewesen war. Er bewunderte die nass glänzenden Muskeln und die glatte Haut. Und er sah, dass der Jüngere noch immer hart wie Stahl war. Er zitterte, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken, statt dessen streichelte er sanft durch Vegetas Haare. Dann beugte er sich vor und forderte einmal mehr den Mund seines Prinzen in einem feurigen Kuss. Als sie sich trennten, schwer atmend und keuchend, spürte Vegeta, dass er noch immer – oder schon wieder - erregt war. Alleine der Geruch diesesperfekten Wesens genügte, um ihn wieder dahin zurück zu bringen, wo er sich kurz zuvor befunden hatte. 

Son Goku genoss den Anblick seines Prinzen. Nichts in seinem bisherigen Leben war mit dem Gefühl zu vergleichen, als sich dieser perfekte Körper unter seiner Berührung wand und diese samtigen Lippen seinen Namen stöhnten. Er hatte so sehr gewollt, dass Vegeta nichts als Lust empfand... er hoffte verzweifelt, dass er dem Prinzen gerecht geworden war. Doch in seinem Inneren brannte noch immer ein Feuer... Erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam bewusst, wie erregt er selber war und wie sehr sein Körper danach schrie, erlöst zu werden...Durstig trank er den Anblick seines Prinzen in sich hinein. _Ich will... oh Kami... ich brauche... aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist... Vegeta... ich kann nicht... _

__

Und in diesem Moment sah sein Prinz zu ihm auf, aus großen und dunklen Augen. Eine Hand wurde gehoben und fuhr ganz sanft an seiner Wange entlang. Dann schloss Vegeta zitternd die Augen und schluckte, bevor er sprach. 

„Kakarott... du kannst... wenn du willst... tue es..." __

__

Vegetas Stimme zitterte und das war so ungewohnt, dass es Goku Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Was war es, was Vegeta ihm da anbot? Goku war nicht gar so naiv, wie der Prinz es gerne von ihm annahm – das hatte er ihm wohl eben nachhaltig bewiesen – aber er hatte keine Erfahrung in dieser speziellen Sache... war noch niemals zuvor mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen - er wusste nicht, wie... _Was, wenn ich es falsch mache? Wenn ich dir weh tue? Nein... ich darf nicht... _Aber gleichzeitig zitterte sein Körper unter Vegetas Blick und er ahnte dass es das war, was er wollte..... was immer Vegeta ihm auch anbot... aber die Augen des Prinzen waren so leer... so leer... das Feuer darin erloschen...__

__

Vegeta schloss die Augen._ Da, es ist raus. Ich habe es gesagt... Aber... er... hat soviel gegeben... er gibt immer... ist es da nicht an der Zeit ihm auch etwas zu geben? Und ich weiß es... ich kenne es... es wird schnell vorbei sein... es kann nicht so schlimm sein wie damals... nein... oh nein... nie wieder... Kakarott... Warum habe ich das gesagt... oh Kami... nein... aber ich sehe wie du zitterst... Du brauchst..... und ich, ich will... oh Gott... Fuck... „Exakt. Genau das ist es, was du ihm angeboten hast, Prinz...", meldete sich die kleine hämische Stimme in seinem Kopf zurück. Oh, shit..._

__

Vegeta öffnete die Augen wieder, verwirrt, weil nichts geschah. Er sah direkt in Kakarotts Gesicht. Er hatte einen sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Und obwohl er immer noch vor Erregung zitterte, wie Vegeta sehr wohl bemerkte, näherte er sich dem Prinzen nicht. Dessen Augen weiteten sich.__

__

„Kakarott.....?" 

„Vegeta... führ mich nicht in Versuchung..." 

Gokus Stimme war rau vor Erregung. Es kostete ihn jedes bisschen Kraft, sich nicht auf den Prinzen zu stürzen – und ihn ... zu nehmen... sich zu eigen zu machen... hart und wild..._ oh Kami... ich brauche... aber ich darf nicht... darf nicht... es ist falsch... ich glaube, ich sterbe gleich... _Er atmete tief ein und Vegetas Duft brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich näher. Er berührte samtweiche nasse Haut. _Oh Gott... ich muss an mich halten... aber ich kann nicht... kann nicht... _er sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie Vegeta ergeben den Kopf abwandte und ihm freien Zugang anbot, aber er war nicht wie vorhin, das Feuer war noch da, aber es war durchsetzt mit... Furcht, wie Goku sehr deutlich am Geruch des Prinzen wahrnehmen konnte. Furcht... überall, warum fiel ihm das jetzt erst auf? Aber es erregte ihn auch... irgendwie..._ oh Gott... ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch viel länger zurückhalten kann... _und er beugte sich vor und küsste den Hals seines Prinzen. _Woher kommt diese Verlangen... nach Röte und Hitze... nach Blut... Vegeta... was geschieht mit mir... Ich muss... Ich kann nicht..._

__

Und genau in diesem Moment hörten beide Saiyajin eine Tür zuschlagen und eine laute Stimme, die rief: 

„Vater? Ich bin wieder zu Hause!" 

Goku sah, wie Vegeta erstarrte. __

__

_Das ist... Trunks? _

__

Der ging deutlich hörbar durch das Haus, anscheinend auf der Suche nach seinem Vater. Jetzt konnte man seine Schritte auf der Treppe hören. Er hatte sicher die Dusche gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob Vegeta dort war. Goku sah die Augen des Prinzen gehetzt umherfliegen. Er wurde sich der ganzen Szenerie bewusst. Sie beide vollkommen nackt in einer Dusche, umhüllt von Wasserdampf, obwohl das heiße Wasser zumindest alle Spuren beseitigte. Ihre Kleidung lag überall verstreut und er war gerade im Begriff gewesen... was zu tun.....? _Oh nein... Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Es ist falsch... Vegeta... weißt du, was du gesagt hast...? Ich glaube nicht... Du... willst das nicht wirklich... oder? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde... ohne dein volles Einverständnis? Niemals! Ich will, dass Du mich begehrst... so wie ich dich begehre._

__

Vegetas Augen trafen die seinen und Goku sah darin Scham und Wut und Verzweiflung. Er wusste plötzlich, dass wenn Trunks sie so fand... dass Vegeta vielleicht daran zerbrechen würde. Er selbst schämte sich nicht, aber der Prinz... er wusste um Vegetas Stolz, wusste um die Probleme... es war unmöglich vorherzusagen, wie er reagieren würde, aber Goku wusste, dass er dies irgendwie verhindern musste... Er traf eine Entscheidung.__

__

Vegetas Herz raste. _Was hätte ich beinahe getan? Was habe ich... wie konnte ich nur? Wie konnte ich so schwach werden? Ich habe ihn praktisch angefleht... Trunks... Du hast mich vielleicht gerettet - vor mir selber. Aber... ich weiß nicht, was ich tue, wenn... Vom Regen in die Traufe. Wie kann ich mit dieser Schande leben? So ist es schon schlimm genug, aber wenn Trunks... ich werde... uns lieber alle umbringen, als zuzulassen, dass mein Sohn... meine Schande sieht... _Vegeta wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Kakarott plötzlich mit einer erstaunlich fließenden Bewegung aufstand. Eine starke Hand packte sein Handgelenk und der Prinz wurde taumelnd auf die Füße gezogen, obwohl sich Kakarotts Gesicht dabei vor Schmerz verzog. Diese dunklen brennenden Augen bohrten sich eindringlich in die seinen. Trunks Schritte waren inzwischen am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen. 

„Vegeta! Still jetzt! Überlass alles mir!" 

__

_Wa...? Was hast du vor? Was willst du... _Vegeta wurde sanft aber bestimmt in eine Ecke der Duschkabine gedrängt und Goku stellte sich vor ihn. Der Prinz aller Saiyajin war verwirrt und allmählich sehr wütend. Wie kann er es wagen, mir Befehle zu erteilen? Was hat der Baka jetzt wieder... Weiter kam er nicht, denn jetzt näherten sich Trunks Schritte dem Gästezimmer. Zögernd betrat der junge Demi-Saiyajin den Raum.__

__

„Hallo? Vater?" 

„Trunks? Bist du das?" 

„G... Goku-san?" 

„Ah, gomen-ne, Trunks... ich und Vegeta haben...", eine unmerkliche Pause, "zusammen trainiert und ich hab ganz schön was abbekommen. Da dachte ich, ich könnte mich erst kurz duschen und verarzten, bevor ich nach Hause gehe." 

„Ah... darum sieht der Gravitationsraum aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Was ist passiert?" 

Dem Klang seiner Worte nach näherte Trunks sich jetzt dem Badezimmer. Als er an Gokus breiter Brust vorbeispähte, konnte Vegeta den undeutlichen Schemen seines Sohnes im Türrahmen ausmachen. Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass ihrer beider Söhne an Gokus Ungezwungenheit gewöhnt waren und kein Problem damit hatten, einander nackt zu sehen. 

Goku wandte den Kopf, während er mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Stimme ganz normal klingen zu lassen, während er so tat, als würde er sich waschen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein breiter Körper und der inzwischen reichlich vorhandene Wasserdampf ein gewisses Saiyajin-Prinzen-großes Objekt vor Trunks verbarg. Es fiel ihm allerdings schwer, seine normale Stimme beizubehalten, denn weil sie so eng standen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Haut öfter über Vegetas glitt und er war noch immer... erregt... 

__

„Oh... es war ein ziemlich heftiger Kampf diesmal. Wusstest Du, dass Vegeta den dritten Level erreicht hat?." 

„Wirklich? Ist nicht wahr! Das freut mich für ihn! Das dürfte seinem Ego ja unheimlich Auftrieb gegeben haben! Sugoi, auch wenn wir jetzt den Gravitationsraum erneuern lassen müssen... Manometer, ich muss euch mal bei eurem nächsten Kampf zusehen, das muss ein erstaunliches Schauspiel gewesen sein heute!" 

_Wenn du wüsstest... _dachten beide Saiyajin in der Dusche simultan.__

__

„Äh ja... es war... interessant", erwiderte Goku schließlich und Vegeta sah ihn erröten. Baka. 

„Goku-san, weißt du, wo Tousan jetzt ist?" 

„Hmm... er wollte sich auch frisch machen. Ich weiß nicht, er wird irgendwo im Haus sein!" 

Und gleichzeitig hoffte Goku verzweifelt, dass entweder Trunks nicht daran dachte, nach dem Ki seines Vaters zu suchen oder dieser die Vernunft besessen hatte, seines zu löschen. 

Trunks nächster Satz erleichterte ihn. 

„Er hat sein Ki gedämpft, keine Ahnung warum. Will wahrscheinlich mal wieder seine Ruhe haben. Naja, dann rede ich später mit ihm. Jya, Goku-san! 

"Jya Trunks…!" 

Und endlich verließ der lilahaarige Demi-Saiyajin das Badezimmer. Goku atmete auf. Zumindest ein Gutes hatte das Ganze – der Zwischenfall hatte seine Erregung recht effektiv abgekühlt. Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass Vegeta sich sehr unwohl fühlte in seiner Ecke. Er weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Kaum war er sicher, dass Trunks weg war, glitt er wie der Blitz an Goku vorbei und war schon aus der Dusche, als der ihm noch ein fragendes „Vegeta?" hinterrief. __

__

Goku sah ihm besorgt nach. Er wollte ihm folgen, aber er hatte völlig vergessen, wie schwach er noch immer war... ein Stich durchfuhr ihn, als eine Rippe ob der plötzlichen Bewegung warnend protestierte. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Seine seelischer Zustand tat auch nichts dazu, dass es ihm besser ging. Er spürte die Verwirrung in seinem Prinzen nur zu deutlich. Aber... es war so wunderschön gewesen... alleine bei dem Gedanken daran schloss Goku die Augen und seufzte. Er wusste, dass sein Körper unbefriedigt war.... _Was wird jetzt geschehen... Koibito? Wirst du... damit klarkommen? Oder wirst du dich oder mich dafür hassen...? Oh Vegeta... es tut mir so leid... fast hätte ich meine Beherrschung verloren. _

__

Vegetas Angebot war so überraschend gekommen... aber wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte... dieses Zittern, der leere Ausdruck in den Augen... etwas war falsch gewesen..._ Vegeta... ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich wirst... ich fürchte... ich kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst... wie kann ich dir nur helfen, zu vergessen...? Ich wünschte... _

__

Plötzlich hatte Goku eine Eingebung. Ein Glimmer trat in seine Augen, als er begann, einen Plan zu entwickeln. Das würde einige Vorbereitungen erfordern. Langsam und immer noch nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen verließ Son Goku die Dusche. Einen Moment lang sah er unschlüssig auf die Überreste seiner Jeans. DIE würde er ganz sicher nie wieder anziehen. 

_Shimata... das war mein letztes Paar Jeans! In letzter Zeit habe ich einen ziemlichen Verschleiß an Klamotten. Muss dringend was Neues einkaufen. _

__

Goku nahm sich den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, der auf dem Boden lag und begann so gut es ging, seine Verletzungen zu versorgen. Dann wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Lenden und verließ den Raum, in der Hoffnung, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden. 

Da er nicht wusste, wohin er sich wenden sollte, suchte er nach Trunks Ki. Das von Vegeta war noch immer gedämpft. Er fand den jungen Demi-Saiyajin in der geräumigen Küche der Capsule Corp, wo er am Tisch saß und irgendwie depressiv vor sich hin starrte. Er strahlte Verwirrung aus. Er hob den Blick, als Goku den Raum betrat. 

„Goku-san?" fragte er verwundert. 

„Hallo Trunks. Sag mal... meine Klamotten sind beim Training total geshreddert worden. Habt ihr irgendwas, was ich anziehen kann?" 

__

„Warum benutzt du nicht die Instant Transmission, um schnell nach Hause zu kommen?" 

Goku zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Ehrlich gesagt... ich bin ziemlich fertig. Vegeta hat mich wirklich erwischt diesmal... ich hab nicht genug Kraft für die MT." 

Trunks sah ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie niedrig das Ki des sonst so kraftvollen und fröhlichen Kriegers gesunken war. Irgendwie kam ihm das ganze sehr spanisch vor. Der total zerstörte Gravitationsraum... und das nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage... Vater verhält sich auch merkwürdig. Goten... - Trunks zuckte kurz zusammen beim Gedanken an seinen besten Freund, der Teil seiner eigenen Probleme war, Goten hatte ihm erzählt, wie Vegeta sich gestern verhalten hatte. Das war alles höchst sonderbar. Irgendwie wurde Goku in letzter Zeit ein wenig sehr oft schwer verletzt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber... Trunks hatte eigene Sorgen und so war er beinahe dankbar für die Ablenkung durch ein praktisch zu lösendes Problem. 

„Mal schauen ob wir bei mir etwas finden, was ausreicht, bis du wieder deine eigenen Sachen hast." Er maß Son Goku mit Blicken. 

„Könnte aber schwierig werden..." 

Son Goku folgte Vegetas Sohn die Treppe hinauf zu dessen Zimmer. Trunks wühlte in allen Schränken herum, und fand ein Shirt, das ihm viel zu groß war. Es war vor einigen Jahren mal in Mode gewesen, viel zu große Sachen zu tragen, wie er Goku beiläufig erklärte. Leider hatte sich diese Mode aber nicht auf Hosen erstreckt. Trotzdem zog Goku das Shirt dankbar an, das ihm fast genau passte. Plötzlich hatte Trunks eine Eingebung. 

„In einem der Gästezimmer könnten noch alte Sachen von dir sein... du hast ja oft genug hier übernachtet, ich bin sicher, da ist auch mal was liegen geblieben. Warte, ich schau nach." 

Und mit diesen Worten war Trunks auch schon verschwunden. Goku blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Erschöpft setzt er sich auf das Bett. Seine Kraft kehrte langsam zurück, aber Schmerzen hatte er noch immer. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Vegeta stürmte herein. Er hatte sich inzwischen angezogen und trug ein Paar Jeans und ein schlichtes schwarzes Shirt. Sein Schwanz peitschte nervös von einer Seite zur anderen. 

„Trunks, ich..." begann er, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehe. Goku hätte schwören können, dass Vegetas Schwanz sich wie eine Flaschenbürste sträubte. Er hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Kakarott?" 

Vegeta war verwirrt. _Wieso ist Kakarott in Trunks Zimmer... und noch dazu... uh... halbnackt?_

Er fühlte, wie er errötete und das machte ihn wütend. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch weg von hier, weg von allem und vor allem weg von Kakarott, bis er seine Gedanken in eine vernünftige Reihenfolge gebracht hatte._ Aber es scheint, als kann ich ihm nicht entkommen. Shimata! Was zum Geier macht er hier?_

__

„Nani...?" 

Goku sah an sich herunter. 

„Ich brauch was zum Anziehen, so kann ich nicht raus", erklärte er sachlich. 

Vegeta nickte nur, die Augen groß, und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Wortlos verließ er das Zimmer. Er sah nicht den verletzten Ausdruck in Gokus Augen, als er halb ging, halb 

floh. 

__

_Vegeta... ich dachte..... es ändert sich vielleicht etwas zwischen uns... aber es scheint, da habe ich mich getäuscht... Warum nur muss es immer so weh tun, wenn ich dich gehen sehe? Aber egal. Ich weiß jetzt, was zu tun ist, und egal was auch die Folgen sind... ich werde es tun. Für dich. Dann kannst du vielleicht... dann können wir..._

__

Als Trunks das Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er den merkwürdigen Ausdruck in Gokus Augen, schwieg aber. Er hatte tatsächlich eine dunkelblaue lockere Hose gefunden, anscheinend das Unterteil eines Gi, die noch in einem der zahlreichen Schränke gehangen war. Sie sah aus, als könnte sie Gokus Größe haben. Und tatsächlich passte sie halbwegs. Sie saß zwar etwas zu eng und spannte über Gokus Hintern, würde aber gehen. 

Dankbar zog Goku sie an. Dann räusperte er sich, denn er hatte noch einen Anschlag auf den jungen Demi-Saiyajin vor. 

„Trunks...?" 

„Ja...?" 

„Ich... wollte dich noch etwas fragen." 

Der junge Mann drehte sich neugierig um und sah Goku an. 

„Was?" 

„Ich habe eine Bitte... ich... nun... es ist so... ich brauche den Dragonball-Radar und ich wollte fragen..." 

„Den Radar? Du willst die Dragonballs suchen gehen? Warum?" 

„Ich... das... kann ich dir nicht sagen..." Goku biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte mit so einer Frage gerechnet, es war nur natürlich, dass Trunks neugierig war. Aber er konnte unmöglich sagen, weshalb er die Dragonballs brauchte, und er brachte es nicht über sich, den Jungen anzulügen. Er hoffte einfach, dass Trunks verstehen würde. Trunks sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. Auf seinem Gesicht wechselten sich verschiedene Emotionen ab. Schließlich nickte er. 

„Gut... ich weiß nicht genau, wo der Radar ist, aber er müsste irgendwo in Mutters altem Labor liegen." Goku sah genau, dass bei diesen Worten ein Schatten über Trunks Gesicht glitt. Die Erinnerung an seine verstorbene Mutter war immer noch schmerzhaft für ihn. Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ist lange her, dass wir die Dragonballs zuletzt gebraucht haben. Aber warum fragst du eigentlich nicht einfach Dende?" 

__

_Weil er sich nicht so leicht abspeisen ließe. Er würde wissen wollen, wofür ich die Dragonballs brauche, und das kann ich ihm nicht sagen..., _dachte Son Goku. Laut sagte er:__

__

„Ich brauche mal wieder eine Ablenkung. Eine Suche wäre genau das richtige. Außerdem... so wichtig ist die Sache nicht und ich möchte Dende nicht damit belästigen."_ Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist lebenswichtig. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass jemand MICH belästigt, bevor ich nicht zuende gebracht habe, was ich vorhabe..._

__

„Gut... wollen wir gleich schauen, ob wir ihn finden?" 

Son Goku nickte dankbar und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Labor. 

Als die Tür mit einem Zischen aufglitt, musste Goku auch schlucken. Dies war Bulmas Allerheiligstes gewesen... er vermisste seine alte Freundin sehr._ Sie war immer die Klügste von uns... und sie kannte Vegeta besser als jeder andere... ich bin sicher, sie würde verstehen... _Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, was im Moment wichtig war. Keine Zeit für Erinnerungen und Wünsche. __

__

Die großen, zum Garten weisenden Fenster waren verhängt und auf allem lag eine feine Staubschicht, aber ansonsten war das Labor noch ganz genau so, wie Bulma es verlassen hatte. Sie war nicht hier gestorben, sondern in einem der anderen Labore, als eine ihrer Erfindungen nach hinten losgegangen war und den ganzen Raum in Brand gesetzt hatte. Das automatische Löschsystem hatte das Schlimmste verhindert, so dass sich das Feuer nicht hatte ausbreiten können, aber die Explosion war so heftig und verheerend gewesen, dass Bulma keine Chance gehabt hatte. Und es war ein Unfall gewesen... eine Art von natürlichem Tod, weshalb sie sie nicht hatten wiederbeleben können. Alle hatten damals sehr um die fröhliche, intelligente, blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin getrauert, aber am allermeisten hatte Trunks gelitten. Son Goku wollte sich gerne vorstellen, dass Bulma und Chichi jetzt beide im Jenseits im Himmel waren und dort gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit hatten. Die Vorstellung tröstete ihn. 

Trunks begann, systematisch das Labor abzusuchen, wobei er so wenig Spuren wie möglich zurück ließ. Sowohl er als auch Bulmas Eltern hatten nicht gewollt, dass etwas an diesem Raum verändert wurde, der selbst nach all der Zeit noch immer so sehr nach Bulma aussah, dass man glauben könnte, sie würde im nächsten Augenblick durch die Tür kommen. 

Goku hatte beinahe Angst, etwas zu berühren. Es war, als würde man eine Grabstätte betreten. Etwas Undefinierbares schwebte über diesem Ort. Als wäre Bulmas Geist noch immer anwesend. Beide suchten vorsichtig aber gründlich, doch sie konnten den Radar nicht finden. Langsam begann Goku sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Ohne den Radar würde es schwierig bis unmöglich werden, seinen Plan auszuführen. _ Ach Bulma... was würdest du wohl zu der ganzen Sache sagen? Du hast Vegeta geliebt, nicht wahr? Was würdest du davon halten, dass dein bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen deine Gefühle teilt...? Würdest du es... abstoßend finden? Wärst du eifersüchtig? Ich hoffe nicht... du und Vegeta, ihr hattet eine ganz eigene Beziehung. Es war zum Ende hin mehr eine ganz besondere Freundschaft, nicht wahr? Hättest du mich verstanden? Hast du ihn verstanden? Hat er je zu dir geredet – dir erzählt, was in seinem Leben schief gelaufen ist? Er hat dich oft genug verletzt, er war auch zu dir nicht gerade warm und freundlich. Aber du... in deinen Augen war er nicht der kaltblütige Killer. Du hast tiefer gesehen... wie tief? Ich wünschte, du wärst hier, alte Freundin, ich wünschte, du könntest mir zuhören, wie du es so oft getan hast... ich wünschte, du würdest mir helfen... ihm helfen... ach Bulma... ich fürchte, dass er Hilfe braucht, die ich alleine ihm niemals geben kann... wie könnte ich auch... ich bin nicht so klug, ich mache sicher alles falsch... ich habe solche Angst, dass er vor meinen Augen zerbricht... Bulma... hilf mir, ihm zu helfen..._

__

Plötzlich spürte Goku einen sachten Lufthauch, der ihn umspielte. Woher er kam, war ihm ein Rätsel, denn in dem Labor gab es keine Öffnung, durch die er hätte eindringen können. Aber er brachte ein kribbelndes Gefühl mit sich, das Goku fast zum Niesen brachte, an seinen Haarspitzen zupfte und seine Augen flimmern ließ. Es fühlte sich fast an, als würde er sanft vorwärts gestupst. 

„Was...?", flüsterte er überrascht. Das Drängen wurde ungeduldiger und er konnte beinahe eine Stimme hören, die ihm ins Ohr wisperte,_ Komm schon...! Stell Dich nicht so an!, _genau wie Bulma es getan hätte... Das merkwürdige Gefühl führte ihn zu einem Schrank. Als seine Hand den Griff berührte, vermeinte er, fast so etwas wie ein leises, klingelndes Lachen zu hören und plötzlich füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. 

„Arrigato..." flüsterte er leise, und das kribbelige Gefühl verschwand, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal gestreift zu haben, und eine merkwürdige Wärme durchflutete ihn. Goku lächelte leicht. Sie hatte ihn immer am besten verstanden... Er öffnete den Schrank und tatsächlich, da lag er, der Dragonball-Radar. Vorsichtig nahm er das runde Gerät an sich. 

„Trunks! Ich habe ihn gefunden!" Erfreut kam Trunks zu Goku hinüber, um sich das Gerät anzusehen. 

„Ah. Gut! Ich wusste schon nicht mehr, wo ich noch suchen sollte." 

Probeweise drückte Goku den Knopf an der Seite des Gerätes, der es einschalten sollte. Eigentlich sollten jetzt kleine grüne Punkte die Position der Dragonballs anzeigen – aber nichts geschah. Enttäuscht sah Goku den Radar an. Dann schüttelte er ihn versuchsweise heftig. Entsetzt riss Trunks ihm das empfindliche Gerät aus den Händen. 

„Goku! Gib das her! Ich meine... lass mich mal sehen!" Vorsichtig – erheblich vorsichtiger als Goku jedenfalls – nahm Trunks das kompakte Gerät in Augenschein. Dann seufzte er. 

„Sieht aus, als wären einige Kontakte unterbrochen. Ich kann das reparieren, aber es wird ein wenig dauern." 

„Wie lange?" drängte Goku ihn. 

„Ich denke, bis morgen bin ich fertig..." 

Goku atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Gut... sehr gut. Ich danke dir Trunks..." 

„Keine Ursache, Goku-san..." Trunks senkte den Kopf und schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann blickte er auf und Goku war überrascht über die Intensität der Gefühle, die aus seinen Augen sprachen. 

„Goku-san... kann ich dich im Gegenzug auch um etwas bitten?" 

„Natürlich, Trunks-kun! Was immer du willst!" Goku lächelte den jungen Mann freundlich an. Er mochte Trunks sehr – hatte den Jungen immer als zur Familie gehörig betrachtet. Jetzt sah er mit leichter Sorge einen Schatten über das feingeschnittene Gesicht ziehen. Trunks räusperte sich unsicher. 

„Ich... ich brauche einen Rat." 

Goku legte fragend den Kopf schief. Das sah nach was Ernstem aus. Kurzentschlossen ließ er sich direkt an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden plumpsen und zog Trunks mit sich. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, stützte das Kinn in die Hand und lächelte. 

„Trunks... ich höre dir gerne zu und ich gebe dir so gut einen Rat, wie ich kann... aber meinst du nicht, dass dein Vater der richtige Ansprechpartner für so etwas wäre.....?" 

Zu seiner großen Sorge wurde Trunks beinahe dunkelrot und wand sich verlegen. 

„Tousan... nein... er würde nie verstehen... er... ich denke nicht... dass ich ihn damit belästigen sollte..." 

Goku seufzte. 

„Ok... ich verstehe. Dann leg mal los. Worum geht es denn?" 

Trunks war immer noch rot und sah zu Boden. Er druckste ein wenig herum, als wüsste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. 

„Umm... es ist so... ich... also..." Trunks holte tief Luft und sprach dann schnell, als wollte er es hinter sich bringen. 

„Ich... da gibt es jemanden... in den ich... ich glaube ich bin..." 

„Verliebt?", lächelte Goku. 

Trunks wurde noch röter, wenn das möglich war und nickte nur. 

„Und wo ist das Problem? Kenne ich die Glückliche? Du bist doch ein hübscher Kerl... Du hast sicher keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Mädchen, oder?" 

„Das ist ja genau das Problem..." würgte Trunks heiser hervor. Er konnte Goku nicht in die Augen sehen. Der schaute überrascht. 

„Nani...?" 

„Es... es ist kein Mädchen..." 

Goku saß da wie vom Donner gerührt. Das also war es... Trunks war anscheinend verliebt... in einen... Mann? Goku lächelte. Das hatte er nicht gedacht, so weit er von Goten gehört hatte, war Vegetas Sohn nicht nur ein Frauenschwarm, sondern dem schönen Geschlecht auch bei weitem nie abgeneigt gewesen. Das war mal eine Überraschung... Wenn nur sein Vater auch... hastig unterdrückte Goku den Gedanken. Er legte eine Hand auf Trunks Schulter, der zu ihm aufblickte und dann hastig wieder wegsah.__

__

„Ich wiederhole es noch mal, Trunks-kun... wo... ist das Problem?" 

Ungläubig sah Trunks zu dem Mann auf, den er als Mentor und guten Freund seit seiner Kindheit kannte. Meinte Goku das ernst? Es war... kein Problem? Der grinste ihn nur offen und ehrlich an. 

„Trunks... lass mal beiseite, was die Menschen manchmal für merkwürdige Vorstellungen haben. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, ich kenne das. Aber... lass dir eins von mir gesagt sein. Wenn du jemanden liebst, von ganzem Herzen, wenn du alles für ihn tun würdest, wenn du nur willst, dass er oder sie glücklich ist, und wenn es heißt, dass du weinst, dass du leidest, dass du stirbst... wenn du so fühlst... dann ist es egal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Liebe ist etwas so Kostbares... sie zu verschwenden wäre die Sünde, nicht das, was ein paar verbohrte Typen da draußen dafür halten. Wenn du wirklich so fühlst, dann lass nichts und niemanden in deinen Weg kommen! Dann geh und sag es demjenigen, sonst könnte es vielleicht zu spät sein. Lass dir die Chance nicht entgehen, glücklich zu sein, Trunks... ich weiß, du hast vielleicht Angst davor, was andere sagen und ganz besonders davor, was er dazu sagt – gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, wie er fühlt? Aber ganz tief drinnen weißt du doch... wenn du es nicht wenigstens versucht hast, wirst du dir dein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen." 

Trunks hörte zu, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt. Er war sehr erstaunt. Goku war redselig, aber selten hatte er ihn eine so lange tiefernste Ansprache halten hören. Gokus ganzes Herz schien hinter diesen Worten zu liegen. Trunks fragte sich... Er seufzte tief. 

„Aber... was ist wenn er... mich nicht liebt? Wenn er... mich hasst dafür? Was ist, wenn es jemand wäre... mit dem ich... befreundet bin? Ich... ich will ihn nicht verlieren..." 

Goku dachte kurz darüber nach. 

„Ja... ich verstehe. Aber... Trunks, du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst. Und... wie ist es denn jetzt? Kannst du denn so weitermachen wie bisher? Dich ganz normal verhalten?" Trunks schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Oh Kami... ich kann kaum atmen, wenn er im selben Raum ist... Mein Herz schlägt dann wie wild. Ich... ich muss ihn immer ansehen... es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nichts bemerkt hat." 

„Dann... wird eure Freundschaft leiden, so oder so. Es ist bitter, ich weiß. Aber... fasse all deinen Mut und sag es ihm. Du bist... etwas ganz besonderes, Trunks..." Genau wie dein Vater. „Du bist intelligent, du siehst gut aus und du bist ein warmherziger, liebenswerter Mensch. Wenn er dich zurückweist, hat er dich sowieso nicht verdient." 

Trunks sah die Wahrheit in diesen Worten, sein Herz sagte ihm dasselbe. Aber es war schwierig... trotzdem war es so schwer... Tapfer schluckte er und nickte dann langsam. 

„Ich... ich werde darüber nachdenken, Goku-san... und... Goku?" 

„Hai?" 

„Danke." 

„Jederzeit wieder, Trunks-chan. Ach und Trunks... ich denke, es würde nicht schaden, wenn du dir eine zweite Meinung einholen würdest. Sprich mit deinem Vater. Ich denke... du könntest herausfinden, dass er vielleicht verständnisvoller ist, als du denkst." _Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Kami, wie ich hoffe, dass ich nicht gerade einen großen Fehler begangen habe._

Goku wiederholte noch einmal die Worte, die er Trunks gerade gesagt hatte, in seinem Herzen und musste plötzlich lächeln._ Ja... Vegeta... ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich so sehr. Es ist egal, was geschehen ist und was noch geschieht, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Und ob Du meine Gefühle nun erwiderst oder nicht, ich werde alles tun, damit Du glücklich wirst._

__

Trunks nickte. Einträchtig standen beide auf, der schwarzhaarige, reinblütige Saiyajin und der lavendelhaarige Demi-Saiyajin, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Labor. Hinter ihnen zischte die Tür zu, und sie sahen nicht den leichten Luftwirbel, der für einen Moment den Staub bewegte und hörten nicht den feinen geisterhaften Seufzer, der einen Moment lang durch die Stille des Labor schwebte, bevor er verklang. 

_Werdet glücklich..._

__

__

_Ende Teil 8_

__

__

__

Anmerkung: 

*ein wenig nervös in die Runde schaut 

Ich wäre besonders dankbar, wenn ihr für dieses Kapitel reviewen würdet... denn das war meine erste (Fast-)Lemon-Szene (und es stimmt alles, was man darüber sagt... es ist WIRKLICH schwer!) und ich bin ganz und gar nicht sicher, wie sie geworden ist. Okay? Erträglich? Schlecht? Bitte... sagt es mir, denn von der Sorte ist ja noch einiges geplant... 

  
Dark Serapha 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	9. The lost chapter

„Schattenseele"

The lost chapter  (KEIN NEUES KAPITEL! GOMEN!)

Vegeta: *stürmt rein, Spandex an mehr als nur an einer Stelle zerfetzt, hochroter Kopf und mehr als nur den üblichen miesgelaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht – er schäumt geradezu

Vegeta: ONNA! BAKA! Hierher! SOFORT!

*ein Haufen Bücher, Papier, Stifte und anderes Zeug in einer Ecke vor einem hell erleuchteten Bildschirm beginnt leise zu zittern und eine Stimme erklingt durch mehrere Schichten Papier

Sera: *gedämpft weil durch Buch „Die Theorie des Internets" zu sprechen versuchend* Nani?!?

Vegeta: Beweg deinen Hintern hierher! Und zwar dalli! *Arme verschränk und wütend mit einem Fuß auftapp

Sera: *kämpft sich durch berge von Büchern 

Sera: Ha.. hai, Vegeta-sama.. *bisschen ängstlich schau, weil keine Ahnung hat, warum er so sauer ist

Vegeta: *tapptapptapp

Vegeta: Weißt Du, was da draußen los ist, onna?

Sera: Öhm.. nö?

Vegeta: Ahnst Du, warum ich so zugerichtet wurde?

Sera: Öhm.. nö?? *zerissenen Spandex anschau - sabber

Vegeta: Da draußen steht ein Riesenmob und brüllt lauthals! Da war ein Mädchen, das hat mich quasi angesprungen. Sie meinte, sie hieße Pan, und ich soll gefälligst was tun, sonst gäbe es Ärger! Und ein anderer von diesen Verrückten, der seinen Namen nicht gesagt hat, meinte, wenn nicht bald was passiert, wärst Du einen Fan los! Und als sie mich gesehen haben, haben sie sich auf mich gestürzt, als wenn sie am verhungern wären und ich ein Stück verdammter Käsekuchen! *langsam rot anläuft vor Wut*

Sera: Mmmh.. *träumerischer Blick* Käsekuchen… *Vegeta anschaus* Mjammm…

Vegeta: Grrr! *dengelt sie* Hör mir gefälligst zu! Weißt Du, was die da draußen wollen?

Sera *grübelz* nö?

Vegeta: Die wollen wissen, warum es noch kein neues Kapitel von „Schattenseele" gibt!

Sera: *blush* ooh…

Vegeta: Jetzt frage ich Dich, onna, und ich bitte dich, zu bemerken, dass ich ernsthaft versuche, ruhig zu bleiben: a) Was ist „Schattenseele" und b) Warum werde ich angefallen, weil es noch kein neues Kapitel davon gibt? Hmmmmmmm?????

Sera: Uuuh.. also.. humm.. ähm.. ach, am besten liest du selbst, was „Schattenseele" ist.. *ihm einen großen Stapel Blätter gibt

Vegeta: *skeptisch schau und zu lesen anfängt

Sera: Und warum es noch kein neues Kapitel gibt? Das ist eine längere Geschichte… Also, erstens brauch ich sowieso immer lange für ein neues Kapitel, vor allem, wo die Kapitel von „Schattenseele" so besonders lang sind. Und bis dann alles betagelesen ist und ich endgültig mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bin, das dauert ein paar Wochen., mindestens.

Vegeta: *ins Lesen vertieft* Sprich nur weiter…

Sera: Ja, und dann hatte ich diesen schrecklichen Writers Block, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Schattenseele von dem ursprünglichen Line-out zu weit abweicht und weil ich glaubte, dass es zu sappy und happy wird – und dass mir, wo ich doch der Master of Angst bin..! Den hab ich aber gottseidank inzwischen überwunden – vor allem Dank Sorion, Azurite und meiner lieben Freundin Saya, sowie all den lieben Leuten, die mir Reviews und Mails geschrieben haben – besonders du, Steve_Ross! Inzwischen bin ich wieder hochmotiviert, weiterzuschreiben.

Vegeta: Angst, ja, klar macht Sinn.. *total in Kapitel 3 vertieft

Sera: Naja, und dann sind Semesterferien gewesen und ich war ein paar Wochen in Urlaub, wo ich nicht so richtig schreiben konnte .- ich hab mich zwar zu einem neuen Kapitel von „Kriegsmond" aufgerafft, aber zu mehr hat es dann nicht gereicht…

Vegeta: „Kriegsmond".. klingt gut.. mmmh..

Sera: Und jetzt hab ich das Problem, das ein paar Leute, die leider ziemlich viel zu sagen haben, wenn es um meine Finanzen geht (Anmerkung: Danke, Mum und Dad…) mir ein Ultimatum gestellt haben – entweder ich komm mit meinem Studium in die Gänge und mache mein Vordiplom, oder finito la musica..

Vegeta: Musik ist immer gut.. *blätterraschel* *Kapitel 6  les* *räusper* *starr*

Sera: Aber immerhin gibt es ja einen kleinen Trost… in meiner Verzweiflung über den Writers Block habe ich einen OneShot geschrieben – den vielleicht längsten One-Shot der Geschichte zwar, aber immerhin. Es ist „Eye of the Tiger". Die Story ist zwar in englisch, enthält dafür aber auch meine erste echte volle Lemon – was auch als Übung für „Schattenseele" gedacht war. Natürlich ist es eine Vegetax Goku-Story.

Vegeta: Lemon? Mmh. Ich mag Saures.. Zitronenkuchen.. mjam..

Sera: *tropf* Ich glaub Du hast da was falsch verstanden, Vegeta.. schau mal in Kapitel 8, da findest Du was lemonähnliches..

Vegeta: *blätter* *les* *Augen aufreiß* *STARR*

Sera: Naja, ein neues Bild von Dir habe ich auch gemalt. Es ist recht.. umm enthüllend.. lol, vielleicht tröstet es ja meine Leser ein bisschen..

(http://www.fanarts.de/zeichner.phtml?id=767 – das oberste)

Vegeta: *immer noch Kapitel 8 les.. jetzt zum dritten Mal

Sera: Umm Vegeta? Hörst Du mir überhaupt zu?

Vegeta: *langsam Blick von letzter Seite lös und sie anstarr

Sera: *nervös schluck

Vegeta: *Sie am Kragen pack und ganz gefährlich ruhig sprech

Vegeta: Onna. Du schreibst ein neues Kapitel und ZWAR DALLI! Ist das klar??? 

Sera: Ha.. hai, vegeta-sama.. ich verspreche es! Schattenseele WIRD beendet werden, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Ich denke, dass ich hoffentlich so gegen Mitte Oktober zum Weiterschreiben komme!

Vegeta: UND WEHE WENN NICHT! SONST…. *aufpower

Sera: Uhuuu… versprochen…

Sera: *eiligst Koffer pack

Vegeta: WO willst Du hin, baka onna?

Sera: Ööh.. nach Berlin?

Vegeta: WAS? DU sollst schreiben und nicht nach Bärlin oder wohin auch immer fahren!

Sera: Gomen, ouji.-sama, aber das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk.. ich feiere meinen 24. Geburtstag in Berlin. (bitte denkt am 2.10. mal an mich…)

Vegeta: Bah.. uralte Oma.. *grummelz

Sera: Pöh.. selber…

Vegeta: Na gut.. aber wenn Du wiederkommst siehst Du zu, dass Du dieses Vordiplom-Dings machst und dann beweg deinen Hintern zurück an den Computer und schreib!

Sera: salutiert HAI, Vegeta-no-ouji-sama! Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl!

Bis bald und habt noch ein wenig Geduld… domo arrigato!

Eure Dark Serapha


	10. Schattenseele Teil 9: Katharsis der Seel...

**Warnung für dieses Kapitel: **

angst, angedeutetes rape und jede Menge Kitsch und Kawainess

**Anmerkung:**

Gomen nasai!

Ich weiß, es hat SEHR lange gedauert, bis dieses Kapitel erschienen ist, und der eine oder andere hat wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass es überhaupt je kommt. 

Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Es ging leider nicht anders. Aber ich habe versprochen, diese Story zu beenden, und das werde ich auch. Momentan schreibe ich täglich und bin tatsächlich wieder ziemlich inspiriert. Ich danke meinen lieben Freunden Azurite, SOrion und Saya für ihre Hilfe. Außerdem ein ganz dicker Dank an alle meine Reviewer, Stalker und Mit-Yaoi-Verrückten von fanfiction.net, animexx, BWTD-ML,  und verschiedenen Archiven, die mir durch mails, Reviews und aufmunternde Worte zu verstehen gegeben haben, dass Schattenseele unbedingt weitergeschrieben werden sollte...

(übrigens: ich bin leider unbestechlich... *gg)

Dieses Kapitel ist das absolut längste bisher – ganze 35 Seiten – ich hoffe, das ist ne kleine Wiedergutmachung für die lange Wartezeit. Es taucht sehr tief in die Psyche unserer beiden Protagonisten ein. Kein Lemon – leider – das hätte nicht gepasst so kurz nach den Geschehnissen von Kapitel 8, aber ihr müsst nicht mehr allzu lange darauf warten (hoffe ich - bitte nicht hauen.. hehe, Vorfreude ist doch die schönste Freude, oder?). 

Die Bilder, die in diesem Kapitel beschrieben werden, existieren tatsächlich! Saya hat sie für Euch gemalt! Die Stellen sind im Text mit den Zahlen [3] und [4] gekennzeichnet und die Adressen findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels!

**Widmung:**

Premiere! In diesem Kapitel gibt es zum ersten mal Cameos, also Gastauftritte real existierender Menschen! 

Es treten auf: 

_Azurite _

Betaleserin par excellence, und mein Hauptantrieb, diese Fanfiction weiter zu schreiben, als Cat mit dem guten Geschmack. 

_Rogue _

Mein persönlicher Master of Angst und eine meiner Lieblingsautorinnen von fanfiction.net, als determinierte Jess, die buchstäblich ihr Leben dafür riskieren würde, um Vegeta in einem sexy Gothic-Outfit zu sehen. (lest ihr „Fall of the Mighty" eine ausgezeichnete, düstere VxG! (englisch))

_Saya_

Mein Lieblings-evil-hentai-chibi und eine fantastische Zeichnerin, als sie selbst. Ihr Artwork findet ihr unter http://www.fanarts.de/zeichner.phtml?id=16949

**Worterklärung:**

Katharsis, die: 

griechisch für „Reinigung", „Befreiung". In der Psychoanalyse (siehe auch Sigmund Freud) meint Katharsis die Abreaktion verdrängter Gefühle.

Deja-Vu: Das Gefühl, etwas schon mal erlebt zu haben

Iroika: Ein bekannter DBZ-Yaoi-Doujinshi starring Vegeta und Goku. Hoffentlich demnächst in meinem Besitz...

Baka = Dummkopf

Bishonen = schöner Junge / junger Mann 

Chikkyu = die Erde

Hai = Ja

Nekojin = Katzenmenschen (gemeint sind die nicht menschlich aussehenden Bewohner der Welt von DBZ. In den Mangas kommen auch häufiger Inujin, Hundemenschen vor. Man denke nur an Prinz Pilaws einen Gehilfen)

Ningen =  Menschen

Onna = Frau (hier mit einer abfälligen Bedeutung gebraucht)

Shimata = Verdammt!

Sugoi = toll, fantastisch

Vegeta-sei = Planet Vegeta

**Schattenseele**

**Teil 9: Katharsis der Seele**

Der Prinz aller Saiyajin erreichte die Tür zu seinem privaten Allerheiligsten. Er stürmte in den Raum und knallte die Tür heftig hinter sich zu. Er lehnte sich dagegen, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Einzig sein Schwanz verriet, welche Aufruhr in ihm tobte, als er hinter seinem Rücken hin und her peitschte und mit einem matten, wiederholten „thud" gegen das schwere dunkle Holz der Tür schlug. 

_Zuviel. Es geschieht alles zu schnell, zuviel, ich... ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll.._

Er schnaubte angewidert.

_Baka._

Und zum ersten Mal richtete er das Schimpfwort gegen sich selbst.

_Warum kann mich das so aus der Fassung bringen? Ruhig. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass ich meine Gedanken ordne und mich endlich so mit dem Ganzen auseinandersetze, wie es meiner würdig ist: mit einem klaren Geist. Ja. Weglaufen ist meiner nicht würdig. Ich werde mich dem stellen, was geschehen ist. _

Vegeta kannte eine Möglichkeit, sich  in eine so tiefe Meditation zu begeben, dass  sie ihn hoffentlich in die Lage versetzen würde, diese Situation herausgelöst aus dem Kokon seiner wirren Gefühle zu betrachten. Es war lange her, dass er seinen Geist in dieser Art diszipliniert hatte – denn an jenem Ort wartete die Dunkelheit, wie er aus schmerzvoller Erfahrung wusste. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Und außerdem – Vegeta hatte es schlicht und ergreifend satt, die Hälfte der Zeit nur raten zu können, was geschehen war, weil er vor der Dunkelheit und dem, was darin verborgen lag, zurückscheute. 

Langsam ließ er den Frieden des Raumes auf sich wirken, öffnete seinen Geist für die Ruhe, mit der ihn einzig sein Sanktuarium zu erfüllen vermochte. Langsam trat er drei Schritte in den großzügig angelegten Raum hinein. Das Licht des frühen Nachmittags fiel schräg durch die sanft getönte Glaskuppel, die die weitgeschwungene Decke des hohen Raumes krönte. Die Strahlen der Sonne tanzten vorwitzig über die feingeschnittenen Züge des Prinzen, als er sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem glatten Parkettboden in der Mitte des Raumes niederließ.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und versuchte, alles auszublenden, was ihn von der Stille trennte, die er für diese schwierige Aufgabe brauchte. Vegeta-no-Ouji meditierte. Stille war nur der erste Schritt. 

Mit purer Willenskraft schloss er den Anblick der mit Schwertern aus allen Ären der Menschheitsgeschichte bedeckten Wände aus. Seine Nase zuckte, als sie den feinen Duft der tropischen Pflanzen aufnahm, die nahe der Mitte des Zimmers in einem großen Bassin wuchsen. Sie waren fast schon ein kleiner Garten für sich und sie erinnerten ihn oft an die andere Seite seines Heimatplaneten Vegeta-sei. Der Planet war genauso voller Extreme gewesen wie seine Bewohner – trocken und lebensfeindlich in den roten Wüsten von Aareth, überreich gesegnet mit Wasser und Vegetation in den Wäldern von Plu'asha. Und jetzt war beides nichts weiter als interstellarer Staub.

_Leben verlischt. Neues Leben entsteht. Aus Alt wird Neu. Einst wird vielleicht der Staub meines Heimatplaneten zur Geburtsstätte eines neuen Sternes werden. Ohne die Zerstörung von Vegeta-sei wäre die Geschichte anders verlaufen. All dies wäre vielleicht nie geschehen.. Gutes wie Schlechtes... Aus Feuer wird neues Leben geboren. Vielleicht gehe auch ich aus den Feuern meiner Vergangenheit als neues Wesen hervor. Vielleicht.. gibt es_ _noch Hoffnung auch für die schwärzeste Seele._

Vegeta richtete seinen Geist nach innen, wie es sein alter Lehrmeister ihm vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren einst beigebracht hatte. Kurz stand ihm das Bild des strengen alten Saiyajin vor Augen, der Schwanz, bereits von grauen Streifen durchsetzt, zornig mit harten abgehackten Schlägen die Luft durchschneidend, während seine raue Stimme den jungen Prinzen ein weiteres Mal rügte, weil seine Aufmerksamkeit abgeschweift war. 

_So werdet Ihr es nie zu etwas bringen, junger Prinz! Ihr müsst Euch konzentrieren, konzentrieren!! _

_Stille_

_Leere_

Das Geräusch von leise fließendem Wasser von dem künstlichen kleinen Brunnen inmitten des Steingartens, der eine andere Ecke des Zimmers einnahm, verhallte zu einem beruhigenden Rauschen, das er nur noch auf unterbewusster Ebene wahr nahm... Schwieriger war es, seine anderen Sinne auszuschalten. Er war es zu sehr gewohnt, ständig auf der Hut zu sein, die Aufmerksamkeit bis zum Äußersten gespannt, ständig einen Angriff erwartend. Einen Angriff, der seit Jahren nicht gekommen war. Seine Nerven waren durch die ständige Anspannung bis aufs Äußerste gereizt. Kein Wunder, dass er bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit explodierte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt wirklich relaxed und  sicher gefühlt hatte.

_Das stimmt nicht.. ich weiß sehr wohl, wann es war – oder mit wem. Aber nicht jetzt..._

Langsam begannen die allgegenwärtigen Ki-Signaturen um ihn herum zu verblassen, als sein siebter Sinn zur Ruhe kam. Nur ein Ki blieb hell und unveränderlich wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht. Es bewegte sich langsam durch das Gebäude, etwa dreihundert Meter von seinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort entfernt. 

_Kakarott._

Der Name hallte durch seinen Geist, der sich langsam von allem anderen leerte, vibrierte durch alle Kammern seines Ichs und prallte von der Barriere ab, die den dunklen Teil seiner Seele umschloss.

_Kakarott._

Seine fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zogen sich grollend zusammen.

_Wo auch immer ich bin, wo ich auch hingehe... Du bist überall... Kakarott, du bist überall in meinem Geist..._

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, ein fast schon sanftes Grollen aus tiefer Kehle störte kurz die ansonsten vollkommene Stille.

_Ich werde nicht länger vor dir davonlaufen.. Das bin ich dir... und mir selber schuldig. Ich muss endlich die Wahrheit erkennen. Ich stelle mich an dem dunkelsten Ort, Kakarott – dir und mir selber. Ich fordere Euch heraus, Dämonen meiner Seele. Zeigt Euch!_

Trunks und Goku standen auf dem Gang vor der Tür zu Bulmas Labor. Einträchtig setzten sich die beiden Saiyajin in Bewegung. Trunks hielt den Dragonballradar in der Hand und dachte abwesend darüber nach, welche Werkzeuge er brauchen würde, um das komplizierte technische Gerät, eines der ersten Wunderwerke seiner genialen Mutter, reparieren zu können. Diese praktischen Überlegungen waren ihm eine hochwillkommene Abwechslung von den nagenden Gedanken, die ihm in den letzten Stunden und Tagen zugesetzt hatten.

Goku hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Auch sie waren alles andere als sorgenfrei. Und sie drehten sich, wie sollte es anders sein, immer im Kreis um eine einzige Figur. Eine kompakte, graziöse Figur mit flammengleich aufstrebendem, schwarzem Haarschopf und Augen wie Feuer und Eis...

Als die beiden eine Ecke umrundeten und in die Haupthalle der Capsule Corporation einbogen, trafen sie unerwartet auf Mrs. Briefs, die eben eine Kapsel zu Boden warf, woraufhin sich ein Berg von übergroßen Schrankkoffern materialisierte. Bulmas immer noch ungewöhnlich jung aussehende Mutter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihren Enkel in eine herzliche Umarmung zog. Sie gab Trunks einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah die beiden mit einem sorglosen Lächeln an. Sie trug wie üblich eine enge Jeans und ein engsitzendes gestreiftes Top, das bei jeder anderen Frau ihres Alters schlicht und ergreifend lächerlich gewirkt hätte, aber Mrs. Briefs hatte eine Aura von Sorglosigkeit um sich, die es schwer machte, an ihr eigentliches Alter zu denken. Es dauerte wie üblich keine halbe Sekunde, bevor sie mit ihrer ein wenig piepsigen Stimme loszwitscherte.

  
"Trunks, Darling! Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

„Großmutter! Ihr seid schon zurück?"

„Aber ja, Honey, du wusstest doch, dass wir heute von der Reise wiederkommen. Wir müssen schließlich noch alles für den morgigen Jubiläumsempfang vorbereiten!"

Sie wandte sich Goku zu, der sich unvermutet in einer ebenso herzlichen Umarmung wiederfand, und strahlte ihn in ihrer typischen unbekümmerten Art an. Goku hätte sie problemlos hochheben (und einmal um die Welt tragen) können, aber trotzdem gab es kein Entrinnen aus der liebevollen Umklammerung. In all den Jahren war Goku für Mrs. Briefs so etwas wie ein Sohn geworden – ein Sohn freilich, der ausgesprochen gut aussah, wie sie fand. Diesen scheinbaren Widerspruch bekam Goku wieder einmal zu spüren, als sich ihre Hand wie zufällig auf seiner Rückseite verirrte, und er mit plötzlichem Erröten spürte, wie sie ihn schelmisch in den Hintern kniff. Er japste und zuckte zurück, aber da hatte sie schon von ihm abgelassen und war bereits mitten in einem ausführlichen Reisebericht. Nach endlosen Minuten („Tahiti ist ein Traum um diese Jahreszeit, sage ich dir, aber die vielen Touristen, unglaublich.."), in denen er nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und verzweifelt versuchte, wieder Herr seiner Gesichtsfarbe zu werden,  wandte sie dem immer noch hochroten Saiyajin wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Und jetzt sind wir endlich wieder zu Hause, hier ist es eben doch am schönsten, und schon bin ich mitten in den Planungen für den Empfang morgen, Goku-kun, du kommst  doch auch, nicht wahr? Die Einladungen sind ja schon vor mindestens einer Woche rausgegangen, und du bringst Goten und Gohan mit! Das wird eine richtige Wiedervereinigung!" 

Sie wedelte mit einem Finger vor Gokus Gesicht herum, dessen Röte auf den Wangen langsam nachließ, und der schuldbewusst an den Stapel Post denken musste, der zu Hause hinter der Tür lag, unsortiert und ungeöffnet. 

„So, ich muss weiter, es gibt noch so viel zu tun! Byebye! Macht's gut, ihr zwei hübschen Kerle!" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Gokus ein wenig zu enge Hose, die seine kraftvolle Beinmuskulatur sehr betonte.

Mit diesen Worten war sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden, und liess zwei völlig verdutzte Saiyajin zurück. Gokus frühere Röte war mit voller Wucht zurück gekehrt. Trunks lachte als erster, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas unsicher klang.

„Ahaha... so ist sie nun mal..." 

Beide Saiyajin nickten sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu und gingen dann weiter. 

„Also.. wir sehen uns dann morgen spätestens beim Empfang?"

„Umm.. hai. Ich denke schon."

„Gut. Bis dahin habe ich den Radar fertig. Und Goku-san - danke nochmals."

„Kein Problem, Trunks. Wann immer du ein offenes Ohr brauchst, ich bin für dich da."

Trunks lächelte Goku an – so offen und herzlich, wie seit langem nicht mehr, und der ältere Saiyajin fühlte sein eigenes Herz aufgehen. Es war schön, Trunks lächeln zu sehen. 

_Zu selten... in diesem Haus wird in letzter Zeit viel zu selten gelächelt... es muss schwer sein für Trunks. Bulma fehlt ihm immer noch... dann seine unglückliche Liebe... - __Goku war sehr neugierig, wer wohl Trunks Auserwählter sein mochte – und schließlich ist es wahrscheinlich alles andere als einfach, momentan mit Vegeta auszukommen... Als ob es für diese zwei jemals einfach gewesen wäre, miteinander auszukommen..._

_Vegeta..._

Nachdenklich stand Goku in der stillen Vorhalle der Capsule Corp. Sonnenlicht filterte durch die lange Fensterfront oben unter der Decke. Feinste Staubpartikel tanzten darin über die Stufen der breiten geschwungenen Treppe, die von dem großen Raum aus in die oberen Stockwerke und zu der Galerie führte, welche die Empfangshalle auf drei Seiten umgab. In wenigen Stunden würden hier die Vorbereitungen für den Jubiläumsempfang in vollen Gange sein. Goku schloss die Augen und stellte sich alles ganz genau vor. 

_Dort drüben wird wieder das Buffet stehen, genau wie vor fünf Jahren. Es wird wieder mit allem beladen sein, was die drei besten Catering-Firmen der Stadt zu bieten haben, und es wird wieder einmal nur gerade so reichen, sobald unsere Söhne und wir es entdecken. Dort drüben hinter der Säulenreihe wird eine lange geschwungene Bar sein, an der die Leute in ihren feinen Abendkleidern und Anzügen sitzen und an hochgeschwungenen Gläsern nippen. Überall im Raum werden kleine Grüppchen stehen und sich leise unterhalten, während dort oben auf der mittleren Ebene der Treppe ein kleines Jazzorchester dezente Hintergrundmusik spielen wird. Ja, so wird es sein... vorhersehbar. Vertraut. Langweilig. Sie werden alle da sein.. Kuririn mit C18, Tenshinhan mit Lunch, Muten Roshi, Yamchu mit seiner neuesten Flamme, Vegeta..._

_Nein.. es wird nicht alles so sein wie vor fünf Jahren._

Goku seufzte und öffnete die Augen.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Bulma an jenem Abend die Treppe herunter gekommen war, in ein fließendes, langes, blaues Satinkleid gehüllt, das ihre Haarfarbe wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Und wie Vegeta an einer der Säulen gelehnt hatte, in einem schwarzen Anzug, den sichtlich Bulma für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Der Prinz hatte den ganzen Abend finster vor sich hin gestarrt und jeden Versuch höflicher Konversation barsch abgewimmelt. Bulma hingegen war von Gruppe zu Gruppe gegangen, ganz die perfekte Gastgeberin, geniale Erfinderin und Geschäftsfrau, die sie gewesen war, hatte jeden der anwesenden Gäste und potentiellen Kunden in ein charmantes Gespräch verwickelt und ihr Lächeln hatte den Raum erhellt.

Kaum sechs Monate später war sie tot, einer unglücklichen Verkettung von unvorhersehbaren Umständen zum Opfer gefallen. Er vermisste sie. Es waren viele Tränen geflossen auf der Beerdigung an einem düsteren nasskalten Februarmorgen. Selbst Vegeta hatte um sie getrauert. Der sonst so stoische Prinz hatte sich rigoros von der Welt abgeschnitten. Alle anderen sprachen nur verächtlich von seiner Gefühlskälte und seiner unglaublichen Arroganz, aber Goku hatte tiefer gesehen, hatte den geheimen Schmerz in den obsidian-schwarzen Augen flackern sehen und darüber den Willen, niemandem diese Schwäche zu zeigen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Vegeta unter diesem Verlust mehr litt als alle anderen. Bulma war vielleicht nicht seine große Liebe gewesen, aber er hatte sie auf seine Art geliebt – und er hatte den einzigen Freund auf dieser Welt verloren, der je verstanden hatte, was in ihm vorging. Goku hätte ihm damals so gerne klar gemacht, dass der Prinz noch mindestens einen weiteren Freund hatte, aber Vegeta hatte es nicht zugelassen. Und Goku hatte verstanden. Er hatte Vegeta in Ruhe gelassen, sich ihm nicht aufgezwungen, sondern ihm einfach nur angeboten, seine Wut und seine Trauer an ihm abzureagieren, indem sie Vergessen in der erlösenden Welt von Faust und Ki fanden. Und Vegeta hatte es niemals gesagt, aber er hatte geglaubt, so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu spüren.

_Und nun stehe ich hier, fünf Jahre später, und vielleicht verliere ich wieder jemanden..._

_Wenn ich nicht aufpasse,  verliere ich mich..._

Bilder flogen durch seinen aufgewühlten Geist, als Vegeta die Ereignisse der letzten Tage an seinem inneren Auge vorbei passieren ließ. Immer weiter zurück schweiften seine Gedanken.

_Ein Sonnenstrahl in Trunks Zimmer auf einem muskulösen nackten Oberschenkel...  _

_BegehrenVerwirrung  _

_Trunks schemenhafter Umriss in der Tür der Duschkabine.. _

_SchamVerwirrungUnglauben _

_Rabenhaar und Alabasterhaut vereint in atemloser Perfektion... _

_BegehrenVertrauenFurchtLust _

_Blut zu meinen Füßen, Düsternis und eine sanfte gebrochene Stimme... _

_DunkelheitHassBegehrenZornFurchtVerwirrung_

_Gesichter um mich herum, sarkastisches Lachen und der Gestank von Alkohol und eine Hand auf meiner Schulter... _

_DunkelheitWutblinderHassHassTodessehnsuchtVergessenDunkelheit_

_Lippen auf meinen Lippen, warm, angenehm..._

_ErleichterungLustBegehrenZuneigungVerwirrungFurchtAblehnung_

_Ein Fetzen orangefarbenen Stoffes und ein gigantischer Krater unter einem sich langsam aufklärenden Himmel..._

_VerwirrungFurchtDunkelheitZornSorgeZuneigungPanikTrauerUnglaubenHerzensschrei_

_Rauer Felsen unter meinen Fingern und glitzernde Wassertropfen auf sanft geschwungenen Muskeln_

_AtemlosigkeitBegehrenUnglaubenVerwirrungZornLustDunkelheitDunkelheitDunkelheit..._

Vegeta versuchte, alle Emotionen aus sich zu verbannen und absolute Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu erreichen. Immer wieder stieß er auf die Dunkelheit. Er schauderte ganz leicht und konzentrierte sich weiter. Er spürte die Dunkelheit auf allen Seiten. Sie stürmte auf ihn ein, nahm ihm den Atem und umhüllte seinen Geist. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Atem floss trotz allem ruhig durch ihn hindurch. Er wurde beinahe erdrückt von der Dunkelheit, von der dröhnenden Stille, die sie mit sich brachte. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich, wollte sie nicht an sich heran lassen...

_Ruhe. Stille. Gelassenheit. Nimm hin, was Du nicht abwenden kannst._

Er gab auf. 

_Ich bin was ich bin. Könnte ich nicht damit leben, ich wäre schon nicht mehr hier. Ich bin Vegeta. Ich laufe nicht davon._

Plötzlich waren Furcht und Zorn ohne Bedeutung. Die Dunkelheit war ein Teil seines Wesens und anstatt sie weiter zu bekämpfen, hieß er sie mit offenen Armen willkommen.

Die Dunkelheit strömte heran, umfing ihn, durchdrang ihn... und er konnte wieder atmen, spürte sein Herz gleichmäßig schlagen in der Stille. 

Er stand jetzt in einem schwarzen endlosen Raum, nur erhellt von einem feinen roten Glühen, das direkt um ihn herum und aus ihm selbst heraus zu existieren schien. Er sah sich um. Die Dunkelheit war überall endlos um ihn herum. 

So vertraut. Ein Déja-Vu. Er erinnerte sich. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen...

_Vegeta stemmte sich mühsam hoch, der Schwerkraft entgegen. Sein gesamtes Ich war nur darauf konzentriert, diesem Schmerz zu entkommen, nicht nachzugeben, als er sich allein mit seinem Willen den elementarsten Grundregeln des Universums entgegenstellte. Der Zähler des Schwerkraftgenerators stand auf 400g. Eine wahnwitzige Zahl, die jeden normalen Menschen sofort und im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks getötet hätte._

_Der ganze Raum war in warnendes rotes Licht getaucht. Vegeta konnte kaum atmen. Noch schwieriger war es, sich aufrecht zu halten. Selbst die speziell für diese Bedingungen konstruierten Drohnen hatten Mühe, sich in der Luft zu halten, als sie eine weitere seiner Energiekugeln zwischen sich hin und her reflektierten, um sie dann in einem nicht vorausberechenbaren Winkel auf ihn selbst zurück zu werfen. Vegeta keuchte. Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen und trübte seine Sicht. Sein gesamter Körper brannte, jeder einzelne Muskel bis an die Grenze seiner Leistungsfähigkeit beansprucht._

Ich darf nicht aufgeben! 

_Ein weiteres Mal zwang er seine protestierenden Muskeln dazu, sich zu bewegen. Er schwamm gegen die Luft an wie gegen Wasser, zwang seinen Körper, sich aufzurichten, erzeugte eine weitere hell leuchtende Energiekugel auf seinen Fingerspitzen. Mit letzter Kraft warf er sie auf eine Drohne. Das clever konstruierte Gerät fing sie auf und reflektierte sie. Sie flitzte an Vegeta vorbei, versengte seine Schulter und die rechte Gesichtshälfte und wurde von einer weiteren Drohne aufgefangen. Vegeta zuckte heftig zusammen. Blut vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht und begann langsam aber sicher, eine Pfütze zu seinen nackten Füßen zu bilden. Er trug nur noch die eng anliegende kurze Hose, die zur Standarduniform der Saiyajin gehörte. Das Oberteil war bereits seiner eigenen Energie zum Opfer gefallen. Als er die Hitze spürte, die ihn zu verbrennen drohte, hätte ihn fast die letzte Kraft verlassen, aber er brach nicht vollends zusammen, stützte sich nur mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab und biss die Zähne zusammen._

Ich werde es schaffen, ich muss es schaffen, ich muss der Stärkste sein... nie wieder... nie wieder werde ich vor irgendjemanden knien, schon gar nicht vor dir, Kakarott!

_Seine Augen folgten der Energiekugel, die von drei im Dreieck angeordneten Drohnen unentwegt weiter reflektiert – und dabei verstärkt – wurde. Plötzlich schoss die Kugel aus dem trügerisch einlullenden Kreis heraus und direkt auf ihn zu. _

Ich werde nicht versagen!

_Vegetas Augen weiteten sich und er mobilisierte jedes letzte Quäntchen Kraft, sammelte es in der Handfläche, streckte sie nach vorne und ließ all seine Wut und seinen Hass in Form einer gewaltigen Lichtexplosion aus sich herausfließen. Der Raum wurde hell, blendend hell, die Außenwände verbogen sich, die Drohnen schmolzen und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit._

_Und in der Dunkelheit war ein Licht. Ein helles, warmes Licht. Er lief darauf zu. Es war ihm egal, wie er hierhin gekommen war, in diesen endlosen, schwarzen Raum, es war ihm egal, wieso er wieder seine Rüstung trug, den blauen Bodysuit und den weißen Panzer, die sein Markenzeichen, seine Zuflucht, ein Teil seines Selbst geworden waren. Er lief auf das Licht zu, und er spürte, wie die Dunkelheit sich um ihn herum zusammen zog, wie höhnische Stimmen leise wisperten, kalte Hände nach seinen Armen griffen._

_  
Wenn ich das Licht erreiche, werde ich sicher sein! Wenn ich das Licht erreiche, kann mich nichts mehr bedrohen!_

_Und endlich konnte er den Ursprung des Lichtes sehen und er sah – Kakarott. Der jüngere Saiyajin drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Er winkte ihm mit einer Hand zu, so als wolle er sagen: „Komm doch! Wo bleibst du? Ich warte auf dich! Es ist doch nicht so schwer!" Und Vegeta rannte und rannte, aber je näher er dem Licht kam, desto schneller schien es sich vor ihm zurückzuziehen. Er konnte laufen wie er wollte, er konnte das Licht nicht erreichen. Und plötzlich war es, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gerannt, die ihn vom Licht trennte und zu Boden prallen ließ. Überrascht und verwirrt rappelte sich der Prinz der Saiyajin auf. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er auf das Bild, das sich ihm darbot. Vor ihm stand wieder Kakarott, aber er lächelte nicht. Seine Augen waren kalt – so kalt – und neben ihm stand der merkwürdige Junge, der mit dem unmöglichen lavendelfarbenen Haar und auch seine Augen waren leer und ohne Erbarmen. _

Spiegel meines Herzens... 

_Vegeta wich unbewusst vor den beiden zurück. Dann fing er sich, verschränkte die Arme und schrie ihnen seine Herausforderung entgegen._

Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin! Ich bin stärker als alle anderen! Niemand wird mich je wieder besiegen!

_Aber die Antwort war nur ein grausames kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jungen und Kakarotts Mundwinkel, die sich nach unten zogen. Jetzt sah er überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie der Mann, den Vegeta nur zu oft verächtlich mit Baka titulierte. Jetzt war er jeder Zoll ein Saiyajin, und er strahlte tödliche Kälte aus. Eine Kälte, die Vegetas Herz erzittern ließ._

Spiegel meiner Seele...

Dort steht deine Nemesis. Dort steht das einzige, das dich, dein ganzes Wesen, auslöschen kann. Dort steht dein Schicksal. 

_Wie als Antwort auf einen unausgesprochene Frage, begannen die beiden Figuren vor ihm hell zu leuchten. Sie riefen ihre Macht zu sich, und sie manifestierte sich in einem goldenen Glühen. Wind, der aus dem Nichts kam, zerrte an Vegeta und warf ihn beinahe von den Füßen, als er mit aufgerissenem Mund auf die beiden Krieger vor ihm starrte._

Chikusho! NEIN! Nein, ihr könnt nicht... ihr dürft nicht...

_Ihre Haare verfärbten sich golden, wuchsen empor, ihre Körper pulsierten vor unvorstellbarer Macht. Vegeta wusste, dass ihre Berührung ihn zu Asche verbrennen würde, dass ihr Blick sein Herz durchbohren, dass er hilflos sein würde unter diesen kalten, stechenden grünen und blauen Augen._

Hilflos... nein... nie wieder... nie wieder... hilflos...

_Tränen benetzten seine Wangen, als er in die Dunkelheit fiel – fort von dem Licht, aber er spürte immer noch die kalten Augen, die in seine Seele blickten, ihn aufspießten und nichts zurück ließen als Kälte und Verzweiflung – als das Licht am Ende des Tunnels verlosch und nur noch sein verzweifelter Schrei in der Dunkelheit verhallte._

_Dunkelheit._

Und ich falle auf steinernen Schwingen und nichts und niemand wird mich jemals schreien hören...

Gokus Kopf ruckte hoch, als er plötzlich von einem merkwürdigen fernen Echo aus seinen tiefen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Sein Herz schlug schnell, als er sich suchend umsah, unbewusst in eine kauernde Position gefallen, sein ganzer Körper in der Bereitschaft, etwas Unsichtbares zu bekämpfen.

_Nichts. Aber... ich hätte schwören können, ich habe einen Schrei gehört... voller Verzweiflung... woher kam das?_

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, entspannte sich wieder und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, warum er eigentlich hier herum stand. Als er an sich herab sah, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

_Ich brauche was zum Anziehen._

Er prüfte kurz, ob er bereits wieder genügend Energie für die momentane Teleportation aufbringen konnte. Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er, dass sein Energielevel sich langsam aber sicher wieder dem Normalmaß anpasste, aber er wollte nichts riskieren und nicht unnötig Energie verschwenden.

_Außerdem kann ich die Gelegenheit genauso gut nutzen, um mir gleich in der Stadt etwas zum Anziehen für morgen Abend zu besorgen. _

Das einzige Formale, was er noch besaß, war ein gewisser brauner Anzug und er schauderte noch immer bei dem Gedanken an das einzige Mal, als Chichi ihn gezwungen hatte, diese Zumutung zu tragen. _Niemals wieder!_

Er öffnete die Vordertür und verließ das Gebäude, blinzelte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen in die ungewohnt helle Sonne. Sie stand bereits hoch am Himmel, es war schon ein gutes Stück in den Nachmittag hinein. 

Nachdenklich verließ er die Capsule Corp. Die Firma war am Rande der westlichen Hauptstadt gelegen. Es war kein kurzer Spaziergang zum Geschäftsviertel, aber Goku brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und darum zog er es vor, einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Straße ihn in die richtige Richtung leiten würde, während sein Kopf sich mit tiefgehenderen Problemen auseinander setzte. 

_Ich hätte schwören können, dass das Vegetas Stimme war, die ich vorhin gehört habe._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn, aber das hartnäckige Bild des Prinzen wollte einfach nicht weichen. Ständig sah er vor seinem inneren Auge, was in den letzten Tagen abgelaufen war. 

Er sah Vegeta mit seinem typischen sardonischen Gesichtsausdruck, vielleicht noch ein wenig düsterer als sonst, wie er ihn zum Kampf herausforderte. 

Vegeta... dein Stolz,  deine Wut... sie gehören zu dir, sind unabdingbar ein Teil deines Wesens. 

Er sah das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Prinzen, als er vor ihm am Boden lag, gefangen in den Klauen seiner ganz persönlichen Alptraumwelt. So... gequält. Beschützenswert. Er sah den kindlichen Prinzen vor sich, noch ungebrochen, aber bereits gehärtet in den Prüfungen einer Ausbildung zum Elitekrieger der Saiyajin. Er verfluchte sich und versuchte, diesen Gedankengang abzubrechen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

_Nein... nein, ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken... Bitte..._

Er sah große, schwarze Augen sich voller Entsetzen weiten, als ihr Besitzer begriff, was mit ihm geschah. Er sah eine viel zu kleine Hand über die kalten Metallplatten tasten, auf der Suche nach einem Halt, irgendetwas, bevor alle Kraft ihr entwich, und sie wie leblos liegen blieb, während Blut langsam zwischen den Fingern zu Boden sickerte. 

Eine Träne lief seine Wange herab. Goku wusste nicht, was der schlimmere Schmerz war. Die Tatsache, dass dies dem Mann zugestoßen war, dem er sich so nahe fühlte wie sonst niemanden, oder die Tatsache, dass es wie ein Symbol schien für all die Ungerechtigkeit, die er nicht bekämpfen konnte. Wahrscheinlich beides. Es mochte überraschen, aber Goku war durchaus nicht so naiv, anzunehmen, dass so etwas nur Vegeta geschehen war. Er war nicht dumm, nur ein wenig offenherziger und unschuldiger als andere und sein Geist neigte dazu, von einem Thema zum nächsten zu springen ohne den ersten Gedanken zu Ende gedacht zu haben. Aber jetzt, wo er sich wünschte, nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen, standen ihm diese furchtbaren Bilder klar wie eingebrannt vor seinem inneren Auge, als er einen Fuß vor den andere setzte, nicht darauf achtete, wohin er überhaupt ging. 

Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass solche Dinge jeden Tag überall im Universum geschahen, auch auf dieser Welt, die zu schützen er geschworen hatte. Trotzdem schien es ihm, als stände das, was Vegeta geschehen war exemplarisch für all die anderen Kinder, deren Leben zerstört worden war. Und die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten, als er die Bilder immer und immer wieder vor sich sah, galten nicht nur dem jungen Prinzen der Saiyajin, dessen Leben ihn so sehr gezeichnet und geformt hatte, und dessen Welt niemals unschuldig gewesen war. Vegetas Augen verfolgten ihn durch diese Bilder hindurch, jener leere, verzweifelte, hoffnungslose Ausdruck, der so falsch war an dem feurigen Prinzen. 

_Etwas Schönes wurde zerbrochen. Etwas Kostbares wurde zerstört. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde es ändern. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand jemals wieder so etwas erleiden muss. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann das Böse bekämpfen, wenn es sich mir in einer erkennbaren Form zeigt, wenn es mich offen bedroht, aber dieses Böse, das in den Herzen wohnt und sich nur im Dunkel der Nacht zeigt, das eine falsche Maske trägt und doch nicht minder furchtbar und zerstörerisch ist, das kann ich nicht mit meinen Händen, meinen Kräften, all meiner nutzlosen Macht bekämpfen._

Neue Bilder ersetzten die alten. Goku sah Dunkelheit wie eine düstere Aura um die imposante Gestalt herum, als der schwarze Engel sich zu ihm beugte, um ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen. 

Er sah den schwarzen Haarschopf des Prinzen neben sich auf dem Bett, als er schlief, völlig verausgabt und mit einem beinahe friedvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. 

Er sah die leeren Augen des Mannes, der nur das Vergessen suchte – und es nicht finden konnte. 

Er hörte den Prinzen lachen, hohl und falsch. 

Er sah Zorn sich um Vegeta verdichten wie eine heilige Rüstung, sah blendende Energie die Luft durchtanzen, als goldenes Haar im unsichtbaren Wind schwang. 

Er sah die Dunkelheit in den schwarzen Augen, als der Prinz sich über ihn beugte, in einer verdrehten, furchtbaren Parodie jener lang vergangenen Szene, diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der von Schmerz und Hass und dem Wunsch zu verletzen, was er nicht verstand, gezeichnet war. 

Er sah den Horror in diesen Augen, als Vegeta plötzlich erkannte, was mit ihm geschah. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, so sehr konzentrierte er sich.

_Ich kann das nicht ungeschehen machen... ich kann nicht verhindern, dass es anderen geschieht. Aber ich kann dir zur Seite stehen, Vegeta. Aber willst du das überhaupt? Vielleicht schade ich dir nur...  Vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit... Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, frei zu werden von diesem Alptraum. Wenn ich das schaffe..._

Er sah Besorgnis und sogar eine merkwürdige Art von Wärme, als der Prinz ihm beim Essen zusah. 

Er sah lange Wimpern sich über diesen Augen schließen, über geröteten Wangen, als sich dieser Körper ihm entgegen bog, und dieser Mund seinen Namen seufzte. 

Son Goku wusste, dass sein Schwur nichts an den Tatsachen änderte. Dass jenes, was einst einem kleinen, vielleicht zu arroganten Prinzen widerfahren war, vielleicht wieder geschehen würde. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Vegeta half, mit seinen Erinnerungen fertig zu werden, wäre das stellvertretend für all die anderen dort draußen, die im Dunkel der Nacht aus gebrochenen Augen zum Himmel aufsahen und um Rettung aus ihren Alptraumwelten flehten. 

_Wenn ich den retten kann, den ich liebe, wenn ich eine Seele heilen kann, dann gibt es Hoffnung für alle. Wenn ich versage... verliere ich alles..._

_Wenn ich nicht stark genug bin, wird die Dunkelheit siegen._

Goku hatte nie zuvor einen Kampf gescheut, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Da war kein Feind, dem er im offenen Kampf gegenüber treten konnte. Er fühlte sich hilflos angesichts von Erinnerungen und Gefühlen. Seine eigenen Gefühle lähmten ihn und machten ihn schwach. 

_Jetzt denke ich schon wie Vegeta... Sind meine Gefühle für ihn wirklich ein Schwachpunkt? Ja... vielleicht. Er könnte mich zerstören... mit einem Blick seiner Augen, mit einem Wort könnte er mich für immer zerstören. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass es nicht anders sein kann... dass ich lächelnd in den Tod gehen würde, für ihn.  _

Goku seufzte. Vielleicht hatte er es immer schon gewusst. Sein Herz hatte an jenem Tag zum ersten Mal so geschmerzt, an dem Tag, als er Vegetas leblosen Körper in der kalten Erde von Namek begraben hatte. 

Son Goku begegnete vielen Menschen auf seinem langen Weg und keiner war unter ihnen, der nicht einen Moment lang inne hielt und von einer merkwürdigen schmerzlichen Traurigkeit berührt wurde, als sie an dem großen Mann mit den warmen, traurigen Augen und dem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck vorbeieilten.

_Vegeta... wirst du jemals vergeben können? Mir... dir selbst...?_

_Ich habe dich mit meinen Gefühlen bedrängt – habe dir die Würde genommen, die dir geblieben war, die du dir so mühsam errungen hast. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dein Stolz es nicht ertragen würde, dass jemand anderes um deinen Schwachpunkt und Alptraum weiß. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, wenn ich dich wirklich kennen würde. Wie kann ich von mir behaupten, dass ich dich liebe, wenn ich dich noch immer, nach so langer Zeit, nicht kenne?_

_Ich kenne mich selbst nicht. Wer bin ich?_

Die äußere Welt hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu existieren, soweit es den Prinzen der Saiyajin betraf. Plötzlich war da eine hohe Mauer. Sie verlief schnurgerade durch den unendlichen Raum. Sie war aus schwarzen Steinen zusammengefügt, die das Licht reflektierten. Sie glitzerten in der Dunkelheit. 

_Das ist die Mauer, die ich um mein Bewusstsein herum gebaut habe._

Er spürte eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit, tief aus seinem Selbst heraus. Sie sickerte durch ihn hindurch, als er einsam in der Dunkelheit schwebte. Sie war wie ein Widerhall eines fremden Gedankens, und sie zerriss ihm das Herz. 

_Ich bin. Ich bin Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajin. Daran habe ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang geklammert. Ich bin der Sohn eines Vaters, dessen ganzes Streben immer nur der Macht galt. Ich selbst strebe nach Macht. Ich wollte stets der Stärkste sein. Ich wollte, dass man stolz auf mich ist. Ich wollte stolz auf mich selber sein._

Vegeta stand in der Dunkelheit seiner Seele. Ein Bild seines Vaters zog an ihm vorüber, der Mund hart zusammengepresst und die Augen kalt und abweisend. Wie an dem Tag, als er ihn in Freezers Obhut übergab.

_Ich bin das Kind einer Rasse, die den Kampf und das Blutvergießen liebt wie nichts anderes. Welche die Herausforderung braucht wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ich bin stolz darauf, ein Saiyajin zu sein. Ich brauche niemanden. Ich stehe für mich selber ein, ich falle niemandem zur Last. Ich bin ein Krieger. Ich bin stark. Ich musste, ich wollte furchtlos sein._

Der Tag an dem er zum ersten Mal starb. Als er auf der Erde lag und die tödliche Verwundung spürte. Als er wusste, dass es zu Ende ging. Er spürte sie, die Angst, dass Freezer nun niemals für all das gestraft werden würde, was er getan hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit über fünfzehn Jahren hatte er zugelassen, dass die Angst ihn übermannte und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, als er den einzigen anderen Saiyajin, den letzten seiner Rasse, anflehte, sie zu rächen – ihn zu rächen. Er hatte die Angst jeden einzelnen Tag gespürt, die Furcht, die sich in sein Herz krallte, die Panik vor dem Einbruch der Nacht, wenn der Ruf kommen würde, wenn er sich still und erbittert wehren würde, bis man ihn ki-fesseln und doch dorthin schleifen würde, wo sein Alptraum ihn erwartete. Er hatte gelernt, mit der Furcht zu leben, sie zu verleugnen, sie zu benutzen, um hart und kalt zu werden, kalt wie Eis. Aber im Angesicht des Todes, des endgültigen Versagens, war sie da. Wie sie es immer gewesen war. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute seines Lebens.

_Ich bin ein Krieger. Ich bin der Tod – so kalt. Der Tod ist eine erfrorene Seele. Ich bereue es nicht. Ich wurde dazu erzogen, an das Recht des Stärkeren zu glauben. Ich bin meinen Weg gegangen und er hat mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin. Ich habe diesen Weg nicht mit freiem Willen eingeschlagen, aber ich gehe ihn, denn es ist mein Weg und einen anderen habe ich nicht. Ich bereue nichts. Ich bereue alles. Ich bin gefangen._

Und wieder der Einbruch der Nacht und diesmal hatte man ihm Drogen ins Essen gemischt. Er wusste es wohl, aber welche Wahl blieb ihm schon. Er musste essen, man hatte ihn systematisch ausgehungert, ohne die Energie der Nahrung würde er diese Nacht nicht überleben, und er hoffte und betete, dass die Drogen auch seinen Geist vernebeln würden, so dass er nicht mitbekam, was geschah. Er hatte kein solches Glück. Sein Widerstand ließ nach, seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, aber sein Geist blieb grauenhaft klar. Er sah die Leiche des Sklaven, die sie aus dem Raum trugen, als er hineingeführt wurde, wie ein Lamm zur Opferbank. Er sah das Blut. Er spürte den Schmerz, jede Sekunde davon, als diese kalten Finger seinen eleganten, empfindlichen, rotbraun bepelzten Schwanz mit tödlicher Präzision an fünfundzwanzig Stellen brachen. Hörte seine eigenen viel zu lauten Schreie, die er doch immer zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Spürte die kalte Hand, die ihn nieder presste, scharfe Zähne, welche die zarte Haut am Halsansatz brachen, in einer furchtbaren Parodie des Rituals. Er hatte es gewusst. Sein Peiniger wusste um die Bedeutung dieser Geste, und er spürte, wie sich etwas Dunkles in seine Gedanken schob, das das geistige Äquivalent eines kalten, eiskalten, klammen Fingers war, und dessen Kralle eine lange Spur der Verwüstung über das Einzige zog, was er bisher vor ihm hatte beschützen können, als sein innerster Kern, seine Seele, der Dunkelheit, die schlimmer als der Tod war, ausgeliefert wurde...

_Ich bin verloren. Ich bin die Dunkelheit. Ich bin das eiskalte Entsetzen, die blinde Panik, die das Herz umkrampft und zu Stein werden lässt. Ich bin Angst und ich bin Hass. Ich bin meine eigene Nemesis. Ich bin das Monster, das mich erschuf. Ich habe mich selbst geboren._

Sein Wille war gebrochen worden und er tat fortan, was man von ihm verlangte. Er wusste nur zu gut, was ihm blühte, wenn er es nicht tat. Die Präsenz war immer da, dieses höhnische Lachen immer im Hintergrund, diese wispernde Stimme. Er gehörte sich nicht mehr selbst. Was auch immer er tat, beim Essen, beim Schlafen, in den endlosen Alpträumen seiner Nächte, ER war immer da. Aber er lernte. Lernte langsam, sich abzuschirmen. Etwas von sich zu bewahren. Sein Zorn nährte ihn. Sein Hass wärmte ihn. Er war ein Werkzeug der Dunkelheit, aber seine Flamme erlosch nicht.

_Ich bin das reinigende Feuer. Ich brenne. Ich bin eine Flamme des Zorns, die zu hell brennt. Ich bin Licht und Schatten. Ich bin weder Licht noch Schatten. Ich bin alles. Ich bin nichts. _

Die Ankunft auf der Erde. Der Schock, einen weiteren Saiyajin zu finden. Einen der nichts wusste, der alles verleugnete. Die Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen, die so sauber vernichtet wurde. Wieder war jemand stärker. Es kam alles anders. Und nach vielen verschlungenen Pfaden wachte er eines Morgens aus seinen ewigen Alpträumen auf, mit dieser Frau an seiner Seite und die Präsenz, die immer in seinem Kopf war, die er auch auf viele tausend Lichtjahre Entfernung gespürt hatte, war fort, erloschen. Er war frei. Glaubte er. Aber die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, blieb. Auch durch die folgenden Jahre begleitete die Dunkelheit ihn, stetig treu an seiner Seite, wie ein Hund, der große Zuneigung zu jemandem gefasst hat, dem er mit einem Biss das Genick brechen könnte. Vegeta hatte Hunde nie besonders gemocht.

Jener wundersame Tag, an dem sein Sohn geboren wurde. Als er zum ersten Mal diese winzige Gestalt sah. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Und obwohl er sich freuen sollte, war doch alles, woran er denken konnte nur die Frage, ob er ein Stück seiner Dunkelheit in diese unschuldige Seele gepflanzt hatte. Ob sein Sohn schon seit seiner Geburt dazu verdammt war, demselben dunklen Weg zu folgen, den sein Vater gezwungen war, zu wählen. Er schaute in die blauen Augen seines neugeborenen Sohnes und er wusste, dass er dieses Kind vor sich beschützen musste. Er würde sich von seinem Sohn fernhalten. Er würde die Schatten von ihm fort locken.

_Ich bin... ein schlechter Vater. Ich kann den Schatten meiner Erinnerung nicht entkommen. Ich werde niemals sagen können, was ich fühle. Ich bin zu stolz auf meine Unabhängigkeit. Ich bin stark. Gefühle sind schwach. Ich bin stark. Ich bin innerlich gestorben._

Er kämpfte all die Jahre mit der Dunkelheit in sich. Bulma war stark, obwohl sie seine dunkle Seite fürchtete, und auf ihre Art machte sie es ihm leichter und dafür respektierte und schätzte er sie, auch wenn ihre starken Gefühle ihm fremd blieben. Sie war seine einzige Stütze... Nein, das stimmte nicht. Da war noch jemand anderes. Jemand, der ihn nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Der nie an ihm zweifelte. Der, anders als sie, die Dunkelheit nicht einmal wahrzunehmen schien. Er suchte seine Nähe, denn sie half ihm, die Dunkelheit zurückzuhalten. Doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er ihn auch, denn er spürte, dass ihm da jemand nahe kam, näher als er jemals jemanden an sich heran lassen wollte. Die alte Angst erhob ihr Haupt und streckte ihre Krallen. Er hasste es, auf einen anderen angewiesen zu sein. Und so tat er das einzige, was er je gelernt hatte. Er wurde wütend und benutzte seinen Zorn, um sich abzuschirmen – um den anderen zurückzustoßen. Aber es klappte nicht. Der andere war immer da, und sein Licht schien so hell...

_Ich sehe mich in deinen Augen. Das macht mir Angst. Denn was ich zu sein glaubte, tritt zurück, wenn ich mich in deinen Augen sehe. Hass und Zorn wankt und fällt, wenn ich in deine Augen sehe. Ich bin nichts von dem was ich glaubte zu sein. Ich bin kein Monster. Ich bin nicht tot. Ich lebe. Ich spüre mein Herz. Ich sehe mein Herz in deinen Augen. Ich bin nicht stark, denn ich habe Angst. Ich spüre die Dunkelheit, wenn ich das Licht in deinen Augen sehe. Ich habe Angst._

Eine warme Hand auf seiner Haut. Augen, in denen Vertrauen stand. Selbst nach allem was geschehen war. Ein Kuss, süß wie eine verbotene Sünde. Und Ekstase, wie er sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht öffnen. Wollte es nicht. Die Angst war immer noch da, die Angst und die Dunkelheit waren seine ständigen, vertrauten Begleiter. Der Zorn und der Hass, geboren aus diesen beiden... Was ihm gegeben wurde, es war ein Geschenk, aber es war vergiftet, denn nun zweifelte er. Und hoffte. Und Hoffnung war der grausamste Scherz von allen.

_Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst. Ich hasse die Dunkelheit in mir. Du denkst, du siehst sie nicht, und vielleicht ist das so. Aber was, wenn du dereinst die Augen öffnest und mein wahres Ich erkennst? Gesehen hast du, was ich bin – kein Zweifel, dass du irgendwann die Wahrheit erkennen wirst. Dann wirst auch du für immer gehen und mich zurück lassen.  Dann wird die Dunkelheit kommen und mich endgültig verschlingen. Dann werde ich wirklich verloren sein. Lebendig begraben. Und ich werde lautlos schreien. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. _

_Wirst du meine Schreie hören?_

Als Son Goku zum fünften Mal in Folge einen Passanten über den Haufen rannte, fiel ihm allmählich auf, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam. Er beugte sich herunter und stellte den Mann in dem dunklen Geschäftsanzug, der einen leicht glasigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, wieder auf die Beine. Er ignorierte dessen verwirrte Frage, ob er den Wagen gesehen habe, der ihn gerade angefahren hatte und ging weiter. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, er könne Vegetas Stimme hören. Es schien ihm, als spräche der Prinz zu ihm, lange, ruhig und mit einer herzzerreißenden Resignation in der Stimme. Aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Es war untypisch für ihn, so lange solch dunklen Gedanken nachzuhängen, obwohl die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ihm wahrlich Anlass genug dafür boten, und es war ihm, als wären die dunklen Vorahnungen und die depressive Einstellung zum Teil nicht seine eigenen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Band. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er es offen. Richtig, nach dem Vorfall im Gravitationsraum, als Vegeta all seinen Hass und seine Wut auf ihn projiziert hatte, hatte er die Verbindung nicht wieder so rigoros geschlossen wie beim letzten Mal. Vegetas hohe geistige Kontrolle verhinderte zwar auch jetzt, dass er mehr als nur ein paar Dinge mitbekam, aber die Düsternis und die Traurigkeit, die er von dem Prinzen empfing, waren nur allzu deutlich. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und er erinnerte sich an seinen Entschluss. Es war fast, als könne er durch das Band einen leisen, verzweifelten Hilfeschrei hören... ganz ähnlich dem, den er vorhin zu hören geglaubt hatte. Ein Schrei nach Beistand. Aber er wusste genau, wenn er jetzt zur CC zurückkehren und Vegeta suchen würde, würde er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit keine sehr dankbare Reaktion ernten.

_Vegeta braucht Zeit. Er muss zu mir kommen. Alles andere wäre sinnlos. Aber ich frage mich, ob er das jemals tun wird... Bitte... Bitte Vegeta, komm zu mir... dann wird alles gut. Hoffe ich._

Langsam öffnete Vegeta die Augen. Es war ihm, als würde er sich durch tiefes Wasser mühsam an die Oberfläche kämpfen müssen. Die Sonne war ein Stück weiter gewandert, während er in absoluter Ruhe meditiert hatte und fiel ihm nun in das Gesicht. Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte die letzte Benommenheit seiner tiefen Meditation von sich. All das, was er vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte, stand noch immer klar in seinem Geist. 

Irgendwie ahnte er, dass die Zeiten vorbei waren, in denen er alles, was ihn verwirrte, einfach vergessen konnte und nur in Alpträumen wieder erinnern musste. Zu lange hatte er die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen von sich abgetrennt und die Dunkelheit dazu benutzt, sie so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, aber wirklich damit auseinander gesetzt hatte er sich nie. Er erkannte, dass es letztendlich einem langsamen Rückzug gleichkam, was er all die Jahre getan hatte. Er hatte sich der Dunkelheit nie gestellt, und ihr Stück für Stück den Sieg überlassen. Jetzt erst erkannte er die bittere Wahrheit der Niederlage. Und er schwor sich, von jetzt an nicht mehr zurückzuweichen – sondern zu kämpfen. Er schluckte hart. Dies war ein einsamer Kampf und Sieg wie Niederlage bargen ihre Schrecken. Doch er hatte die Mauer eingerissen, und was dahinter war, hatte ihn nicht überwältigt. 

_Ich kann es besiegen.. aber es macht mir Angst. Es lässt mein Herz in Panik erstarren. Und ich spüre den alten Hass in mir viel stärker als zuvor. Die Dunkelheit ist näher gekommen und ich werde mich ihr endgültig stellen müssen. Ich kann sie nicht mehr ignorieren. Sie ist ein Teil von mir, und indem ich lerne, sie zu akzeptieren, lerne ich, sie zu beherrschen. Und wenn ich versage, wird sie mich beherrschen und ich werde aufhören, zu sein_

Er seufzte. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser Schritt richtig war, bedeutete er doch eine gewaltige Anstrengung – und mehr Leid. Denn die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen, die sich durch sein gesamtes Leben zogen, würden ihm noch manchen Alptraum bescheren, und nun, da er sich nicht mehr in die Ignoranz zurückziehen konnte, hatte er keine Barrieren, keine Zuflucht mehr davor. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Wenn er bedachte, was der Katalysator, der Schlüssel zu all dem gewesen war...

_Kakarott. Es konnte niemand anderes sein als du. Du warst schon immer der Dorn in meiner Seite, hast mich schon immer vorangetrieben, mich selbst zu übertreffen. Warst mein Ansporn, meine Meßlatte, mein... mein Ziel. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was dich dazu getrieben hat, zu tun, was du getan hast. Und... ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich dafür hassen soll.. ob ich dich noch hassen kann. Vielleicht... vielleicht hast du mir einen Gefallen getan. Einen furchtbaren, grausamen Gefallen... aber ich war viel zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass ich Angst hatte... ich hätte diese schleichende Gefahr von selbst nie erkannt..._

_. _

_Und wie habe ich es dir gedankt?_

Langsam stand Vegeta auf. Er streckte sich katzengleich und sah dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne strahlte in dieser speziellen spätsommerlichen Weise, wo alles in Gold getaucht zu sein schien. Man spürte schon den nahenden Herbst, aber noch war es angenehm warm draußen. Er fragte sich, wo Kakarott gerade war. Nicht, dass er Sehnsucht hatte nach dem dummen drittklassigen Baka, aber... er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollte.

_Wofür denn wohl? Dafür, dass du ihn fast umgebracht und vergewaltigt hättest?_

Vegeta zuckte zusammen. 

_Ich hätte... Kami. Dass er mich überhaupt noch ansehen kann. Aber es macht ihm nichts.. Wie kann er mir verzeihen? Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Aber er hat mich berührt... so sanft... und geküsst... Wie kann ich ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen...?_

~Komm.~

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. 

_Nani..? _

~Komm zu mir und alles wird gut...~

Woher kam dieser merkwürdige Gedanke? Er spürte Wärme dahinter, die den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren beruhigte. Er schloss die Augen und suchte... und fand. Er riss die Augen wieder auf, als er das leuchtende Band erkannte, dessen er sich vorhin bedient hatte, um Kakarott zu quälen.

_Dieses Band... es ist so stark... so sicher... wann ist es so stark geworden? Und... hat er es wirklich erzwungen? Es ist schon lange da... ich habe es immer im Hintergrund gespürt, aber ich habe es nicht erkennen wollen... ist es wirklich erst entstanden, als er sich den Zugang zu meinen Erinnerungen erzwungen hat? Oder... hat er das vielleicht gar nicht? Habe... ich ihm Zugang gewährt...? _

_Ich muss ihn finden! Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen... endlich die ganze Wahrheit..._

Und kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, setzte er ihn auch schon in die Tat um.

Mit einem Klick schwang die schwere Holztür ins Schloss und der Raum war einmal mehr schweigsam, erfüllt von den goldenen Strahlen der Spätsommersonne.

Dieselbe Sonne hätte ihre Strahlen auch gerne durch die Fenster von „Hades @ your service" geschickt, aber die Fenster waren von schweren rotsamtenen Vorhängen verdeckt. Goku stand zweifelnd vor dem Geschäft. Nachdem er noch ein paar Leute umgerannt hatte, war er endlich  zu sich gekommen aufgewacht und hatte sich mitten im Geschäftsviertel von West City wieder gefunden. Es schien buchstäblich Jahre her, dass er zuletzt hier gewesen war und die vielen Menschen, Farben und Werbetafeln, der rasche Verkehr und die ständig hupenden Autos und die vielfältigen Düfte, die von überall her die empfindlichen Sinne des Saiyajin attackierten, machten ihn ganz benommen. Er war an das einfache Leben in den Bergen gewohnt. Er hatte ein für beide Seiten äußerst komfortables Abkommen mit dem örtlichen Ableger einer bekannten Supermarktkette geschlossen, so dass die Vorräte alle vierzehn Tage in einem Jetcopter angeliefert wurden. Seitdem Chichi nicht mehr da war, war er selten aus seinen geliebten Bergen weg gewesen, und wenn, dann nur um in der Capsule Corp vorbei zu schauen oder mit Vegeta zu trainieren. All das Tohuwabohu, die viel zu eiligen Menschen, die vielen Ki-Signaturen auf niedrigem Level, der Lärm und die Abgase machten ihm schwer zu schaffen. Sein letzter Besuch in dieser Stadt lag zwar noch nicht so lange zurück, aber gestern war es bereits spät abends gewesen, dunkel und ruhig auf den Strassen und die Kneipe war in einer unbelebten Seitengasse. Der Übergang von seinen schwermütigen Gedanken zu der verwirrenden Realität war einfach zu krass und so war er mit eiligen Schritten dem belebten Zentrum des Geschäftsviertels entflohen, nur um sich jetzt in einem Gewirr aus Nebenstraßen wiederzufinden. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er die Art von Klamotten bekommen würde, die er suchte. Und so stand er jetzt vor diesem Geschäft, dem ersten seit ein paar Minuten, das auch nur entfernt etwas mit Kleidung zu tun zu haben schien („Dress me sexy" hatte er nur sehr kurz mit einem Bekleidungsgeschäft verwechselt) und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er hier sein Glück versuchen sollte oder nicht.

Er spürte noch immer seine Verletzungen vom Morgen und er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr, noch weiter sinnlos durch die Gegend zu laufen. Soweit es ihn betraf, war jedes Geschäft so gut wie das nächste und er würde schon irgendetwas Passendes finden. Er zögerte noch einmal kurz und betrat dann entschlossen den Laden, so dass die Halbdämmerung hinter den schweren Samtvorhängen ihn verschluckte.

Vegeta flog über die Stadt, niedrig genug, um mit scharfen Saiyajin-Augen die Straßen unter sich absuchen zu können, aber hoch genug, dass die Passanten nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Ein paar Kinder, die traurig einem entflogenen Ballon nachschauten, erspähten ihn wohl, aber ihr aufgeregtes Quietschen verstummte schnell, als die herbeigezerrten Mütter sie wegen ihrer kindischen Phantasiegebilde scholten. Er wusste in etwa, wo Son Goku sich aufhielt, aber das Ki des Jüngeren war noch immer nicht stabil. Es fluktuierte und machte es schwierig, ihn punktgenau zu orten. Der Prinz landete schließlich in einer wenig befahrenen Seitenstraße und sah sich um. Er fragte sich, was der Baka hier suchen mochte. Sie waren ein ganzes Stück vom Zentrum des Geschäftviertels entfernt, und statt der großen bekannteren Läden fanden sich hier kleine, individuellere Geschäfte mit ausgefallenen Waren. Er stand direkt vor einem Laden, dessen gesamtes Sortiment sich nur um Mangas und Animes drehte und daneben befand sich ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen speziell für Nekojin. Vegetas Blick verweilte kurz auf den Auslagen, die hauptsächlich aus Käfigen mit weißen Mäusen Güteklasse A bestanden. Suchend blickte er sich um. Sein Blick glitt über einen Highclass-Sexshop mit dem sinnigen Namen „Dress me sexy", ein Geschäft für seltene Weine, eine Videothek und blieb schließlich auf einer schmalen Ladenfront hängen. Das Geschäft schien Kleidung anzubieten. Die Schaufenster waren mit schweren roten Samtvorhängen drapiert und dazwischen ausgestellt waren einige Arrangements, die auf den ersten Blick ganz normal wirkten, aber auf den zweiten... ganz  und gar nicht. Unter schlichten, elegant geschnittenen weißen Hemden tummelten sich hautenge Tanktops, und Hosen, die auf den ersten Blick ganz normal aussahen, enthüllten auf den zweiten komplizierte, mit Silberfäden aufgestickte Muster oder Applikationen aus Metall oder strategisch angebrachte Risse. Alles in allem machte der Laden einen Eindruck, als wäre er für Leute mit einem sehr feinen Geschmack gedacht, die das Ungewöhnliche zu schätzen wussten, es aber nicht nötig hatten, durch grelle Outfits aufzufallen, sondern ihre Individualität durch exquisite Details bewiesen. Mit anderen Worten – er sah unglaublich teuer und exklusiv aus. Vegeta erinnerte sich düster, dass Bulma ihn ein oder zweimal in einen solchen Laden hatte schleppen wollen – sie konnte es sich schließlich leisten -, dass er sich aber immer erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt hatte. Sie hatte ihm schließlich die paar Dinge ausgesucht, die er in den seltenen Fällen trug, wenn er sich überreden ließ, seinen geliebten blauen Spandex abzulegen. Hinterher hatte er es bedauert, dass er nicht mitgekommen war, denn Bulma hatte einen äußerst grellen Geschmack gehabt, und sie hatte es verstanden, auch in den ausgefallensten und teuersten Geschäften noch Dinge und Kombinationen zu finden, die selbst die dort arbeitenden Verkäufer regelmäßig schockten. Wenn er nur an die grauenvolle Zusammenstellung dachte, die sie ihm als erstes aufgezwungen hatte, diese kanariengelbe Hose und das pinke Shirt... er schauderte und konzentrierte sich wieder zurück auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er spürte, dass sich das Ziel seiner Suche in diesem Laden befand, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was der Baka da drin wollte. Sein erster Impuls war es, geradeheraus in den Laden zu stürmen, sich den anderen zu schnappen und die Antworten zu verlangen, die er haben wollte. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Nicht nur hatte er eine ganz merkwürdige düstere Erinnerung, die er nicht so recht einordnen konnte, dass er etwas Ähnliches schon einmal versucht hatte und dass es spektakulär schrecklich schief gegangen war, nein, sobald er sich vorstellte, wie er Kakarott gegenübertrat, versagte seine Phantasie total. Er brauchte sich nur vorzustellen, wie ihn diese warmen Augen ansahen und schon waren sämtliche Worte, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, wie weggepustet. In Gedanken schweifte sein Blick zu diesen kraftvollen großen Händen, denen man überhaupt nicht ansah, dass sie so zärtlich sein konnten... 

Vegeta riss die Augen auf und schüttelte sich. Er schäumte geradezu.

_Ich komme nicht davon los... kann mich nicht von ihm befreien. Es ist als habe er mich schachmatt gesetzt... Mein Herz schlägt so heftig. Wie in des Blutmonds Namen soll ich ihm unter die Augen treten? _

Zu seiner Schande spürte er, wie alleine bei dem Gedanken, Kakarott wiederzusehen, ein merkwürdiges Pochen einsetzte, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg und sich seine Wangen röteten. Vegeta stampfte wütend auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte angestrengt, diese merkwürdige Schwäche durch puren Willen zu besiegen. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, sein Herz hörte nicht auf zu pochen, so als stände ihm ein lebenswichtiger Kampf bevor, und er weigerte sich schlichtweg, Kakarott unter die Augen zu treten, solange ihn sein eigener Körper aus Gründen, über die nicht nachzudenken er doch sehr vorzog, dermaßen betrog. Rigoros schloss er sämtliche Gedanken, die auch nur entfernt mit Duschen, Wasserperlen, nackter Haut und sanften Stimmen zu tun hatten, aus. Vegeta beschloss, dass es das Beste sein würde, wenn er erst einmal schauen würde, was Kakarott da drinnen überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Wenn er eins in seiner langen Laufbahn als Freezers Todesengel gelernt hatte, dann, dass man nie unvorbereitet und ohne das Terrain genauestens sondiert zu haben, in eine Schlacht zog, deren Ausgang ungewiss war. Und dass es sich hier um eine Schlacht handelte, wenn auch um eine, wie er sie nie zuvor gekämpft hatte, das war Vegeta irgendwie sonnenklar. 

Sorgfältig checkte er, ob er sein Ki noch immer unterdrückt hatte, wie er es gewohnheitsmäßig schon auf dem Flug über die Stadt getan hatte – es musste ja nicht jeder, der gelernt hatte, Ki zu erkennen, wissen, was er gerade tat. Dann strich er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, schob die Schultern zurück, atmete tief durch und warf sich in die nächste Schlacht dieses kleinen Privatkrieges. 

Goku blinzelte kurz, als er vom spätsommerlich-frühherbstlichen Sonnenschein in die dämmerige Halbwelt des Ladens trat. Als seine Augen sich an die verminderte Lichtmenge gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. So einen Bekleidungsladen hatte er ganz sicher noch nie gesehen, und einen Moment lang war er unsicher, ob er eventuell fehl am Platze war, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

_Eine Hose ist schließlich eine Hose, richtig? _

Er hatte keine Lust, wieder in die lauten, überfüllten Viertel zurückzukehren und er hatte weit und breit nichts erspäht, was vielversprechender ausgesehen hätte. Ein wenig schüchtern zuerst, begann er, langsam durch die angebotenen Kleidungsstücke zu schlendern. Der Laden war sehr viel größer als er von außen aussah, da der schmale Eingangsbereich in einen weiten und vor allem tiefen Raum mündete. Der Laden war thematisch geordnet. In einer Ecke fanden sich Hemden und Hosen, die man zu einem Geschäftsessen hätte tragen können. In einem anderen war Freizeitkleidung ausgestellt, und wieder in einem anderen überwog Kleidung, die definitiv das Label „scharf bis sexy" verdient hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Goku, dass die Kleidungsstücke allesamt sehr individuell gestaltet waren. Selbst die scheinbar schlichten weißen Hemden fielen durch ihre außergewöhnliche Verarbeitung auf, den fließenden weißen Stoff und die ungewöhnlich geformten Manschettenknöpfe. Schlichte Pullover bekamen einen besonderen Touch, indem sie mit Metallfäden durchwirkt oder aus geschmackvoll verarbeiteten patchworkartigen Flicken zusammengestellt waren. Außerdem herrschten ungewöhnliche Materialien vor, Leder und Samt, Satin und Spitze, feinste Seide, daneben aber auch Jeans und artifizielle Stoffe. Goku schluckte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Laden sich gleich mehrere Ebenen über seiner Preisklasse bewegte. Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken in diese Richtung machen konnte, wurde er gewahr, dass er nicht alleine war. Er war zwar der einzige Kunde, aber von ihm bisher unbemerkt hielten sich noch zwei Verkäuferinnen in einer noch dunkleren Ecke auf. Die eine saß wie hingegossen auf der untersten Treppenstufe einer Spindeltreppe, die in die obigen Stockwerke und das Lager des Ladens führte, die andere hatte ein Bein übergeschlagen und saß auf der Ecke einer scharlachroten Samtchaiselongue, wie sie überall im Laden aufgestellt waren, um dem ermüdeten Kunden eine Möglichkeit zur Erholung zu geben. Beide hatten sich leise unterhalten, als er den Laden betreten hatte, und unterbewusst hatte er sogar ein paar Worte aufgefangen – es war darum gegangen, dass heute nichts los war, und sie sich beide tödlich langweilten – aber er registrierte sie erst bewusst, als sie verstummten und ihre Augen sich auf ihn richteten. Normalerweise hatte er erwartet, dass eine von beiden, sobald ein Kunde den Laden betrat, aufsprang und versuchen würde, ihm irgendetwas anzudrehen, aber anscheinend war dieser Laden auch in der Hinsicht anders. Anscheinend ließ man hier dem Kunden erst mal die Zeit, sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Goku wusste das sehr zu schätzen. Er hatte die Aufdringlichkeit von Verkäufern noch nie besonders gemocht. Er drehte den beiden den Rücken zu und ignorierte ihre Blicke, während er sich von Ständer zu Kleidungsständer arbeitete, mal hier die Hand über den Stoff fahren ließ und mal dort an einem Band zupfte. So richtig wohl fühlte er sich allerdings nicht, er konnte sich kaum auf die Kleidung konzentrieren, denn weniger leicht als die Blicke ließ sich etwas anderes ignorieren. Er errötete, als sein sensitives Gehör vernahm, wie die beiden jungen Frauen ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahmen, aber diesmal mit ganz anderem Inhalt. Sie warfen ihm immer wieder Blicke zu und er atmete scharf ein, als er mehr spürte als hörte, wie diejenige auf der Treppe leise pfiff, ihrer Freundin zulächelte und sagte: 

„Siehst du, ich sag doch, man weiß nie, was als nächstes passiert..." 

Die andere zwinkerte ihrer Kollegin zu und flüsterte mit verschwörerisch leiser Stimme, die keiner außer ein Saiyajin auf diese Entfernung vernommen hätte: 

„Schau dir nur mal diese Rückseite an... Fantastisch... ich liebe einen knackigen Hintern mehr als alles andere. Und wie sich wie diese Hose darüber spannt..." 

„Ja, nur schade, dass das Shirt so plump ist und soviel von ihm verbirgt... die ganzen Sachen sind nicht gerade sehr passend für ihn... ein Jammer." Ihre Freundin grinste breiter. 

„Yeah, darum ist er wahrscheinlich hier... ist doch super... ich bin gespannt, was er sich aussucht. Hoffentlich schaut er bei der Hades-Kollektion oder nimmt was von DropDeadGorgeous."

„Ich fürchte, da hast du Pech. Er schaut nur bei den Leilano-Hemden. Das ist zwar auch nicht übel, aber ich würde meine rechte Hand dafür geben, wenn ich ihn in den Hosen sehen könnte, die wir gestern reingekriegt haben..."

„Ich weiß, welche du meinst. Stimmt, die sähen klasse aus. Ich frag mich, was der beruflich macht? Er sieht gut genug aus um zu modeln, aber Models haben nie so viele Muskeln. Ob er Sportler ist?"

„Kami, guck dir doch an, wie der sich bewegt. Yeah... shake that ass, babe! Das ist Grazie, der ist garantiert Sportler! Solche Muskeln bekommt man nicht von ungefähr!" 

„Er sieht nicht so aus, als wüsste er genau was er wollte..."

„Stimmt... ich denke ich geh mal rüber..."

„Hier geblieben, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen!"

Gokus Ohren nahmen nun auch eine rötliche Farbe an, als er unfreiwillig belauschte, wie sich die beiden jungen Frauen darum stritten, wer von ihnen ihm behilflich sein durfte. Er begann langsam, das gute Gehör der Saiyajin zu verfluchen. Das war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass es ihn in solche peinlichen Situationen brachte. Erst als die eine der anderen versprach, ihr etwas zu überlassen – soweit Goku es verstand, ging es um ein Doujinshi-Dingsbums namens „Iroika" oder so ähnlich – Goku hatte weder eine Ahnung, was ein Doujinshi sein könnte, noch was dieses spezielle Exemplar so begehrenswert machte - gab diese nach. Eilig tat Goku so, als würde er sich für eine besonders merkwürdige Hose interessieren, die quasi nur noch aus Löchern bestand und kaum noch durch Stoff zusammengehalten wurde. Er drehte sich erst um, als er ein dezentes Räuspern hörte und starrte direkt in ein lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hallo, ich bin Cat, kann ich dir weiterhelfen?", fragte die Frau. Goku sah sie erst verdutzt an, bis ihm aufging, dass man sich in solchen Szeneläden meistens duzte. Die junge Verkäuferin strahlte ihn an, obwohl ihm der merkwürdige Schimmer in ihren grünbraunen Augen nicht entging. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie sich selbst im Laden hier eingekleidet. Sie trug ein langes silberfarbenes Kleid, dessen Corsage mit schwarzen Stickereien abgesetzt war. Lange durchsichtige Ärmel fielen bis über die Handgelenke. Die zwei silbernen Strähnen in ihren schwarzen Haaren passten perfekt dazu. Sie sah so aus, als verstünde sie etwas von Stil und Goku wollte sich gerade mehr oder minder vertrauensvoll in ihre fachkundigen Hände begeben, als ihre Kollegin ein Geräusch von sich gab, das man in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes nur als die durchaus gelungene Imitation eines tiefen Schnurrens beschreiben konnte.

Vegeta näherte sich dem Laden wie einer feindlichen Bastion. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich in Hauseingänge geduckt und wäre am Boden langgerobbt, so sehr war sein Blick auf den Eingang fixiert. Schließlich erreichte er die schwere Tür aus schwarzem Glas, die erstaunlich leise und leicht nach innen schwang. Er zögerte nur unmerklich und betrat das Schlachtfeld. Er blinzelte kurz, bevor er sich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatte. Suchend sah er sich um, gleichzeitig mit den Schatten der Eingangstür verschmelzend, denn er wollte nicht sofort gesehen werden. Der Laden war erheblich weitläufiger als er von außen gedacht hatte und er entdeckte das Objekt seiner Suche nicht sofort. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Kakarott sich hier drinnen aufhielt, aber wo... Er trat ein paar Schritte in den Laden hinein und ließ den Blick suchend schweifen. Unbemerkt verriet sein Schwanz, dass er keineswegs so ruhig war wie es äußerlich den Anschein hatte. Das pelzige Anhängsel flickte unruhig durch die Luft, um sich dann wieder wie von selbst um Vegetas Taille zu winden, wo es aber nicht lange blieb. Vegeta hatte ein wenig Mühe, den Laden zu überblicken, da an allen möglichen Stellen Kleiderständer standen und auch Kleidung von der Decke hing. Außerdem trennten schwere rote Samtvorhänge bestimmte Bereiche des Raumes von den anderen ab. Einmal mehr verfluchte Vegeta die Tatsache, dass er nicht der Allergrößte war. Er überlegte, ob er der besseren Übersicht wegen einfach einen halben Meter in die Luft aufsteigen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter ihm ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  Er drehte sich betont ruhig um, und starrte die junge Frau an, die hinter ihm auf einer Treppe saß. Sie starrte zurück, allerdings hing ihr Blick um einiges tiefer als sein Gesicht. Um genauer zu sein, schien er festgeklebt zu sein an einer Region, auf die Vegeta normalerweise wenig Gedanken verschwendete. Der Blick der Frau wanderte von seinem durch die knackig sitzende Jeans verhüllten Hintern seine Beine herunter und dann wieder hoch, wo ihr Blick wie magnetisiert an seinem hin und her zuckenden Schwanz hängen blieb. Vegeta grollte, zog böse die Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Schwanz quittierte die sich verdüsternde Stimmung seines Trägers mit einem heftigen Peitschen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Blick der jungen Verkäuferin hektisch hin und her eilte, als sie versuchte, dem hypnotisierenden Anhängsel zu folgen. Der Prinz wurde allmählich wirklich sauer.

_Was denkt sich diese Ningen! Sehe ich aus wie ein Ausstellungsstück, das man anstarren kann?_

Er sandte ihr seinen patentierten Blick des Todes, aber der prallte schlicht und ergreifend wirkungslos ab. Plötzlich grinste sie schelmisch und ihre Augen funkelten, als sie endlich den Blick hob, ihn ansah  - und ihm einmal langsam zuzwinkerte. Vegeta war baff.

_Wie... wie kann sie es wagen... ich werde sie..._

Aber noch bevor er aus seiner Überraschung erwacht war, war die Frau schon aufgesprungen. Sie steckte zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen und pfiff laut und schrill. Vegeta zuckte zusammen und krampfte reflexartig die Hände über seine empfindlichen Ohren. Der Pfiff war ihm durch Mark und Bein gefahren. Aus großen Augen starrte er die verrückte Verkäuferin an. Diese rief jemandem im hinteren Teil des Ladens etwas zu.

„Hey! Cat! Pass auf, Deal – du tust dein Bestes mit deinem Bishonen da drüben und ich nehme mir den Knaben hier vor. Wer es schafft, das sexiere Outfit zu kreieren gewinnt – Einsatz ist einmal Essen bei Vittore und der Bishonen-Kalender 2003, gemacht?"

„Top! Zieh dich warm an!" kam es hinter einem Vorhang zurück.

Vegeta versuchte noch, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten, da fand er sich auch schon der Verkäuferin gegenüber, die jetzt ein geradezu raubtierhaftes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte. Ihre grünen Augen erinnerten ihn an die eines Jägers der Nacht und er hätte beinahe geschluckt, aber es war natürlich absolut lächerlich, was sollte eine kleine (so klein war sie nicht, sie war beinahe so groß wie er) schwache Menschenfrau ihm schon tun können? Aber ihr selbstsicheres Lächeln machte ihn doch irgendwie nervös. Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht und wickelte sie nachdenklich um den Zeigefinger,  während sie die andere Hand auf die Hüfte stützte und ihn prüfend musterte. 

„WAS?", bellte der Prinz der Saiyajin schließlich irritiert. Sie lächelte wieder.

„Hallo, ich bin Jess und ich weiß das perfekte Outfit für dich!" Sie bekam einen träumerischen Blick, der aber gleich wieder stahlharter Entschlossenheit wich, während Vegeta noch versuchte, hinter den Sinn ihrer Worte zu kommen. 

„Mmmh... definitiv DDG... und oben herum etwas Gabaldi... oder Hazard. Dreh dich mal um!" Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah ihn prüfend an.

Vegeta rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, die Arme immer noch verschränkt.

„Eigentlich suche ich hier nur jemanden und ich..."

„Papperlapapp, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du allen Ernstes SO rumlaufen willst...!"

Vegeta blickte irritiert an sich herab. An seinem Outfit hatte sich nichts geändert in den letzten zwanzig Sekunden. Jeans – Check – T-Shirt – Check- Turnschuhe – Check… Gut, Spandex und sein Brustpanzer wären sicher noch besser gewesen, aber... Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

„Was genau stimmt mit meiner Kleidung nicht, Onna?"

„Jess. Was damit nicht stimmt? Alles! Es ist eine Sünde, eine Schande, eine Beleidigung für die Augen..."

Vegeta traute seinen Ohren kaum. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich mit jedem Wort finsterer zusammen und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, Jess und den Laden schlicht und ergreifend in die nächste Dimension zu pusten. Jess fuhr in ihrer Tirade fort, als hätte sie die Energie, die sich um ihn aufzubauen begann, und die bewirkte, dass ihre Haare sich statisch aufluden, gar nicht bemerkt.

„... diesen Körper nicht in etwas Angemessenes zu stecken. Das ist dein Glückstag heute, ich werde dir eine Generalüberholung verpassen, nach der dich deine Freundin für die Inkarnation des Sexgottes persönlich hält! Nicht dass dazu sehr viel gehören würde.. " Sie lächelte und ihr Blick wanderte schon wieder in tiefere Regionen.

Vegeta starrte sie irritiert an und  bemühte sich wirklich, sich zu beherrschen, aber seine Geduld näherte sich rapide dem Nullpunkt.

„Onna, ich habe keine Freundin und ich will keine Generalüberholung und schon gar nicht will ich irgendwelche dämlichen Klamotten anprobieren und wenn du mich weiter belästigst, dann..."

Aber er konnte nicht ausreden, denn Jess schob ihn energisch in einen anderen Teil des Ladens.

„Keine Freundin? Hmm... entweder sind die Mädels blind, denn wenn du Single bist, dann fresse ich einen Besen... oder..." sie patschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, „...natürlich, kein Wunder... alle Männer die so verboten gut aussehen, sind für uns verloren..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, „Wer ist denn der Glückliche? Naja, wie auch immer, meinst du nicht, er würde sich freuen, dich mal in einem richtig rattenscharfen Outfit zu sehen?"

Vegeta lief hochrot an, als er endlich verstand was sie mit ihren Worten implizierte, aber bevor er noch einen genügend großen Ki-Ball erzeugen konnte um den Laden in Schutt und Asche zu legen, hatte sie ihn bereits gepackt und mehrmals herum gedreht, so dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Nachdem sie ihn von allen Seiten betrachtet hatte, nickte sie zufrieden und verschwand für einen Moment, nur um mit einem Arm voller Kleidung wieder aufzutauchen, die sie ihm in die Hände drückte und ihn dann mehr oder minder mit Gewalt in eine Umkleidekabine bugsierte.

Der Prinz aller Saiyajin fand sich mit einer Armvoll merkwürdiger Dinge in einem kleinen Raum wieder, der durch von der Decke hängende rote Samtvorhänge vom Laden abgeteilt war. Er hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er in diese Situation geraten war, und während sein Gehirn noch vergeblich versuchte, Verbindungen zwischen „keine Freundin", „wer ist der Glückliche" und „rattenscharf" zu finden OHNE dabei an dem Namen Kakarott hängen zu bleiben, begann ein sehr verwirrter Vegeta no Ouji, abwesend die Sachen überzuziehen, die ihm Jess aufgezwungen hatte.

Son Goku hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in die Verkäuferin namens Cat gefahren war.

Nachdem ihre Kollegin ihr etwas zugerufen hatte von dem er nur die Hälfte verstanden hatte, hatten ihre Augen angefangen zu leuchten und sie hatte ihn in eine Umkleidekabine geschoben, in der er nun seit einer guten Stunde immer neue, immer merkwürdigere Outfits anprobierte. Vergeblich hatte er versucht, ihr zu sagen, dass er an und für sich nur ein oder zwei paar Jeans und etwas Passendes für einen Empfang brauchte. Sie hatte so einen merkwürdigen Schimmer in den Augen und außerdem schien es ihr viel zu bedeuten, dass er all diese Dinge anprobierte, und er wollte ihr den Spaß nicht verderben.

_Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass ich es eilig hätte. Ich habe heute nichts Wichtiges vor und niemanden, der auf mich wartet.._

Bei dem Gedanken musste Goku seufzen. Er wüsste jemanden, bei dem er sich wünschen würde, dass er auf ihn wartete...  

„Bist Du fertig?"

Er schreckte auf und sah an sich herab. Er musste zugeben, was sie jetzt ausgesucht hatte... er selbst wäre niemals darauf gekommen, so etwas zu tragen, aber... es hatte etwas. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, zu welcher Gelegenheit er DAS tragen sollte. Er trat aus der Kabine und sah sich schüchtern um. Cats bewundernder Pfiff ließ ihn heftig zusammenzucken. 

„Kami... sugoi... ich hab mich selbst übertroffen... Wahnsinn, wenn dir so nicht die halbe Welt zu Füßen liegt und zwar Männer wie Frauen, dann weiß ich auch nicht..!"

Goku errötete wieder und sah zu Boden. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch hier weg... aber Cat kannte keine Gnade.

„So... der letzte Schliff...", sie setzte ihm etwas auf die Nase, „und dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Jess ihrem armen Opfer angetan hat. Ich gewinne, da gibt es keine Frage...! Jess...? Bist du fertig?"

„Ja... einen Moment noch... bin gleich so weit... jetzt halt endlich still, sonst dauert das noch länger...!", kam es gedämpft aus einer anderen Ecke. Goku trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er in diese unmögliche Situation geraten war. Er fragte sich nur, gegen welchen armen Mitgefangenen er jetzt antreten sollte...

Cats Kollegin, die offensichtlich Jess hieß, schaute hinter einem anderen Vorhang hervor, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. 

„So... ich bin fertig. Bring ihn her, und dann werden wir sehen, wer gewinnt..."

Cat nahm den ziemlich überrumpelten Goku beim Arm und geleitete ihn hinüber zu dem Vorhang. 

„Auf drei!", kam die gedämpfte Stimme von Jess von jenseits des Vorhangs.

„Eins... zwei... drei!"

Und bei drei fiel der Vorhang und ebenso hörbar zwei Kinnladen.

„VEGETA??"

„Hn. Kakarott."

„Ihr kennt euch?"

„Sag bloß, den Typen hast du gesucht..."

„Wow, Glückwunsch Jess... du hast echt ganze Arbeit geleistet!"

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben."

Goku traute seinen Augen nicht, Vor ihm stand der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte, die Arme verschränkt und den üblichen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und wollte ihn sichtlich nicht ansehen. Und war das etwa ein leichtes Erröten auf den prinzlichen Wangen? Goku hätte blind und tot sein müssen, um Vegetas Erscheinung nicht eines langen Blickes zu würdigen. 

_Wow. Cat hat recht – Jess hat sich selbst übertroffen [1]..._

Der Prinz trug schwarze halbhohe Stiefel mit massiven Stahlabsätzen, die ihn vorteilhaft größer erschienen ließen. Um die schlanken Fesseln waren schwere silberne Schnallen gelegt. Vegetas muskulöse Beine, deren perfekte Form Goku selbst blind und im Koma hätte nachzeichnen können, steckten in einer engen schwarzen Lederhose, die tief – unanständig tief - unter den Hüften endete. Sie saß so eng, dass sie die kräftigen Beine und vor allem den knackigen Hintern des durchtrainierten Prinzen äußerst vorteilhaft betonte. Zwischen der Hose und dem Oberteil war ein ganzes Stück Platz, weshalb Goku einen guten Blick auf Vegetas wohldefinierte Bauchmuskeln bekam, die durch den schweren Gürtel aus silbernen runden Kettengliedern nur noch betont wurden. Er brauchte sich nur vorzustellen, wie sich Vegeta in dieser Hose bückte, damit ihm an einem ganz bestimmten Ort ziemlich warm wurde. Vegetas Oberkörper wurde von einem Traum aus purpurrotem Samt umschmeichelt. Das Samthemd in der wahrhaft königlichen Farbe fiel bis zur Mitte des Brustkorbs offen in reichen schweren Falten an ihm herab und umspannte dann eng seine schmale Taille. Die Ärmel waren aus leichterem luftigem Samt und weit geschnitten und reichten ein ganzes Stück über die Handgelenke. Ein Halsband aus schweren silbernen Kettengliedern schmückte den Hals des Prinzen und in der Halsbeuge ruhte ein scharlachrotes Kreuz. An den Händen trug er schlichte fingerlose schwarze Lederhandschuhe und seine Augen wurden von einer schmalen schnittigen Sonnenbrille von RayBan verdeckt. Insgesamt bot er einen Anblick, um entweder tot umzufallen oder die Toten zu wecken, je nachdem. Goku schluckte trocken und versuchte, Vegetas Blick durch die dunklen Sonnengläser hindurch zu lesen, was aber völlig misslang.

Der Prinz der Saiyajin war in jenem Moment ausgesprochen dankbar für ebendiese Sonnenbrille. Sie verbarg nämlich ganz ausgezeichnet, wie sich sein Blick förmlich an der Gestalt vor ihm festsaugte. Er hatte in der letzten Stunde nie genug Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, was genau eigentlich gerade mit ihm geschah. Und als er endlich in wachsender Wut den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dass er den Laden endgültig in die nächste Dimension befördern würde, wenn er noch EINE weitere Hose anprobieren musste, sah Jess ihn einmal zufrieden von Kopf bis Fuß an und erklärte ihn für Sexgott-fähig. 

Es hätte ihm nicht mehr egal sein können, aber jetzt schob sie ihn zu einem Samtvorhang und begann zu zählen. Eine Nanosekunde, bevor der Vorhang fiel, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass es eigentlich nur einen gab, der auf der anderen Seite stehen konnte. Leider kam diese Erkenntnis zu spät und bereitete ihm zudem kein bisschen auf den Anblick vor, der sich ihm bot. 

[2] Kakarotts Augen waren ebenfalls von einer Sonnenbrille bedeckt, deren elegant geschwungene Gläser ihm etwas betont kühl-distanziertes verliehen, dass zu dem überwältigenden Eindruck von Mysterium und Coolness beitrug, den er geradezu in Wellen verstrahlte. Seine Füße steckten in hohen schwarzen Stiefeln, deren Kappen silbern beschlagen waren. Darüber trug er eine schwarze Satinhose, die, am Bein mit einem großzügig schwungvollen Schlag sich über den Stiefeln bauschend, am Oberschenkel in etwa so eng wie eine zweite Haut anlag. Die Hose war seitlich offen, Vorder- und Hinterteil mit kreuzförmig geschnürten Bändern miteinander verknüpft. Auf dieselbe Art war auch das Oberteil mit der Hose verbunden. Aus einem synthetisch glänzenden schwarzen Material gemacht, streckte es sich anschmiegsam über Kakarotts Torso und umschmeichelte seine Oberarme eng. Auf der linken und der rechten Schulter war je eine Dreieck aus durchsichtig-transparentem Fischnetzstoff eingepasst. Vegeta blinzelte und sah genauer hin. Ja, auch auf der breiten Brust waren fünf schmale Fischnetzstücke eingenäht. Sie machten beinahe den Eindruck von... von...

_Krallenspuren..._

Vegeta schauderte, konnte sich aber nicht losreißen. Fingerlose verzierte Lederhandschuhe und einreihige Nietenarmbänder an den Handgelenken gaben dem Outfit einen gewissen Gothic-Touch. Die Hüften umspannten locker zwei schlichte schwarze Gürtel mit silbernen Schnallen und diametral dazu ein Patronengurt gefüllt mit silbernen Patronen. Der Gesamteindruck war gleichzeitig kriegerisch, geheimnisvoll und – unglaublich sexy. Vergeblich versuchte Vegeta, normal weiterzuatmen, aber leider wollte ihm sein Körper einfach nicht gehorchen. Sein Gehirn schien in eine dicke Watteschicht gewickelt zu sein und so entging ihm auch der Blickwechsel zwischen Jess und ihrer Kollegin.

„Denkst du auch, was ich denke?"

„Garantiert. Eindeutig unentschieden. Und außerdem... meinst du, die zwei nehmen überhaupt noch etwas wahr...?"

„Außer sich gegenseitig? Nein. Tja, ein Jammer... da gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr..."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Die zwei sehen so heiß aus, es wäre eine Verschwendung, sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit vorzuführen. Du weißt, was ich meine?"

„Hah, das Deep Red, natürlich. Hey, ihr zwei Bishonen!" Cat winkte mit einer Hand zwischen den beiden herum, als wolle sie eine unsichtbare Verbindung unterbrechen. Beide Saiyajin zuckten leicht zusammen und wandten ihr die Köpfe zu.

„Erde an Planet Sexgott! Wollt ihr zwei nicht heute Abend mit uns ins Deep Red kommen? Sowas wie euch darf man der Menschheit einfach nicht vorenthalten! Ich verspreche, dass ihr viel Spaß haben werdet!"

Vegeta sah ungläubig zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, die hoffnungsvoll zurück grinsten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde, wenn irgend möglich, noch düsterer aus als sonst. Er wollte gerade endgültig in die Luft gehen, als er zu seiner Überraschung eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Als er den Blick hob, sah er direkt in Gokus Augen. Dieser hatte seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und leicht angewidert, als er den patentierten Son-Goku-Hundebaby-Fleh-Blick ™ erkannte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dieser massiven Attacke zu entrinnen, wäre es gewesen, den Träger des Blickes durch den nächsten massiven Gegenstand zu final flashen, der ihm in die Quere kam, aber merkwürdigerweise spürte Vegeta, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war.

_Shimata. Ich BIN verloren..._

Son Gokus Gedanken rasten. Von dem Moment an, als der Vorhang gefallen war und seine Augen diesen unglaublich sexy Anblick genießen durften, hatte er fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, wie er Vegeta dazu bringen konnte, mehr Zeit mit ihm und vorzugsweise mehr Zeit mit ihm in DIESEM Outfit zu verbringen. Cats Vorschlag war die Antwort auf seine stummen Gebete. Er erinnerte sich deutlich an die Traurigkeit, den Zorn und die Verzweiflung, die er vorhin durch ihr Band gespürt hatte. Und er erinnerte sich, wie er geschworen hatte, zu warten, bis Vegeta zu ihm kam. 

_Aber...  ein wenig Beeinflussung in die richtige Richtung kann nicht schaden, oder? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihn dazu zwingen, etwas Unangenehmes zu tun. Naja, bei Vegeta ist das Definitionssache. Okay, vielleicht überrede ich ihn sanft, etwas Unangenehmes zu tun. Aber... ich habe schließlich geschworen, ihm zu helfen... und wenn es mir gelingt, ihm von dem ganzen Schlamassel abzulenken, wenn er sich mal wirklich ein wenig vergnügt... das wäre schon ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. _

Hoffnungsvoll beobachtete er das Gesicht seines Prinzen. Als er sah, wie sich dessen Augenbrauen düster zusammenzogen und den leichten Schimmer von Ki wahrnahm, der sich um Vegeta sammelte, schritt er ein und legte ihm ruhig aber bestimmt die Hand auf die Schulter. Er legte sein ganzes Herz in seine Augen, hoffte, dass das stumme Flehen darin seinen Prinzen erweichen mochte. Er sah Vegetas Augen erst zu der Hand auf seiner Schulter flackern und sich dann in die seinen bohren.

„Kakarott... Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Vegeta, bitte... es ist doch nur ein Abend... ich möchte so gerne... bitte?"

„Nein!"

„Bitte..."

„Niemals!"

„Vegeta... bitte... nur einmal... ich..." Goku wappnete sich und holte die Trumpfkarte raus, von der er gehofft hatte, sie nicht benutzen zu müssen. Es war grausam, es war absolut untypisch für ihn und es war seine letzte Hoffnung.

„Denkst... denkst du nicht, dass du mir das schuldig bist?"

Im selben Moment wünschte er sich schon, es nicht gesagt zu haben, als er sah, wie Schmerz in Vegetas Augen aufleuchtete. Dann erloschen diese dunklen Sterne und jedes Leben wich aus ihnen. Er starrte lange in Gokus Augen, als wolle er etwas erforschen, was er zuvor noch niemals gesehen hatte. 

„Du... ...nun gut. Du weißt, was du verlangst oder? Und du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt? Gut, wenn das der Weg ist, den du wählst.. so sei es."

_Uhoh... das war definitiv ein Fehler... ein weiterer auf der wachsenden Liste..._

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand vor die Augen, als habe er Kopfschmerzen. Er sah definitiv so aus, als könne er nicht glauben, dass er wirklich sagen würde, was er gleich darauf sagte. Er suchte sichtlich nach Worten. Schließlich beschränkte er sich auf ein knappes Nicken.

„Wir kommen mit."

Cat und Jess lächelten sich wissend an. Beide hatten den stummen Austausch zwischen den Saiyajin genauestens mitverfolgt, und sie spürten beide, dass hier etwas Bedeutsames vorging. Und da beide ihre Nasen nicht aus solchen tragischen Geschichten raushalten konnten, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge (was durchaus der Fall sein konnte, falls Vegeta Wind von der Sache bekam) war die unausgesprochene Übereinkunft geradezu evident: Das würden sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, und wenn sie etwas mitzureden hatten, dann würde sich sehr bald eine signifikante Änderung im Verhältnis dieser beiden ergeben.

Son Goku betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen erneut die Umkleidekabine. Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein konnte, was er soeben getan hatte – aber er wollte so sehr, dass Vegeta einfach nur vergessen konnte und er wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

_Du weißt, was dazu nötig ist... Ja... ich weiß es... und ich werde tun, was notwendig ist. Es ist zu Vegetas Bestem._

Er zog sich gerade das Hemd über den Kopf, als Cat den ihren in die Kabine steckte. Er starrte sie erschrocken an. Sie lächelte schelmisch, als ihr Blick über den wohlgeformten Torso des Mannes glitt und kurz an dem weißen Verband hängen blieb. 

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du ein paar Jeans und Oberteile und etwas für einen Empfang brauchst. Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass... er... auch dort sein wird?" Sie blinzelte ihm zu.

Son Goku sah sie verwirrt an und nickte. Er wusste instinktiv, wen sie mit „er" meinte. Aber was hatte das Ganze mit Vegeta zu tun? Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. 

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir ein paar Outfits zusammenzustellen. Und speziell eines für den Empfang. Vertrau mir. Und jetzt zieh das hier an. Dein Zeug passt dir ja gar nicht richtig." 

Sie reichte ihm eine verwaschene Jeans mit Applikationen aus braunem Leder, ein enganliegendes weißes Tanktop und ein elegantes weißes weites Hemd. Dankbar zog er die Sachen an, die perfekt passten. Er bewunderte Cat für ihr gutes Augenmaß. 

Erst als er die Kabine verließ, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht einen Cent bei sich hatte.

Als Vegeta in seine Kabine zurückkehrte, um sich umzuziehen, fand er seine Sachen nicht mehr vor. Stattdessen lag dort ein schwarzes Tanktop, ein weißes, weit geschnittenes Hemd und eine enge schwarze Jeans. Der Prinz der Saiyajin erinnerte sich an den selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf Jess' Gesicht und wusste, was geschehen war. Es widerstrebte ihm immens, der Onna auch nur diesen kleinen Sieg zu gönnen, aber er musste zugeben, dass die Zusammenstellung eine definitive Verbesserung zu seinem vorherigen Aussehen war und daher zog er, wenn auch vor sich hin grummelnd, die Sachen an. 

Als er die Kabine verließ, spürte er ein kurzes unangenehmes Gefühl. Er prüfte es, und spürte sofort, dass es von Kakarott kam. Der Baka fühlte sich entschieden unwohl. Vegeta fragte sich warum.

_Hn. Geschieht ihm recht. Was hat er denn...? _

Vorsichtig, nachdem er einen Moment lang eine unerklärliche Scheu überwinden musste,  forschte er nach und empfing ein klares Bild. Er musste grinsen. 

_Baka. Hat kein Geld dabei. Hätte ich mir denken können. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn auflaufen lassen. Aber... es wäre eine Schande, wenn er diese Klamotten heute Abend nicht tragen würde... _

Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. Wenn er schon leiden musste, wollte er wenigstens etwas davon haben. Und sei es nur, Kakarott in diesem Outfit in einen Club zu schleifen und ihn sich auf der Tanzfläche lächerlich machen zu lassen.

_Obwohl er alles andere als lächerlich aussieht... _

Der letzte Gedanke war beinahe unterbewusst. Vegeta war sich allerdings sicher, dass Goku nicht die geringste Ahnung vom Tanzen hatte.

_Der wird sich noch wundern! Er wird es bereuen, mich dazu gebracht zu haben, mit ihm dort hinzugehen! Kakarott, du wirst eine gewaltige Niederlage einstecken._

Denn Vegeta wusste etwas, was Goku nicht wusste. Und er hatte vor, dieses Wissen, das er sich mit viel Blut und Leid erkauft hatte, endlich einmal für seine eigenen Ziele einzusetzen.

Son Goku überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus der Klemme wieder herauskommen sollte, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte.

  
_Ich bin aber auch zu dumm. Vegeta hat recht. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein, aus dem Haus zu gehen, um Klamotten zu kaufen, und kein Geld mitnehmen?_

Er ließ es sich selbst gegenüber auch nicht als Entschuldigung gelten, dass seine Gedanken zu jenem Zeitpunkt mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen waren. Fast wäre er in Cat hineingerannt, die ihm lächelnd drei große Tüten in die Hand drückte. 

„Aber... ich... ich habe kein..."

„Keine Sorge, ist alles schon bezahlt. Und denk dran, heute Abend um zehn Uhr vor dem Deep Red. Sei pünktlich! Ciao!"

Goku starrte sie verwirrt an. 

_Schon bezahlt? Aber wie... wer...?_

Sein Blick fiel auf den Rücken von Vegeta, der sich soeben wegdrehte und vom Tresen aus Richtung Ausgang ging. Einen Moment lang hatte er einen geradezu selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen gesehen.

_Vegeta...??_

Hastig nahm Goku die Tüten entgegen und lief dem Prinzen hinterher. 

Er holte ihn ein, als Vegeta soeben blinzelnd den Laden verließ und hinaus in den spätsommerlichen Nachmittag trat. Goku musste kurz schlucken, als er einen wunderbaren Blick auf die von einer äußerst enganliegenden schwarzen Jeans verhüllten Kehrseite des Prinzen bekam. Sein rotbrauner Schwanz war schützend um seine Taille geschlungen. Vegeta sah... zum Anbeißen aus... Hastig wischte Goku solche Gedanken fort. Sein neugewonnener labiler Waffenstillstand mit dem Prinzen stand sowieso auf Messers Schneide, da wollte er lieber äußerst vorsichtig mit dem sein, was er sagte und dachte. Er erinnerte sich, dass das Band zwischen ihnen anscheinend noch stärker geworden war und er konzentrierte sich, um seine Gefühle von Vegeta abzuschirmen. Er wollte den Prinzen nicht mit seinen verwirrenden Emotionen belästigen. Er hatte wenig Übung in dieser Art von mentaler Fertigkeit, aber solange Vegeta es nicht darauf anlegte, ihn durch das Band zu lesen, sollte es halbwegs dichthalten. Er benutzte die mentale Hitze und tödliche Konzentration, die ihn immer inmitten einer Schlacht erfüllten, dazu um seine anderen Empfindungen vor Vegeta abzublocken. Es sollte halten. Es musste halten...

Schweigend gingen die beiden Saiyajin die Straße herunter, Goku etwa zwei Schritte hinter Vegeta, der zielstrebig voranschritt, als wüsste er genau, wo er hin wollte. Mangels einer besseren Idee folgte Goku dem Prinzen einfach wie ein kleines verlorenes Hündchen. 

Als aber sein Magen sich plötzlich lautstark zu Worte meldete, blieb er stehen und legte eine Hand über das grummelnde Organ. Vegeta drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Son Goku legte in gewohnter Art und Weise die Hand an den Hinterkopf und versuchte die schwache Imitation seines sonstigen sorgenfreien Lächelns.

„G... gomen nasai, Vegeta..."

"Hn." war die einzige Reaktion des Prinzen. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging zielstrebig in eine bestimmte Richtung. Goku blieb verwirrt stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er aus Vegetas Verhalten deuten sollte. Und er hatte Hunger. Und er spürte überdeutlich, dass seine Verletzungen noch nicht vollständig geheilt waren. Die angeknackste Rippe unter dem Stützverband tat höllisch weh. Er wusste, dass das der Schmerz des Heilungsprozesses war, als sein saiyanischer Kreislauf sich daran machte, den Schaden zu reparieren, aber nichtsdestotrotz... Vegeta blieb stehen und sah sich um.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich... ääh..."

„Du hast Hunger, oder? Hast du genug Ki zum Fliegen?"

„N... nein..." Das stimmte nicht ganz – sein Ki hatte sich soweit erholt, dass er sich wohl einige Minuten in der Luft hätte halten können, aber er war zu neugierig, worauf Vegeta eigentlich aus war.

„Dachte ich mir. Dann müssen wir wohl hier etwas zu Essen für dich finden. Dein Körper benötigt den zusätzlichen Brennstoff, damit die Heilung schneller voran schreitet."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Vegeta wieder um und ging weiter. Goku starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. 

_Das ist das zweite Mal heute... schon das zweite Mal, dass er sich um mich kümmert..._

Er beeilte sich, zu Vegeta aufzuschließen, konnte sich aber den einen oder anderen verwunderten Blick auf seinen schweigsamen Gefährten nicht verkneifen.

Anderthalb Stunden später verließen die beiden Saiyajin ein wirklich vorzügliches (und nunmehr restlos geplündertes) italienisches Restaurant namens „Vittore". Goku sah mehr als glücklich aus. Er hatte soeben zehn Portionen der wahrscheinlich besten Pasta verdrückt, die er je gekostet hatte und noch drei Riesenpizzen mit allem Drum und Dran dazu. Vegeta hatte ebenfalls einen guten Teil zur Vernichtung sämtlicher Vorräte des armen Vittore beigetragen, sich aber ansonsten darauf beschränkt, ziemlich abwesend vor sich hin zu starren. Goku hatte ihn allerdings mehr als einmal aus den Augenwinkeln dabei erwischt, wie er IHN angestarrt hatte, aber Vegeta hatte den Blick stets abgewandt, wenn er den Kopf hob. Gesichtsausdruck wie auch Emotionen des Prinzen waren absolut unleserlich. Vegeta hielt sein Gefühlsleben jetzt sorgfältig verschlossen, das spürte Goku deutlich. Das machte ihn neugierig. Vorhin hatte er starke Emotionen von Vegeta aufgefangen. Was also hatte den Prinzen so vereinnahmt gehabt, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich abzuschotten?

Vegeta hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in ihm vorging. Seit seiner Meditationserfahrung von vorhin wirbelten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nur so umher. Er hatte wirklich Probleme, die Realität um sich herum halbwegs zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Letztendlich hatte seine Meditation doch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als Antworten gebracht. Eine Frage die er momentan zu beantworten suchte war beispielsweise, warum es ihn nicht störte, Zeit mit Kakarott zu verbringen, ja warum er sich geradezu unwohl fühlte, immer wenn er daran dachte, den Jüngeren einfach alleine zu lassen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Es war fast so, als würde Kakarotts Anwesenheit eine Leere in ihm ausfüllen, als wäre er ruhiger wenn er in der Nähe war, obwohl doch gleichzeitig seine Anwesenheit so viele Fragen aufwarf und ihn so... verwirrte...

_Das Licht, das die Dunkelheit zurück hält..._

Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum er sich tatsächlich ein wenig fürsorglich benahm. Es war ihm eigentlich zutiefst zuwider und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er so etwas wie einen Stich von Besorgnis spürte, wann immer Goku zusammenzuckte, weil seine Verletzungen ihm zu schaffen machten. 

_Fuck. Das ist wahrscheinlich nur ein untypischer Anfall von schlechtem Gewissen. Als ob er das nicht verdient hätte für seine bodenlose Neugier. Neugier ist der Katze Tod, sagt man doch... na ja, und des Saiyajins Beinahe-Tod. _

Aber Vegeta konnte ein kurzes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als sein eigener Zynismus ihm ein unangenehmes Bild vor Augen rief. 

_Blut... und ein Körper zu meinen Füßen... und Dunkelheit... _

_Merkwürdig... trotzdem scheint es, als sei die Dunkelheit nicht so schlimm, wenn er nahe ist..._

_Wenn er bei mir ist..._

[5] Schweigsam schlenderten die beiden letzten Vollblut-Saiyajin des Universums nebeneinander her, ein jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Vegeta strich abwesend mit einer Hand über die Oberfläche der steinernen Brüstung zu seiner Rechten. Er blieb stehen und nahm zum ersten Mal seit ein paar Minuten wieder seine Umgebung wahr. Sie standen auf einer Brücke, die sich im kühnen Schwung hoch über dem Fluss erhob, der sich, von alten riesenhaften Bäumen mit rötlichgrünen Blättern gesäumt, in langen trägen Windungen durch die gesamte West City wand. Ruhig floss das Wasser seinen Weg, unaufhörlich, gluckernd und sich vor Stock und Stein teilend, um sich danach wieder zu vereinigen und seinen unaufhörlichen Weg Richtung Meer fortzusetzen. In ein paar Metern Entfernung bemerkte der Prinz aus den Augenwinkeln ein junges Mädchen, das bequem auf einem Brückenpfeiler saß, den Rücken an die Statue eines Engels angelehnt, der zusammen mit seinen elf Brüdern und Schwestern der Brücke als Zierrat diente. Sie warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich dann weiter einem großen Block in ihrer Hand, während sie abwesend von Zeit zu Zeit auf einem Bleistift herumkaute. Er schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung. Einmal mehr nahm ihm die natürliche Schönheit dieses Planeten den Atem. Er stand am über dem Fluss und spürte die Wärme Kakarotts zu seiner Rechten, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und ihn fragend ansah. Vegeta stützte sich leicht mit beiden Händen auf die raue Oberfläche der steinernen Absperrung, welche die Passanten davor schützte, in den Fluss zu fallen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sie nicht versehentlich zu zerstören, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und hob den Blick zu dem feurigen Farbenspiel am Himmel. Er spürte Kakarott an seiner Seite sich entspannen, als der andere Saiyajin Vegetas Gedankengang verstand. Er wandte sich ebenfalls dem gloriosen Sonnenuntergang zu.

Der Himmel stand in Flammen, als die Spätsommersonne ihren letzten farbenprächtigen Gruß an die Welt zu ihren Füßen sandte, bevor sie sich zur Nachtruhe begab...

_Genau wie ich... genau wie mein Herz..._

Vegetas Augen tauchten ein in die Weite des Himmels über Chikyuu. Die Farben kamen ihm immer noch merkwürdig und fantastisch vor, selbst nach so vielen Jahren. Manchmal hatte er des Abends auf seinem Weg vom Gravitationsraum den Blick zum Himmel erhoben, und halb erwartet, Vegeta-seis prachtvolle Farben zu sehen – das Rot der drei Sonnen, die das Land in ein warmes Licht tauchten, und sich langsam über ein strahlendes intensives Purpur hin zu einem dunklen Violett verfärbten, das langsam in Smaragdgrün überging und schließlich zu schwarz wurde.

Selten hatte Vegeta sich die Zeit genommen, den Sonnenuntergang in seiner vollen Schönheit zu betrachten. Er war kein Verächter der Schönheit – ganz im Gegenteil, sein Sanktuarium bewies, dass er sie sogar sehr zu schätzen wusste in all ihren mannigfaltigen Formen - es war nur so, dass gerade der feurige Himmel ihn irgendwie an seine Heimatwelt erinnerte, die für immer für ihn verloren war. Eine tiefsitzende Traurigkeit war es, die sich für ihn mit dem grandiosen Farbspiel am intensivsten verband. Selten hatte er es ertragen könne, so einfach wie jetzt der sinkenden Sonne zuzusehen. Aber heute... nach allem was geschehen war... eigentlich müsste Aufruhr in ihm toben, doch er spürte nur eine merkwürdige, willkommene Ruhe. Er hinterfragte sie nicht – sie war ein Geschenk, und er dankte dem unbekannten Spender dafür. In diesem einen Moment waren sein Geist und sein Herz zufrieden, und er im Einklang mit der Welt um sich, dem ruhig fließenden Fluss, den Bannern der sterbenden Sonne am Firmament, dem Mädchen auf der Brücke... und Kakarott. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und forschte in sich, aber so sehr er auch suchte – er fand keine Spur von Zorn oder Hass, wenn er an den jüngeren Saiyajin neben sich dachte. Er wusste, dass da immer noch Verwirrung war, und vielleicht auch irgendwo noch Unbehagen und ein wenig der alten Verachtung, und wenn er sich intensiv konzentrierte, spürte er, dass sein ewiger Zorn immer noch irgendwo brannte – aber für jetzt war es still. Er spürte... eine beinahe freundliche Stimmung in sich. Wärme. Ein warmes, merkwürdiges, unbekanntes Gefühl... und es hing mit Kakarott zusammen. Ein Teil davon, das spürte er, kam aus dem Band. Kakarotts Herz war schwer, aber es war nicht düster. Die Emotionen, die von ihm ausstrahlten waren... gedämpft, so als habe er sie mit irgendetwas versperrt, aber sie waren da, und Vegeta spürte, dass auch er in einer merkwürdig ruhigen Stimmung war. Es war, als halte die ganze Welt den Atem an, als wären sie in einen Augenblick der Ewigkeit eingetaucht, der immer halten würde, wenn sie es denn nur wollten... und Vegeta wollte es, er sehnte sich nach dieser Ruhe, die er zum ersten Mal besaß, er wollte sie, diese Abwesenheit des Schmerzes und des Leides und des Zornes und der Dunkelheit... wollte sie so sehr...

Er spürte mehr als er sah, wie Goku den Kopf drehte und einen langen nachdenklichen Blick auf ihm ruhen ließ. Er spürte gleichzeitig eine unvertraute Welle der Wärme durch ihr Band. Sie erfüllte ihn und vertrieb die Reste der Dunkelheit. Sie wärmte sein erstarrtes Herz. 

Son Goku starrte Vegeta verwundert an. Der Prinz schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann langsam wieder, während er sich langsam gegen die steinerne Brüstung vor ihm lehnte. Goku folgte dem unvertraut weichen Blick des Prinzen und hielt den Atem an, als er des wunderbaren Sonnenuntergangs gewahr wurde, der sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte. Ein tiefes Purpurrot umgab das leuchtende Orange des sinkenden Sonnenballs, ein sanftes, diffuses, blassgelbes Glühen löste das zarte Himmelsblau des Firmaments ab. Wolkenbänder in kräftigen Lila- und Rosatönen wanden sich durch den endlosen Himmel und am Horizont schimmerte schon das dunkle Violett der nahenden Dunkelheit. Vegetas Züge waren in das Licht der untergehenden Sonne getaucht und Goku konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder Blicke auf den Prinzen an seiner Seite zu werfen. Er schluckte. Die zarten Pastelltöne des himmlischen Schauspiels zauberten eine ungewohnte Weichheit auf die scharfen Züge. Sie brachten die rötlichen Lichter in Vegetas ansonsten schwarzen Haaren zum Vorschein. Vegetas Schwanz war nicht wie sonst eng um die Taille des Prinzen gewickelt sondern schweifte langsam und beinahe sorglos hinter ihm umher. Er leuchtete rotbraun im diffusen Dämmerlicht.

_[6] Er ist wunderschön. Und er ist noch viel mehr... so rätselhaft und kompliziert... eine immerwährende Herausforderung. Er ist wie ein Puzzle... nein... er ist wie eine Symphonie. Jeder Ton für sich genommen ist nur schön oder dissonant oder ungewohnt... aber zusammen ergeben sie ein perfektes Ganzes, eine wunderschöne Melodie. Und wenn auch nur ein Ton fehlt, ist die ganze Symphonie zunichte._

In diesem zeitlosen Moment flog Son Gokus Herz dem schweigsamen dunklen Prinzen entgegen und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihn in die Arme nehmen zu können. Bevor er noch darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er bereits eine Hand gehoben, um sie um Vegetas Schultern zu legen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was zu tun er im Begriff war. Die Hand schwebte hinter Vegetas Rücken und Son Goku wusste, dass er eigentlich Angst haben müsste, dass Vegeta sie bemerkte. Aber er hatte keine Angst. Er fühlte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich. Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken.

_Soweit sind wir noch lange nicht. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht werde ich niemals einfach so bei dir stehen können und dich in meine Arme nehmen können, aber das ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich, Vegeta... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das sagen. Und meine Liebe ist stark... ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben, was immer auch geschieht, wenn du mich lässt. Ich werde dein Schutz und deine Stütze sein, auch wenn du mich hassen würdest, wenn du je davon erfährst. Ich... ich glaube nicht, dass du mich hasst. Ich glaube, du bist genauso verwirrt, wie ich oft bin. Ich möchte dir so gerne sagen, was ich fühle... aber ich werde schweigen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass dieses kostbare Band zwischen uns, das noch so zart ist, durch meine dummen Worte zerschlagen wird. Ich warte und ich hoffe, Vegeta... dass du eines Tages zu mir kommen wirst. Auch wenn ich vielleicht bis in alle Ewigkeit warten muss... ich bin glücklich... wenn ich nur bei dir sein darf._

Son Goku seufzte. Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah zu einem Brückenpfeiler hinüber, wo ein junges Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren saß, das immer wieder ruckartig zu ihnen herüberschaute und dann eifrig auf einen großen Block kritzelte. Er beobachtete ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten einen Moment lang. Schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass sie entweder etwas hinter ihnen zeichnete – er sah hinter sich aber nur eine relativ uninteressante Häuserreihe – oder sie beide. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Er schaute zu Vegeta. Der Prinz war immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken. Goku lächelte, und ein wissender Beobachter hätte vielleicht einen Anflug ungewohnten Schabernacks in dem Lächeln bemerkt. Er wartete, bis sich das Mädchen wieder konzentriert über ihren Block beugte und legte zwei Finger an die Stirn. Ihr Ki als Ankerpunkt benutzend, materialisierte er sich direkt hinter ihr. Neugierig beugte er sich vor und warf einen Blick auf das Blatt. Seine Augen wurden groß. 

Auf dem Bild waren Vegeta und er zu sehen. Es war keine einhundertprozentig realistische Darstellung. Sie waren ein wenig verändert, aber nichtsdestotrotz absolut eindeutig identifizierbar. Die weißen Hemden schienen leicht im sanften Wind zu wehen. Der Sonnenuntergang im Hintergrund war durch kräftige Rot- Orange- und Gelbtöne angedeutet. Aber die junge Zeichnerin hatte sich ganz eindeutig der künstlerischen Freiheit bedient. Denn auf dem Bild sah man ihn und Vegeta nicht nebeneinander stehen, wie es in der Realität gewesen war. Son Goku starrte das Bild an. 

_Woher wusste sie..._

Auf dem Bild umarmten sie einander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Es war... unheimlich. Als habe die Zeichnerin nicht eingefangen, was sie gesehen hatte, sondern was er gedacht hatte – seinen Wunschtraum, in dem er Vegeta in den Armen hielt. Er schluckte mühsam. Das Bild war... wunderschön. Es repräsentierte alles, was er sich ersehnt hatte. 

Naja, fast alles...

Auf dem Gesicht des gezeichneten Vegeta lag ein leichtes Lächeln, einen Ausdruck, den sich Goku von Herzen wünschte, auf dem Gesicht des realen Vegeta zu sehen. Er seufzte tief.

Der Kopf der jungen Zeichnerin ruckte hoch und sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und drohte, von der Brücke in den Fluss zu fallen. Gokus Reflexe bewahrten sie und ihre Zeichnung vor einem nassen Tod. Sein Arm schoss vor und packte das Mädchen sicher, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Sie war kreidebleich vor Schrecken und beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. 

„Alles okay?"

„J... ja. Sie haben mich furchtbar erschreckt!"

„Tut mir leid... Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht."

„Mmh... wie sind Sie überhaupt so schnell von da nach hier...?" Sie schaute verwirrt.

„Ah... na ist ja auch egal... vielen Dank jedenfalls, dass Sie mich festgehalten haben. Sonst wäre ich sicher in den Fluss gefallen."

„Kein Problem... es war ja schließlich meine Schuld, dass du dich so erschreckt hast. Ich wollte nur so gerne das Bild sehen..."

Das Mädchen sah erst erstaunt aus und lächelte dann. Sie schaute auf das Bild und ihre Augen wurden träumerisch.

„Tut mir leid... ich weiß, es gehört sich nicht, Leute einfach so zu zeichnen, ohne sie um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Aber irgendetwas kam über mich... da war so eine Stimmung. Ich... ich musste das einfach einfangen."

„Ich verstehe... ich bin nicht böse. Aber... ich wüsste gerne, warum du das Bild so gemalt hast und nicht, wie es wirklich war."

Der Blondschopf wurde rot und sah zu Boden.

„Das... ich wollte eigentlich die Realität zeichnen, aber da war so ein Gefühl...  Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das verstehen können, aber mir schien es, als wären Sie beide sich sehr nahe. Ich hatte einfach dieses Bild vor Augen... es war so stark und klar, das habe ich noch nie erlebt. Es tut mir leid... ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir das nicht übel. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie wirklich für eine Beziehung zu dem Mann da heben..." Sie sah immer noch zu Boden, aber Goku konnte aus ihrer Haltung lesen, dass sie zunehmend sicherer wurde. Sie schämte sich nicht für das Bild und er nahm es ihr nicht übel. 

_Als ob ich mich je meiner Gefühle für Vegeta schämen würde... ich ahne woher dieses Bild gekommen ist. Sie muss sehr sensibel sein._

__

„Es ist wunderschön."

„Finden Sie?" Sie lächelte und blickte auf. Kurzentschlossen griff sie nach einem Stift und malte einen schwungvollen Kringel unter das Bild – Goku musste sich anstrengen, um es zu lesen, aber es sah nach „Saya" aus – riss es dann schwungvoll vom Block ab, den sie hastig mit der Oberseite nach unten beiseite legte, und gab es ihm.

„Hier... als Dankeschön für die kleine Rettungsaktion vorhin. Und... als Ansporn" Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren und zwinkerte Goku zu. Er schaute einen Moment perplex und nahm das Blatt entgegen. Dann lächelte er verstehend. 

„Was grinst ihr beiden denn so?"

Vegetas scharfe Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren. Der Prinz hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt und trat jetzt ein paar Schritte näher. Der verzauberte Moment war verflogen. Sein Gesicht trug wieder den üblichen verschlossenen Ausdruck, wobei sich seine Augen argwöhnisch verengten. Son Goku begann zu schwitzen.

_Auf keinen Fall darf er das Bild sehen!_

Er faltete das Blatt sorgfältig und steckte es ein. Seine Nervosität war auch dem Mädchen nicht entgangen, als sie höchst neugierig von einem Mann zum anderen blickte.

„Nichts, gar nichts Vegeta... lass uns zur CC zurück gehen, wir müssen uns noch umziehen, ja?"

Goku lächelte Saya noch einmal entschuldigend an und ging Vegeta einen Schritt entgegen, in der Hoffnung, ihn von der Thematik abzulenken. Saya lächelte zurück und sprach so leise, dass Vegeta es nicht hören konnte – das hoffte Goku jedenfalls.

„Ihr zwei seid ein schönes Paar... ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt. Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass ihr es brauchen werdet. Und wenn ihr mal weitere Bilder von Euch zwei Bishonen haben wollt... ihr wisst, wo ich zu finden bin." Sie zwinkerte neckisch. Goku wurde rot, nickte und packte Vegeta am Arm, um ihn praktisch von dannen zu zerren.

„Was zum... Lass mich gefälligst los, du verdammter drittklassiger Bakayaro!"

„Eh... gomen, Vegeta... wir müssen jetzt wirklich los..."

„Grrr! Vielen Dank auch, ich kann alleine gehen!"

Woraufhin der überrumpelte Prinz ihm einen seiner berühmten Todesblicke zuschoss und ruckartig seinen Arm von Gokus Hand befreite. Grummelnd und vor sich hin fluchend stakste Vegeta davon, einen sehr erleichterten Goku im Schlepptau.

Saya blickte dem ungleichen Paar hinterher und der träumerische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verstärkte sich noch weiter, während sie anfing, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. Sie wurde manchmal ob ihres Alters unterschätzt, sowohl was ihre zeichnerischen Fähigkeiten anging, als auch was... andere Dinge betraf. Sie war keineswegs so unschuldig, wie sie vorgeben konnte zu sein. 

Im Geiste zog sie die beiden bereits aus und überlegte sich, aus welcher Perspektive sie wohl am vorteilhaftesten aussehen würden...

Sie grinste herab auf ihren Block, hob ihn auf und drehte ihn um. Sie war sehr froh, dass keiner von den beiden Bishonen gesehen hatte, was sich unter dem anderen Bild verbarg. Saya lächelte still in sich hinein, als sie überlegte, wie viele Kommentare sie wohl für dieses Bild im Internet bekommen würde. Konzentriert hob sie einen Stift an die Lippen und kaute kurz daran, bevor sie ihn senkte und sich daran machte, das zweite Bild [4] zu vollenden – jenes Bild, welches zwei gutaussehende dunkelhaarige Männer, einen mit einem Flammenschopf und einen zweiten mit stachelig abstehenden Haaren, in weißen Hemden zeigte – die sich in einer äußerst... verfänglichen Pose befanden. 

Genau diese beiden Männer schritten derweil dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, glücklicherweise ahnungslos über ihr Schicksal als zukünftige Stars des Internets. Vegeta konzentrierte sich grummelnd und vor sich hin starrend auf nichts weiter als den Weg nach Hause, und vergaß darüber sogar, grimmig zu gucken. Goku sah die ganze Zeit ein bestimmtes Bild vor Augen.

_Alles ändert sich... es hat schon begonnen, ich fühle es. Du bist so anders.. gibt es Hoffnung..? Soviel mehr, Vegeta. Da ist soviel mehr... wie eine Melodie aus Tönen besteht und eine Symphonie aus Melodien, so sind auch Liebe und Leidenschaft und Lust miteinander verwoben. Erwiderst Du auch nur eine der Melodien, die mein Herz singt..?_

Hätte der Prinz auch nur einmal aufgesehen, der Ausdruck von Sehnsucht auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Saiyajin hätte ihn vermutlich sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Goku's Lippen formten einen Namen und ein Lächeln, dass gleichzeitig ein Versprechen war. Dann schob er eine Hand in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans, wo sie ein gewisses Stück Papier ganz leicht berührte, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es noch da war...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ende Teil 9

_Anmerkungen:_

_[1] Dieses Outfit hat Rogue entworfen._

_[2] Dieses Outfit hat Azurite entworfen._

_[3] Dieses Bild findet ihr unter:  http://www.fanarts.de/fanart.php4?id=100514&sort=zeichner_

_[4] Dieses Bild findet ihr unter:  http://www.fanarts.de/fanart.php4?id=102035&sort=zeichner_

_[5] Die beschriebene Brücke gibt es tatsächlich. Sie befindet sich in Rom und überspannt dort den Tiber direkt vor der bekannten Engelsburg. _

_[6] Diese Szene wurde zu den Klängen von Dark Moor's „Your Symphony" geschrieben._

_Your Symphony_

_I know that you need me  
To survive in this world  
world of empty words  
take my hand and feel me  
if I'll be your friend...  
forever be  
  
In the depths of wind  
could be playing with me  
your symphony  
Playing on and on  
never be alone  
sing my song  
  
_

_I stay by your side, [girl,]  
through the endless hate, my dear,  
The rain disappears  
the poison of your life  
fills my glass and I...  
I drink, I die  
  
In the depths of wind  
could be playing with me  
your symphony  
Playing on and on  
never be alone  
sing my song  
  
_

_You give me the light  
all my cold nights  
Your fantasy  
will be my symphony_


End file.
